Firecracker
by hOtlilmofo
Summary: The Diva's Champion and John Cena's on-screen best friend gets caught up in the Nexus storyline. She's forced to be a part of the group for six months due to a match stipulation.  She's livid, but Nexus's leader seems to have an interest in her.
1. Chapter 1

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**A/N: Here's my second story...I know I'm not done with my first, but I love overwhelming myself. Let me know what you guys think, so I know if I should keep updating :o) Thanksssss!**

* * *

"So, how are you feeling about this storyline?" John Cena asked his on-screen and off-screen friend, Jamie Jordan, better known as the WWE Diva's Champion Jordan.

She scoffed. "Pretty fucking pissed off. I have to stick around with fucking Nexus for six months. It's bullshit. I can't fucking believe I'm stuck with those fucking jerk off's," she angrily vented.

"Wow, Jay. Tell me how you really feel," he joked.

She glared at him angrily. "It's not time to joke around now. I'm serious. This is fucking ridiculous."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" "Well, obviously I have to deal with it. I went to Vince already, but he told me that this is his way of giving me a push, and I explained that I'm the Diva's Champ, I got the push already. His is supposed to be me reaping the rewards. He was like 'and now you're gonna be part of a major, main event storyline.' I was just like whatever," she told him, shaking her head in frustration.

"I'm shocked."

"Why?"

"Because I thought Vince would do whatever you asked."

"Why is that?" "Because I'm pretty sure he's terrified of you."

"Since when?"

"Well, first off, I'm pretty sure that most of the people who work here are afraid of you. And secondly, every time you say that you want something, Vince makes sure you get it with no questions asked."

"Obviously now it's payback time because I'm getting screwed hardcore in the ass with this Nexus bullshit."

"You're so mad," he said, laughing.

"This isn't fucking funny!" she yelled.

John tried to suppress his laughter with much difficulty. "You're right, Jay. Absolutely not funny…not at all."

"Don't be a dick!" she loudly commanded, pushing his arm.

"I'm sorry. I think your anger is just absolutely hilarious."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "I hope they make you join Nexus as their slave, one of these days."

"They'd never do that. People here like me."

"And they don't like me?" "Absolutely not. I just explained this to you. They're all just afraid of you. They can't like you if they're too afraid to be near you for an extended period of time. That's common sense."

"Well, then, they're all just a bunch of pussies. There's no reason to be afraid of me," she scoffed.

"Besides that psycho, crazy bitch attitude you've got going on? Definitely not," he retorted.

"I can be nice."

John raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh really? Prove it," he challenged. She remained silent. "Exactly, you're a firecracker, Jay. Everyone backs away because you're always set to explode."

"That's not true. I mean I know sometimes I'm a bitch to you, but I can be nice…sometimes," she said, pouting.

"Listen, I know that somewhere under that cruel, evil demon, there lies a sweetheart, just waiting to make her way out and greet the world. You've shown that side to very, very few people, though."

"Well, I don't need everyone I work with knowing any of my business and acting like they give a shit about me. Besides, I don't need a whole bunch of friends. I'd rather have a few close ones that I can trust.."

"Well, I'm just saying, try to lighten up a bit, babe. As of right now, I know that most people don't talk to you because they're honestly afraid of you."

Jamie sighed. "No wonder why I got stuck with the Nexus douches. They're hated by everyone, and apparently, I am, too."

"Whoa. Who said anyone hates them? People like them behind the scenes." She looked at him, ready to attack. "And you!" he quickly saved himself. "People don't hate you. I said they don't like you because they're afraid. I never said they hated you. There's a difference."

"Not really."

"Yes, really No one hates you. You just haven't given them a chance to get to know you yet." She scoffed. "Seriously. You've been here for a year already, but your friends are me, Randy and John Hennigan. Seriously, Jay."

"Fine. I'll try to be nice and friendly, okay?"

"I'm not saying this to you for my health. I'm just trying to get you to be the fun, happy person I know you can be."

Jamie finally smiled. "Thanks, John," she said. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Of course. That's what I'm here for," he said, giving her temple a kiss.

* * *

The storyline was going along as planned. The Diva's Champion had been hanging out with Cena, on-screen. They'd been comrades, on-screen. They looked out for each other. Wade had challenged John to a match that night on Raw, the stipulations being that if John won, Nexus would have to defend him for six months, but if Wade won, they'd have the female champion, Jordan, on their side, traveling, valeting, defending, hanging out with them for six months. John had refused to put his best friend on the line. But Jordan took the mic and accepted.

By the time the match came, inside, Jamie was fuming. On the outside, Jordan was cheering on her friend, getting the crowd to cheer for him, but when Wade Barrett got the pin, everyone saw the color drain from her face. They also saw the devious smirk form on the Nexus leader's face.

She began shaking her head, as Wade nodded. He got out of the ring and cornered her between the barricade and his body.

"You're the one who agreed to this," he said.

"Please don't do this," she begged.

"Do I have to get the guys to come out here and help me?" he threatened. She sighed and shook her head slowly. "Good. Now come on." John was finally coming to, in the ring. He saw Wade dragging Jordan up the ramp by her arm. He got up and began chasing after the two of them, but it was too late. Wade had Jordan now. John fell onto the steel floor and slammed his fist into it, clearly pissed off and upset about what had transpired. The fans were completely immersed in the drama unfolding before them.

As soon as Jamie was out of camera's sight, she shook Wade's grip off of her arm. She saw all of the Nexus guys standing in front of her watching them approach. She rolled her eyes and pushed past them, clearly not giving a shit about how big or tough they thought they were or others perceived them to be. She went back to John's locker room, which they shared with Randy and John and sometimes another couple of guys…mainly because she wasn't friendly with any of the Diva's-except for Nattie Neidhart. They weren't exactly friends, but once in a while, the two would casually chat.

Jamie sat down on the bench and laid back. Considering she didn't have a match that night, she was in jeans, sneakers and a John Cena shirt, that she had tied in the back, revealing her flat, well-toned abs.

When John walked in, she sat up. "You may have lost, but you looked great out there, Johnny boy."

"Aw thanks, Ms. Nexus Bitch," he teased.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "It's still not funny. Dickhead Barrett actually touched my arm. And as soon as we got back, I had to see the six dumbass, brainless followers standing around, staring me down like I'm a piece of meat or something. I wanted to beat the shit out of those fucktards."

John laughed. "I guarentee that if you act this way every time you're supposed to be with them, they'll beg Vince to take you back."

"Seriously?" she asked, smirking. "Do you think it would work? Because I work fast. I can be back in no time."

"Are you out of your mind? Absolutely not! Vince is totally on top of the Nexus storyline. His plans aren't changing anytime soon to appease you, little lady. This is going over way too well to even consider listening to you."

"Ugh!" she growled, throwing up her hands in defeat and laying back down on the steel bench.

"It's not that bad. I mean look at the bright side, Jordan is now the main focus of the WWE Universe. You're a big part of the main storyline," he pointed out. "It's like you're in the big leagues."

"Oh yay!" she enthusiastically replied. "I get to hang out with Nexus, the biggest losers in the WWE, since John Cena came out to answer Kurt Angle's challenge all those years ago on Smackdown."

"Hey. No need to be hurtful."

"Take your own advice, douche nozzle.

John laughed and grabbed Jamie's hands and pulled her arms up, so that she was sitting upright. "Relax, doll face. You're gonna be the top dog in this company. Everyone wants to know what's gonna happen to the Diva's Champ, who has been enslaved by Nexus. I guarantee that you're going to be trending on Twitter tonight."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Wow. If I'm trending on Twitter, that must make it okay that I'm stuck with the Nexus dickholes for six months. Gee. I'm so glad that you're around to point out the silver lining to me."

"I'm pretty sure that if I didn't love you so much, I'd beat the shit out of you," he replied to her snarky comment.

"I'm not afraid of you, Cena."

"I don't hit girls."

"I'm not a girl. I'm a woman who can wrestle."

John nodded. "One of the few."

"So, bring it, tough guy," she said, standing up.

He laughed. "You know, you make my job a lot more fun than it should be." He hugged her.

"It's jut not fair that now I have to travel with these fairies and share a locker room with them and share a suite when we stay at a hotel. It's bullshit."

"You know Vince needs this to seem authentic even outside of the ring," John tried to reason with his very angry friend.

"He can blow me."

"You're a pistol, Jay. I know you're gonna drive these guys insane, with your shitty attitude and violent outbursts and angry, hostile nature, and that makes me very proud," he admitted.

"Aw thanks," she said with a smile. Then, she pouted. "What the hell am I gonna do? We won't be able to hang out nearly as much as we do now. I'm stuck with these shitty bastards. It's a downgrade."

"We can still hang out."

"No. The rule is I have to be with the Nexus pricks all of the time to keep the public mindset that I'm not allowed to be friends or hang out with anyone else," she explained with a frown.

"Well, that sucks, but we can still find a couple of minutes to hang out. I'll make sure of it."

Jamie gave him a smile. "I really hope so," she replied.

There was a knock on the door. John opened it to find Wade Barrett standing there. "Hey. Jamie is supposed to travel with us. I was just stopping by to see if she's ready," he explained.

John looked over at Jamie and smirked. She scowled and rolled her eyes. "Fucking lovely," she muttered. She grabbed her bags. John helped her with her luggage Wade took it from him.

Jamie dropped her bags and hugged her best friend. "I'll miss you," she sadly said. "Don't forget me."

John laughed. "I'm still gonna see you. And I can't forget you, firecracker. You're my best friend."

They pulled back. She grabbed her bags and followed Wade out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone…sadly.**

* * *

**A/N: So I've got a great response for this one. So, that means I'll just have to keep working on it :o) Here's the next chapter! Let me know what you think. Right now, it's a lot of set up and preparation for the real action, which will definitely be coming up soon enough :o)**

* * *

Jamie sat in the passenger's seat of the Ford Expedition they had rented. Seeing as she was the only female, the Nexus guys were trying to accommodate her and make her feel comfortable, even though they were all cramped in the back. She was just clearly ungrateful and unhappy with the entire situation. Wade felt badly for her. It was 11:30 PM. Jamie was staring out the window, trying not to cry. She wasn't a crier. Not by a long shot. No one ever saw her cry, and she was pretty sure she hadn't shed a tear in years. In fact, some people who didn't know her as well as her three friends did, may have believed she didn't even have the ability to show any emotions whatsoever…or feel anything, for that matter. However, she was so upset and frustrated that she had to hang around these strangers, instead of her friends, who knew her and understood her.

Wade knew Jamie wasn't going to make an effort to make this work. However, even though she had the ability to make the best of it and refused, he still felt for her. She obviously didn't want to be here, in this situation. He glanced in the rearview mirror, only to find the rest of the guys were out cold. He looked over at Jamie. She looked completely miserable. He didn't want her to be upset.

"So, Jamie, how old are you?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

Her head slowly turned, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "24," she simply replied.

"Oh wow. You're young. You seem more mature than just 24," he replied.

"Gee. Thanks for your approval," she quipped with a roll of her eyes.

Judging from her attitude, he was slightly taken aback. He'd known she was a raging bitch on-screen, and he knew that she was supposedly hard to handle off-screen, from what others had told him, but he was quickly becoming aware that her on-screen and off-screen personas were one in the same. "Um…so have you been wrestling long?" he continued trying to be friendly.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, I was just trying to make conversation and be friendly and nice. I remember you from Florida Championship Wrestling."

"I was signed to FCW about four years ago," she finally answered, not looking at him.

"Wow. So, you must be really comfortable out there, eh?"

"Ya think?" she shot back.

Wade was getting a bit frustrated with her attitude and decided to not ask her any more questions, for fear she'd continue to bite his head off.

Jamie simply stared at the road ahead of them. She wasn't going to be able to sleep in a truck with seven strange men, who she wasn't a fan of to begin with. So, she just watched the drive from the windshield, quietly hating her company. This was the last thing she wanted, and she was furious that Vince put her in this position.

Meanwhile, Wade felt even worse. He felt really badly for her, figuring that the extra bitchy attitude was due to her not wanting to be with them. He felt even worse for the fact that this was his fault to begin with. He was the one who practically begged Vince to make this storyline happen. The truth was that when Wade first saw Jamie in the FCW, he liked her. He loved her attitude, her wrestling ability. He thought she was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen before. And he really liked the fact that she could handle herself. She was unlike anyone he had ever met, even though he was never officially introduced to her. He was immediately drawn to her. He had been afraid to introduce himself to her, seeing as everyone else avoided her and told him that she was not someone to talk to and could be extraordinarily confrontational. Wade had to admit, he was intimidated by the 5'3", 115 pounds of her. When he finally came to the WWE and saw her again, he knew that he had to do something. So, he told Vince that involving Jamie with Nexus would be perfect. She'd fit right in. Luckily, Vince went along with it and agreed with him.

Now, she was in the seat next to him, but she also couldn't stand the sight of the Englishman. That was definitely not what Wade had intended to happen. He figured maybe she'd be a little pissed off at first, but he wished, at this point that she was mildly pissed off. Quite frankly, she was ready to kill him and hide his body. Between the glares and smart ass remarks, he was well aware of how she really felt about him and the situation. He knew that the next few months weren't going to be easy, but he was determined to make it work. He would make her see that he really wasn't the bad guy he portrayed.

Jamie was just really upset. Seemingly out of nowhere, she was forced to work with these big-shot wannabes. Why the hell would anyone think that was a good idea? Now, she couldn't travel with her friends. She was fairly certain she'd be miserable with these buffoons. And it wasn't fair. Sure, she had an attitude problem, but all of her life she needed that attitude. It protected her from everything-her abusive, alcoholic father, not having a mother at a young age, and being used and abused by every guy she had dated from the time she was 15 to when she was 19 and finally gave up on the male population and decided to be alone. It was that attitude she used to keep everyone away from her. And it had led to a fairly lonely life, but she had John, Randy, and Hennigan, nowadays. They could handle her. These idiots knew jack shit. And she was sure it was going to suck.

When everyone finally arrived at the hotel they would be staying out and got settled, Jamie stayed in her room in the suite. Because she was the only chick with Nexus, she got her own room, which she was immensely grateful for. And she was determined to stay in her room and as far away from the guys as she could possibly get. She refused to have any unnecessary contact with them.

* * *

After the evening's house show, Jamie had hidden herself away in her room. She decided to call John.

"Hey firecracker," he greeted, using his nickname for her.

"Hi," she replied, her voice giving away just how miserable she really was.

"Aw, Jay. What's wrong?"

"This blows donkey dick," she groaned, painfully.

"I know, but it's not gonna last forever. Besides, the guys aren't even bad guys. You just have to give them a chance."

"Fuck that. I don't wanna give those dickheads a chance. I don't want to be here at all. This fucking blows, and I hate it!" she bitched.

"I know, but it'll be okay. You still have me, Randy and John," he reassured her.

"I just don't know what to do. I don't like this. I'm in my room alone, bored and miserable."

"But you're also lucky enough to talk to me."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "You're such a cocky bastard."

John laughed. "Really, though, you just have to try and make the best of it, Jay. Maybe you'll even be able to make some new friends, if you try. But if you're gonna sit there and mope around and not try to make this situation manageable, then, you're only gonna have yourself to blame for your misery."

"I'm John, and I always have to be the logical voice of reason," she said, mocking him, immaturely.

"You're such a bitch," he groaned.

"I know." She sighed. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, my dear. I wish we could be playing poker for candy right about now," he said.

"Me, too. I love candy."

"And…?"

"And sometimes you're okay, too, I guess."

John laughed. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Listen, we're gonna be able to have our fun again, I promise."

Jamie bit her bottom lip. "Okay. I'm gonna go before I get emotional," she said, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, John."

"Night, Jay."

They ended their phone call. She put her Blackberry on the night table and connected it to the charger. Jamie picked up her book, The Heroin Diaries and began reading for a few minutes, until there was a knock on her bedroom door. She put her book down, got up and opened the door. Wade was standing there.

"What?" she rudely asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay and if you needed anything," he politely explained his presence.

"Oh? Well, I'm just lovely," she sarcastically shot back.

"Listen, I know you're not happy with this storyline, and I'm sorry, but I'm not an asshole. None of these guys are. We're pretty decent people, actually. I really want to make this as easy as possible for you."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Well, aren't you just a gentleman and a half," she snidely remarked.

"Why do you dislike me so much?" he finally asked.

"Because I don't know you. I don't trust you. I don't want to work with you. I don't want to have to travel or room with any of you guys. The fact that I'm stuck with all of you is complete and utter bullshit. I don't like you because I don't know jack shit about you, and I don't care to know, either. Vince claims that this is him giving me a push. Well, I'd rather get a push off of a building," she explained with a scowl.

"You're very angry."

"Ya think?"

"You're an angry person."

"So? You don't know a damn thing about me. I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else."

"I'm trying here. I'm trying to make you feel comfortable, but you just don't care at all."

"I honestly don't," she agreed with a shrug.

Wade sighed. "Well, when you decide to stop being miserable and difficult, you know where to find me," he said before turning around and walking back to his room.

"Don't hold your breath," she muttered, shutting the door. She walked back to her bed, to resume reading her book, before going to sleep for the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: The more I think about it, I'm sure it's not a surprise, but I wish I owned Wade Barrett…but I don't. I don't own anyone.**

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone's still enjoying the story so far. I've decided to dedicate this chapter to JJ-Jefferu because I officially love her! Please let me know what you all think :o) I love reviews, they make my day!**

* * *

Jamie had been having a very difficult time dealing with the whole Nexus situation. She spent the majority of her free time at the gym or alone in her room. She avoided speaking to any of the Nexus members.

In the two weeks since the storyline began, Jamie had barely spoken to any of the guys. They had all tried to be friendly towards her, but she brushed them all off. Quite frankly, she didn't really care to talk to them. Jamie was very adamant about having no relationship with any of them. Randy and both John's kept trying to convince her it would make her job a lot easier if she'd give the guys a chance. But the stubborn pain in the ass she was absolutely refused to even consider it.

Wade was especially unhappy with the way things were going with Jamie. She was completely miserable. He didn't want the storyline if she was going to be so unhappy. That wasn't the point he wanted to make. It wasn't his plan. His intention wasn't to torture her, but it felt like that's what he was doing. He had even gone to Vince and asked him to end the whole thing. However, the chairman refused and insisted Jamie would finally have to learn how to play well with others. This was the furthest thing from what he wanted.

Everyone was sitting backstage at Raw. Jamie was sitting alone in the corner of the locker room, reading. She was decked out in her new ring gear, which consisted of black booty shorts and a black top that was cropped, showing off her abs, with a circular cut out in the middle, revealing much of her cleavage, along with the Nexus armband and her black knee high wrestling boots.

"One of us is gonna have to tell her, but it sure as hell isn't going to be me," Justin Gabriel whispered to the group of guys near him.

"I'm definitely not doing it," Heath Slater quickly spoke.

"Me either," Skip Sheffield agreed. "She's an angry, angry person. I don't even want to be near her when she finds out."

"Maybe John can tell her," Michael Tarver suggested.

Everyone thought for a moment, before Wade spoke up. "That's a good idea. I'm gonna run to his locker room and ask."

Wade left his room, to find John. As soon as he approached the door, he knocked, praying that this would work. Within moments, it opened, and Wade was standing face to face with none other than the Viper himself, Randy Orton.

"Hey man. What's up?" he greeted.

"Hey. Is John in here by any chance?"

"Cena?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. He's here. Come on in," he said, moving out of the way, so the taller of the two men could enter.

"Hey," John greeted, walking over to him.

"Hi. Listen, I think I need a huge favor."

"Of course. I'm guessing it has something to do with Hurricane Jamie?"

"Yeah, well, we got word of how Jamie's supposed to go after you, during our match tonight. And…well…we're afraid to tell her about it because we're pretty sure she's going to kill us in our sleep."

John laughed. "So, you want me to tell her?"

"Could you?" he sheepishly asked.

"Sure. Let's go." John and Wade left the locker room and headed towards the Nexus room. "I'm sorry she's still being a bitch. I've been trying to convince her to be a real human and not the bloodsucking psychopath she's used to being with everyone."

"I talked to Vince to end the storyline early, but he refused to. I just feel bad. She's so miserable with us."

"I know how she is. Jamie's a very difficult person, and she'll do anything she possibly can to piss off the people around her. She's my best friends, and I know it's the truest thing ever. The girl is impossible."

"Yeah, well, I keep trying, but she's just not having it."

"Yup. She's a firecracker."

Wade opened the locker room door. Jamie looked up from the corner, and her entire face lit up. She stood up and ran over to John, throwing her arms around him. "I've missed you so much."

"Aw, hunnie. I've missed you, too," he reciprocated, as he wrapped his arms around her, as well.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, as they pulled apart.

"Well, I was thinking we could talk about the storyline and go over the plan for tonight," he suggested.

"Okay."

The sat down near everyone else. "So, tonight during our match, there's gonna be an e-mail saying that none of the Nexus guys are allowed at ringside. So, you'll go out with Wade because it's going to be stipulated that only the guys can't be there because no one is going to think that you'll do anything to throw the match. At one point, when Wade is knocked into the ref, you're going to come into the ring and hit me with a chair. I'll still be standing, but I'll be dazed and wobbly. Then, you'll DDT me, pull Wade on top of me, jump out of the ring and get the ref. Wade will win."

Jamie had her usual bitchy expression on her face. "You think I'm gonna go out there and help him?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

John gave her a stern look. "I wasn't asking you to do it. I was telling you that you're going to do it," he pointed out.

"I don't give a shit. You must be out of your damn mind! I'm not fucking doing that!" she argued. The Nexus guys looked completely uncomfortable.

"Yes, you are. Don't pull this shit, Jamie! This is your job. Just fucking do it and shut up about it. Quit being a bitch to everyone. Stop being a baby and acting all miserable and depressed, sitting in the damn corner all alone, like the outcast that you're making yourself out to be. You have to cut the shit out, already. You're making this entire situation shitty when you can be just fine and content, if you'd stop being the angry, little bitch that you always feel you have to be."

"Did you just go there?" she asked, eerily calm. John referred to this part of the argument as the calm before the storm because when she kept her voice calm, everyone knew hell was on it's way over.

"Yup."

"I'm gonna fuck you up in that ring, Cena. Just you wait, you son of a bitch," she threatened, coldly.

John smiled. "Thank you."

"You asshole! You were trying to piss me off so I'd hurt you."

He laughed. "Absolutely. And it worked like a charm. I know you too well for your own good."

"You're such a cocksucker."

"You've never seen me do it. You've got no proof of that."

"You hide your homosexuality well."

"Stop being mean, Jay. Be nice, for once," John pleaded with her.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "When have you ever known me to be nice?"

"You're a real pain in my ass, I'll have you know."

"Aw thanks. I know that already. I try my hardest for you, Cena."

"Well, I'm warning you, Jay, you're in this storyline for almost six more months. So, either you're going to continue to make everyone around you miserable, or you're gonna grow up and make the best of it."

Jamie glared at him. "Fuck off, John," she seethed and walked back into her corner with her book.


	4. Chapter 4

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie. I wish I owned some others…boy do I…**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for putting this story on your alerts and favorites. It means a lot to me. Things are about to get a little crazy, and I definitely need to know how everyone feels about what goes on in this chapter! :o)**

* * *

Jamie was staring at Vince McMahon, her eyes shooting daggers at him. He was doing all he could to not look at all uncomfortable, even though he absolutely was. In fact, he was a quite afraid of her at the moment.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" she finally asked, through gritted teeth with a clenched jaw.

"Listen, Jamie, our creative people put a lot of work into your storyline, and they feel, and I agree, that-"

"I don't give a shit how much work was put into this storyline and how any of you people feel about any of this bullshit! This is beyond ridiculous!" she yelled, infuriated with what she was just told. "You know I'm against this insanely stupid storyline to begin with, but to lay this shit on me? This is a thousand times worse! How the hell could you do this? You're trying to turn me into one of those slutty, brainless Diva whores that I told you I would never be!"

"Jamie, that's not the case here. You're still gonna be the tough, angry Diva who doesn't take anyone's shit. I'm not changing that. That would never change."

"No! Not at all! You're not making me a slut or anything. You just so happen to be whoring me out to Wade Barrett," her voice dripping in sarcasm. "Excuse me, while I vomit profusely all over your fucking office," she angrily spat.

"No. It's all part of the storyline. I'm really sorry if you don't like it, but that's the way it is. You're just going to have to deal with it," Vince said, standing his ground.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Awesome. Well, then, just slap me on the ass and call me one of the Godfather's Hoes," she retaliated sharply.

"I don't think you understand why I'm doing this."

"Because you don't like me. No one does. I understand that."

"You think I don't like you?"

"Uh yeah. That's what I said."

"That couldn't be further from the truth, Jamie. You're the only Diva who actually intimidates me…okay…you're the only Diva who I'm blatantly worried about pissing off because I believe that you could…and would very well rip my head off...literally," he admitted. "Let's not even get onto the fact that your segments are among the highest rated on the show. Everyone loves you. No one ever knows what's going to happen when you're around. That's exactly why I put you in the main storyline. I figured you could fit right in with these guys, and instead of being just another Diva, who has looks and mediocre wrestling ability…not that all of them are bad, we do have some very talented females in our Diva's division, I thought pushing you into a main event scenario would make you an even bigger star than you already are. I'm honestly not doing this to piss you off. I'm doing it to put you out there as one of our top wrestlers and entertainers in the entire company. This is my way of giving you the exposure that you've earned," he explained. "This Nexus-Cena storyline has been such a huge hit that I wanted you to be a part of it because I felt you worked hard and deserved it. And, let me tell you, when Wade came to me about involving you, it just confirmed what I thought. I knew I had to do it."

Jamie gave him a confused look upon hearing the last bit of information. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Wade told you to involve me in this? This torture was his idea?" she asked, in utter disbelief.

"Well, he suggested bringing a Diva into the storyline and mentioned you specifically because of your attitude and the fact that you're the only Diva who could fit in with the whole situation and not have it seem planned or stupid," he said.

"That son of a bitch," she said to herself.

"Jamie, you have to admit-"

"That I'm going to fucking kill him? Absolutely. Call the cops now because I'm gonna turn myself in. I'll plead guilty, too!"

"No. I meant-"

She cut him off. "Vince, I have to go now. There's a certain European douchebag that I'm going to have to have some very, very harsh words with and maybe a punch or fifty will be thrown from my end," she spoke, her voice monotone, before storming out of Vince's office, heading straight to the locker room. Jamie was beyond enraged. She felt the heat coursing through her entire body. She was overcome with fury. Jamie slammed the door open, as hard as she could causing it to slam against the wall and come flying back to shut itself, but she caught it with her outstretched palm and walked in. The guys were all looking at her, slightly confused, slightly alarmed, as if they weren't sure how to react to her apparent fit of rage. They were unsure if she was pissed off at them or at something else, but they were well aware that whatever it was, they were about to find out.

"Barrett!" she demanded, slamming the door shut behind her. The others felt almost relieved that none of them were in trouble with the Diva from hell.

He looked a little afraid of her. "Yes?"

"You fucking went to Vince about me getting involved with Nexus?" she yelled, her hands were shaking in anger.

He wanted to murder his boss at that moment. He didn't think Vince would out him like that. "I-I just thought that it w-would be an interesting con-concept to involve the tough, badass Diva with Nexus," he replied, trying to remain calm but the slight stutter giving away his fear of what was going to happen at the hands of the pissed off woman. He wanted to at least seem like he was remaining calm on the outside, but it was failing miserably. It was clear that from the enraged look on her face, he could very well be breathing the last of his breaths.

"Flattery will get you absolutely nowhere," she shot. "And now fucking Vince is involving us in a romantic storyline?"

"Oh. You heard about that?"

"Oh. You heard about that?" she mocked, immaturely. "Did you think I wouldn't hear about it?" she shot back.

"I knew you would…" His eyes were glued to the floor.

"I'm supposed to kiss you…on-screen. And that's supposed to be something that I'm okay with?"

"If you want, I'll talk to Vince. Maybe he can change that, since you're so opposed to it," he offered, still avoiding her eyes.

"You don't think I tried that already? Do I look like a fucking idiot, incapable of taking care of her own business? McMahon isn't going to budge because he clearly fucking wants me to suffer."

"Oh…I'm sorry, Jamie."

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be," Justin commented under his breath. Jamie shot him a glare. He immediately looked away, pretending he didn't say a word.

"I get it. None of you guys like me. I'm a raging, psycho bitch. I don't play well with others. No one wants to be around the bitch who constantly flips the fuck out on everyone about every little thing. That doesn't bother me one little bit. But now I have to actually pretend that I want to be with you, Wade, and that is just an insult to me. I've worked my fucking ass off to make a name for myself, as someone who could kick ass in the ring and didn't need to screw around with whatever Superstar was on top at the moment. I wasn't the Diva whoring around like a high-class call girl, working for her pimp, Vince McMahon, and now all of the years of busting my ass to make that name are shot to shit because I'm just gonna be the Nexus whore from here on out. So, excuse me if I'm not jumping on the first fucking pole and spreading my legs out of complete and utter joy."

"Jamie, we do like you," Heath replied, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. "We're a little…okay, we're a lot afraid of you most…or all of the time, but we do like you. You're amazing in the ring, and you definitely don't take anyone's bullshit, whether it's on-screen or not. Trust me, we really do like you."

Jamie took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest, staring at each man in the face for a few seconds. "Well, we'll see how much longer that'll last," she snapped, before storming out of the Nexus locker room and finding her way to the ring, where she could warm up and hopefully work out some of her anger, aggravation, and frustration.

* * *

That night everyone was going out together to a nearby club. John had convinced Jamie to come with him. She figured maybe a little bit…or a lotta bit of alcohol might help her temporarily feel better about the recent events she'd been dealing with. So, with a short black dress that revealed a generous helping of her cleavage and a whole lot of leg, she joined the whole gang. The second Randy handed her a Jager Bomb, she knew it'd be a night to remember…that she probably wouldn't be able to remember, which she certainly wasn't going to object to.

As luck would have it, Jamie wasn't her hostile, angry self when she was drinking. She was fun, pleasant and the life of the party. It was mostly because Jamie was her real self when she was drunk, and this angry Jamie had only been introduced to the world in the past couple of years. It wasn't her true nature to be the psycho, angry bitch. It was the front she had put up when she was no longer able to deal with being taken advantage of and mistreated for all of the years she put up with it.

When Jamie was dancing with Randy on the dance floor, she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She looked up and immediately saw Wade at the bar, taking in her every move. Now, the rules had been that the Nexus group wasn't allowed to mingle with everyone else to keep up appearances, but seeing as Vince had rented out the bar for the night for his employees to have an evening to let loose, they were able to sneak the men in without any problems. The best part of the whole scene was that there were some of the Diva's and behind the scenes women trying to get Wade's attention and were surrounding him. But, unfortunately for them, all of his attention was focused on the one woman who seemingly had no interest in him at all. The two locked eyes, as Randy pressed his chest to Jamie's back, as they continued dancing together. She smirked at Wade and bit her lower lip seductively.

When Jamie and Randy went back to the bar for more drinks, they did a few rounds of shots, racing to see who could finish first. Jamie barely won, but she managed to pull it off, regardless of how close their little race was. A few of the women pulled her onto the dance floor with them. The group of Jamie, Eve, Maryse, Alicia Fox and Gail Kim were dancing, while Wade was still watching the object of his desire, as he continued downing drinks. He was finding it harder and harder to control his feelings for her.

"So, do you like her or something?" John Cena asked, sitting on the barstool next to Wade.

"How I feel doesn't bloody matter. She hates me," he replied, sipping on his sixth Jack and Coke.

"She puts up a great front," John said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Jamie acts like she hates everyone in the world. That doesn't mean she actually does. It's just her thing."

Wade shrugged. "Well, let me tell you, if she's pretending, she's doing a bloody good job of it because I'm fairly certain she would kill me, if she had the opportunity."

"So, do you like her?" John repeated his original question.

Wade sighed. "Yeah," he admitted. "I've had a thing for her since the first day I saw her at FCW."

"Wow…"

"Yeah."

"So, go talk to her," John encouraged.

"Like I said, she'd probably kill me."

"Not exactly. When Jamie's drunk, she's by far one of the nicest people you'll ever meet."

"Seriously? That's kind of weird. She's nice when she's drunk, but when she's sober she's absolute hell on high heels," he said with a chuckle.

"Only Jamie. She's unlike any other human being who has ever lived. She's one of a kind, and I love her. I know she's crazy and always mean to everyone, but she's just…I dunno…I find her to be very lovable. She's a really great person."

"I feel like she's not who she portrays. Like she's putting up a front, but at the same time, I believe she does hate me."

"Well, the thing is that she's put up this front for so long that it's become the normal, everyday Jamie, when I can promise you, she's a sweetheart, and she's very loyal. We've had a lot of talks about this."

Wade nodded. "And she's just…got a hold on me, ya know?"

John smiled. "I know. She's…she's easy to get hooked on. Probably because she's so quick to resist everyone."

Wade laughed. "Yeah. It's like I can't stop thinking about her. I try to, but I can't. I'm just…I dunno…"

"So, just go talk to her."

"I can't. I'm actually intimidated by her."

"I can see that, but really, she's drunk now. That makes it the best time to start some sort of positive relationship."

"Yeah…maybe."

* * *

"So Wade Barrett has been staring at you all night," Maryse said with a smirk.

Jamie blushed. "I know. Weird, huh?"

Eve gave her a look. "Not at all. You two are supposed to be starting up a romantic storyline soon. Plus, you two have had to spend a lot of time together lately. So, I've kind of been waiting for it to happen already."

"We all have," Alicia chimed in.

Jamie grinned. "Well, to be honest, we really don't get along, but he's really cute. And he tries to be nice to me all of the time. I'm just always a raging bitch to him."

"He looks like he wants to talk to you," Eve encouraged.

"I dunno…"

"He definitely wants you," Gail said.

"I dunno," Jamie refuted.

"I think he's cute. You need to talk to him," Maryse said with a nudge to Jamie's shoulder.

She shrugged. "Let's do some shots first."

"Okay!"

As the ladies were doing their shots, John Hennigan came over and wrapped his arms around Jamie. "Hey doll face," he greeted. Jamie looked up and smiled at him. "Can I tell you something?" She nodded. "The woman you get along with when you're sober will be returning soon." She looked shocked.

"Melina's coming back?"

"Yup!"

"Oh thank God!" she yelled. "I've missed her so much."

"She can't wait to see you."

"Oh yay! Let's do a round of shots for Melina!" Jamie yelled.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed with her. So ensued yet another round of shots.

* * *

It was now 3:56 AM. Everyone was still partying full force. Jamie was shit housed and completely exhausted. She was sitting at the bar alone trying to stay awake, while everyone else was still dancing and drinking. Wade was the only other person sitting at the bar. He was waiting for Jamie to leave before he would follow suit.

When she finally did get up to leave, he walked over to her. "Do you need help?" he asked, drunkenly. He was also fairly shit wrecked from the evening's overabundance of alcohol.

Jamie looked up at him, confused. "Really? Why would you wanna help me? I'm always mean to you."

"I don't really care," he slurred. "Come on, I'll help you," he said, offering his arm out to Jamie. She hesitantly took it. The two left the bar together and stumbled back into the hotel lobby and made their way over to the elevators. He pushed the up button. She stood next to Wade, looking up at him. The doors to one of the elevators opened. They made it inside. The two were silent, just looking at each other. When they reached their floor, they stumbled down the hallway.

Jamie made it to the door first. She pressed her back against it. When Wade stood in front of her, keycard in hand, she grabbed two handfuls of the bottom of his shirt and pulled him closer to her.

"Hi," she greeted, looking up at him.

A smile formed on his face. "Hi." She was looking up at him lustfully. "Do you wanna go inside?" he asked.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah."

He opened the door, and they went inside. Jamie shut the door behind them. "Wade…" He turned and looked at her.

"What's up?"

She walked up to him and backed him against the wall. She was over a foot shorter than him, but it didn't deter her from her goal. Jamie ran her hands up the front of his shirt. "I think you're really cute…and I like being around you."

"Seriously?" She nodded with a mischievous grin. "Come here," she said, barely above a whisper. He leaned down towards her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled his lips to her's. Wade lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Let's go to my room," she spoke against his mouth. He brought them into her room and put her down on the bed. He kneeled in front of her on the bed and with minimal struggle, got her heels off. He leaned his body on top of her's

"Baby," he whispered. "I've wanted this for so long. It's been years…"

She pulled back. "What?"

"The first time I saw you at FCW, I wanted you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Jamie smiled at him. "Aw, Wade." She pulled him in for another kiss. His hands slid up her thighs, underneath her dress. Her hands cupped his face. "I want you," she said, against his lips.

"I want you so badly," he replied.

She brought her hands down to the hem of his shirt and slowly lifted it up over his head, tossing it to the side, as soon as she removed it from his body. Wade hiked her dress up, over her hips. Jamie turned them over, so that she was on top of him.

She pulled her dress up and off. Wade stared at her in her bra and boy cut underwear. She leaned down and pressed her hands to his chest.

"I don't know if you know this, but you're by far the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said softly, with that accent that was making Jamie putty in his hands. She smirked and sat up on his lap. Her hands made their way to his belt. She unbuckled it without too much trouble and opened it. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She began tugging them down. Jamie moved further down the bed, until she was unsteadily standing at the foot of it, pulling the pants along with her. As soon as she had them on the floor, she climbed back up, hovering over his body, placing herself back on his lap. His excitement was obvious from the hardness she felt pressing against her.

"Someone's enjoying this," she breathed.

Wade laughed. "Yeah." He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking up at her. She was still straddling his lap. "This is something I've been wanting for so long that it doesn't feel real," he explained.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, it's something that's really gonna happen," she whispered, pressing her forehead against his.

Wade smiled and pushed his lips back onto her's. Their kiss was hungry and passionate. He reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. She removed her arms from his neck, only to pull her bra off, before she replaced her arms around him. His arms were tightly locked around her torso, until he turned them around, so she was laying on the bed again and he was on top of her.

Out of seemingly nowhere, he pulled back. "Are you only doing this because you're drunk?" he asked.

"No…" she quickly answered. "Well, yes, but not because I don't want to do it when I'm sober. I do want to. But I'm bitchier when I'm sober, and I really want you so badly," she admitted.

"So…?"

"I want this drunk or sober."

Wade leaned in and kissed her gently. She brought her hands onto the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down. He kicked them off. He sat back on his heels and pulled Jamie's underwear off. She pulled the blankets down and climbed underneath. Wade followed her, still on top.

"Do you want this?" he asked, again.

"Please."

"Seriously? You want to do this?"

"Yes," she replied. He laid on top of her and guided himself into her. She cried out, feeling him stretch her. "Oh my God. You're huge," she groaned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Keep on going," she pleaded. As he continued to gently ease himself into her, the two of them were moaning and groaning like crazy. "Holy shit!" she cried out.

When he finally managed to push his entire length into her, they remained still for a few moments, as he let her adjust to him. "You okay?"

She smirked at him. "I'm better than okay." He slowly pulled himself almost fully out of her, and then, quickly thrust himself all the way back in. "You better keep doing that to me," she encouraged, as the two began their two hour romp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anyone, trust me, I'd be bragging, but I don't, so I'm not.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favorites and traffic! You guys make me feel awesomeeee :o) I know everyone's anticipating Jamie's reaction, and since I'm off from work today, I figured I may as well give the people what they want! Let me know what you think! Thanks! Love you all!**

* * *

As anyone would expect, the next morning was quite a rough one. Jamie couldn't even bear to open her eyes and face the day. She was immensely hungover, probably from the obscene number of shots she downed at the bar. She decided that she was just going to stay in bed all day. They had the hotel for two more days, with both days being free of any and all commitments, before they had to make their way to the next venue.

What finally caught Jamie's distracted attention was the arm she felt around her and the lack of clothing on her body. Her eyes immediately flew open, and she realized she had to have had sex the night before. She turned around slowly, feeling panic course through her veins, almost not wanting to know who she did it with. If it was one of her friends, that was going to be a problem. If it was someone else, she was going to have to get rid of him…and quick. She didn't want the Nexus guys knowing she had anyone in the room. That was the last thing she needed to deal with. Then, she saw him. Sleeping next to her, with his arms tightly around her naked body, was none other than the man she couldn't stand, Wade Barrett.

"Holy fuck!" she yelled, flying out of his arms and out of the bed. She quickly grabbed one of the blankets off of the bed, using it to cover up her nude body before he would be able to open his eyes and see her.

Wade's eyes opened, and he immediately saw Jamie, out of the bed, covering up her body because it wasn't like he saw it all the night before, apparently. He slowly, sleepily sat up, feeling slightly hungover from last night's festivities. He instantly remembered the events of night before and smiled, thinking about what happened with Jamie and himself. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice groggy.

"Do I fucking look okay?" she rhetorically asked, fury wrapped around each word, as it came out of her mouth.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, confused.

"Uh 'baby', really?" she questioned, accusingly. "Did you seriously just fucking call me 'baby'?"

Disappointment filled his body upon the realization of exactly what was going on here. Knowing Jamie, this sort of reaction was almost expected, but knowing that didn't help him feel any better. "I guess this means that you don't remember what happened last night, do you?" he asked, unable to mask his hurt.

"No…but just judging from the appalling scene in front of me, I'm assuming that we had sex, didn't we?"

He slowly nodded, afraid of her reaction. "A few times…at least three, from what I can recall."

"Oh my God!" she yelled. "I can't believe this is seriously happening right now. This is insane."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his voice low. He began grabbing his clothes and putting them back on.

"What the hell would make you think that I'd actually want to sleep with you?" she asked in disbelief.

"We were drunk and talking, and you kissed me."

"I kissed you?"

Wade nodded. "And I asked you if you were only doing it because you were drunk, and you told me that you weren't. And I kept asking you if you were sure that you wanted to do it, and you kept telling me that you did."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "I was shit housed."

Wade pulled his pants on. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't trying to take advantage of you, Jamie. You really don't remember anything about last night? Not even any of what was said?"

"No. I was doing shots for most of the night. I didn't know what the fuck I was doing or what was going on."

"I told you how I've felt about you…that I've been wanting you since the first time I saw you at FCW."

"And now you've gone ahead and fucked me. Check that one off the bucket list, what's next? Being the cause of someone wanting to hang herself? Because if that's the case, then, you can check that one off, too. Look at that, you're quickly making progress here," she sarcastically replied.

"I didn't mean it like that, Jamie" he said, putting his shirt on over his head. "I meant that I've had real feelings for you since the first second I ever saw you. I told you all about it last night…"

"Oh, well, aren't you just a hopeless romantic?" she mocked him.

"Jamie, I'm being serious here. I want us to be together. I really do care about you. That's why I told Vince I wanted us to be in the storyline together. I want to be with you. I want to be near you," he sweetly said, walking over to her, hoping that her voice would soften, and she would reciprocate the gesture. Of course, he was also aware of who he was speaking to and was nearly positive he wouldn't be that lucky. After all, if Randy Orton was the Viper, Jamie was the mother of all Vipers.

"Seriously? You must be out of your fucking mind, asshole. We're never, ever going to be anything more than co-workers!" she shot back. "And I don't even want to be that much with you."

"Well, that's not going to stop me from caring about you as much as I do," he told her, flatly. "I care about you, and no matter what, that isn't going to change, regardless of how much you want it to."

"Well, then, you go ahead and enjoy wasting your fucking time," she retorted with a scowl.

"At least I know I'm gonna do everything in my bloody power to make you feel the same way."

"Well, I'm warning you, you're just wasting your own damn time," she spat angrily, wanting him out of her room.

He shrugged. "Regardless of the outcome, I don't believe I'm wasting my time," he replied, before finally exiting her room.

Jamie rolled her eyes, when the door shut, and she climbed back into bed. She could still smell him on her pillow. Jamie hated to admit how good the scent was and how great it made her feel inside. It was almost comforting. She finally grabbed the pillow that his head had been on and wrapped her arms around it, tightly holding it against her body. Deeply inhaling his scent, she was almost angry at herself for how she had reacted to finding out about her and Wade sleeping together. In fact, her entire body was so sore that she was just about positive he had been the best sex she had ever had. Jamie quickly shook those thoughts away, before falling back to sleep…on the side of the bed that he had slept on.

* * *

Wade was extremely upset to say the least. He had adored Jamie for such a long time. The fact that they had spent the night together, making love, made him the happiest man on the planet. He had hoped more than anything that when she woke up, things would have been at least a little different. He wasn't a delusional, obsessed psychopath or anything like that. He knew it was quite possible…and probable…that this was going to happen. He just didn't think that her reaction was going to be as negative as it actually was, though. Honestly. He was just so hurt and upset. He was starting to feel like the woman in the relationship, and it was a feeling he definitely wasn't liking.

Wade snuck into the room that he was sharing with Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater, trying not to wake either of them up because he knew they'd give him the third degree. He quietly stripped himself of his clothes, leaving his boxers on.

"Holy shit. Did you get mauled by a bear or something?" Justin asked from his bed, sounding shocked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude, look at your back," Heath said, trying to suppress his laugh. "It was a bear or…some late night activities…with a female..."

Wade took a look at his back in the mirror. There were scratches all over it. "Shit," he groaned.

"They don't look deep or anything. They'll probably be gone by the next show," Justin offered. "But what I really want to know is where did you get them?"

"Nowhere."

"That means you definitely nailed someone last night," Heath pointed out, letting out his laugh.

"Obviously, he did. Now the question that needs to be answered: who did he bang?" Justin chimed in.

Wade rolled his eyes. He climbed into his bed, pretending this conversation wasn't taking place. The last thing he wanted was to talk about Jamie, when he was hurting because of her.

"I know who," Justin remembered.

"Who?" Heath questioned.

"The chick he left the bar with…"

"No, dipshit. He didn't leave the bar with some chick. He left the bar with Jamie," the redhead corrected.

"Oh yeah."

Heath and Justin were silent for a few moments, thinking about who their fearless leader could have slept with the night before. At the same time, the two looked at each other, shock filling their faces, as the obvious scenario entered their brains. "Holy shit. You fucked Jamie last night. She's the one who left those scratches all over you," Justin finally said, in shock. This was probably the greatest thing he had ever heard. Wade had nailed the hot, angry chick that no one could get near with a ten-foot pole. Of course, Justin wasn't sure if Wade had a ten-foot pole, but that just made the whole thing more impressive.

"How amazing was it?" Heath asked.

"Will the both of you just piss off already?" he asked, not wanting to have or be involved in this conversation, especially after what just happened in the other bedroom. It was the last thing he wanted to think about.

"Man, you got the one chick that everyone wants a piece of but can't have. That's amazing. It's like legendary."

"Well, aren't I just the lucky one?" he shot back.

"For someone who just got laid, you're in a really shitty mood."

Wade rolled his eyes. "I really don't want to talk about this. Just please drop the subject already."

"Uh oh. I guess it didn't end well," Heath commented.

"I said just fucking drop it already!" he demanded, getting angry. The two shut up, allowing Wade to shut his eyes and try desperately to find sleep that ultimately wouldn't come to him.

* * *

"So, you and Wade, huh?" John Hennigan asked, as soon as Jamie answered his phone call, while she was laying in the bathtub, trying to relax andforget about the previous evening's indiscretion.

"Fuck off, douche."

He laughed. "Well, thank you for the confirmation."

"I was drunk. So was he. It was a stupid mistake."

"He didn't do it because he was drunk…"

"Oh, really? Then, pray tell, Miss Cleo, why did he do it? Since you just know everything," she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Because he's obviously head over heels in love with your crazy, bitchy ass," he replied, matter of factly.

"No way."

"Bullshit. Everyone knows it. He was talking to John about it last night. The guy is absolutely crazy in love with you. He's insane for you. Strange, I know. He must have a death wish or something because most men find you to be completely scary and undateable, but Mr. Barrett has it bad for you."

"You're an idiot. He wanted to get a piece of ass. I was the easiest option," she reasoned.

"Yeah. I believe that. You're the easiest option. Jamie, you're the most difficult person to speak to, much less bang the shit out of," John pointed out.

"You're wrong."

"I think you like him."

"And I think you're an ass."

"Thanks, babe. I have a nice ass. Most people might not notice that, but I'm glad you do."

"You called me to aggravate me, clearly."

"No. Actually, I called you because I wanted to get the gossip about you and your sexy European leader, but I guess we can call him your sexy lover man now," he teased.

"It's not funny. I have no interest in him whatsoever," she refuted.

"You can't even believe that bullshit you're trying to feed me. Besides, once you two finally share an in-ring kiss, I'm pretty sure all bets will be off."

"You make it very difficult to allow you to continue to live," she replied, switching ears as she laid in the bathtub.

"So, what are you doing? Thinking about your hot, Wade-filled fantasies?"

"Fuck you, dude. I'm in the bathtub relaxing."

"Oh? So, you're naked, thinking about your Wade-filled fantasies. A little DJ Diddles action, huh?"

"Quite frankly, pal, the only fantasies I've got on my mind involve using your blood to paint the walls."

"So, you're saying I'm part of your fantasies?"

"I don't like you at all, right now."

John laughed. "You need to lighten up, Jame. You're the only person I know who could be so unhappy about getting laid."

"It was Wade. It wasn't supposed to happen," she groaned.

"Oh my dear friend, one of these days, you're going to realize how meant to be this actually is. The two of you are perfect for each other."

"No, we aren't. We're terrible for each other. We could never be anything," she argued with him.

"That's bullshit, and you know it."

"No, it's the truth."

"I'll believe it when I see you two kiss in the ring. If there's no chemistry, then, fine. You win. I'll back off. Hell, I'll even give you an apology. But let me tell you, the second I see the sparks flying, I'm gonna rub that pretty little nose of yours in it."

"God, I fucking hate you, Hennigan."

"Yup. You know it's going to be so hot and intense that you're gonna want to get boned in the ring."

"Absolutely not."

"Well, we'll just see about that, firecracker."

Jamie scoffed, wanting to kill him. "You'll see about that, you bastard."


	6. Chapter 6

**Firecracker**

**Chapter ****6**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I wish I owned Wade. I don't. In fact, I only own Jamie.**

* * *

**A/N: So apparently everyone's still enjoying the tension between Jamie and Wade. Not gonna lie...I love it, too, and I can't wait to find out what happens...and I'm the one writing it so go figure. Don't worry, I promise to keep up the fun we've been having with these two! Let me know that you're still loving it...or if you're not, please let me know! :o)**

* * *

Jamie had been avoiding Wade, like he had an infectious disease or something. He, however, had been using any and every excuse to be near Jamie. It was driving her absolutely insane. She constantly had him "coincidentally" running into her. Her sanity was nearing it's breaking point. She couldn't be near him as often as she was because she wasn't sure if she was going to end up giving in and either punching him in the face or admitting how she felt and having her way with him.

When Jamie was in the ring, practicing with Randy, and Wade sat on the side, watching, she was damn near ready to crack him in the skull with her fist. She hated it when she was trying to concentrate on practicing her in-ring moves and had him watching her. It was a major distraction. "Jame, come on, pay attention to me, not your boyfriend," Randy scolded, trying to hide his smirk.

"Fuck you, Orton," she shot back.

"So, do you want to try working on the submission moves now?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Yeah. Can we start with my favorite?" she asked, pleadingly.

"Do we have to?" he groaned. "It really hurts when you do that."

Jamie grinned deviously. "Isn't that the point?"

"Yeah, but come on," he complained. "We do it all of the time. You're really good at it. There's no need to practice it again."

"Actually, yes, I need to, so I don't get rusty. Come on. Stop being a pussy," she taunted him.

"Do you promise to let go when I tap out?"

"Do you promise to wait more than a few seconds of it being locked in before you tap out this time?"

"I promise," Randy agreed.

"Good. Then, so do I," she said with an excited smile.

Randy took a deep breath, readying himself for Jamie's favorite submission maneuver, while she rubbed her hands together, maniacally. He reluctantly laid on his stomach. She grabbed his leg and bent it at the knee. She sat on his lower back and pulled the bent leg back, slightly lifting his thigh up off the mat. She wrapped her legs around the bent leg tightly, Indian-style and laid back on his back. She reached behind her head and pulled his face up by his chin, in an almost backwards camel clutch manner. Randy waited as long as he could, as he felt the painful pulling in his leg, torso and neck, before finally tapping out. She released him with an eye roll.

"That really fucking hurts," he groaned, rolling over, knocking Jamie off of his back, so he could gain feeling back in his body.

"I guess I'm still good at it, then?"

"Of course you are. You practice it on me every single chance you fucking get," he scoffed.

Jamie snickered. "I wish you were shorter, so I could work on my full nelson face busters."

Randy laughed. "Like that'll happen ever again. Last time I let you practice your kneeling face buster on me, you almost broke my nose."

She giggled. "That was so funny."

"You didn't think it was that funny at the time. You were the one bitching about my nose bleeding on you."

"I don't know if you have rabies."

Randy glared at her, jokingly. "One of these days, I'm gonna RKO your bitch ass, firecracker."

"I still don't get why you guys call me 'firecracker'."

He laughed at her. "Seriously? Wade, would you like to explain to my dear friend here, why we nicknamed her 'firecracker'?"

"Because when you get that fire lit under your ass, you explode. And it's a loud show that no one wants to miss. You're definitely not one of those firecrackers that fizzes out. You're a hardcore explosion," Wade explained.

She shot a look in his direction. "Gee, thanks for your expert opinion, since you obviously know me so well."

Randy couldn't help himself and laughed, as he replied, "he does, doesn't he? Wade knows you inside and out."

"How the fuck do you know about that?" she demanded, feeling anger start to boil in her blood.

"Everyone knows about it, Jay. You two left the bar together, after he was giving you the eyes all night, and, let's be honest, you were giving him the fuck me eyes for a good portion of the night, too. Plus, you admitted it to Hennigan. He told me and Cena. The three of us always know everything about you, lady."

"Motherfucker!" she yelled. "It's no one's business!"

"Speaking of business, it actually is our business because we've been placing bets on when you two would finally sleep together. So, it technically is our so-called business, I'll have you know. Literally, I won $500 because you two slept together last week. I got lucky with that one, too."

"You're a bad friend," she shot at him.

"How does that make me a bad friend?"

"Placing bets on my love life?"

"Oh? Love life?" Randy questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Love life. Sex life. Same difference."

"I think you have a crush," he teased her.

"On him?" she asked, pointing to Wade.

"Absolutely."

"No fucking way. I'd rather sew my vagina shut," she quipped. Randy winced at that comment.

"Jamie, why the hell do you feel it's necessary to say things like that to me? It turns my stomach."

"Why do you say things that turn my stomach?"

"About you and Wade? More like turns you on," he bickered.

"Definitely not," she replied, making a grossed out face.

"Yeah. Okay. You're such a liar." Randy rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you keep on denying it when it's so obviously true. Just because you were drunk when you slept with him doesn't mean you didn't want to," he pointed out. "As you always point out, drunk actions equate to sober thoughts."

"I was so drunk that I can't even remember it! And if that was the case, which is isn't, I'd remember it, but I was so incoherent that night that I still deny it even happened. It doesn't count if I can't remember it." That was only partially true. She had started to remember bits and pieces of that fateful night. She was well aware of how much she truly enjoyed it. In fact, thinking about it was actually turning her on, especially with Wade sitting right there, watching her. She had to shake those thoughts out of her head.

"It's so obvious you wanted it," he commented with a grin. "You always act like you can't stand him, but I bet you're just waiting for another opportunity to have insane amounts of sex with him."

"You're such a douche."

"You're admitting that I'm right?"

"Definitely not. You're actually very wrong, my friend."

"Well, I know that I'm right. Wade, you know I'm right?"

Wade shook his head. "I wish you were right."

"Don't worry. She might not admit it in public, but she definitely wants you. It's something that everyone can plainly see." "I am going to hurt you badly, and you know that I'll do it, you son of a bitch," she threatened.

"Bring it, lady!"

Jamie jumped on top of Randy's back, as he had still been laying on the mat and locked him in a camel clutch. "I'm bringing it, asshole!" "Jamie! Get off of me!" he yelled.

"You said to bring it. I'm just following directions," she innocently replied, as she tightened her grip on him.

"Jamie Lynn Jordan!" he yelled.

"Are you gonna stop?" she asked.

"No way," he replied, finally using all of his energy to roll over, knocking Jamie off of his back. He turned around and pinned her body underneath his. "You're in trouble now, you lying little pain in my ass."

"That's accurate. I'm gonna be a pain in your ass because I'm gonna kick your ass, Orton."

Randy laughed at her. "You can't even move. If you'll just admit you want Wade, I'll let you go," he tried to bargain with her.

"I don't want him at all. In fact, I want everyone to stop fucking saying that I want him! It couldn't be further from the truth!" she yelled, frustrated.

"Randy, she doesn't want me. I believe her, even if no one else does for whatever reason," Wade spoke up.

"Ya see? Even he knows how I really feel, so I don't understand why the hell no one else does. Now, please, let me up or so help me God, I will bring up false allegations that you beat me up, and I will fake it so well that your ass will be in so much fucking trouble you don't even know what to do!" she threw out an empty threat. Randy knew she would never do anything like that, but he relented, anyway, and got off of her. "Jeeze Louise, thank you," she said, rubbing her shoulders.

"Just you wait, the both of you. One of these days, everyone's going to have solid proof that there's more going on between the two of you than even you two realize. Well, at least more than you realize, Jay. I think Wade already knows that there's something intense going on here."

"Don't hold your breath, fuck face," she shot back, while Wade got up to leave the room, to allow the two to continue practicing.

* * *

That night, at the Raw taping, Jamie was set to kiss Wade in front of everyone. Secretly, she had to admit to herself, she was almost excited about doing it. Outwardly, she was furious that she was even going to be near him and absolutely dreaded the thought of having to kiss him. She had been bitching about it nonstop all night to keep up her front. Randy was still teasing her about it, relentlessly. She had punched him repeatedly that day, and when both John's joined in on the teasing, she had also taken to hitting the both of them. Everyone was getting a real kick out of Jamie's anger. Then again, it was common knowledge that the guys loved to mess with her and drive her crazy. They certainly didn't hesitate to use this whole situation to piss her off.

Jamie was in the locker room. She was in the storyline with John Cena and herself, as Jordan, feuding already. She was in her newly acquired ring attire. She had on yellow sparkly booty shorts. Her top was yellow and sparkly, revealing her abdomen and cleavage. It was a bandeau-type top with inch-thick straps There were multiple horizontal slits between the breasts. She wore her new black, sparkly wrestling boots that went up to her knees. She had her Nexus armband with her, but she refused to put it on until she absolutely needed to…AKA while she was getting ready to go out and act like she gave a shit about the whole Nexus gang. Jamie was sitting on the couch, with her legs crossed on top of the small coffee table in front of the couch, reading. The guys were at catering, hanging out with everyone else. She was enjoying the quietness of the room.

Of course, her enjoyment was short-lived. Wade walked into the locker room and sat down next to her. She glared at him.

"We haven't discussed our plans…"

"Plans? We don't have any plans…aside from me trying to spend as little time with you as possible."

"I meant plans for the show. You know, we have to kiss tonight, if you don't remember," he pointed out.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Like I could forget the worst thing to happen to me in quite a few years? Not likely. What do you want to do?" she impatiently asked, not looking at him and not really paying much attention to him either.

"Well, when John beats me in our match tonight, and he flips out and attacks me after he gets the pin, you'll run out with a chair, hit him and do a shooting star press or whatever you'd like on top of him to knock him out cold. Then, you can come over to me and help me out of the ring. We'll walk up the ramp, and at the top of the ramp, I'll turn to face the ring and grab a mic, while Cena is coming to and getting up. I'll tell Cena he's screwed because not only has he's lost you for six months and Nexus has not only gained an ally, but becauseI've also gotten something more than that from you. I'll drop the mic and kiss you. Or something similar to that," he suggested.

"Whatever. That works for me," she replied, with a shrug.

"Can you give a shit about the storyline?"

"Not really," she replied, her eyes on her book.

"Put the book down," he commanded.

"Blow me."

"Jamie."

"Wade."

"Put the book down."

"Why don't you make me?" she challenged him, noting which page number she was on, because she damn well that he would put the book down himself. As anyone would expect, Wade took the book out of her hands and put it on the coffee table, next to her feet. Jamie finally looked up and glared at him. "What the fuck do you want from me?" she asked, clearly pissed off, as usual.

"Do you want to stop being so bloody difficult for once in your life?" he asked, getting frustrated with her, yet again.

"Do you want to stop being so bloody annoying and leave me the hell alone for once in your life?" she replied, mocking his accent. "You figured out what the fucking plan is for tonight. There's nothing else for us to discuss."

"I want you to give a shit, Jamie! Please!"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. Okay. I care so much. What?" she unenthusiastically and patronizingly replied.

"You're impossible."

"You're a pain in the ass."

"Why the hell do you hate me? I care about you. I like you…a lot. But you don't give a shit. What more do you want from me? How can I get you to quit being so mean all of the time?" he asked.

Jamie shrugged. "If you leave me alone, I won't have any reason to interact with you at all. Therefore, there's no way that I can be mean to you. Quite frankly, that's all I really want from you."

"Fine. This is what you want? Then, fucking fine," he growled and left the locker room, slamming the door behind him. She grabbed her book from the table and continued reading from where she had left off, as if nothing had happened. Within minutes, the door flew open again, violently crashing into the wall before it was slammed shut, once again. Jamie didn't even bother looking up. She had assumed it was Wade and didn't care to see him. He stormed over to her, slapped the book out of her hands, causing it to fall onto the floor and pulled her up off the couch by her arm. He turned her to face him and roughly smashed his lips onto her's, before she could even react to what was going on. She was in complete and utter shock. He had never done something like this before. He held her face against his, as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. She remained motionless and stunned for a few moments, almost enjoying what was going on, before finally pushing him back. Jamie had to admit, she was impressed that he even had the balls to do something like that, of all people. Not that that would allow him to get away with what he had just done. She was seriously considering smacking him upside his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you? And who the fuck do you think you are that you can just go ahead and pull some fucking stunt like that to get some attention?" she yelled, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I don't care how mad you are at me for doing that. I did it because I needed to…for my own sanity. You have no idea how you're driving me insane, and you know damn well that you're doing it. You're loving it, and I'm not letting you keep that hold on me without any retribution anymore. So, consider this your warning, Jamie. I'm going to make you feel the same way I do," he spoke, his voice clear and insistent. "And there's absolutely nothing you can do about it."

"Like I'm intimidated by your presence? Like you actually think I give a shit about what you're saying? You'll never make me feel the way you do, and if you think you can, you're an idiot," she sneered.

"Wanna bet?" he challenged, stepping closer to her.

"No point in betting on something I am positive of," she retorted, taking a step closer towards him.

"Well, I'm actually positive, too," he replied, lowering his voice, in volume, almost trying to sound like he was going to take her right then and there. She felt a smile play on her lips, as she decided to turn the tables on him.

"What exactly do you think you're gonna get me to do to you?" she asked, her voice sounding seductive. She turned around pressing her back to Wade's chest. She pressed her ass against his body. He sucked in a deep breath. She could feel his hard on pressing against the small of her back. "Do you think you'll get to fuck me in the locker room, when no one's around?" she asked. She turned around, pressing her breasts against his torso. "Or maybe one night, while we're driving, and the guys are asleep, you think I'll blow you while you're in the driver's seat? Or maybe you just want to sneak into my room every night and show me what a big man you really are?" she suggested.

Wade was beyond turned on at the moment. He couldn't believe that she was really doing this to him. "I-I-I want all of that," he admitted, swallowing hard. He was feeling his chest tighten quite a bit and beads of sweat were forming on his head. She was extremely intimidating, and she was making it hard for him to form coherent thoughts…or really do much else, quite frankly.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Don't…" he warned.

She smirked. "Don't what?" she asked, biting her lower lip, giving him the fuck me eyes. He knew she was doing this to get to him…and it was working all too well.

He took yet another deep breath. "I'm rock hard because of you," he said, through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. I feel that," she practically moaned. Then, that evil, seductive smirk returned. "You aren't gonna do shit about it."

She was right. He wasn't going to force himself on her or anything like that, though, right now, between how hot she had him and how bitchy she was being, he was quite tempted to. And he didn't care if anyone walked in and saw them, either. "Don't make me want you like this, Jamie," he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Why not? Can't control yourself, big man?" she taunted him, pressing her body harder against his.

"I'm trying, Jamie, but in a couple of seconds, I'm not gonna be able to be held accountable for my actions," he warned her.

She laughed. "Yeah? Well, big man, we'll just have to see about that, now won't we?" Inside, Jamie was dying. All she wanted was to bend over and get pounded to holy hell by the six-foot-seven, two-hundred-and-sixty-five pound European dream, but she had a reputation that she had to protect, and she sure as hell wasn't going to put that on the line for this guy…or anyone for that matter. Wade backed her up against the wall. She looked up at him, clearly not even the slightest bit afraid of him. He loved that about her. So many people were intimidated by his presence, but she wasn't, in the least. In fact, it was the opposite. He was the one who was intimidated by her. "What are you gonna do, Barrett?" she challenged him.

"You have no idea what you're asking for," he groaned.

"I'm begging you to let me know," she shot back, as the locker room door opened. David Otunga walked in. He immediately felt the tension between the two within mere seconds of being in the room.

"Hey…" he hesitantly greeted, before quickly exiting the room.

"You're making me crazy, Jay," he finally said, his eyes staring down at her.

"Yeah, well, that's your problem," she reacted with an eye roll. She pushed him away from her and resumed her original position on the couch with her book, as Wade shook his head and left the locker room, after readjusting himself so that nobody had a clue as to how wound up she had him. They were both aware of how much she was really enjoying what she was putting him through.

* * *

Jamie impatiently waited backstage for her cue to run out into the ring and rescue Wade. She had the steel chair in her hands, ready to go as soon as it was the proper time. John had already gotten the pin on Wade and had continued brutalizing him. She finally ran down the ramp, at full speed, rolled into the ring and quickly smashed the chair into John's head, knocking him right out. As Jordan, she jumped onto the middle of the top rope, momentarily balancing herself on the unsteady surface, before flying off into a perfect Shooting Star Press on top of the already unconscious body of John Cena, ensuring that he wasn't going to be able to get up, long enough for her to get Wade out of the ring. She quickly got up and ran over to Nexus's leader, who was unsuccessfully trying to get up.

"Are you okay?" Jordan asked, pretending to care, while the camera caught the interaction between Cena's former friend and his longtime rival. He tried to prop himself up against the ring post. She helped him down and rolled out of the ring, before pulling him under the ropes and helping him onto the floor. She helped him walk up the ramp amongst the boo's of the crowd, as her arm wrapped itself around his waist for support, while his arm was around her shoulders. When they finally reached to the top, Wade let go of Jamie and stood on his own, as he motioned for a microphone, which he was quickly given by a stagehand.

"Cena!" he called out, as John was getting up in the ring, with the help of the referee, stumbling slightly, still very much dazed from his attack from his former ally and mix tag partner when the script called for it, Jordan. "Cena, you know, it has been a few weeks since Nexus gained a very special and irreplaceable member. And not only has Jordan proven her loyalty to us as a group, but she's also proven her loyalty to me, on a personal level," he said, dropping his mic, as John looked on, confused. He pulled Jordan into his arms and pressed his lips against her's, as everyone started on, while John was fuming in the ring. When they finally pulled back, Jordan reached down and grabbed the microphone that Wade had dropped only moments before.

"Bet you're really wishing you won that match where I was at stake, right about now, huh, Johnny Boy? You could have avoided all of this trouble, if you could have just beaten Wade that one little match," she quipped with a smirk, before dropping the microphone onto the steel ramp and turning around, wrapping her arm around Wade's waist, as he affectionately draped his arm around her shoulders, closely pulling her to him, kissing the top of her head, as they walked backstage together, leaving John in the ring, who was still flipping out over what he had just witnessed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the cool people. It's a hard concept to accept, but I'm still working on it.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You guys make me feel so special, and I totally love it. So, here's the next one. Things, as always, are gonna get insaneeeee. Bright side: I'm on staycation from work (yes, since I'm not going away, I've changed vacation to staycation), so I have 9 days off starting yesterday. That means I should be able to get lots and lots of writing done :o) Love you guys! Let me know what you're thinking! XoXo**

* * *

The Nexus crew had rented a truck that could fit everyone. Jamie, being the difficult pain in the ass she always felt the need to be, rented her own car, opting to make the twelve hour drive alone. Of course, she really only did it because she knew that the truck would be cramped. Sure, it could fit eight people…normal sized people. The Nexus guys were far from normal sized. They were much bigger than most normal people, especially Skip, Wade and Mike. She certainly didn't want to end up squished between them. She also wasn't looking forward to spending twelve hours in a car all alone. In fact, the thought was almost a little scary for her. But Jamie knew she'd be fine…probably safer away from Wade and her growing attraction to the bastard.

Jamie had ignored the guys since they were backstage in the locker room at the arena, aside from telling them she was volunteering to make the drive alone, so that everyone had room to breathe.

"Guys, listen, I'm not really comfortable letting Jamie make this drive on her own," Wade said, honestly, as they had packed all of their bags into the back of the truck.

"Me either," Justin, Heath and Skip said, at the same time.

"I think I should go with her," he volunteered. "I mean, it's one thing for one of us to make the drive alone, but Jamie...she'll either end up killing someone, arrested, or...well...who knows with her."

"Yeah," the others agreed. Wade quickly grabbed his bags from the back of the truck and made his way a few cars down, to where Jamie was putting her bags in the trunk of the car. He began putting his bags next to her's.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she snapped at him, looking at him as if he were crazy. "I'm doing this alone."

"We didn't want you going alone," Wade simply replied, as Jamie pulled his bags out of her trunk. He immediately put them back in.

"Well, too fucking bad. Go back over to the guys and go with them cause you're definitely not coming with me," she said, grabbing for his bags again. He blocked her reach.

"They left," he said, pointing to the SUV that was exiting the parking lot at that very moment.

"So walk. How the fuck is this my problem?"

Wade gave her a look. "Jamie, come on. Don't be like this."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "What-the-fuck-ever," she muttered. She got into the driver's seat. Wade shut the trunk and got into the passenger's seat. "Just leave me the fuck alone because I'm not spending twelve hours in a car with you, if you're gonna piss me the fuck off," she warned him.

"Trust me, I'm not here to piss you off," he assured her.

"Yeah. I absolutely believe that," she sarcastically shot back at him.

"Well, sweetheart, we're gonna be very close within the next day or so."

"Not quite. I have nothing to say to you. I want this to be a quiet ride, aside from my iPod," she instructed, plugging her iPod into the adapter and playing In This Moment, as she pulled out of the parking lot, after setting up the GPS to direct the drive.

"This band sounds familiar," he commented. Jamie ignored him, not wanting to so much as hear his voice. "How do I know them?" She rolled her eyes and changed the song to "Blazin'", her entrance theme, as it blared through the speakers, answering his question. "Ohhh. That's how." The two remained silent for a few minutes, until Wade finally spoke again. "You were really great out there tonight…in the ring…and when I was the man who was lucky enough to make out with you. You really know how to turn up the heat out there." She glared at him and focused the rest of her energy on driving, instead of replying.

Wade just stared at her. He honestly found himself even more attracted to her than he had been to anyone else before. Even now, she was in a fitted Nexus t-shirt that clung to her fit, yet curvy body in the best of ways, a pair of denim shorts, with a simple pair of flip flops. She had no makeup on and her hair was carelessly thrown on top of her head. She wasn't all made up and dressed to impress, but he still thought she was breathtakingly beautiful. He knew this was very dangerous ground he was on, but he didn't care. He just needed her badly. Every single day his feelings were growing, he no longer felt in control, and it was starting to really bother him.

* * *

Four hours into the drive, it was 3:30AM. Jamie was absolutely exhausted, and Wade was struggling to stay awake. She noticed. "You can go to sleep, ya know," she finally spoke for the first time since the beginning of the drive.

"No. I don't want to fall asleep while you're driving."

"What? Don't trust me not to kill us? Then, you shouldn't have come."

"No, that's not why. If I'm asleep, then, you'll practically be alone."

"As I had wanted to being with," she mumbled under her breath. Jamie gave in and decidd to pull into a rest stop and check into the hotel over there. A nap would do them both some good. They walked out of the car together and through the front doors of the Holiday Inn. They made their way to the front desk.

"Hi. Welcome to the Holiday Inn. How can I help you this evening?" the woman politely greeted.

Jamie forced a smile. "Hi. Do you have a room that we can have for the night?" she sleepily asked.

"Of course…"

"Do you happen to have one with two beds?" she hopefully questioned.

The woman typed some stuff into the computer. "Unfortunately, I don't have a room with two beds. I do have a room with a king-sized bed, though," she offered. "Other than that, we don't have anything else available."

"Just my luck. Okay. I'll take the room. I'm tried. I don't have the energy to argue and complain and whine about it," Jamie admitted. She turned to Wade. "Can you do me a favor, please, while I book the room and stuff, can you get my pink bag from the trunk?" she asked, holding the keys out to him.

He took them. "Of course." Wade left the hotel to get her bag, as well as one of his own.

"Fighting?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Excuse me?" Jamie asked, confused.

"You and your boyfriend?" the woman explained her question.

"Oh…oh! No. Wade is definitely not my boyfriend. Not by a long shot, thank God. We work together, unfortunately, and I can't stand him. He just follows me around like an idiot."

"Oh…well, he definitely feels differently about you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He was staring at you like you're his world. It was very sweet, actually," she gushed. Jamie wanted to vomit, then, punch this nosy bitch in the face, but she held her true feelings back. If she did that, she was sure it would end up in the news, and she'd be in deep shit with the WWE for doing it. She didn't want to deal with that. So, she pretended to be cordial and kind.

Jamie smiled. "Don't let his stupid accent fool you, he's not much more than a real pain in my ass."

The woman laughed. "Aren't they all? But even so, that man is absolutely in love with you," she said. "Okay. I just need your license and credit card." Jamie handed both you her. "Thank you."

She continued typing away, as Wade walked back in. He handed the keys back to Jamie. She reached for her bag, as she thanked him. "I got the bag," he said, continuing to hold it for her.

"You also had a match tonight. I didn't," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but you had to get involved with a chair and Shooting Star Press, which is no easy feat. Then, you had to make out with me for the entire world to see."

"Good point. That last thing was absolutely exhausting for me." Wade took a step closer to her.

"You have no idea how great it was for me. Now, on-screen, you're mine," he teased.

"Blow it out your ass, Barrett."

He laughed. "One of these days, you'll change your mind about me."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Yes, in fact, I'm going to decide that you shouldn't be alive anymore, and I'll take you out with my bare hands," she replied with a fake smile.

"You try to make it difficult to have feelings for you," he said.

"And you try to make it difficult for me to control my gag reflex," she retorted.

Wade smirked. "I noticed that the other night, but you still managed anyway."

Her mouth dropped open in shock that he said that, her hand went right to her hip, and she whipped around to face him. "You're an asshole, and I was drunk."

"Okay, Ms. Jordan, I just need you to sign this," the woman said.

"Wait a second. Your ring name is your last name?" he asked, confused.

Jamie shrugged and shook her head. "Newsflash, douchebag, everyone knows that," she quipped, before signing her name to the hotel agreement and for payment.

"Okay. Thank you. Here are your keys," she said, handing them two keycards. "You're in room 802, on the eighth floor," she explained. Jamie took the cards, along with her license and credit card.

"Thanks," she said, giving the woman a smile that could pass for genuine, even though it was completely forced. Jamie and Wade made their way to the elevator area.

"So, we're gonna be all alone," he commented. "Maybe we can replay the other night…"

"If you'd like to explain to everyone why you have a black eye and broken nose tomorrow, you're more than welcome to try it," she said, her face expressionless, walking into the elevator, as soon as the doors opened. He quickly followed behind her.

"Wow. You like it that rough?" he teased.

"Rough enough to not let your dick anywhere near me? Absolutely," she replied, pushing the number eight button.

"If I tell you something, can you not punch me in the head?"

"Maybe. I make no promises."

"Fair enough. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life."

Jamie wanted to smile, but she held back. "Do you tell that to everyone you're trying to nail? Or am I just special?"

"I'm not trying to nail you."

"Bullshit. You're constantly trying to get in my pants."

"Absolutely not. To me, it's not about fucking you, whether or not you choose to believe me."

"Which I don't," she quickly clarified.

"Big surprise with that one. But honestly, you may drive me insane in the worst ways, but I'm absolutely crazy for you."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay."

The elevator doors opened. The two walked out and made their way to room 802. She put the keycard into the lock and opened the door when the indicator light turned green, showing the room was unlocked. She turned the lights on, as the pair made their way inside. Wade shut the door behind them and put their bags down.

Jamie took her bag and went into the bathroom. She quickly changed into a pair of hot pink boy shorts and a white tank top and brushed her teeth, before exiting the bathroom. Wade was already stripped down into his boxers. She put her bag down near his.

"I'll sleep on the couch," he offered.

Jamie hesitated for a moment, thinking that maybe that was the best idea at the moment. However, she didn't really think a guy that big could fit on to such a small couch. He'd probably end up not getting any sleep and he'd be cranky the next day. She didn't want to have to deal with a cranky Wade. A horny, lovesick puppy Wade was bad enough. "The bed's big enough for the both of us. If you promise not to engage in any monkey business, we can share," she offered, against her better judgment.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied with a sigh and an eye roll.

"Thanks."

She gave him a slight nod, as she climbed onto the bed. She made her way underneath the covers. He climbed in next to her, under the blankets, as well. She shut off the light.

"Can I say something?" she asked.

"If I were to say no, you'd probably say it anyway," he pointed out.

"That's very true," she agreed. "But seriously, as much as I can't stand you and fantasize about kicking the shit out of you on a daily basis, I do really appreciate you stepping up and coming with me. I wasn't looking forward to making the whole trip alone, and I was kind of afraid to do it," she admitted, facing Wade.

He smiled. "I would never let you make a twelve hour drive alone. Even if I believed this whole gimmick you've got about hating me, which I definitely don't, I wouldn't have let you do it alone."

"Why are you always so nice to me?" she asked. "I'm a bitch."

"Because I'm praying to God that one of these days you're going to realize that you do actually care about me like I care about you." The two were more than likely being more open and honest due to their overtiredness,which was similar to drunkeness at this point. "And if not, then, at least I know I did the best I could," he explained.

Jamie put a hand on his arm. "I just don't understand you," she said, softly.

"I'm…I'm so crazy about you. I've been for a while now…since day one…over two years ago. I can't help wanting to be around you all of the time. Even if you're hating me."

"I don't hate you, Wade."

"Oh really?"

"I don't hate you at all," she whispered.

"Jamie, you're very hot and cold with me. That night we made love was amazing. Best night of my life, by far. But the next morning, you went back to hating me all over again."

"I was scared."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I…I um…I don't do that. I…uh…I don't know," she stuttered.

Wade nodded. "That night we were together…I can't even explain it…I…it was an amazing night, and I could pretend that you were all mine. And considering that you're all I've wanted for the past two years, it felt bloody good to be like that with you. When you fell asleep, I just held you and wished it could always be like that. I know it sounds pathetic and maybe it's really weird, but it's the truth," he admitted. "And that's why I went to Vince, asking for you to be a part of the storyline because I'm pathetic and weird, but I've been pining over you for more than two years, Jamie."

"Why the hell do you even care about me so much?"

"The first moment I saw you, everything just stopped. I'll never forget it. It was my second day at FCW, and you had just walked out after a match. And I was talking to some of the guys I had met. And I just watched you, and it was like something out of a movie. Everything was in slow motion. And I was blatantly staring at you. You glared at me, but I remember thinking that I was definitely going to have to make you mine. And our paths never really crossed at FCW, but whenever I could I'd watch your matches and stuff. I had asked some of the guys about you. They told me to watch out for you because you hated just about everyone. And when I saw your in-ring personality, I was just totally crazy about you. You were ruthless, and I loved it...I still love it. When I got onto NXT, I hoped you'd watch it and see me and feel even something remotely similar to what I felt. At that point you were signed to be on Raw. Then, when I was signed to be on Raw, all I wanted was to officially meet you and have you feel about me the way I feel about you. I mean, I'm starting to accept the fact that it isn't gonna happen, but ya know, can't blame a guy for trying," he explained.

Jamie scooted her body a little close to Wade. "I'm not gonna lie. I was a much angrier person when I was in FCW. I hated just about everyone. When McMahon signed me to the WWE and stuck me on Raw, I became friends with John Cena and from there I became friends with Randy and John Hennigan. They've managed to bring the hostility down a couple of notches, and seriously, if I'm think bad now, you can only imagine how bad I used to be. I almost got fired because I was constantly getting into altercations with people and causing trouble. I'm just…I'm not good for you, Wade. I'm an angry, mean person. It's not just an in-ring gimmick. I've got a lot of problems, and you seem like a really nice guy. You don't need to surround yourself with someone like me."

"Jamie, you're not a bad person," he said, softly.

"You obviously don't know me very well."

"I want to…"

She smiled. "I know, but you're better off with things being this way. I'm only gonna make you miserable."

"You could never make me miserable."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"I don't care. I want you, Jamie. I want all of you. I want you to be mine. Seriously. I need you. And just because you warn me against it, doesn't mean that it's gonna change how I feel about you."

"I wish it would. You don't need me. I ruin people."

"So, ruin me, then. I don't care, but I'm a bloody mess with the way things are. You're always on my mind, and it drive me absolutely crazy every single day."

Jamie frowned. "I didn't mean to make you that way," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I keep telling myself to stop, but I can't. Every time I look at you, I just…I can't stop feeling the way I feel. And I don't know why because I know there's nothing going on between us now, and there will probably never be. I know you can't stand even the sight of me, but I honestly can't help it."

"It's not that I can't stand you…"

"It's true. You can't stand me."

"When we were in the locker room today, I wanted so badly for you to just make it happen," she admitted.

Wade grinned. "Really?"

She nodded. "I was struggling to maintain my composure the whole time."

"So, why didn't you do something about it?"

"Because I can't stop being a hard ass," she answered.

Wade put a hand on her hip. There was still a good amount of space between them. She moved closer, her head resting on his pillow. He pulled her body against his, wrapping his arm around her. She pressed her palms to his bare chest, the electricity from the touch surging through both of their bodies. He brought his arms higher up, wrapping around her upper body. She closed the space between them and finally brought their lips together. He rolled on top of her, his lips hungrily overpowering her own. He straddled her lap, as his large upper body hovered over her smaller one. Jamie wrapped her arms around Wade's neck for a moment, before she slid her hands down the front of his body, to the waistband of his black, silk boxers. She pulled them down. He quickly kicked them off. She, then, proceeded to pull her underwear off and quickly kicked them off the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Bringing one hand behind his neck, she wrapped her other one around his hardness. Jamie placed him at her entrance. He gently brought his hips forward just enough so that the head was inside of her. She moaned into their kiss. She wrapped her legs around him tighter. Wade finally gave in and roughly thrusted all the way inside of her, causing the both of them to cry out. She pulled her lips off of his neck and gave him a smile.

"You okay?" he affectionately asked.

"Better than okay. You okay?"

"I'm incredible right now."

Jamie giggled. Bringing the hand that was behind his neck, onto his cheek, she rested her other hand on his back. He began quickly thrusting in and out of her. She brought the hand on his cheek back onto the back of his neck. "Oh my God!"

"Baby, you drive me insane," he growled.

"Mmm yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Jamie moaned. "You're making me so hot."

"Trust me, you're extremely hot." She turned them around so she was on top. She rested both hands onto his abdomen, as she began riding him as hard as she could. His hands grasped her hips tightly, as he thrust himself up into her, meeting her pace.

"Oh my God. You're amazing," she cried. He quickly flipped them over again, bringing her legs over his shoulders. He increased the speed and force of his thrusts, as she finally reached her release around him, which onset his. Wade collapsed on top of her, as she brought her legs off of his shoulders, though he was still inside of her. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"That was incredible."

She nodded. "Yes, it was," she agreed. He finally rolled off of her. Wade pulled Jamie into his arms, and the two quickly fell asleep, with Wade already slightly worried about how she was going to react in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie. Unfortunately, that's the extent of my ownership.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks once again for being the best readers/followers/reviewers/etc. I love you all so much :o) To answer TNcountrygirl's question, no John Cena, John Hennigan and Randy Orton don't know about her past, which we will get a little deeper into a little bit further into the story :o) So, here's the next chapter. Happy Labor Day tomorrow to everyone! I hope you all enjoy the fun I put these poor people through. Good news, I'm already working on chatper 13, so there's a lot more fun to be had! Love you guys! Let me know what you think! I love to hear it!**

* * *

Jamie and Wade were already back in the car, on the road to the next city, again. It was 3:00 PM, and they were way behind schedule. They had slept in the room until nine. When they got up, at first Wade wasn't sure how she was going to react. However, they ended up having sex again before they had even gotten out of the bed…and again when they were in the shower…and back on the bed, when they tried getting dressed…and on the couch, when they tried getting dressed again. They ended up doing it, for the fifth when they re-showered, after getting all sweaty from the two post-shower romps they had had. And when they had finally gotten dressed and were about to leave the room, they did it a final time against the door. After that, they had somehow managed to leave without having sex in the elevator or hallway and getting arrested for public indecency.

They'd been driving for an hour already. Wade was behind the wheel, and they were pretty much silent, but it was a mostly comfortable silence. Jamie was unsure of how to act around Wade after what had happened the night before and that morning. She wasn't used to these feelings she was having for him. She was scared, and she couldn't handle how her emotions were affecting her anymore. Finally, Wade rested his hand on her exposed knee, as she had on a short denim skirt, along with a fitted black, button-down ¾ sleeved blouse. It was unbuttoned enough that every time Wade looked over at her, he got an eyeful of cleavage and could see her hot pink bra behind the top. It was turning him on, and he had to consciously tell himself not to pull over and take her in the car for a seventh time that day. After all, six times in a few short hours was more than anyone should be able to handle, and his dick was hurting at even the prospect of having sex again for the next year...but she had some strange effect on him, and he was sure, he'd somehow manage to do it again.

"You okay, beautiful?" he asked, noticing that she had zoned out.

Jamie looked over at him. "Me?"

Wade laughed. "You're the only beautiful woman in the car. Unless, of course, you see someone else? In which case, we can find a way to deal with that."

She threw a smile in his direction. "I don't see anyone but us."

"We have seven more hours to go until we get there."

"Good thing we don't have a show tonight, or we'd be royally fucked."

"Very true. And we get to spend the whole day together."

She nodded. "Yup."

"Jamie, is something wrong? You're acting a little weird," he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe you."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Wade, seriously, everything is absolutely fine," she abruptly snapped.

He mouthed the word 'wow' and pulled his hand from her knee, back onto the steering wheel. He remained silent for a few moments, before finally speaking. "Jamie, we've had an amazing day so far. I thought we were on the right track. What's the issue now?" he asked, clearly frustrated.

She folded her arms over her chest, stubbornly. "There is no issue here," she said, through gritted teeth.

"If you're not gonna tell me what's wrong with you, then, I can't fix it!" he yelled, out of frustration.

She rolled her eyes and remained silent.

"So, I guess we're back to you not giving a fuck about anything or anyone in the entire world. Well, big surprise. I should've seen this coming." It was obvious that he was really hurt that she was acting like she didn't care. "I don't know what I did to you, but I've tried so hard to make it right. I would do anything I could to make things work between us. But if you don't care, then, there's really nothing more I can do to change your mind."

"Fine."

* * *

The next five hours of driving were painfully uncomfortable. Jamie and Wade weren't speaking at all. He was hurting badly at her hands. She returned to full on bitch mode. They had stopped for food but still didn't speak. She was completely ignoring his presence. It confused the hell out of him, especially after how incredible things had been between them in the morning.

Jamie spent some of the ride texting John.

'I don't understand why you're doing this to him,' he typed to her.

'What does it even matter? It'd be stupid of me to get involved with him at all,' she replied.

'Why?'

'Because he's an asshole.'

'No, he's not.'

'Yes, he is.'

'You're ridiculous.'

'No, I'm not.'

'Okay, Jay.'

She scoffed at her phone. 'Well, you can suck it, too, then.' She tossed her phone into her bag, which was at her feet. She was not only annoyed with Wade, but now, John had pissed her off.

"Jamie?" Wade spoke.

"Yes?" she replied, her annoyance with him obvious.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm fucking laughing?"

"We were absolutely fine! We had incredible, amazing, mind-blowing sex six times this morning, and now you're back to hating me again. I don't even know what in the bloody hell I did to you, but you won't even talk to me now."

"I just don't have much to say to you."

"Why not? We were completely fine…we were better than fine. I care about you so much, and it's like you just flipped a bloody switch or something, and I don't know what to do with you anymore."

"So, just leave me alone, then."

"I can't."

"And why the fuck not?"

"Because I care about you a lot, and I want to be with you more than anything, even though you can't seem to see that."

"Obviously I don't want to be with you, though."

Wade took a deep breath. "Fine. If that's how you want things to be with us, then, that's perfectly fine."

"Thank you."

* * *

When Jamie and Wade arrived at the hotel, they immediately ran into Cena. He looked at the two with a knowing smirk. She had the bitch expression on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. Wade looked upset.

"Hey, look it's the happy couple!" he cheerily said with a wide smile.

Jamie flipped him off and glared at her best friend. "Blow me, douche." She checked into the hotel and got her keycard for the Nexus suite, as Wade got his own. He had followed her up, practically running to keep up with her. Everyone else was in the main room, hanging out, when they walked in.

"Have a nice trip?" Skip asked with a smile.

She glared at him. "Wonderful," she shot at him. She was dragging her luggage behind her.

"Um the door on the left is your room," Justin innocently said, knowing something was wrong…as usual.

"Thank you," she mumbled and went into the bedroom, loudly slamming the door behind her.

"I guess that went well," Heath said, smirking.

Wade rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"Is everything okay with you two?" David asked.

He quickly shook his head. "No not quite. This whole situation is bloody ridiculous," he snapped.

"Well, what's going on?" Justin asked.

Wade shook his head and sat down on the couch, frustrated. "I give up. She's always going to be a miserable brat."

"I think you're just having a hard time accepting how you feel about her," Mike said, honestly.

"She's the one who can't handle her feelings. I feel like I want to knock some sense into her sometimes. She doesn't give a shit about how anyone else feels. It doesn't seem to phase her that not everyone's out to get her and hurt her, but her head is too far up her own ass to see that!" he vented.

The door to her room opened. She stood there, glaring at him, her face expressing exactly how livid she was. "And I think you're childish. You want what you want exactly when you want it. You think that just because you feel one way, everyone else should, too! All that really matters to Wade Barrett is Wade fucking Barrett. And it's very fucking annoying. You believe who the fuck you are. It's not attractive, Wade! It's pathetic and sad!" she yelled, fire in her eyes.

"And you're a snotty little bitch, who thinks that she's just so much better than everyone else. You walk around treating everyone like shit! That's why no one fucking likes you around here. You're just a bitch!" he yelled back.

"If that's how you really feel about me, then, maybe you'll leave me the fuck alone with your whiny, high school bullshit for once. I keep telling you to just fuck off and leave me the hell alone, but you just don't know how to listen, and then, you wonder why things aren't ever going your way. Just because you have that stupid fucking accent and that fucking face and that fucking body, you think everyone should bow down to you and treat you like you're a fucking God!" she yelled, reminding herself not to compliment him while they were yelling at each other, even though she was definitely physically attracted to him, even when they were arguing, but she sure as hell wasn't going to give that one away. She had to act like she didn't care.

"And just because you have those big tits, an absolutely beautiful face and a really bad fucking attitude, you think you're queen of the fucking world! Just because you're the Diva's Champ, you act like you're untouchable or something. But one day, you'll get a harsh wake up call, though. And I'll be around to tell you I told you so…or maybe because of your own bitchiness, I won't be around, but in that case, just know that I'm thinking it!" he yelled.

"Oh boo friggity hoo! Should someone call the _wamublence_ because wittle Wade is all sad and angwy. Maybe someone should get him some French _cries_ to cheer him up!" she mocked him.

"I'm sorry I even fucking tried with you. You're always going to be like this. You'll never change," he muttered.

"I never told you to try and change me. I'd never change for you…or anyone else for that matter!"

"Then, prepare to be alone for a bloody long time, bitch."

"Better than being with you. You're a fucking asshole, and you think you're such hot shit."

"Oh? Me? I think I'm hot shit? It's definitely me, and not you, Miss I'm-Better-Than-Everyone-Else!" he sarcastically yelled back at her.

"You're such a dickhole," she muttered, before walking back into her room and slamming the door shut.

"I can't deal with her," he groaned, putting his head in his hands. "She's driving me insane."

The guys just stared in shock of what they just witnessed between Jamie and Wade. It was clear to them that their frustration, anger and whole array of emotions was based on the fact that they both definitely wanted each other.

"You two have quite a bit of sexual tension going on, huh?" Darren asked, trying to hide his growing smirk.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure if you two were gonna end up hitting each other or banging the shit out of each other in front of all of us," Justin agreed, trying to hide his smile.

"She's the fucking devil."

"And you want her," Heath teased.

"Shut the fuck up about it," he demanded, through gritted teeth, desperately wanting to hit something or someone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the people I'm writing about, but unfortunately, I don't.**

* * *

**A/N: Since I had such a great response yesterday, and since I've been sitting in front of the computer for the past 3 1/2 hours, typing and writing and stuff, I've decided to post the next chapter! Yay! So, let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy it! Love you guys! Xoxoxo**

* * *

There was extreme tension in the Nexus locker room between Jamie and Wade. They would barely so much as even look at each other, but when they did, it was a knock down, drag out brawl, with the constant yelling and arguing and insults flying back and forth. The funny thing was, Wade was still completely crazy about her. She just always managed to get him wild with anger and frustration. And she definitely wanted him, too, but had to be stubborn and difficult.

Jamie had just returned to the locker room after a successful title defense on Raw against Melina, who she had been close friends with since she and John Hennigan became friends. Of course, Jamie hadn't spoken to Melina too much since she returned to the WWE because of the Nexus storyline, but every chance they got they had hung out. Anyway, Wade was the only one in the locker room. He glanced at her and instantly felt himself harden at the sight of her. The thin layer of sweat on her perfect, sun-kissed skin, the way the black booty shorts clung to her, the way her breasts looked in the halter style top, the way her long brown hair loosely clung to her body, everything about her was turning him on. She glared at him and grabbed a water bottle, quickly downing the entire contents. He continued eyeing her.

"What the fuck are you look at, Barrett?" she snapped.

"The world's biggest bitch," he shot back.

"Fuck you, cocksucker," she sneered.

"I can't handle you," he admitted, losing the attitude and just shaking his head.

"So?"

"You're making me crazy, Jamie. Seriously, I can't stop thinking about you, even when you're being an uncooperative bitch."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "And I'm supposed to care or something?"

"You're not supposed to do anything. I just wish you could stop hating me long enough to realize exactly how hooked on you I am. You're so frustrating because no matter how hard I try, you just don't gave a shit, and you probably never will."

She put her belt down and tossed the water bottle into the recycling bin. "I don't exactly hate you, per se."

"You're purposely doing this to me," he groaned. "You must really be enjoying this situation you've got us in."

"Oh? Am I?" she asked, with a smirk.

"Definitely. You know you can do this to me, and I'll stick around anyway."

"You will," she agreed with a nod.

Wade walked over to her, backing Jamie up against the wall. She glanced up at him. "If I took you right here, right now, what would you do?" he growled.

Jamie smirked. "Maybe I'd hit you."

"Or maybe you'd like it?" he suggested.

"I'm hot and sweaty."

"And I'm really hard right now, looking at you," he admitted, bringing his hands onto her hips.

"That seems like more of a personal problem, really," she quipped.

Wade leaned down and pressed his lips to her's. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him. As much as she hated to admit it, Jamie was crazy about Wade. She was constantly pushing him away because she had a lot of trouble controlling her feelings for him and didn't want to get in too deep.

When he finally pulled back, she had to consciously remind herself to keep her composure. She just looked at him. "What was that for?" she asked.

"I couldn't help myself."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, Barrett, you might want to work on controlling that because next time, I will beat the shit out of you," she shot, pushing him away from her.

"Jamie.." She lifted her middle finger up behind her, as she walked over to the couch and sat down, watching the show going on in the ring, on the TV that was set up in the room. Wade sat next to her, his eyes wandering over her body and not paying attention to the TV. "Stop looking at me," she demanded.

"I'm not violating your civil rights," he retorted.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna violate yours in a few minutes, if you don't quit looking at me already," she snapped back.

Wade smirked. "I bet."

"You think I won't?" He shrugged. "Who knows?"

"You're such an asshole."

"You want me."

"In your fucking dreams, pal."

"I think I'm getting used to your attitude towards me…and I'm not gonna start backing off anymore, either."

She rolled her eyes. "God, I hate you."

"I bet you do."

Jamie scoffed and folded her arms across her chest and ignored him, pressing her lips together and breathing loudly. He was getting to her, and she was not happy about it.

"Are you okay, Jamie?"

"Fuck you," she shot back, trying to focus all of her attention on the screen in front of her. "Just leave me the hell alone."

"Why are you so mad at me? I didn't do anything," he said, a patronizing smile on his face.

"Shut the fuck up."

Wade laughed. "Okay."

"I know what you're doing, and it's not working."

"Obviously, you don't know what I'm doing because if you did, you'd know that it actually is working, quite well," he arrogantly replied.

"I hate you so much."

"I bet."

"Arrogant bastard."

"Yes, I am, especially when I know I've gotten under your skin."

"You haven't gotten under anything."

"Bullshit. You're so pissed off right now because you know I've got you."

"If you end up stabbed, don't be surprised."

He brought his lips to her ear. "Well, baby, if you end up getting stabbed…again…don't be so surprised."

Her eyes widened. "Oh really? Well, good luck with that because you're not ever gonna get that close to me again, you smug bastard."

"Okay, sweetheart. Keep telling yourself that. Whatever helps you sleep at night," he replied with a roll of his eyes and a smirk.

"You disgust me."

"I bet."

"Asshole," she muttered, getting up and walking into the bathroom, so she could shower.

* * *

Jamie finally decided that even though she kept her circle of friends very close, she needed to recruit a Nexus friend. She hated caving like this, but considering her close proximity to the guys, it was very necessary that she do this and soon. The problem was figuring out which one she could use to her advantage...and trust not to backstab her for their leader, who was a pain in her ass. That definitely ruled out Wade as potential friend material. Truth be told, she had a bit of a crush on the bastard, and if they were gonna be anything, it was highly doubtful it'd be friends. She was thinking Justin Gabriel would be her best option. He seemed like a good enough guy, and she was pretty sure that he was scared enough that she could keep him in line and on her side. She just needed to somehow get him alone, so they could talk, and she could propose the idea of being friends.

Luckily, she had an easy opportunity at the hotel they were staying at. She was sitting on the couch, in the suite, watching TV. "Jersey Shore" was on. As much as she hated to admit it, Jamie was addicted to the show. In her opinion, it was kind of like a weekly car wreck, you know you shouldn't be watching, but you just can't look away.

When the guys walked in from their gym workout, she turned to see Justin.

"Hey, Justin, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, trying to sound nice, however, her reputation caused him to look up, clearly frightened at the thought that she wanted to talk to him.

"M-me?" he asked, pointing to himself.

She smiled. "Yeah. You. I want to talk to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she replied. The others looked on, in confusion. "In private," she said, giving them a look. They scurried off to their rooms, while Justin looked fearfully at Jamie. "Sit down."

He hesitantly acquiesced.

"You don't need to look so scared of me. I'm not gonna bite your head off or anything like that."

Justin looked over at her suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I just want to talk."

"Okay…"

"Listen, I know I'm…well, let's be honest, I know I'm a total bitch. Everyone knows that. But I've been thinking a lot lately, and I was thinking…or, I guess, hoping that maybe we could be like…friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Yak now, we always travel together and share a suite and share a locker room, and it just hit me…I need a Nexus friend. I can't handle being alone in all of this. And, truth be told, if I had to choose someone, I would want to be friends with you," she explained.

A small smile formed on his face. "Really? You want to be friends with me?" he asked, seemingly in disbelief.

She nodded. "If you're cool with that."

"Yeah…I mean, that sounds good to me. I'd rather be friends with you than be…well, afraid of you," he agreed.

Jamie smiled. "Well, thanks…I guess."

Justin smiled. "So, what does being friends entail?"

"Well, we can talk and hang out. I'm still gonna be a bitch whenever I can, but I'm a bit nicer sometimes."

"That sounds like a good deal."

"Cool."

"So, as of now we're friends?"

"Yeah…"

"So, we can watch 'Jersey Shore' together?" he asked.

"You like this show?"

"I love it," he admitted.

"Okay, clearly, I did make the right choice," she said with a laugh.

"I haven't seen this one yet."

"Oh, it's good. Just you wait. Sammi and JWOWW get into a fight…like a fist fight, at the end. It's amazing."

"Seriously? That's awesome!"

Wade stuck his head out of the door to make sure Justin was still alive. When he saw Jamie and his friend laughing and talking on the couch while watching TV, he was immediately overcome with jealousy. Everyone knew how Wade felt about Nexus's only female member. And here was his supposed friend acting like he was friends with her now and were, quite frankly, getting a bit too flirty for his liking. Obviously there had to be something more going on there. She didn't make friends with people that easily...and definitely not that randomly, considering moments before he looked terrified of the fact that she said she wanted to talk to him. Jamie didn't even like any of the guys in the group, much less was friends with them. He was pretty sure that sthere was more than just a little friendship going on between the two of them, and it infuriated him. This wouldn't go unpunished...for either of them.

* * *

"Jamie!" Wade yelled, entering the suite. It was 2:56AM. Everyone had gone out partying, except for Jamie. She was exhausted, and her back had been giving her some trouble. During her match against Eve Torres earlier that night, she had taken a harder than expected fall onto the floor. So, she had opted to stay in and rest.

Jamie heard him, but she pretended to be asleep. She was fairly certain that he was drunk anyway, so it wouldn't much matter. Her door opened and shut. She knew that he was in the room now, and she had no idea what he wanted from her.

"Jamie," Wade said. Yup. She could tell. He was definitely drunk. He sat on the edge of her bed. She could smell the liquor emanating from his pores. He gently shook her. She finally caved and responded.

"Hm?" she groaned, acting as if she wasn't awake yet.

"Baby, look at me," he said, shaking her again. She slowly opened her eyes, pretending that she had been asleep this whole time and wasn't fully coherent.

"Wade?"

"We need to talk," he said.

Jamie decided to have a bit of fun pretending to still be mostly asleep. "No talkie. More sleepy," he said, grabbing onto his arm and gently tugging it down towards the bed. She figured if she could get away with being affectionate, then, why not do it? After all, she could use the excuse that she had been sleeping and didn't realize what she was doing. Wade kicked off his shoes and laid down next to her. She cuddled her body up against him. He wrapped an arm around her. It didn't matter to her that he smelled like a bar. She just felt good being so close to him and feeling his arm around her.

"Why are you in love with Justin and not me, Jay?" he drunkenly asked. Her head popped up from the bed, in complete shock and confusion from what he just said.

"What? Why the hell would you think there's anything going on between Justin and me?" she asked, her normal tone showing itself.

"I saw you two yesterday. Laughing and stuff."

She laughed. "Wade, it's not like that with him."

"Bullshit, it's not. I know everyone thinks that he's just so good looking, but what about me? I'm the one here who's in love with you. I'm the one who made you join Nexus, so that I could be with you. It was me. Not Justin. And I did it because I'm in love with you, but now it's like everyone forgot that, and you're with him now...instead of me."

"You're drunk. And you're definitely not in love with me, and there's definitely nothing going on with me and Justin. We're really just friends," she said, gently patting him on the stomach.

"Yes, I am."

"Drunk? Or in love with me?"

"Both," he replied.

"Sweetie, you just need to sleep it off. You don't know what you're saying," she insisted.

"I do…I love you, Jamie. I really do."

"Okay, sweetie."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"You don't know me."

"I don't have to."

"So, what if you found out I was a puppy killer?"

"You aren't."

"But how do you know that?"

"I just do."

"Well, you could be wrong."

"I'm not."

"You don't know that for a fact," she replied.

"Well, are you a puppy killer?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"Well, okay, no I'm not, but that's besides the point."

"That's exactly my point."

"Okay. You win that round, but you still don't know me."

"I know enough."

"Just go to sleep."

"Can I sleep in here with you?" he asked.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "If you must," she replied.

He pulled her against him, her head on his chest, his arm around her. "Thank you, baby."

"You're drunk. Do you need water or something? Cause you're gonna be hung over tomorrow," she said, shocked at how concerned she was acting towards him.

"I'll be okay, as long as I've got you," he said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"No. It's gonna hurt." Jamie got up and went into the main room, grabbing her water bottle out of the refrigerator. She grabbed two Advils out of her pocketbook. She went back into her room. She made Wade sit up. Jamie climbed on top of his lap, straddling him, and made him take the pain killers and drink the entire bottle of water, which he did to appease her. When he was done, she refilled the bottle and put it in the fridge and went back to the bedroom. He was seemingly asleep...or passed out. She climbed into the bed next to him and cuddled up against the sleeping body. Wade replaced his arm around her. Jamie laid there, looking up at him. She hated how she felt around him. He made her care about him. She felt different than she ever had before and felt the need to be a mega bitch to compensate for the romantic feelings that she was struggling with.

Jamie affectionately ran her hand over his torso. She loved the way it felt to be this close to him. She wanted to be able to give in to him and her feelings, which were both telling her the same exact thing. Jamie felt protected and safe with Wade. In her twenty-four years, it was something she had never felt at any point. Quite frankly, it was really scary for her to start feeling it now.

As Wade shifted in his sleep, he turned so his body was facing her's. He pulled her body closer to his. "Mmm baby," he mumbled.

She bit her lower lip. Her heart was racing. This was getting to be much too hard for her to handle. She cuddled up against him and tried to fall asleep, which was not happening without much difficulty. Every time she heard a noise, she thought he was going to wake up and realize what was going on.

* * *

When Jamie finally fell asleep, the guys returned from the night of partying, looking for Wade, who had disappeared a couple of hours earlier. Justin finally decided to check Jamie's room, andhe was shocked to find the two all cuddled up in each other's arms.

"Holy shit," Justin whispered to himself, in shock. He quickly shut the door. "Well, that's the room we're gonna have to avoid in the morning," he said.

"Oh shit. He's in there?" David asked with a smirk.

"Yup, and when she realizes it, shit is going to go down."

"Yeah. I guess we need to make sure we're as far away as possible and have no idea of what is even going on in there," Heath agreed. "She's gonna kill him."

"Yeah. We need to go to bed now," Justin said. Everyone agreed and made it to their rooms, anticipating what was going to happen the next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other than Jamie, and unfortunately, none of this has happened.**

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm just throwing this out there...with my personal life becoming a huge mess, I feel like I can always rely on you guys to put a smile on my fave. The reviews, the followers, the people who've favorited it, and even just the hits...all of it really puts a smile on my face, and I'm so grateful for it :o) Love you guys! Hope you enjoy! Let me knowwwww!**

* * *

Before Wade woke up the next morning, Jamie made sure to move out of his arms and away from him, so he wouldn't remember that she allowed him to sleep next to her. Maybe she'd even pretend to be pissed off that he was in her bed. That would at least keep things fun...well, for her at least. She was fairly certain he wouldn't remember what was going on last night. As soon as she turned away from him and shut her eyes to try to fall back to sleep for at least a little while, Wade wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his body, her back to his chest. She rolled her eyes and scooted away from him, but he just scooted closer to her, keeping his hold on her. "Motherfucker," she grumbled under her breath.

A few moments later, she felt Wade shift. "Holy shit," he groaned. "Oh fuck. She's gonna kill me." Jamie smirked to herself, wanting to play this up. She pretended to be asleep and turned in his arms.

"Mmm baby," she groaned acting as if she was still off in dream land. She wrapped her arms around him and cuddled back up against him.

"What?" he whispered to himself, confused as to why she was being affectionate with him...and on an even larger scale, why she wasn't trying to slit his throat for being in her bed. A few moments later, she felt his arms wrap around her body, as if he decided he didn't care and was just going with the flow. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She quickly pulled away from him and sat up.

"What the fuck?" she yelled. "What the hell are you doing in my room? Not even just my room...you're in my fucking bed!" she practically screamed.

"I don't remember," he replied, honestly.

She glared at him. "You fucking asshole! Get out!" she yelled.

"Wait…"

"What?"

"Um…you know, you did cuddle up against me…" he pointed out.

"I was fucking asleep! Maybe I was dreaming that I had someone I actually like next to me."

"First of all, I'm just saying, I'm just as confused as you are. And secondly, you don't actually like anyone so that doesn't even make sense. Can we just not argue about this? " he tried to reason.

"Um…no. Get the hell out of my bed," she commanded, no longer yelling but being forceful in her tone.

Wade frowned, feeling disappointment fill him. "Okay," he replied. His voice sounded genuinely sad, and Jamie almost felt bad for causing him to be upset. He was only trying to be affectionate with her, and she was flipping out on him…especially when she knew that not only did she allow it to happen, she was happy for it and would do it again, if the same situation occured again. Jamie liked the fact that they shared a bed the night before and that she was in his arms. He slowly got out of the bed, still dressed in his clothes from the night before. "I don't even have a bad hangover," he remembered, seeming confused. "And I always have a hangover when I black out…"

"Go," she insisted, when she really wanted him to stay in bed with her and hold her in his arms.

He paused, looking at her suspiciously. "I don't think that you actually want me to leave," he spoke.

"First off, you never think, dipshit. Secondly, do not make me get up out of this damn bed and throw your ass out," she groaned with annoyance.

Wade smirked. "I think you want me," he arrogantly spoke. All of a sudden, she remembered why she was always a bitch to him at this point and no longer felt bad for kicking him out. "I can see it in your eyes. You want me."

She scoffed. "Obviously, you're demented. So, fuck off, please."

Wade began walking towards her. She glared at him. He crawled onto the bed and pulled her to him, as he straddled her lap. He took her face in her hands. She felt herself almost wanting to give in to him. She felt butterflies doing a number on her stomach. "Don't do this," she said, softly pleading with him.

"You're telling me that you don't want me to kiss you right now?" he asked.

"Don't fucking do this to me," she whispered.

"Am I getting under your skin?"

"Wade, just go to your own room and leave me the hell alone."

"So, you don't want me to kiss you?" he asked her again.

Jamie looked down. "Please don't."

"Tell me you don't want me to."

"I don't-"

"Look at me."

Jamie struggled to lock her eyes with his, but when she finally did, she remained silent, mentally telling herself to tell him to fuck off and leave her alone, for the umpteenth time, but her vocal cords wouldn't cooperate with what she had to mentally tell herself that wanted. Quite frankly, she loved the feelings she had when she was with him, no matter how hard she tried to mask it with her bitchy attitude and constant stream of anger directed at him.

Wade slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against her's. She quickly pulled back. "Get out," she softly said.

"You don't mean that."

"Don't make me get all bitchy and yell and scream to get rid of you," she whispered. "Just please make this that much easier and just go."

Wade sighed. "Fine," he agreed. "I'm getting to you, though, and I can promise you that things are gonna happen with us…and soon." She remained silent, as Wade got up and left the room.

Jamie laid down and desperately tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

Wade pressed his back to Jamie's door, his hands on his face. He couldn't handle what she was doing to him anymore. He was constantly struggling to maintain his composure and control over his emotions when he was around her. It took all he had to try to come off as dominant in this pseudo-relationship mess-type thing they had going on. But Wade wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone or anything before, and she was the one in the driver's seat in this case. She was all he thought about and all he dreamed about. This whole thing with her was getting really out of hand, and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

Wade pulled himself together and made his way to his room. He quietly walked in and climbed into his bed, over the covers.

"You're alive?" Heath asked.

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

"How?"

"Because I'm not dead."

"We all seriously thought Jamie was going to kill you when she woke up," Justin explained.

"She obviously didn't."

"We heard some screaming and yelling, but, then, it got quiet. We thought she already killed you and was trying to figure out what to do with your body."

"I'm still breathing. My body doesn't need to be hidden or buried or whatever," Wade insisted, his voice reflecting his irritation.

"I think we're just surprised that you are," Justin said.

"I wasn't banging your woman. Don't worry," he sneered.

"Wait. What? You and Jamie?" Heath asked, turning to Justin, complete shock on his face.

"What?" Justin asked, completely confused at the accusation that was just thrown in his direction.

"Don't play dumb with me," Wade muttered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," he grumbled.

"No. No. No. If you think that there's something going on between Jamie and me, then, say something to me about it...because you're so wrong, it isn't even funny. We talk, yeah. We're kind of friends now. But that's all there is between us. There's nothing for you to be jealous of," Justin explained.

"You think I'm jealous of you?" Wade shot back in disbelief.

"Obviously, you are. You're getting all pissed off at me because Jamie and I are friends."

"Friends? That's what you call it? You two were bloody flirting with each other. It was absolutely disgusting."

"We weren't flirting with each other. We were just watching 'Jersey Shore'. Seriously, get over it."

"Guys, just calm down," Heath tried to intervene before the situation escalated any further.

Justin shook his head and let out a deep breath. "Listen, Wade, I know how you feel about Jamie, okay? Everyone knows how you feel. You're crazy about her. And I would never do that to you, man. You're my friend. And she's my friend, too...just my friend. Nothing more than that," Justin explained. "Seriously, it's not like that at all. Sometimes we talk and watch TV together but that's it. I'm not trying to step on your toes and steal her out from under you or anything."

Wade sighed, knowing Justin was being honest with him. "She's just really frustrating me lately," he admitted. "More than usual. I feel like she's trying to make me jealous, and it's working really well."

"What happened last night?" Heath asked.

"I can't remember," he said. "All I remember is waking up next to her this morning…and…I dunno."

"Wade, are you in love with her?" Justin finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What? No!" he quickly replied…too quickly.

"If you're in love with her, you can just admit it," Heath said.

"I'm not. It's just a stupid crush, really. That's all. An insignificant infatuation. I'm sure it'll pass soon enough. Just in the mean time, it's something I've got to deal with."

"Uh huh," Justin replied, obviously not believing him.

"It's the truth."

"Sure," Heath said, nodding, also not believing him.

Wade rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I think you just need to call a truce with Wade," Justin said, as he, Jamie and John Cena were sitting in her bedroom, after the evening's house show.

"I agree with Gabriel over here," John said with a nod.

"And why do you think that?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at the absurd suggestion.

"He's really serious about his feelings for you, and I think the fact that he's getting nowhere, no matter how hard he tries, is making him seriously crazy. This morning, he accused us of flirting and stuff and got all pissy with me...like there was actually something going on between us," Justin explained.

John laughed. "He really thought the two of you were flirting? Aren't you gay, dude?" he asked, still laughing at the prospect of Justin and Jamie.

Justin looked at him with a straight face, not finding him amusing, and shook his head. "Um, actually I'm not, man," he replied. "I'm straight...always have been."

John stopped laughing abruptly, feeling like a bit of an asshole. "Oh. Sorry, man. Guess, I probably shouldn't have attempted to out you to everyone out there the other night, then, huh? Since obviously, you don't have that kind of alternative lifestyle..."

"Well, it's not like I was seriously offended or anything. I don't have any problems with anyone being gay, but I thought that you knew I was straight. I didn't think you were actually serious about what you were saying. I thought you were just trying to be funny..."

"Whoops," John said with an innocent smile. "My bad."

Jamie bit her lower lip to try to hide the smile that was threatening to form on her facem which would have led to her busting out laughing. "Anyway, he really accused us of flirting?" she asked, changing the subject, before John looked like even more of an ass than he already did.

"Yeah. He's got it bad for you."

"Well, it's not gonna happen."

John shot her a look. "Why not, Miss High and Mighty? Do you think you're too good for your leader?" he teased.

"It's obvious that there's something going on between the two of you," Justin said with a nod.

"I feel nothing for him," she denied.

"Bullshit, you can't fucking lie to me," John refused to believe her. "I know you a lot better than that. That wasn't even like a good attempt to lie to me. That was a blatant lie, and I'm offended you think I'd even fall for that shit."

"I don't. He annoys the fuck out of me. He's an arrogant bastard, and I don't find that attractive in the least," she continued her denial. "And don't give me that bullshit that you're offended, Mister I Told Everyone that Justin Gabriel was Gay Because I Really Thought He was, When I Never Even Bothered to Find Out that He Isn't Because I'm an Idiot." John put his hands up, surrendering to her.

"You want him," Justin spoke up.

She shook her head. "Absolutely not."

"I'm not stupid. You can see it in the way you look at him, when you think that no one's looking."

"Yeah. Face it, Jay, you want Barrett, and you want him bad," John teased her with a smirk.

"I hate you both. And what you see in my eyes is nothing but disdain for the prick," she replied with an eye roll.

"You really expect us to believe that crock?"

"Yes," she said giving John a dirty look and folding her arms over her chest. "Because it's not a crock, it's the fucking truth."

"Yeah, okay," he responded with a laugh. "Well, it seems that I have to run, you two. It's been real, but I have an interview in…oh wow, in less than three minutes. Whoops. Guess I better start running back to my room because the guy is probably waiting outside of the door, and I'm the asshole who was too busy teasing my best lady friend and insulting my new straight, guy friend." He gave Jamie a kiss on the head and nodded in Justin's direction, before Justin stood up, and they did the guy handshake/hug thing that guys do. "Always a pleasure, my heterosexual friend, and my lying, bitchy best friend."

"Bye, dickbag," Jamie said, rolling her eyes, obviously a little annoyed with his accusations.

"Later," Justin said, as John left the room, leaving Jamie and Justin alone to continue the conversation.

"We know you slept with him…as in the Nexus guys...we all know."

"How?"

"Well, he wouldn't confirm anything, but the scratch marks on his back gave it away," he explained.

"Oh? And which time was this?" she asked, not thinking about the words that were coming out of her mouth. Her eyes widened upon realizing what she just said. "I meant…um…when...to when are you referring...because I-I don't recall..."

"You had sex with him again?" he asked her in shock.

"What? Me? No!"

Justin smirked. "You're lying. When else?"

"When else what?"

He gave her a look. "Don't even try to play that game with me. Come clean about it right now."

Jamie sighed. "Ugh fine. I hate you for this, though. So maybe we did it like…seven other times."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Well, that night that I got stuck in the car alone with him for that drive, when I was supposed to be making it alone…without him, we stopped off at a hotel because we were exhausted…and they only had one room available with one king-sized bed in it. I offered to share it with him because I felt bad making him sleep on the little couch….and then, we started talking and stuff, and we did it…that night. And then, we might have done it…six times…the next morning before we got back out on the road," she admitted, looking down.

"Holy shit. You two are like animals."

"No…"

"Bullshit. So, what the hell is the issue then? You two should obviously be together. You're having sex with each other like it's going out of style, every chance you get."

"It's just sex with us. No emotions."

"I told you not to lie to me."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Jamie."

"Fine. Maybe there are some emotions," she finally admitted. "But so fucking help me God, if you breathe a word of this to anyone, and I mean anyone, I will fucking kill you, and no one will ever find your body," she threatened him.

"Okay, but if you do care about him, and everyone knows how crazy he is about you, then, why can't you two just be together and make life easier for everyone involved in this whole little love story?" Justin asked.

"There's no love story."

"Oh yes there is."

"It's just complicated."

He gave her a look, before shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Physics is pretty complicated. Figuring out how to make world peace happen, that's complicated. Figuring out a Rubix Cube, that's complicated for a lot of people...including myself. Figuring out how to fix the world's economy, that's turning out to be a pretty complicated task, as well. Raising kids, I'm sure there are plenty of parents in this world who find that complicated, too. I know my mom found me to be quite a pain in the ass. Figuring out how to make a robot that can do everything a human can do, to me, that's pretty friggen complicated, and I'm pretty sure the majority of people would agree with me on that one, too. There are a lot of things in this world that are complicated. You and Wade, on the other hand, aren't complicated at all. There's no reason for you to not be with the man that you love."

"I never said I love him."

"Well, the man that you like, then," he corrected himself, even though he believed he got it right the first time around.

"I can't be in a relationship."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not cut out for that whole thing."

"Meaning…?"

"I just don't date, okay?"

"Wade isn't like the douche bags you've probably been around. He's a good guy, and he'd do anything to make you happy. The man is dead serious about his intentions."

"For the time being."

"No. Definitely not. He's not a love 'em and leave 'em or hump 'em and dump 'em type of guy. You should know that first hand because the more you two end up sleeping together, the more he wants you. Everyday it's so obvious that he wants you more and more. Besides you've made him invest so much energy into making something happen with the two of you that I'm pretty sure he wants to be with you for a long time because if he didn't, he probably would have given up by now. There are plenty of men who probably are in love with women who've put them through hell, but I doubt any of them have stuck around after everything you've done to break the poor guy."

Jamie shrugged. "I dunno."

"It's true."

"I've been burned so many times that I honestly don't know what to think or do."

Justin shook his head. "Guys can definitely be assholes. I'm a guy. I'd know. But Wade isn't like that. He legitimately wants to be with you. He adores you."

"For now, he cares so much and adores me, but what happens if I were to get attached, and then, he changes his mind and doesn't want to be with me anymore?" she asked. "Then, what am I supposed to do? I have to have a reminder of what I can't have anymore because we work together? That's a great fucking idea."

"I'm telling you that's not gonna happen."

"You can't promise me that," she shot back.

"I can tell you that there's no chance it would happen."

"Well, I'm glad you're just so confident about this whole fucked up situation, but I'm not convinced, and it's my opinion on this issue that matters the most."

Justin sighed. "You're so fucking difficult. You are aware of that, right?"

She nodded. "Yup. Absolutely."

"Well, I'm just warning you, Wade isn't giving up on you anytime soon. So, I hope you're getting used to it."

"He should. I will never be with him."

"I don't believe that for a second, and anyone who would believe that, is an idiot."

"You should believe me."

"Well, maybe you think I should, but I know I definitely don't," he replied.

"Whatever."

Justin smirked. "He's really crazy about you, ya know."

"It doesn't mean anything. He has a crush on me because I made it clear to him that he can't have me. It's just a case of a guy wanting what he can't have. Big surprise. What's new? Men always want what they can't have. Wade Barrett is no exception."

"Definitely not the case," he disagreed.

She rolled her eyes. "And _I'm_ the difficult one. _You're_ the one who's disagreeing with me."

"Because you're talking out of your ass. Just give the guy a friggen chance. He won't let you down."

"You can't guarantee that. So, don't go ahread and make promises that you're not gonna be able to keep."

"You just don't get it," he mumbled, getting annoyed with how stubborn and thick headed she was being.

"Don't piss me off."

"It's impossible not to."

"You were doing just fine before you had to bring _him_ up."

"Fine, then. Let's change the subject."

"Thank you."

"What else would you like to talk about?" he asked.

"So, John thought you were gay...how about them apples?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Wade. That would be awesome, but I don't. In fact, I only own Jamie.  
**

* * *

**A/N: So, I definitely love you guys. You're awesome and are giving me quite an ego! And JJ, my love, I would definitely love to hear about your weird ass dream...I had my own interesting one last night involving people I haven't spoken to for years and a twisted Halloween party with an appearance by Batista...I don't get it...I guess I'm just weird lol Anyways, it's my last day of staycation :o( So, back to work tomorrow, so I figured I'd post a chapter, and while I'm on the computer, I may as well type the next few chapters up, seeing as I won't have nearly as much time as I have for the past 9 days! I love you guys! Please, let me know what you think, and I love you alllll :o)  
**

* * *

Jamie was napping after a long day of working out, interviews and a photo shoot. She couldn't wait for the next week to be over and done with. She had a week off, as did Wade. But she wouldn't have to spend it with him, thankfully. And time away from all of this was what she needed. At least time away from him. Being near him was getting to be too difficult. She wanted to be left alone because she couldn't handle what was going on with Wade. She had feelings for him, and she didn't know what to do about it. That wasn't her only Wade issue, either. Truth be told, Wade issues weren't her only issues at this point, and it was starting to wear her down. The phone call she received after the photo shoot and interviews was one that really had her on edge.

Jamie's arms were wrapped around one of the pillows, while her head was on another pile of pillows. Her body was resting and relaxing. Her muscles had ached from the intense workout and the matches she had been having lately. She was putting her all into everything to take her focus off of the situations she was currently trying to deal with. So, it was nice to finally have some time to herself, where she could just forget about all of it and sleep.

Wade went into Jamie's room. Light from the windows poured into the room. It was only 4:15 PM and still sunny out. He felt his lips tug into a small smile, as he leaned against the door frame. His intention had been to invite her to dinner with him and the rest of the Nexus guys. Wade's heart fluttered as he watched her sleeping. He softly shut the door, not wanting to wake her up. She looked so harmless when she slept. Sure, she was a spitfire while she was awake, but now, she looked peaceful and sweet. He walked over to her and knelt down next to the bed, in front of her.

He softly pushed her brown hair out of her face, hooking it behind her ear. Jamie's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hey sweetheart," he softly greeted her.

"Hi," she reciprocated.

"We're all going to dinner in an hour, and I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with us," he invited, his voice low.

"Where?"

"I'm not sure yet. What are you in the mood for?"

She shrugged, her eyes still sleepy. "I don't know."

He rested his hand on her arm. "Well, we can figure it out," he said, softly.

"Okay," she agreed and shut her eyes again. He pressed his lips against her shoulder, as he stood up. He stayed there for a few moments just looking at her. At this point, he could admit to himself…and probably everyone else…that he was in love with her. It was getting harder to deal with his feelings, seeing as she usually made it as difficult as possible for him.

Wade didn't care what it took, he was going to be with her. He didn't care how long it took, he was going to make it happen. And he was going to recruit some help.

He quietly left Jamie's room and found Justin on the couch. He sat down next to him.

"I need your help," Wade breathed.

"With what?"

"Jamie."

Justin smirked. "Oh?"

Wade nodded. "I'm in love with her, and I need to make it happen."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"I dunno. Just help me."

"Okay, but I can't make any promises. Jamie does whatever she wants, whenever she wants. It's difficult to get her to do anything without a huge argument, which you should know better than anyone."

He nodded, knowing his friends was right. "I know, but a little encouragement wouldn't hurt."

"Maybe not. I'll do my best."

"Thanks, man."

"Anytime."

* * *

Jamie had gotten up and dressed for dinner a short while later. She had on a pair of denim shorts and a black, fitted v-neck top. She walked into the main room of the suite with a yawn.

"So, fearless leader, where are we eating? She asked, sitting on the couch next to him.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"Whatever. I don't care. I'm just hungry."

"Alright. Guys!" he called.

"Yeah?" was the collective response from the rooms.

"Time to get dinner! Come on! Let's go!" he called out. The guys left their rooms and joined Jamie and Wade in the main room. "What does everyone want?"

There were an assortment of answers thrown out. When Mike suggested Italian, Jamie's head perked up. "I vote Italian," she said, eagerly.

"Anyone have a problem with Italian?" Wade asked.

"No."

"Okay. Let's go."

The group left the room, with Jamie trailing behind everyone. Justin held back to walk with her.

"Hey you. Everything okay?" he asked.

Jamie shrugged. "Yeah. Just thinking…"

"About?"

"Stuff."

"Wade stuff?"

She shrugged again. "Lots of stuff."

"You seem different."

"I'm just tired," she tried to play it off.

"And confused" he continued.

"I guess."

"Talk to me."

"I am talking to you," she retorted.

"You know what I mean."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you really think this is a good time to have this conversation?" she snapped.

"Fine. Maybe later, then?"

"Maybe."

"Cheer up. You look miserable."

"In one week, I'll be off for a week, away from the bullshit...at least the bullshit I have to deal with here," she replied, knowing that she was lying through her teeth. She'd much rather deal with the Wade, Nexus, work stuff than what she had waiting to be dealt with when she got home. "I'll cheer up then."

"You're gonna miss me," he said with a smile, nudging her with his shoulder.

"You're so sure of yourself."

"You're my girl. Of course you'll miss me."

She cracked a smile. "Fine. Maybe a little," she admitted.

"There ya go. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" he teased.

"I dunno. It hurt to say it," she replied, an exaggerated, pained expression on her face.

"You're a bad liar."

* * *

After dinner, everyone was walking back to the hotel. Wade was walking next to Jamie, as once again she was behind everyone. She gave him a look but remained silent.

"Can we talk?" he asked, leaning in towards her ear.

"Yes. God gave us mouths so we could talk," she replied.

"You know what I mean."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "About what? We have nothing to discuss."

"We have a lot to discuss," he corrected her.

"Are you gonna annoy me until I do?"

Wade nodded. "Yup."

"Fine," she agreed.

When they got back to the suite, Wade followed Jamie into her room. She sat on her bed. "What the fuck could you possibly want from my life?" she asked, exasperated.

"That night I came into your room drunk, you knew. You got me water. You cuddled up next to me. You were affectionate. And you expect me to honestly believe that you feel nothing for me?" he asked.

Jamie bit her lip. She was caught. She had been so sure that he was so drunk that he wouldn't have remembered any of that. Well, at least she prayed that he didn't. So much for that plan. "Are you gonna be a pain in my ass?" she asked.

"Are you gonna tell me why?" he asked.

"Are you gonna answer a question with a question?"

"Yup."

"Fine. No. I'm not gonna tell you why," she replied, shaking her head.

"Well, you have to."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Jamie," he pleaded with her. "Please?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she insisted.

"Well, you have to deal with it. It's not fair for me to be jerked around by you like my bloody feelings don't matter."

"Life isn't fair. Deal with it."

Wade ran his hands over his face. "Jesus Christ. I'm never gonna get anywhere with you, am I?"

She shrugged. "Who knows?"

"I love you, but you drive me crazy," he groaned.

"You what?" she asked in disbelief.

He looked at her, looking defeated and miserable."I love you," he admitted, surrender coating his words.

She shook her head, not believing him. "No you don't love me. Maybe you think you do. Maybe you want to. But you definitely don't…" she softly refuted.

Wade knelt in front of her. "I do love you, whether or not you believe me," he insisted.

"You don't," she whispered. "You can't."

"I can, and I do."

"No," she argued.

"Yes."

"No. It's impossible."

"How is loving you an impossibility?"

"Because…because…you don't know me. And I don't know you. It would never work, Wade."

"It wouldn't work because you won't let it happen."

"That's not true."

"Then, what's the real reason it wouldn't work?"

"I've told you fifty fucking times already."

"And I've told you fifty fucking times, Jamie. You just won't let it happen."

"Fine. I don't want it to happen," she said.

"Why not?"

"For a bunch of reasons. I really don't want to talk about it," she dismissed the conversation.

Wade rested his head in her lap. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Jamie…"

"Please don't do this to me," she begged.

"I need you," he said, as he lifted his head and looked her in the eyes.

"Please?" she pleaded with him. He could see that her eyes were full of uncried tears. It hurt him to see that.

"What's going on, Jay? Please, I need you to talk to me."

"Just leave me alone. I'm not good for you."

"You're too good for me."

"Don't do this."

"I have to. I can't handle it anymore. You're all I ever think about."

"Wade, stop it."

"Something's going on that you're not telling me."

"This just…I can't…we can't do this."

"Don't push me away," he begged her.

"Please just go."

Defeated, for the second time within a few minutes, Wade stood up and sadly walked out of the room. Jamie immediately called John Cena's cell phone. She wasn't going to cry. she knew that, but she sure as hell wasn't going to be able to sit in her room alone, dealing with the situation that just occurred.

"Hello?" he answered on the third ring.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

The tone of her voice immediately worried him. He could clearly tell something was wrong with her. "Of course. You want me to come by your room?"

"Please."

"I'll be right there."

Jamie laid on the bed, waiting for John to arrive and hopefully help her feel at least a little bit better. A couple of minutes later, the door to her room opened, and he walked in. "Firecracker? What's wrong with you?" he asked, rushing over to her, as soon as he shut the door behind himself. He kicked off his sneakers and laid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, from behind, pulling her body against his. "Sweetheart?"

Jamie turned around and buried her head in his chest, refusing to cry. He pulled her tightly against him and gently rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry about this. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"With what? This Wade stuff?"

She nodded. "I can't do it."

"So, just…do you want me to talk to him for you?" he offered.

"He told me he loves me."

"But what's wrong with that?"

"I can't now…"

"Why not?"

"I just can't. It's…it's complicated. I'm not good for him," she explained.

"If he loves you, then, why would you even bother arguing over this?"

"I'm mean, John. You're my friend, and I put you through hell. Imagine what I'd do to Wade."

"Sweetheart, you're a good person. You just have a rough exterior. You wouldn't ruin Wade or anyone."

"Yes, I would."

"No. You definitely wouldn't. You might be very, very bitchy sometimes, but once you let someone in, you can be a very loving and sweet, caring person."

"That's not true."

"Are you PMS'ing?" he asked, with a smirk.

"I wish…"

"You're being very emotional…for you…"

"Don't make me hit you," she threatened.

"There's my girl," he said, grinning and kissing the top of her head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie. Yay…. (Note the sarcasm)**

* * *

**A/N: So, since I got such a wonderful response for the last chapter, I decided, why make everyone wait for the next chapter? So, here's my thank you for being the bestest readers ever! You guys are amazinggg! Please continue to review and favorite and alert and just read it :o) I love you guys a whole lot!**

* * *

Jamie woke up the next morning, still cuddled up against John. He had an arm around her shoulders and her head was on his chest. She was grateful that he was always there for her when she needed him, and she was happy that he had spent the night with her. It wasn't anything sexual or more than friendly, but it was nice to have him there for her when she clearly needed someone's support.

"Good morning, my dear," John's voice greeted her.

"Hi," she softly said.

"Something's up with you."

"No…"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're being very mushy and cuddly…very out of character for you," he observed. "On any normal day, if you woke up with us like this, you'd have already punched me in the dick and kicked me out."

"Maybe I'm turning over a new leaf," she said, pretending to mean what she said, but that tone quickly disappeared. "But I'm positive that's not the case here."

John smiled and yawned. "I'm watching you, lady."

"I bet you think you are…but we have a little problem because…" She waved her hand in her face. "You can't see me."

John laughed at her mocking of him. "Yes, I can see you. I'm watching you like a hawk, missy."

"Five more days. Then, you definitely can't see me."

"You're gonna fly home to New York for a week and do what? Stay in your house all alone with no one to bother?"

"Pretty much. That's the plan," she confirmed with a nod.

"I doubt you want to be alone for a whole week."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm nervous about you being alone."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I just am. I always worry about you."

"I'll be fine, Johnny Boy."

"I hope so."

"I just need some time to relax and think."

"That's really what I'm worried about. You thinking at all is a pretty scare thought, sweetheart."

"I just need some time to figure out what I want to do," she explained. "It's been a rough month or so, and I just need to clear my head."

"Well, I still worry about you."

"I know."

* * *

Jamie was laying in her bed yet again. She wasn't feeling like herself at all, lately and was very much exhausted from the stress that she was constantly dealing with. They had had a house show that night, and she didn't have a match, just some appearances with Nexus, valeting them for their matches, but she was still exhausted. She had been very quiet all day. Hell, she'd been much too quiet for the past couple of days. No one knew what was wrong with her. She didn't want to do anything but rest and sleep.

Wade was really worried about Jamie. The fact that their Raw taping that was only in two days would be the last time he would see her in a week really upset him, especially with the way she had been acting as of late. He was really concerned about her current state. She'd avoided talking to anyone in Nexus. In fact, she really only spoke to John and even then, she still wasn't giving much up.

He wanted to find out what was going on with her, but he knew she was more than likely not going to tell him anything. He was pretty sure that it was all his fault anyway. The fact that she obviously wasn't telling John what was going on bothered him more than anything. If she wouldn't talk to her best friend about it, she would likely not tell anyone. That meant whatever she was going through, she was dealing with by herself.

Wade couldn't handle thinking that he caused the sudden change in Jamie. He went into her room, hoping he could apologize to her and maybe fix things.. He saw her laying in bed, her eyes closed. Wade laid next to her.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked, eyes remaining closed, as she spoke.

"You're awake? I didn't realize…I-I just came in here because I wanted to apologize to you," he said, slightly taken aback. Last time he went into her room when she was asleep, she was nice. Now, she was being a venomous bitch, again.

She opened her eyes. "For what?"

"For doing this to you."

"Doing what to me?" she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well, you've been really different lately. You're not always looking for a fight. You spend a lot of time in bed, and you're all quiet."

"Am I really?"

"Yeah. Everyone's really worried about you."

"There's no reason for anyone to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I always have."

"You shouldn't have to, though. You deserve to be taken care of."

"By who? You? Listen, Barrett, I don't need any man to do anything for me. I'm perfectly capable of handling my own business…and my own responsibilities without anyone else's pity help," she snapped. "And quite frankly, you don't even know what the fuck I'm going through right now. So, I suggest you keep your holier than thou attitude the fuck away from me because right now because I don't need to deal with your bullshit, too."

"I didn't mean to offend you at all. I was seriously just trying to help," he said. "I'm sorry."

She laughed bitterly. "I love how you're just trying to hard to be my knight in shining armor, when you're the first one to apologize and admit defeat. Some knight you really turned out to be."

"I apologize to you because I don't want to cause you anymore bloody grief than I already have. Not because I'm a weak person. You're the only person I've ever been like this with, so don't even go there," he snapped at her.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "I don't get you, Wade. I swear to God, I really don't. If you're such a big tough guy, then, why do you act like this way with me?"

"Because I don't want to be a tough guy with you. I want to be the kind of guy that you need me to be."

"Oh? And what kind of man is it that I need, Dr. Phil?"

He ignored the Dr. Phil comment, opting to try to keep it civil, even though she was really eating away at his nerves. "You need someone who will support you. Someone who will be there for you when you need him. You need a man you can talk to, who will listen to you, even when you're being mean and crazy and bitchy."

"And let me guess, you can be that man, right?" she mockingly asked.

"For you, I could be anything."

"How about you try being gone and just leave me alone?" she shot with an eye roll.

"I'm serious. I'll be the man you need me to be."

"Remind me not to vomit. You really try too hard."

"Because I'm sincere and honest?"

"Good point. Even if you didn't try too hard, I wouldn't give a shit either way."

"Well, at least you're acting somewhat normal again."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh my God. You were so successful. Wow. You must be the only one who can reach me," she shot back, sarcastically. "You must be the one for me."

"Come on, Jay. What's wrong?"

"Wade, you need to stop prying, okay? Everyone wants to know what's wrong with me. Part of it -a very small part, I might add- is my frustration with you. My other issues are none of your business."

"I never meant to frustrate you or stress you out," he said, softly.

"Obviously because you never leaving me the hell alone, when I've told you to fuck off, never should have tipped you off," she retorted.

He remained silent for a few moments before sitting up. "Then, I'll leave you alone. Sorry," he said and got up, quickly leaving the room.

Jamie frowned when Wade left. She didn't want him to leave. She didn't think about her problems when he was arguing with her, and she preferred it that way.

The absolute last thing Jamie wanted to deal with was what was waiting for her in New York. Her so-called family was never exactly an issue that she enjoyed dealing with, and this trip would more than likely break her down. She didn't know what was going to happen when she came back after this supposed vacation. Jamie had been looking forward to her week off, but now she was absolutely dreading it. She didn't want to go alone, either, but the only other person who had the week off that she spoke to was Wade, and she sure as hell wasn't going to include him in her personal business…especially the business that she was going to have to deal with. And truth be told, she always said she wanted him to leave her alone, but it wasn't true. Not at all. If he actually did leave her alone, she would go insane, as much as she insisted it wasn't the truth. She cared about him, and she liked having him around.

It actually hurt her when he left the room. So, Jamie decided against her better judgment to go after him. She got out of her bed and left the bedroom. She saw the guys sitting on the couch, watching TV, minus Wade.

"Hey…um…do you know where Wade went?" she asked them.

"He's in the bedroom," Justin said. "The one that's two doors to the left of you."

"Thanks," she said, as she turned to go into his room.

"Jamie hold up for just a second," Heath spoke. She turned back around to face the group. "Please don't fight with him or anything like that when you go in there. I don't know what just happened with the two of you, but he's really upset right now."

"And he cares about you a lot, even if you don't feel the same way about him," David said. "Everyone knows that."

"I'm not going in there to fight with him. I wanted to go in there to apologize to him," she admitted.

A smile played on Justin's lips. "We'll talk later, lady," he said. She rolled her eyes. Jamie turned back around and walked into the bedroom where Justin had told her Wade was. He was in there, facing away from her. She shut the door.

"Justin, I told you I don't want to talk about it right now," he spoke firmly. Jamie climbed onto the bed, her body next to his, as she wrapped an arm around him. He turned around and saw it was her. "I thought you wanted me to leave you the fuck alone," he said, his voice expressing his hostility.

She sighed. "That was a lie," she admitted.

Wade looked confused. "What?"

"I don't want you to leave me alone," she said, softly.

"Oh really?"

"I know you don't believe me, but it's the truth," she told him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you want me to leave you alone?" he asked her.

"Because…" She took a deep breath. "I know that we fight a lot, but…I…um…I like being with you…even when we're fighting."

Wade looked as if he wasn't completely understanding what she was saying. "What do you mean?"

"Please don't make me explain," she whispered.

He shrugged. "Fine. I don't know what you want from me," he breathed.

"Wade…"

"What, Jamie?" he asked, his voice sharp and not as sweet, as he usually tried to be with her.

"I…I…um…I…" She closed her eyes tightly. "I care about you." She opened her eyes after the words left her lips.

"Are you just saying that?"

"Would I, of all people, honestly just say something to make someone happy or feel better? Seriously?"

"Good point. Continue."

"And I'm upset because of a family issue…a father thing…" she revealed. "And I don't tell anyone anything about my family or my father or whatever, not even John, so…"

"Are you okay?" he asked , his hostility fading upon noticing that she was chewing on the inside of her cheek.

She thought for a moment, considering whether or not she was going to be honest with him. She decided to she probably should tell him what was going on. Or at least let him know how she really felt...for once. "No, I'm not," she truthfully answered.

Wade frowned. "How can I fix it?" he asked.

"You can't…"

"I want to," he said. "I never want you to be upset. I don't want you to hurt."

Jamie cuddled up against him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She successfully tried to suppress the feeling of tears that were trying to creep out of her eyes. "I've conditioned myself to be alone," she explained.

"But you don't have to be," he said. "Jamie, I want to be here for you."

"You wouldn't understand," she whispered.

"I'll understand. All I want to do is help you and understand you and make everything okay," he said, softly.

Jamie bit her lower lip. "Wade, I can't…"

"Why not?"

She just shook her head, remaining silent.

"Baby, I told you that I love you, and I meant it when I said it, and I mean it every minute of every day. I will do anything to make you feel better. I want to help you. But I can't do it, if you won't let me," he explained.

Jamie sighed. "Wade, it isn't that easy."

"It can be, but you won't let it."

She shook her head. "Fine. I was really looking forward to having this week off in New York, relaxing at home, not having to worry about anything…but then, I got a phone call. And…" She pressed her lips together, afraid to talk about what was really going on. "My father…he's uh…he's dying, which I've known...for the past few months...he has pancreatic cancer, so...he should be dead soon…and I'm grateful for that, which...I know it sounds terrible...it's the truth, though. But now, he wants to uh...to see me…and when I'm in New York, I'm going to have to see him…and…I dunno."

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know why I'm even bothering to put myself through this."

"Do you want to see him?"

"No. I hate him. Like I know I've told you that I hate you, but I don't mean that. Him, on the other hand, he can't die soon enough."

"So, why are you going?"

"I don't know."

"Don't go, then."

"I feel like I have to…to show that I'm the bigger and better person, I guess, but after not seeing him for the past six years…I just…I guess, I'm really just scared."

"Well…do…do you want me to go with you?" he offered.

"N-no. No. Definitely not. You enjoy your vacation. I'll deal with the skeletons in my closet on my own." Of course she wasn't going to say yes...even though, in a weird way, her mind was practically screaming at her to say yes and have him come along with her. She knew that he would make it easier for her.

"I'm not gonna be to enjoy anything if one, I can't see you, or two, I'm worrying about you. Not being with you while all of this is going on will mean I can't see you, and I'm worrying about you. Not gonna work out very well."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Jamie, you're obviously really upset. You need to have someone with you, if you hate him that much."

"After what he did to me…I just…I don't know what it's gonna be like to see him again. That's all," she tried to brush it off, as if it wasn't as big of a deal as it really was.

"Do…is your mother or someone gonna be there?" he asked.

She shook her head. "My mom died when I was a kid. That's why I had all of the problems that I did with my father. No one knew anything was going on because we didn't have too much family, aside from my mother's parents, but my father didn't really let me see them. I didn't reconnect with them until I left his house, when I was like eighteen. No one knew that my dad beat the shit out of me on a daily basis. That was my own issue," she explained, quickly looking down.

"Your father hit you?"

"Sometimes he'd hit me…or really do whatever he could to hurt me…and I'm an only child, so it's not like there was anyone else around to beat up on."

"You shouldn't go, Jay."

"I know, but I have to do this…"

"Then, I'm going with you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, but I'm going to."

"Seriously, Wade, there's no need to."

"There is a need to."

"I'll be fine," she insisted.

"Well, I won't be. I'll call the airline and switch myself onto your flight."

"It isn't necessary."

"You can argue with me all you want, but my mind is made up. I'm going to New York with you, and that's the end of it. You're not doing this alone. I'm going, and you're going to have to deal with it."

"Where were you headed anyway?"

"Home to Manchester."

"Wade, go home, please. Don't worry about me."

"I'm going with you. I'm not changing my mind. And the fact that you keep telling me not to is really just wasting your time because I'll be there. I'm telling you, this isn't something you should have to do alone, and if that means I have to follow you to New York, against your wishes, then I'll do it."

Jamie wrapped her arms around Wade, unsure if she should continue with the list of problems she was dealing with. "Um…"

"Yes?"

She decided to not bring up the other issue just yet. "Thank you."

He looked slightly unsure if that was what she intended to say, but he decided to drop the issue for now. "Of course. I've got your back, Jamie. That's never going to change." He affectionately kissed the top of her head. She remained silent. "I know that you don't believe me, but I do love you very much, and I'm going to make everything okay," he softly promised her. It wasn't long before the two dozed off for a short nap before their show that night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: My ownership doesn't extend past Jamie. It's sad, and I don't like it! :o(**

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next one! I really appreciate all of the reviews I got for the last chapter. You make me feel so special...and you definitely make me want to update more. Tonight, I have to work a lovely overnight, which I'm not exactly thrilled about, especially because it's quite a drive away and I'd rather be watching football :o( So, please, leave me reviews, give me something to read, while I'm sitting at a table doing boring paperwork for 12 hours. Hopefully, it'll at least give me an opportunity to write a little bit more. *Fingers crossed* Love you guys a whole lot! You all own my life! XoXo Oh! And I'm also writing a new story that, depending on how writing the next few chapters go, will probably be posted in the next few weeks...it's a Miz story...so just a heads up ;o) But don't worry, I'm not abandoning this one...I'm too attached lol And I also haven't updated No Getting Over You (for those of you that have read it), in a while, but I'm still working on it, I promise! Okay, hugs and kisses! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Nexus's little paid escort. Nice to see you again, Jordan," John Cena greeted his former friend backstage.

"Cena, don't even speak to me. If you have an issue with the way things are now, then, you can only blame yourself. You did this."

"Yeah, well, it's nice to know how much your loyalty really means. And now you're Barrett's little girlfriend? Wow, I guess you're just moving up the ranks, Jor. Apparently you've really changed a lot."

She rolled her eyes. "Mind your own business."

"I want a match against you and Wade next week. I'll find myself a Diva, and we can have it out in the ring."

"Well, Wade and I will be on vacation next week, so not happening," she refused his challenge.

"Too bad."

Jordan smirked. "Yeah, well, I'm sure you can deal."

"Why did you do this?" he asked, his voice serious.

"Do what?"

"It's one thing to have to be stuck with Nexus for six months, but it's a completely different situation to turn your back on your best friend in this business and align yourself with them, especially knowing everything that they've put me through in the past few months," he explained.

"Oh, give it a rest already. Did you really expect that I'd miserably trail behind them for six months, suffering every step of the way? I made the much smarter decision and joined the most powerful group in the WWE. So, quite frankly, I don't really care how you feel about it," she retorted.

"We were best friends, Jordan! Thick as thieves! I had your back, and you had mine! Why did you have to go and do this?"

"You did it!"

John shook his head. He brought his hand to her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "We were so close."

Jordan bit her lower lip. "Stop…"

"We had all of those times together…we were so good together. We had fun, and we kicked a lot of butt," he said, taking a step closer to her. "Jor…"

She pulled back. "Don't do this, John."

Wade stepped up behind John. "I'm pretty sure that when you lost that match to me, last month, you gave Jordan up. Just because it ended up working out for the two of us a lot better than anyone had originally planned, doesn't mean that you need to act all jealous about it," he said, arrogantly.

"Why, of course. As if life couldn't get better, here's my favorite person in the whole entire universe," he said, removing his hand from her face and turning to face the taller Englishman.

"Cena, I'm telling you right now, if I see your hands on my girlfriend ever again, I'll break them," he warned.

John smiled. "Bring it, Barrett. I'm not afraid of you at all. In fact, I think we need to have a rematch for Jordan…in two weeks…on Raw…when you're back from your little romantic getaway."

"You think I'd really be stupid enough to put my girlfriend on the line? You're out of your mind. Only you'd be that stupid."

"Well, let's just see what our little mystery GM has to say about that," John said. He turned and winked at Jordan, before walking off.

Wade wrapped an arm around Jordan. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around him.

"Great job, guys!" Mark, the cameraman, said, shutting the camera off.

John walked back over, as Jamie pulled away from Wade. "Jay, are you okay? I've been trying to call you all day."

"My phone's been on silent."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You've been really different lately, and I'm still worried about you."

"I'm trying to be nice," she said.

John laughed. "Oh, really? And how's that working out for you?" "Ask Wade."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh? How are you and the man getting along?"

Wade gave John a smile. "We haven't fought in two days."

"That's impressive," he reacted. "So, are you two an item yet?"

Jamie shrugged. "We're getting alone. Let's not push it, pal. We're nothing more than co-workers who get along sometimes."

"Well, that's a start for you, I guess. So, you're going back to New York for your week off?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"And you're going to England, I'm assuming?" he asked Wade.

"I'm actually going to New York with Jamie," he replied.

John smirked. "Well, I guess things are going a lot better for the two of you than you're letting on."

"We're just trying to uh…work some things out," he explained.

"Well, good."

John kissed the top of Jamie's head. "Well, make sure you say goodbye before you leave, okay?"

She nodded. "I will."

"Good." John walked off to his locker room, while Wade stood next to her.

"You ready to come out with me for my match?" he asked.

"Yeah."

She gave him a small smile. Wade grinned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around his torso. "You look so beautiful," he said, softly.

"You're very sweet."

"Well, it's the truth," he said with a smile, before momentarily pausing. "So, I need to know exactly where you live, so I can find a hotel close enough."

"Don't be an idiot. Just stay at my house," she said.

"Well, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything like that. So, I figured I'd just stay somewhere else," he explained.

"If you were going to make me uncomfortable, I wouldn't have asked you to stay…well, told you," she pointed out.

"Good point."

Jamie rested her hands on his chest. "I appreciate you coming with me," she said, her voice low.

"Honestly, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he said. "I'd much rather spent my time off with you as opposed to anyone else…and you need me right now."

* * *

That night, after Raw, Jamie and Wade had a flight to catch. They were flying to JFK airport and having a car bring them back to Jamie's place. She had called ahead and made all of the necessary arrangements. They had already said goodbye to the Nexus guys, John, John, Melina, and Randy and were en route to the airport via the rented car Wade was currently driving.

"So, you ready for the flight?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've got a book with me, but I'll probably end up sleeping the whole time," she replied.

"And once we're in New York, you can sleep."

"In my bed," she said, with a smile.

"Well, there you go."

"I'm not looking forward to this trip."

"I know, but I'll be there for you the entire time," he reassured her. "And whatever you need, I'll take care of. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. I think that's part of the reason I'm afraid."

"Wait. You're afraid of me being there?"

"Well, it's like once you're there, you can and will probably…I dunno…you'll probably end up finding out everything I've ever been through, and it's embarrassing," she explained, looking down.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Jamie," he told her. "I'm here to make sure that you're okay, not to cause you more stress."

"It's just embarrassing to have anyone know about all of this stuff."

"But you didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, but still."

Wade reached over and took her hand in his. "Well, you don't have to worry. I would never judge you or think any less of you."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"Of course."

"We're not going there tomorrow, either. The day after will be the day, and that'll be it. Hopefully, he'll just die before I even have to see him. That would make life so much easier for me."

"I think it might be good for you to see him; to show him how great you turned out, despite everything he put you through."

Jamie shrugged. "I doubt he'll see it that way."

"Does he know that you wrestle or anything?" he asked.

"I have no idea. I mean, he used to watch it once in a while, so maybe he does, but we don't have any family, so it's not like I told anyone who could have told him. The only person who really knows anything about me…well, everything about me, is his nurse at the house. She's been really good to me. I know it's weird, but I do talk to her, and she knows about everything, so I trust her, and I tell her everything. She's a sweetheart. But I don't think she really talks about me to him because she knows how bad the relationship we have is and how much I hate him."

"He's in a home?"

"No, he still lives in the house that I grew up in, but he has a nurse who visits every day, and I mean…I pay for it."

"You pay for his care?" he asked, in awe of Jamie. It was strange that she tried to play herself off as a cold-hearted bitch, when in fact, she was the one providing care for her father, even after everything he had done to her. It really spoke infinitely about her character and made him love her that much more. Obviously, through her extremely difficult, stone exterior, she had a heart of gold.

"Well, no one else would," she said, with a shrug, tying to play it off as if it weren't a big deal. "Besides, it gave me the opportunity to have a mother-figure in Linda. I mean, she knows everything about me…things I've never told anyone else. And she doesn't really tell my dad too much."

"Do you think that he wants to see you because he knows you're successful now?" he asked.

"I honestly have no idea. If anything, I wouldn't have thought he'd want to see me at all," she replied.

"I know he's done some awful things, but he is your father. He probably does love you in his own demented way," Wade tried to reason.

"You're really trying, and I do appreciate it, but the only reason I was even born in the first place was because my mom wanted to have me so badly. My father did it to make her happy, and when she was gone…well…ya know. It was just a burden for him to have me around."

"Wow."

"Yeah…"

"You know that he should consider himself to lucky to have such an amazing woman as a daughter, right?"

"I'm not that great. In fact, I cause a lot of people a lot of grief. You should know that better than anyone."

"I don't see it that way."

"Well, it's true. I'm a hard ass, and I'm very guarded."

"With good reason."

"It's not everyone else's fault that I've been through shit all of my life, but I take it out on everyone else…especially you."

"I can handle it. Now that I know your situation, I understand why you are the way you are, and I can deal with it. You can act however you want, I won't take it personally," he explained.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity."

"Um…that's what it sounds like."

"I don't pity you. I'm just trying to be honest about things and how I see it all," he tried to reason.

"Well, then, don't be," she snapped. Jamie knew he was only trying to make her life easier, and he knew damn well that she wasn't going to make this trip easy for him in the least bit. But right now, he also knew that she needed support and someone to be understanding of her and her extremely unstable emotions, so instead of fighting with her, he simply bit his tongue. He continued holding her hand. She wanted to cry, but she refused to. She couldn't even think about everything that was going on in her life at this point. Jamie wanted to tell Wade about all of it, but she couldn't. Not just yet. She needed to handle one thing at a time, and considering she was going to be seeing her father very shortly, she needed to handle that issue and close the book on that part of her life, before even attempting to figure out how to handle the other issues that were going on. If she told Wade about that stuff now, it would only add to the stress she was dealing with.

* * *

Jamie and Wade were on the plane. They were only forty-five minutes into the six hour flight, and Jamie was already sleeping soundly. Wade was watching her, affectionately. She looked completely different when her eyes and mouth were shut. It was obvious on her face, even sleeping, that there was a lot going on in her head at this point, but she seemed innocent and sweet. Clearly when she was awake, that couldn't be any further than the actual way things were. He was still absolutely crazy about her, whether she was awake or asleep. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he wanted a life with her. He was thirty already, and even though his career was just starting out, he was ready to settle down. And Jamie was the one that he wanted to do that with.

Wade had wanted to be a famous professional wrestler for as long as he could remember. Even his days as a successful bare knuckle fighter weren't enough to satisfy his lifelong ambition to become a part of the WWE and make a real name for himself in the world of professional wrestling. When it was announced that he was the winner of the first season of NXT, he felt as if he'd truly made his dreams come true. But the second he first spoke to Jamie, regardless of her hostility towards him, none of it mattered anymore. Those years of working to make it, the injuries, the stress, the struggle…none of it held the significance it had at one point in his life. She was the most important thing to him. He'd give up everything he had for her. He had absolutely no doubts about that. She was his world, even if she spent the majority of her time picking fights with him and being a complete moody bitch. He knew his feelings were genuine, and that he was absolutely in love with her. Wade gently rubbed her arm with his finger, loving the feeling that ran through his body at the simple contact he had with her. Every time they touched he felt the jolt, and it was like a drug to him. He needed to feel this for the rest of his life.

Meanwhile, Jamie was having a mentally restless sleep. She was beyond stressed out. Between Wade and her father, it was a lot to handle. Knowing what she had to deal with after the whole father situation was enough to make her have a nervous breakdown. She was so grateful that no matter how much she resisted Wade and argued with him and tried to get rid of him and was a complete bitch at nearly every possible moment, he never turned his back on her. It made her want to trust him, which was more than she could say for most people, aside from her very few, close friends. She considered the concept of being in love with Wade. However, she was unaware of what love really was and what it could be. Her perception was severely skewered when it came to love, for obvious reasons, and she wasn't going to give up her one possible chance at love, if she thought she'd end up hurt. Jamie knew she wouldn't be able to handle it .

Wade found Jamie to be the absolutely most frustrating, aggravating, confrontational, stressful, infuriating person he had ever met in his entire life. He understood that she drove everyone insane, but he couldn't understand how her own father could hurt her the way he had. And he felt horrible that she was going through all of this right now. He wanted to prove to her that he would always be around for her, and he knew that he best way to accomplish that was to help her through what would probably end up being one of the hardest things she'd ever have to deal with.

Wade finally sat back in his seat, removing his hand from her arm. He had decided that Jamie was his future, his everything, and he was going to do whatever it took to prove that to her.

* * *

"I can't believe I slept for the whole flight," Jamie said, as she and Wade waited at the baggage carousel.

"Seriously, you were out almost immediately. It was pretty impressive, even when the flight attendants were giving that whole safety speech, you were just out."

"I guess I was tired."

Wade smirked. "Apparently."

When the bags finally came around, Wade gathered all of them and put them on a luggage cart. The two made their way to the car that Jamie had reserved ahead of time for the drive to her house.

Jamie sat in the backseat, as the driver and Wade put their bags in the trunk, before getting in the driver's seat and backseat, respectively, and making the trip to her house. Of course, Wade had insisted on taking care of Jamie's bags, while she protested that she could put her own bags in the trunk, so she was slightly hostile.

"I seriously can lift and carry my own damn bags," she said, refusing to let the argument end.

"Jamie, I'd rather carry your bags."

"But it's a waste of time."

"I was trying to be a gentleman, it's not a big deal."

She rolled her eyes. "You just have an answer for everything, don't you, Mister Fucking Wonderful?" she shot.

"Yup," he answered, not giving into the fight she was practically begging for. He knew why she was acting like this, and he wasn't going to let it happen. Wade would take her abuse because he knew she was suffering on the inside, and he would do what he could to lessen her pain, even if that mean he'd have to deal with her being a complete bitch to him. There was no way Wade was going to turn his back on her now. Besides, after dealing with her acting this way for so long, it really did become a lot easier to shrug off.

"I can't stand you," she grumbled.

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"No, you're not." Jamie bit her lower lip.

Wade remained silent. It was true. He wasn't sorry. He knew damn well that she honestly didn't feel that way. She was doing this on purpose, to try to get him mad, to give her a real reason to hate him, but he wasn't going to give in.

"Whatever," she muttered. "You're such a fucking dick."

"And I'm in love with you."

"You're a liar. You probably won't even last until the end of the day, until you're on a plane back home to Jolly Ole England," she shot.

"That won't happen. I'm not going anywhere."

"Bullshit."

"I guess we'll just see, then, won't we?"

"Yeah, we will."

Wade gave her a look. "You know I'm not leaving, right?"

She shrugged. "I don't know about that."

"Well, I'm not. So, it doesn't matter what you say to me, I'm not going anywhere. Even if you kick me out of your house, I'll just sit outside your door, waiting to make sure that you're okay. And if you don't want me on your property, I'll sit on the curb waiting. I'm not even kidding. I love you that much."

Jamie looked away from him. She knew that he meant every word of it. She hated acting like she didn't care about him, but she wanted to push him away before he could hurt her. Everyone in her life who she should have been able to count on left her. What made Wade any different? It was easier for her to push him away now than it would be in the future, anyway, even if she did love him already…


	14. Chapter 14

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: My ownership extends no further than Jamie, but I shall try to change that as best I can ;o)**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm pretty sure that everyone is going to completely freak out when they read what's about to go down. And I'm so excited for reactions. I'm going to warm you all, I'm usually a few chapters ahead of what's posted, but I literally have only the first few lines of Chapter 15 written, so I'm going to be working on writing a lot, so if the next update takes a little while, I apologize in advance. I know what's pretty much going to happen, but I spend a lot of time writing the first draft of the chapter and usually a minimal of two edits so that it's perfect for you guys! So, please, please, please review and let me know what you think because with the action that's going on in this one, I'm sooooo beyond excited to post this chapter! I feel like you guys are my friends, and I'm telling you about some adventurous night I had this past weekend lol Wowwie**

**I wanted to give out shout outs for the reviews I got for the last chapter. I appreciated getting the alerts to my phone, while I was suffering through a wonderful 5:45PM-5:00AM shift at work. It was brutal, and you guys put a smile on my face, which I'm sure all of the people working with me appreciated...because I tend to be a bit of a bitch...just sayin :o) So, miamitravel, thank you much! xXBeninekoXx, I know the feeling, Sunday in NY, the weather was awful and rainy, and I had to drive 45 minutes to work...so no bueno. Love you! And the always reliable love of my life, JJ-Jefferu, ummm I love you! You're the best!**

**Seriously, though, you guys have no idea how grateful I truly am for every hit this story gets, for every added alert and favorite, and every review. It means the world to me! You distract me from the stress in my life, and I've got a lot of it!**

**Now for bombshell galore time!**

* * *

As the cab pulled up in front of her house, Jamie felt a strong sense of comfort take over. Her house was huge and absolutely beautiful. In the more upper class part of Long Island's Nassau County, the Garden City property looked almost as if it were out of a movie; one of those family films that's supposed to be heart-warming and inspiring…the ones that usually nauseated Jamie because she knew that really wasn't how it went. That was a fantasy that didn't exist in real life. Life was never that carefree and happy. But regardless, every time she was there, she held onto some glimmer of hope that one day she could have that kind of seemingly simple life that was genuinely happy and was much more stress free than her childhood had been. Her's was the perfect house to raise a family. Jamie had inherited it from her maternal grandparents. She loved this house, as it was the house where her grandparents had lived for decades, and she had spent so much time when she was young. It was more than likely her favorite place on earth, outside of the wrestling ring.

Jamie had spent so much of her childhood in this house, before her mother had gotten sick and died, and her father had really distanced her from her grandparents. She had moved in the day that she turned eighteen, as it was left to her when her grandmother had passed away two years prior to that. The sooner she had gotten out of her father's house, the better it was for her safety and sanity. And the second she could leave without any problems, she was quick to do so. Her grandparents had left her their house and their money, which enabled her to start a life on her own, which she was immensely grateful for because she was sure there were lots of other kids in her situation, who weren't lucky enough to be the recipients of a house and money, when they'd grown up in an abusive house. That's why Jamie always swore, once she had a decent amount of money saved up, she was going to start up a foundation for kids that were in her situation, but without the luck of loving, rich grandparents. She didn't want anyone to suffer the way she had for so long.

Wade grabbed the bags from the trunk and stood next to Jamie, as the car pulled away. "Your house is beautiful," he said.

"Thanks," she flatly replied. She had bent down slightly to grab her bags, but Wade snatched them out of her grasp before she could. She rolled her eyes and walked up the concrete passage, through the large front lawn. Grabbing her house keys out of her pocket, she quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open. Jamie walked inside, followed closely by Wade, who was carrying more bags than he really should have been. He brought their luggage through the front door, putting all of their bags down in the foyer. She closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah?" she asked emotionlessly, as she was walking away from him. He followed behind her.

"Can you stop walking away from me for a minute?" he asked.

She acquiesced. "What?" Jamie asked, turning to face him.

He stopped short, so as not to crash into her. "Are you okay?"

"Fucking peachy," she muttered. "Why?"

"You've been mad since we got off of the place," he confronted her.

"And…? What did you think? Because you saw my vulnerable side a few times and made an issue out of coming here with me, we'd be perfect, and I'd be nothing but sweet to you?" she shot back.

"No. I know much better than to expect that from you."

"So, then, what's the issue here?"

"I know you're going through a lot right now, but I want to help you. That's why I came here. I don't want you to push me away."

"Why do you even care? Seriously. You've gotten in my pants already…more than once. Isn't that enough?"

"If that was what this was about, I'd be fine, and I'd be leaving you alone. But it's not. I'm not just trying to sleep with you, and you should know better than that by now. I care about you so much. I love you. I've told you this so many times already. But you never seem to believe me."

"I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because you care now, sure. That's great. You claim you love me now, fine. That's wonderful. But that'll only last so much longer. You'll leave when it's not fun for you anymore or you find the next chick that you want to screw around with and leave when you're bored. So, why the hell would I even bother wasting my time when I know damn well that as soon as I let myself go and fall for you, you'll be gone like that. Do you think I'd really let myself intentionally get hurt?" Her hands were on her hips, and she looked as if she was about ready to beat the shit out of him.

"That's not gonna happen," he sincerely replied, addressing her concern. He couldn't understand why she was so convinced he'd leave her. Wade knew the second he finally could call her his own, he was never giving her up.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Oh. Okay. Well because you said that, obviously I should believe you."

Wade took a step closer to her. "Okay. You don't believe me. I understand that. But I'm not going anywhere. I've said it a million times, and I'll say it a million more. I'm not leaving, no matter how much of a bitch you are to me or how much you push me away. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

"Oh wow. What a lucky lady I must be," she commented with absolutely zero enthusiasm.

He shook his head slowly. "I feel like you're torturing me on bloody purpose," he groaned.

"You're such a drama queen."

"Maybe you think I am, but I love you, and this is really important to me. And I'm telling you I mean that more than you might ever really know," he told her. "So, if you want to keep pushing me away, that's your prerogative, but I'm not leaving you. You're just gonna have to get used to it."

Jamie eyes no longer conveyed the anger that once inhabited them, even though she was trying hard to make it seem like she was still angry. Instead, Wade could clearly see the fear that they held, and he was well aware that she was caving into him…slowly but surely. Wade took another step closer to her, bringing their bodies closer, so that they were only mere inches apart. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body against his. He arms dropped off of her hips and hung at her sides.

"I just don't know anymore," she said, her voice soft and void of the usual hostility that was heard.

"We can make it work. I know that you're afraid right now, but I'd never hurt you," he tried to reassure her.

"I want to believe you, Wade. I really, really do. But I just can't," she told him. Her voice sounded as if she was defeated and sad. He actually felt for her, even though she had just been a complete and utter bitch to him.

"How can I prove to you that you can believe me? I haven't lied to you. I've never abandoned you or hurt you. I spent all of my energy trying to make things right between us. I don't know what else I can do."

Jamie finally gave in and wrapped her arms around his body. He felt her tense, stressed body relax a little bit into his. He loved the way she fit against his body perfectly. It was as if they were made to be together. He kissed the top of her head affectionately. "I don't know, Wade. And I'm sorry that I always take everything out on you. You're right. You haven't done anything wrong to me. You've tried so hard to make things right for us, and I know I'm the one who's always making life that much more difficult for you. I just…I-I don't know. I'm just a screwed up person, and you don't need this in your life. You deserve more. You're a good guy," she admitted.

"And you're an amazing woman."

"I do nothing but cause you grief," she pointed out.

"Jamie, to be completely honest with you, I'd rather have you cause me grief and frustrate the bloody hell out of me than to have everything simple and happy with anyone else," he said.

She looked up at him. He always knew just what to say to make her melt, and she wasn't some romantic sap, either. It took a lot for her to feel those emotions that he managed to so easily make her experience. Their eyes locked, and he inched his face closer to her's. Jamie felt their noses touch. She leaned up and pressed their lips together briefly, before she pulled back. He gave her a small, genuine smile, which she momentarily reciprocated, before a frown took its place. "Wade, why are you making me love you so much?" she thoughtlessly asked out loud.

Wade's eyes widened at her unintentional confession. "What?" he asked in utter disbelief.

"Oh God," she quickly whispered, realizing that she just gave herself away. "I-I meant um…uh…I…I meant why are y-you trying t-to make me l-love you? I don't…I don't love you…at all," she quickly tried to save, shaking her head, even though it was obvious she meant what she said.

A larger smile replaced the smaller one that had just been across his face. "You love me," he whispered.

"N-no. No. No. I do not. Definitely not," she quickly shot back, her eyes refusing to lock with his. She pulled out of his arms and walked over to the bags. "I-I have to unpack. It's so late…well, early in the uh…the uh…morning. I need r-real sleep." He quickly swooped in once again and took her bags.

"I'll deliver them to your room for you, my love," he insisted with an arrogant smile. Even when he was being an arrogant show off, she found it hard to resist him.

"Don't call me that," she muttered. Jamie wanted to bash her head through a window at the moment. She had never meant to let that slip out, and her immediate attempt to correct herself was so obviously forced that she knew there was no convincing him that she didn't mean it. She blew up her own spot and wanted to shoot herself. Jamie led Wade up the stairs to her bedroom, her legs feeling slightly weak, her heart pounding in her chest. She was a little light headed, as well. She tried to concentrate on her breathing, so that the sick feelings that were starting to come up would subside. She opened the door to her room, and Wade put the bags down inside of it. "Thank you," she muttered, still avoiding looking at him directly. "I'll show you to your room." Jamie turned to leave but bumped into Wade's still body. Her eyes traveled up his chest to his face, finally catching his eyes for the first time since her slip of the tongue. She was well aware that her eyes gave away how she actually felt, even though she was trying to act like she didn't care.

Wade felt like he was on cloud nine for the first time in a very, very long time. In fact, he was sure he'd never felt this way before in his entire life. It no longer mattered how much she pretended she didn't care, he heard the words that he had wanted to hear for so long. He wasn't even sure how it was possible but knowing that she loved him, too, made her that much more beautiful and wonderful and perfect in his eyes. She could honestly be as mean as she wanted at this point because now he was sure that it was all an act, an involuntary defense mechanism that she was using to protect herself. Now that he knew the truth about her feelings, her attitude didn't matter anymore because he knew that they were going to end up together, regardless of how much she tried to resist him. Wade knew that she wanted the same thing he did. And he was going to make the most of it.

He finally pulled her into his arms again. This time it was so much different than it had been. She was nervous, her heart was fluttering, she was feeling even more light headed than she had before. Her stomach lurched, knocking her into reality, and Jamie immediately pulled out of his arms and ran into the master bathroom that was connected to her room. She immediately emptied the sparse contents of her stomach into the porcelain goddess. Clearly, stress was not good for her, especially with her current status of being in an emotional state of emergency.

Jamie wanted to die right there. As if it wasn't enough that she was freaking out, she was completely mortified that she was throwing up with Wade a few feet away. Or at least she thought he was a few feet away, until she felt one of his hands start rubbing her back, while the other gently pulled her hair back and held it. She definitely wanted the ground to swallow her right then and there. This was too much embarrassment for one day…hell, for her it was more than enough for a lifetime.

When she was sure that she was okay, Jamie flushed the toilet bowl and used a tissue to wipe her mouth. She sat back for a few moments, as Wade sat next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah…"

"I don't really believe you," he replied.

She shrugged. "I don't care."

"Yes, you do."

Jamie rolled her eyes. She got up and rinsed her mouth out and threw some water on her face. She grabbed a towel and dried her face off, looking in the mirror, only to see Wade looking at her in the reflection. "I don't."

"That couldn't be further from the truth." The smug look on his face annoyed Jamie and turned her on simultaneously.

"Believe what you want," she mumbled, before leaving the bathroom. Wade followed her as she led him to a bedroom two doors down from her's. "You'll be sleeping in here," she said quickly, opening the door.

He didn't look at the room. Instead, he kept his eyes glued to Jamie. "Thanks," he said with that irresistible smirk of his.

"Yeah." She quickly attempted to walk away, but he blocked her. "Are you gonna move out of my way?" she impatiently asked him.

"Are you gonna talk to me?"

Jamie breathed loudly. "About what?"

"About what you said."

"I didn't mean it. I told you that."

"And I told you that was bullshit."

"Well, that's your opinion, but it's not true."

"Well, I believe you meant it, and because you didn't want to be honest with me, you're pretending that it was nothing," he argued with a smirk.

"You are so infuriating," she growled.

Wade laughed. "Me? I'm the infuriating one because I'm pointing out the truth, even though you just don't want to admit it already? You need to take a good, hard look in the mirror, sweetheart, because you're the most infuriating person I've ever met in my entire life," he replied.

"You're an arrogant prick."

Wade shrugged. "Maybe I am, but at least I'm honest. You won't even admit how you really feel because you're afraid, so you try to lie to yourself and everyone else, so that they think you're this scary and emotionless monster, but we both know better than that. That isn't who you really are."

"Oh, well aren't you just the insightful one here?" she sarcastically shot with an eye roll, hoping to argue with him so she could try to not care about him.

"Come on, Jamie," he softly pleaded with her.

"We have to go to bed. It's been a really long night, and I'm exhausted," she said and walked away from him, into her bedroom, as he sighed before getting his bags and bringing them up to his room.

* * *

Jamie was laying in her bed. She couldn't sleep. The fact that the clock read 7:00 AM probably didn't help. The fact that she had slept on the red eye she and Wade had caught was also probably not helping. The fact that Wade was two doors down from her was eating at her. She couldn't believe that she had opened her big mouth and admitted that she loved him. That wasn't supposed to happen. It was the worst thing she could have done. It was hard enough to always push him away, but now that he knew how she really felt, he wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon. She had very mixed feelings about that, considering what was eventually going to come out. She was surprised that Wade wasn't even suspicious, especially when she threw up right in front of him. Jamie thought for sure he'd figure it out, particularly taking into account that she had been extremely emotional lately She didn't think he was this oblivious. Her behavior had been so out of character in the past week that she thought for sure that someone…hell, anyone would have even been a little curious. But nope. Not that Jamie would have copped to anything but still. It was fairly shocking that no one had even mentioned the idea to her.

_***Flashback - One Week Prior***_

_**Jamie was in the suite bathroom, sitting on the floor, her back against the wall, staring straight ahead, wanting to go back in time and change everything that had happened. This was a big part of why she didn't want the current situation to happen. She should've known what the result was going to be, but she was just terrified to have her suspicions confirmed. She wished she could have pretended that this whole ordeal wasn't happening. Her entire life could potentially be changing in a huge way, and she wasn't at all ready for a change of this caliber. She didn't know how she would even react when she found out what the final word was.**_

_**After sitting there for what felt like hours, but in reality was only about ten minutes or so, she stood up. Jamie was so thankful that the guys had gone to workout together because if they were around this situation would have been much more stressful, and she probably would've been found out. She had been a nervous wreck for the past few days, and it all came down to this…the moment of truth.**_

_**Jamie's hands were trembling as she look down, as the small screen clearly blinked the result in small black lettering.**_

'_**Pregnant.'**_

_***End Flashback***_

Considering that Jamie was constantly reading up on any and every subject for years, to keep her occupied while traveling, when she was younger, to keep her mind off of the mess she was living in, she'd read up on the topic of pregnancy a few times before. She was one of those people who liked to know things…no matter what it was. She liked having knowledge on anything she could possibly learn. It was something that kept her occupied during her free time. Figuring out when her last period was, the doctor would probably tell her she was about six weeks along, seeing as her body had started preparing for pregnancy six weeks ago, which was when the official pregnancy countdown began. She had only conceived about four weeks ago. The only person she had told about it was Linda, her father's home nurse, and apparently, no one was even a little suspicious that being pregnant was a possibility for her. Jamie wanted to tell Wade, but she was terrified at this point-of his reaction, of becoming a mother, the entire situation was freaking her out. Besides, she didn't even know how to tell him that he was probably going to be a father.

At first, her reaction was to get rid of it before anyone could find out, and then, she'd never have to deal with it again. But for some reason, she just couldn't go through with that chain of events. She didn't feel right about doing that, for herself and for Wade. She was sure that if she did it without even telling Wade that she had been pregnant, she'd feel guilty about it for the rest of her life. Then, regardless of what happened between them, she could never be with him. She would always have that feeling of guilt in the back of her mind. She couldn't live like that. Besides, the test she took…and the three subsequent back-ups could be wrong. That's why she had an appointment with her doctor in three days to confirm her pregnancy…or to find out she wasn't going to be having a baby. She hoped it was the latter because this was too much for her to deal with.

Jamie brought a hand onto her lower abdomen. If there was a baby in there, she already felt bad for him or her. She wasn't cut out for motherhood. She'd just ruin the poor kid. She'd probably end up just like her father, and to her, that was the worst possible thing that could happen. It was the reason Jamie always swore she would never have children. And babies with Wade especially were an even worse idea. Bringing a child into her screwed up life was not something she wanted to do.

Jamie felt completely alone in this situation because she didn't know who she could talk to and how anyone would react. She wanted nothing more than to go into Wade's room and cuddle up against him. She knew he could make her feel so much better about everything by just wrapping his arms around her, without even saying the simplest word. She was also aware that he wouldn't mind, either. In fact, he'd probably be really happy to have her sleeping in his arms, but Jamie had to extra careful of how she acted and what she did because if she slipped up again, she was only going to complicate her already too complex life even more. She couldn't handle that. Besides, if she started to give in to him, he would know that she meant what she said. Jamie didn't need to put herself in the position to get hurt by him, especially with a baby potentially on the way. She needed to be strong, if not for herself, then for the baby that was more than likely on his or her way.


	15. Chapter 15

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the hotties :o)**

* * *

**A/N: I totally upped the drama factor. I've been writing nonstop since I posted the last chapter lol So, things are about to get more insane(...don't they always?). I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it! Please, let me know what you think! I got so many reviews for the last chapter, and I really appreciated it. Definitely motivated me to keep on writing! Love you guys...soooo much!**

* * *

Jamie was laying on her couch, watching 'The Hangover'. She needed a good laugh and fast. Today was the day she was determined to relax and not worry about her growing list of problems. She would stress tomorrow and the day after that, but for today, she just wanted to not even think about any of it. She had on a simple pair of black sweat shorts and a gray tank top, with no make up on and her hair carelessly thrown up on top of her head. She was hugging her pillow into her chest. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, as Jamie felt her heart start to beat faster, knowing who it was.

"Good morning," Wade greeted, cheerfully. She lifted her head up and looked at him. He was in a pair of dark gray sweat pants and a white wife beater. He was looking particularly delicious. Then again, she had been finding him to be particularly good looking as of late. She wasn't sure if it was hormones or the fact that she loved him…but figured it was probably a combination of both.

"Morning," she softly said, before putting her head back down on the pillow. He sat on the end of the couch, pulling her legs over his lap, resting his hands on them.

"So, what are you watching?" he asked, glancing at the time on the cable box, which read 1:37 PM.

"'The Hangover,'" she answered, her eyes not straying from the television.

"I never saw it. Is it any good?"

"It's absolutely hilarious. One of my favorite comedies ever. It can always make me laugh."

"Are you okay?" he asked, noticing that she seemed awfully tense.

"Yeah. Just a lot going on now, ya know?"

He nodded and gently rubbed her bare calf. "Well, if you want to talk about anything, I'm here, and I'll listen."

"Thanks, but I'll be okay."

"And I hope you know that I'm really sorry if I made it worse for you after your little slip when we first got here. I was just really happy when I heard the words come out of your mouth, and now that I think about it, I feel like I really kind of shoved it in your face, and I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have acted like that. I was being a bit of a wanker."

She shrugged. "It's fine."

"Well, I know that you've got a lot on your plate, and I never wanted to stress you out more."

"It's really okay, Wade," she insisted, her eyes focused on the movie she was watching. Wade leaned down and pressed his lips against her slightly exposed abdomen. Her eyes immediately darted over to him, as her hands quickly tugged her tank top down, covering the flesh, as if he had just pinched her or something. "What was that for?" she nervously asked, thinking there was a reason he was kissing her in that particular spot, as if he somehow knew about the pregnancy.

He looked completely confused at her reaction. "I would havee kissed you on your cheek or your head or your shoulder…anywhere really. That was just the closest reach for me," he innocently replied.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed down slightly and tried to focus her attention back on the movie. She was obviously very much on edge. Jamie was terrified that Wade was going to figure out that she was pregnant…well, probably pregnant. And she definitely didn't even want to cross that bridge at this point.

Jamie's jumpy behavior bothered Wade a bit. He wasn't exactly sure why. She had just never reacted that way to his touch before. Usually, she'd just shrug him off…or sleep with him. He was chalking it up to her nerves because of what was going on with her father, but he was still suspicious of what was going on with her.

* * *

Jamie had tried to be as pleasant as she possibly could to Wade. It was 11:30 AM, the next morning, and she was ready to deal with the issue of her father, which she had been dreading since she first got the phone call from Linda. Seeing her father was something she really couldn't prepare herself for, so it was really going to be whatever it was going to be. There wasn't much she could do to control that situation. Emotionally, she was a complete and utter wreck. She had been trying so hard to keep her cool, but it was getting harder and harder as each moment passed. Jamie didn't want to take it out on Wade, and she was doing the best she could.

"Ready to go?" Wade asked, standing in her doorway. Jamie looked up at him, her thoughts clearing away. He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a dark gray button up shirt. As usual, he was looking delectable.

Jamie stood up after letting her eyes linger for a few moments. She had on a pair of dark gray dress pants, a white button down blouse, with a pair of black, open-toed pumps. Her hair was down, and her make up was perfectly done.

"You look great," he said.

Jamie smiled. "Thanks. You look really good, too."

He reciprocated the smile. "Thanks." She was ready to leave, physically, but she was unsure if she'd ever be mentally or emotionally ready for what was about to happen. "You want me to drive?" he offered.

"Um…no…it's okay. I can do it," she replied.

"Are you sure? Because I can do it, and I seriously don't mind at all."

She thought about it for a moment. If she was going to end up an emotional mess, it would probably be best if she wasn't driving. "Actually, okay," she finally agreed. "I'll set the address in the system."

He gave her another smile. "Okay. You ready to go?" he repeated his earlier question to her.

She nodded. "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright." He took her hands in his, as she grabbed her bag. She and Wade walked down the stairs and left the house. Jamie used her key to lock the front door. Then, she handed her keys to Wade. The two got in her Mazda 3, and she programmed her father's address into the navigation system.

Wade took her trembling hand in his much larger one and brought it to his lips, placing a small kiss on the back of her hand. "Everything's gonna be okay. I'm gonna be with you, and I won't let anything bad happen," he promised.

She nodded slowly, unsure if that was completely true. He pulled out of the driveway and followed the GPS's directions. Jamie was a nervous wreck, and it was just getting increasingly worse as they got closer to the house. This was the day she had been afraid of, and she honestly wasn't sure what she was to expect out of it. Her father's house was only a few minutes away, in Westbury. So, she didn't have much more time to mentally prepare herself any more.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah. I'll be fine," she replied. She didn't believe that for a second. And truth be told, neither did Wade.

"You know, if you're up for it, we can go out for dinner later or order in and watch a movie or something," he offered, trying to distract her momentarily.

Jamie forced a smile. "Maybe we could."

As the streets started looking more and more familiar, her nerves became wound much more tightly, as if that was even possible. Once Wade parked in front of the large beige house that had haunted her memories for the past six years, she internally panicked. She couldn't do this. Maybe he should just turn the car around.

"Jamie, just remember one thing, okay?" Wade spoke up, interrupting her frantic thoughts.

She looked at him. He could see the fear in her eyes, and it broke his heart to see her like this. "What?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you here," he said sincerely, reaffirming his earlier words. "I won't let it. I swear my life on it. No one will hurt you. Everything is going to be okay." She slowly nodded.

The two got out of the car and walked up the short path to the front door. Jamie rang the doorbell, her hand trembling. Wade held the other one.

Linda opened the door. "Jamie! Hi! Oh my God, sweetheart, you look so beautiful," she greeted, hugging her. Jamie wrapped her arms around the older woman.

"Hi Linda," she said, her voice soft. "This is Wade. Wade, this is Linda. She's my father's home nurse and a very important person in my life," she introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Wade politely said, shaking her hand, offering her a genuine smile.

"Likewise, Wade. Come on in, you two," she said. Jamie nervously entered her childhood home, looking as if she was waiting for the walls to start bleeding and for furniture to start rearranging itself. Linda shut the door behind them.

"So…um…where is he exactly?" she asked, desperately trying to control her shaking voice.

"He's in his room," she replied. "I think he really wants to apologize to you for everything."

"Oh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have a feeling, at least. He's been asking about you a lot lately." Linda was Jamie's mother's home nurse when she was dying. They had remained in touch for all of the passing years. Linda was one of the only people who knew about what Jamie went through when she was younger. Jamie had confided in her, after she left her father's house. Linda was the first person who Jamie contacted when she got word of her father becoming sick. She knew that Linda would take care of him.

"Oh…wow. I wasn't expecting that."

"I think, honestly, he's on his way out, and he wants to make amends with you. I could be wrong, but that's what I think it is, sweetheart."

"Okay. I guess I better just go in there and get this over with already," she said with a sigh. Jamie looked up at Wade pleadingly. "You're gonna come in with me, right?" she asked him.

"If you want me to, I will," he replied.

She nodded eagerly. "Please."

"Okay." Jamie took Wade's hand in her's and led him to the open door of her father's bedroom. She gently knocked on it. Paul Riccio looked over at his daughter for the first time since she turned eighteen.

"Jamie," he said, almost sounding surprised.

"Hi." She walked into the room with Wade close behind.

"Its been a while," he said.

She nodded, eyeing him cautiously. "It has." Looking at him, Jamie didn't think he was nearly as intimidating as he used to be when she was younger. It could have been because she was used to being around such huge guys all of the time. Or maybe it was because he had lost a lot of weight. His hair was gray and thin, no longer thick and dark brown. According to Linda, he had begun treatments for the cancer, but not too long into it, it was discovered that it wasn't really working, and Paul had decided to just give up and let nature take its course. His eyes weren't the almost black fireballs they used to be. The formerly muscular man was now bony and weak. Truth be told, it didn't make her any less nervous.

"How is everything?" he asked.

"Good. Things are really good."

"And you're um…friend? Wade?"

"You've been watching?"

"I was watching Raw one night last year and saw you on it, and I haven't missed an episode since."

"Oh."

"You're uh…you're really great out in that ring, kid."

She pressed her lips together tightly and nodded. "Thanks. I trained really hard to be there."

"It shows. And you're dating your on-screen boyfriend?" he asked, trying to figure out what Wade's role was in his daughter's life.

"Oh, no. He isn't my boyfriend," she quickly corrected him. "But Wade is my good friend."

"Oh…so you're not married or anything?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head.

"Oh."

"Um…I guess, I should introduce you two, then, even though it doesn't really matter much, but Wade, this is…um…he's um…my father, Paul." Wade reached over and shook his hand politely. "And…d-dad, I guess…this is Wade."

"Pleasure, sir."

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Barrett. You're a very talented wrestler, too," he complimented.

"Thank you, sir."

Paul laughed. "You don't have to call me sir. Call me, Paul."

"Well, then, thank you, Paul."

"So, um…how are you feeling?" Jamie asked.

"Like I'm dying."

She shrugged and raised her eyebrows with a nod. "I guess that makes sense."

"You…uh…you…you look really great, Jay," he said with a nod. "Exactly like your mother."

"Thanks."

"Sit here for a second, will ya?" He patted the edge of the bed, next to him. She hesitantly sat down.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I…um…I owe you an apology. I know it doesn't change anything that I did, but I am really sorry for what I put you through for all of those years, after your mother died," he apologized. "I know I said some awful things and did some terrible things to you when you were growing up, but I was wrong, and I do love you very much."

"Okay…did you have this epiphany because you're gonna die soon or something?" she asked, sounding emotionless, not cold as the words would seem to be.

"Well, I wanted to apologize before, but the fact that I'm dying is why I decided to ask Linda to have to come over," he explained. "I'm ashamed of myself for what I did. It wasn't right, and I'm embarrassed by my behavior."

"Well, I appreciate the sentiment," she reacted to his genuine words. Jamie was trying to maintain her control without crying, but it was becoming really hard for her. She bit her bottom lip.

"I know that odds are that this is the last time I will probably ever see you, Jamie, and I want you to know that I have always loved you, even when I didn't show it or say it. It was hard for me to be around you because you're so much like you're mother. You look like her, you have such a sweet, genuine heart like her, and I started drinking and stuff, and I just couldn't handle it. And I really messed things up with you, and I've regretted it everyday of my life," he said sincerely. "What I did to you wasn't okay. You didn't deserve any of it. You're a lot better than what I ever gave you credit for. You've always been the light of my life, and I never showed you that, but it's the truth."

Jamie shut her eyes and nodded. "Thank you."

"You deserve to hear this, and I completely understand if you can't forgive me for any of it. I was a real son of a bitch to you for a very long time, and I know that. But I needed to tell you this."

She opened her teary eyes, trying to mentally prevent them from slipping out. "I can't really forgive you. I'm damaged beyond belief…and beyond repair. I don't have many friends because of it. I don't have romantic relationships. I can't connect to people the way I should be able to. I keep to myself most of the time. I'm mean and nasty. I give everyone an attitude, whether or not they deserve it. I'm a sarcastic bitch ninety-nine percent of the time. People that I work with are actually afraid of me, and I've done it because of how I felt I had to protect myself after what you put me through. I don't know how to love people because I don't remember what it felt like to be loved. So, I can't accept your apology, but it does mean a lot to me to hear this," she said.

Paul nodded. "I understand, and I'm so sorry that I caused all of this for you. It's just not right for you to have to continue to suffer because of what I did."

"I think…um…I think I need to leave."

"Okay. Thank you for coming," he said.

She nodded, biting on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry things didn't end up the way you wanted."

"It's my fault."

"I know."

"But I appreciate you coming here and listening to me. I needed to see you, and I'm happy I did. I'm proud of who you are."

"I think we both needed this."

"I agree."

"Well, um…goodbye," she said, giving him an awkward hug.

As she pulled back, Paul spoke. "And um…I want you to know I overheard your conversation with Linda the other day, and even though I'm not going to be able to ever meet my grandchild, I know that you're gonna be an absolutely amazing mother, Jamie. I'm just sorry that I'm going to miss your pregnancy and watching you raise this baby."

Jamie's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She looked up at Wade, who looked completely confused. "Wait. What?" he asked, in disbelief. "You're gonna be a mother?" he asked, as if he wasn't comprehending exactly what was being said.

"W-Wade…it's um…it's…" She stood up.

"Oh shit," her father whispered, realizing what he just said was not supposed to have been said. "I'm so sorry…um…"

Wade's eyes widened when he realized what was going on. His eyes were burning into Jamie. "You're pregnant? And you didn't tell me?" he asked. His voice was laced with anger, hurt, disbelief and disappointment. He shook his head, looking down at the floor, before speaking again. "I'll…um…I'll be outside," he said. "Sir, it was nice meeting you." He quickly left the room.

"Jamie, I'm sorry…I didn't realize…"

"Oh my God," she whispered to herself, bringing the palms of her hands onto her forehead.

"Is…he…?"

She nodded. "He is. And I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but I won't let him know that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm terrified that if I let him in, he's just gonna leave me or hurt me, like everyone else has," she answered without even thinking.

"He won't. He loves you."

"Yes, he does."

"It wasn't a question."

"Oh?"

"It was just obvious from the way that he was looking at you the whole time you two were here. He loves you very much."

"I know. Um…I have to go. I have to talk to him. Um…goodbye. It's been…well, it's been…something."

"I love you, Jamie."

"And in some way, I think I love you, too."

"Goodbye. And I hope you know you were the only thing worth living for, and if I could do it all over again, everything would be very different."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

Jamie left the room, saying a quick goodbye to Linda, as she made her way outside. Wade was sitting in front of the car, on the curb. She made her way over to him, her heels clicking on the cement sidewalk.

"Were you planning on telling me?" he asked, his head in his hands.

"Not yet…"

He looked up at her. "Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because why, Jamie?" he demanded, standing up and turning to face her.

"Because…I-I haven't decided what to do yet," she answered, looking down, finding the cracks in the sidewalk to be quite interesting at the moment.

"Excuse me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, raising his voice.

"Can we go back to my house and discuss this there? Please?" she asked, almost begging.

Wade stared at her for a few moments. "Fine," he finally answered. He went into the driver's seat of the car, and she got into the passenger's seat. They drove home in a completely tense and uncomfortable silence. So much was running through Jamie's mind at once that she felt like she was going to break down and cry, but she wasn't sure if she could actually let her guard down at this particular moment, seeing as Wade was so blatantly pissed off with her. She didn't know how he'd react.

This was not the way this was supposed to happen. Wade was not supposed to find out about impending fatherhood because of her father saying something in front of him. This was supposed to go much more smoothly. She was supposed to sit him down and break the news gently. It was supposed to be the moment when he either stepped up and decided to be a father or stepped out of her life. Instead, it ended up being that two of the things Jamie was dreading the most ended up colliding in a huge pile of insanity that was not supposed to happen all at once. This was definitely not part of her plan. Not that she had an actual plan, but Jamie was positively sure if she did have a plan, this would not have been a part of it at all. She would have at least have said the words herself.

The drive back to her house felt a lot longer than any drive before. Even the twelve hour drive where they weren't speaking didn't feel this long. This time she wasn't in control of the situation. She was the one afraid of what was going to happen.

As soon as he pulled into her driveway, they got out of the car. They walked into the house. The second the door shut, he was ready to continue the heated discussion…well, heated on his part.

"What the hell does that mean? You haven't decided what to do yet? Are you bloody insane?" he yelled at her.

"I…I don't know…"

"Who else knows about this?"

"No one."

"Oh really? You expect me to believe that? I'm probably going to go back on the road and find out that everyone knew about it before me, and I'm the fucking schmuck that stuck around like a hopelessly in love asshole, when you couldn't even tell me the truth about something this bloody important!"

"Linda was the only person I told about it. No one else knows anything. I didn't want anyone to know about it," she honestly answered him.

"Is it my baby?" he asked, his eyes angry and focused on her. "Or are you fucking other people, too?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly. "It's your baby. I haven't been with anyone else in years."

"How in the hell could you not tell me, then?"

"Because…I'm not positive I'm even pregnant."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"I have an appointment with my gynecologist tomorrow to find out for sure."

"So, how do you think…?"

"I took a test…well…I took four tests…"

"And?"

"They said yes."

"How many of them?"

"Four of them," she answered, avoiding his eyes.

"And you're still not sure? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Well, EPT could be mistaken. I didn't want to say anything unless I was absolutely positive."

"Oh…that's right…the fucking ERROR PROOF TEST could be mistaken four fucking times in a row! I can't believe you, Jamie!" he continued yelling. "Of everything you could do, this is just…I can't believe this!"

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," she said, her voice low, her eyes looking at the floor.

"No! It wasn't! Because if you had your way, it wouldn't have happened at all, right? I never would have known, and then, what? Instead of telling me when you found out for sure, you would have gotten rid of it before I found out, am I right?" he yelled. "That's exactly what you would have done."

"I wouldn't have done that."

"You think I believe a word that comes out of your mouth?" he asked. Wade laughed bitterly. "I was wrong. You don't love me. You don't give a fucking shit about me. You're a selfish bitch who doesn't give a shit about anyone but herself. I was just the bloody wanker whose head you could play around with. You could fuck around with me and toss me aside when you were done. But since I wouldn't go away, you decided to use me for as long as you could because you knew I loved you."

"That's not true…wait…loved? Now you don't love me anymore?" she asked, feeling as if her world was cracking underneath her.

"I don't know anymore. I thought I did, but you're also not who I thought you were. I was so wrong about you!" he continued yelling.

"Wade…" Jamie's eyes filled with tears.

"You thought I wouldn't find out? Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"No…"

"Bullshit!" he roared.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You know now," she said, her voice cracking, as she walked up the stairs, seemingly in a daze.

"Get back over here, Jamie! This bloody conversation is far from over just yet!" he yelled.

She remained silent but continued walking up the stairs. Wade followed behind her. She walked into her room, without a word, and slammed the door shut in his face. He stood there, ready to burst into the room and finish the argument they'd been having, but as soon as he heard her sobs, he backed off and made his way into his room, unsure of what to do. He was in shock, and she was teetering on the edge of having a complete mental breakdown. This was turning out to be the worst week off ever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie, but don't worry. I'm willing to share :o)**

* * *

**A/N: So, I decided that it was mean to leave off where I did, just when things were getting insane. So, what did I do? I worked on chapter 16, while watching the Big Brother 12 finale, typed it up and edited it once. So, it's probably not as great as it could be, but I love you guys so much that I literally just kicked my own ass to get this posted ASAP lol I hope you like it. Let me know! :o)**

**And P.S. I'm currently not sure what is going to happen next. So, let me know if you have any suggestions, while I spend the rest of the night on Farmville (Yes, I'm addicted, and I am totally not proud of it, but I deal.) and writing...then, I will go into my bedroom and continue to brainstorm, while watching my DVR'ed Judge Judy...and we wonder why I'm such a strange, strange person... lol You guys better review because I need the motivation! :o)**

* * *

Later that evening, Wade started feeling badly. Everything made sense to him all of a sudden. Jamie's current moody, emotional state, the constant lying down and napping, and of course, the fact that she was throwing up when they got back to her house from the airport. They were all dead giveaways. He couldn't understand how he didn't realize it earlier…how anyone didn't realize it earlier. She had been acting so out of character, and now she was even crying. Wade never thought it would happen. He thought she may have even had her tear ducts removed. She rarely showed any type of emotion, but now she was just a bundle of emotion. He just figured that she had been going through a lot, and it was all finally catching up to her. He should have also realized that having sex with Jamie, without any protection, could also lead to all of these symptoms. He knew she was going through a lot right now. But he was so upset that she didn't tell him that she even thought she was pregnant, much less that she took four pregnancy tests that came back positive. He figured if anything, she would have at least done that much, but she didn't. He felt bad for yelling at her and saying everything that he said. For the first time, the dynamic had shifted. Wade felt as if he was now playing the part of Jamie, and she was him. Quite honestly, he didn't like it. He didn't like being the mean one. He didn't like seeing her upset. He didn't like knowing that she was crying because of the words that came out of his mouth. The normal Jamie probably would have DDT'ed him on the hardwood floors and kicked him out of her house. He preferred that Jamie right about now. When she went into her room, she looked like she had just shut herself off emotionally. That was the last thing he needed with his baby in her uterus and on the way.

Wade got out of his bed and walked down to her bedroom door. He softly knocked on it. "Jamie?" he called. No response. He hesitated for a few moments, but ultimately decided to open the door, just to make sure she was okay. Even though he was still mad, he didn't want anything to happen to her.

As soon as he pushed the door open, he saw her. She was sitting on the bench in front of her bay window. She had changed into a pair of oversized, black fleece pants and a white tank top. Her hair was in a ponytail, cascading down her back. Her knees were being hugged into her chest, and her chin was resting on her knees.

"Jamie?" he called, his voice soft but certainly loud enough for her to hear him. She still didn't respond. Wade walked into the room and stood next to her. He noticed the tear-stained cheeks and red, puffy eyes, but her face remained emotionless. His heart broke, and he felt completely responsible for the picture in front of him, as a result of flipping out on her. Wade gently placed his hand on her back. "Jay," he said. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you and said the things I said. I just reacted without thinking, and I didn't mean any of it. I swear." Nothing. Not even a glance was thrown in his direction. "Are you okay?" Silence. "Jamie, you're really starting to worry me." She finally looked up at him.

"What?" she asked, her voice sounding tired, sad and completely overwhelmed.

"What's wrong?"

She gave him a look. "Everything."

"Talk to me, please."

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking you to."

"When I wanted to talk before, you didn't want to listen to a word I had to say. You just wanted to flip the fuck out on me without giving me a chance to explain myself. But that's fine because at least I know how you really feel."

"I tried to give you a chance…"

"But you kept cutting me off to tell me what a terrible person I was. Honestly, Wade, I don't want to talk to you right now. I just want to be left alone."

"I can't…"

"You're going to have to."

"We have a lot to discuss."

"Like?"

"We're having a baby."

"We don't know that for sure."

"Yes, we do. Four positives? I could see one false positive, but four is highly unlikely," he said.

"I hope they were false positives."

"Why?" he asked, sitting on the bed across from where she was sitting.

"I don't want to have kids. I never have."

"Why not?"

She turned her head and looked at him as if he were an idiot. "Have you met me? You said it yourself…I'm a selfish bitch who doesn't give a shit about anyone but herself. So, I'm pretty sure we're on the same page with the whole me being a terrible parent theory," she pointed out.

"I didn't mean that, Jamie."

"Well, whether or not you meant it, you said it, and once you say something like that, there's really no taking it back."

"I love you. You don't understand…"

"You were so close, Wade. So fucking close. I was even fucking dumb enough to tell my father that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, and when I said it, it felt right…and it felt real. I thought that maybe…just maybe…for a minute there that if it turns out I am pregnant, we would be okay. We could make it work. I know I'm a bad person, and I was raised by a monster, but I thought together…maybe it wouldn't be so bad. As it turns out, there really aren't any redeeming qualities that I have to offer. And you finally realized that, so there goes that idea."

"That's not true. You might act like you don't care and like you don't feel anything for people, but that's not who you really are. And I'm sure that if it turns out we are having a baby, you'll be an amazing mother."

Jamie shook her head. "No…"

"Definitely." He stood up and sat next to Jamie's legs. "You have nothing to worry about. We will make it work. Everything will be okay," he tried to assure her.

"You just don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"I'm not good for you. I'm not good for a baby. I'm supposed to be alone. This whole us thing was a mistake."

"That's not true."

Jamie shook her head. "It is true. I deserve to be alone. I've proven that over and over again. I was stupid to think that we had a chance."

"No. You deserve to be happy, and you deserve to be with someone who's gonna love you. We do have a chance…a real chance."

"You don't know if you love me."

"I didn't mean that. I do love you. We belong together. You deserve happiness for once, Jamie."

"Why? What have I done to deserve it? I'm a bitch to everyone. I mean…I hurt people. I've driven you to the brink of insanity. You said it yourself, I'm not the person you even thought I was."

"Listen, I said what I said out of anger and because I was hurt. I didn't mean it. And I shouldn't have said it."

"You don't love me, Wade."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Jamie…"

She shook her head. "I think when we get back to work, we need to end this…whatever it is."

"What? Why?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"Jamie, it was a fight."

She stood up. "No! It wasn't a fight! I wasn't fighting! You were bashing me as a person! And you told me that you don't love me!" she yelled. "That's not what I consider a fight. And I can't…"

He stood up in front of her. "Listen, it's been a stressful day, baby."

"Don't call me that."

Wade rested his hands on Jamie's arms, which were folded over her chest. "I wasn't being honest with you when I said all of that stuff. My love for you is real, and it's unconditional. It won't ever go away."

"Well, now _I'm_ the one who doesn't believe _you_. And to think, I was dumb enough to want a life with you," she said with a scoff. "Clearly, that's not in the cards anymore. That was a stupid idea to begin with though."

"Don't say that."

She frowned. "I did. And I mean it."

"Please, don't…"

"It's too late. We're fucked. We were never meant to be anything more than some one night stand. Obviously we got a little out of control with it, but at least I'm seeing things clearly again."

"No. I fucking love you. I want to spend my life with you, Jamie. I want you to be pregnant because I want you to be the mother of my children. I want to have babies with you. I want it all."

"I'm not having a baby."

"Jamie, please, don't do this."

"First off, I don't know for sure if I'm pregnant yet. Secondly, if it turns out that I am, I won't be for long," she said with a glare. "So, get the fuck out of my room and leave me the hell alone."

"Don't threaten our baby. Our baby didn't do anything wrong."

"Which is exactly why our baby shouldn't have to deal with this fucked up thing we have going on. This is just dragging an innocent child into our bullshit high school drama. It's not fair to him or her. It's not fair to us to be stuck with each other because we were too stupid to use a fucking condom when we decided to fuck. This whole situation is just so…it's just not gonna work."

For the first time, Wade actually felt like he was going to cry. He felt like he was punched…but not a physical punch. Those he could easily take without even a flinch at this point. He felt like he was internally punched in the stomach and someone was simultaneously tearing his heart apart. "I…" He couldn't speak. He didn't even know what to say to her. He didn't know what he could say. The one thing he was well aware of was that he could not lose this baby. This baby was made out of love, and he was not going to let anything happen to the child.

"Just get the fuck out. I have a doctor's appointment at 11:30 tomorrow morning. I need some sleep," she spat. He saw the look in her eyes. Wade remembered this look. This was the old Jamie. The mean bitch who didn't give a shit about what anyone said. He gave up and left the room. He figured if he stuck around, he's just piss her off more, and that was definitely not the smartest idea right now.

* * *

Taking one last glance in the mirror, Jamie walked out of the house and got into her car. She lied to Wade. Her appointment was at 9:30 in the morning. She just didn't want him to be there with her. If he came along, it would make everything so much more difficult. She couldn't think clearly with him around. And she needed to make a decision with a clear head today. Making the quick drive to her OBGYN, Jamie parked in the small parking lot and made her way inside the office. She quickly signed in and was relieved that she had the earliest appointment of the day, meaning she was alone. She sat in the waiting area, glancing at the magazines. Menopause and motherhood seemed to be the main topics going on over there. She rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted to look at was a smiling, adorable baby. The ball was in her court, if she wanted to have one of those. And with the way things were, she was pretty sure that would be a bad idea. But the fact that even after everything, she did love Wade, and she wanted to have a life with him. Jamie was beginning to think it wasn't going to happen, but truth be told, an abortion wasn't something she wanted to do. Not even adoption. Thinking about the life she could have with Wade and a baby was actually appealing to her. She never thought it'd happen, after years of swearing off marriage and children, it was all she could think about. It nauseated her a bit to think of how much she'd softened in the past few weeks because of Wade. But she also blamed her hormonal imbalance. Damn hormones.

"Jamie Jordan?" the nurse called. Jamie got up and followed the woman into the short hallway of exam rooms. She was given a plastic, sterile cup. "Okay. I need you to take this into the bathroom and fill it up. Then, come into this room," she explained, pointing to one of the rooms.

"Okay."

Jamie followed the instructions and returned to the room. She was asked a short series of questions and explained the reason for her visit and was told to change into a paper gown. Once the nurse left, she did so and sat on the exam table, thinking…more like stressing about what she was going to do.

After a few minutes of looking around the grossly fluorescent-lit room, the door opened and in walked her gynecologist. "Jamie Jordan. How are you?" Dr. Gallowitz greeted.

"Well, I've been throwing up, stressed out and hating the male population. How do you think I'm doing?" she sarcastically shot back.

"Touché. So, I read here that you're pregnant."

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Jamie, sweetie, you don't get four false positives."

"I'm hoping I'm the first."

"Well, we did a pregnancy test, and…we got a positive. So, we'll move onto the next way of proving it to you."

"Which is?"

"Sonogram."

"Lovely."

Jamie laid back on the table, while the doctor set the machine up, so that it was facing Jamie . She poured the clear gel on the transmitter. She lifted the paper gown up and placed it on Jamie's abdomen. Within a few seconds, clear as day, they could make out the little peanut shaped form in her uterus.

"Shit. I'm pregnant, aren't I?" she asked with a frown.

"Yup. You want a picture?" the doctor asked with a smirk.

She thought for a minute. "Yeah…I guess. Might as well. Closest thing I have to family for the time being."

"Well, does the baby have a father?"

"I would love for it to be the Immaculate Conception revisited, but I wouldn't get that lucky. I told him the appointment was at 11:30, so that he wouldn't come. He's probably still asleep."

"Are you dating him?"

"Not in real life."

"Oh. So, Wade Barrett's your baby daddy?"

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Don't tell anyone."

"I legally can't, but I wouldn't anyway."

"We have a really complicated thing…I guess, but I dunno. It wouldn't work out. I just… I don't know."

"Maybe you need to figure out what you want. You keep acting like you're not happy about having this baby, but you haven't mentioned anything about not keeping it," Dr. Gallowitz pointed out.

"I'm not going to have an abortion. I keep telling myself it's an option, but it isn't. I'm going to be a mother," she admitted with an eye roll.

Jamie sat in her car outside of the house, in the driveway. She'd been in there for about an hour already. She was thinking…for the first two minutes. Then, she was looking at the sonogram and thinking about what it would be like to be pregnant. She thought about having the pregnant belly. She thought about how much it would fucking hurt to push that kid out. She thought about not being able to sleep ever again. She thought about how much her tits would hurt. She thought about how much everything would hurt. She thought about how stressful the rest of her life would be with a kid. Then, Jamie thought about what her baby's smile would look like.

The front door opened, causing Jamie to look up. It was Wade. Big surprise. She quickly put the sonogram in her hoodie pocket. The passenger's side door opened, and he got in, closing the door behind him.

"Trying to leave without me, eh?" he asked. "Nice attempt, but I saw you out in the car, so I figured I'd just follow you around."

Jamie smirked. "You're an idiot."

"Why?"

"Remember how you told me you don't believe a word that comes out of my mouth?" she asked.

"I told you I didn't mean any of that."

"Well, it was true. I lied to you. I told you the appointment was at 11:30. Well, it was at 9:30 this morning."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head.

"And you went?"

"Obviously."

He breathed heavily and sat back in the seat. "And?"

"I'm pregnant…obviously."

"Are you still pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How do I know you're not lying now? Maybe you didn't go. Maybe you're not planning on going."

Jamie pulled the picture out of her pocket. "Proof?"

Wade's annoyed expression softened, as he took the sonogram photo from her. "That's our baby?" She nodded. He looked at her, his eyes pleading with her. "Jamie, please don't take this baby away from me."

She sighed. "I don't fucking like you."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but please. I'll do anything."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "You think I'm that cold-hearted that after staring at a sonogram picture for the past hour and thinking about what my baby would be like, that I could really have an abortion?" He shrugged. "Well, I can't. So, you win this round."

A smile crept on his lips. "So, you're keeping our baby?"

She nodded. "Yup. I'm gonna have a baby."

"We," he corrected.

"Unless you have a vagina and a uterus that I don't know about, I'm pretty sure I'm the one having a baby."

He chose to not even argue with her about it. "Can you give me another chance to make us work?"

"No."

"Jamie."

She crossed her arms over her chest and breathed heavily. "Not now. But…I'll try not to rule it out in the future, as long as you're not a fuck head again. And don't fucking tell anyone about the baby, okay?"

"But you can't wrestle."

"I know. The doctor told me. So, we're going to have to sit down and tell Vince. But that's it. No one else can know. Got it, Barrett?"

"Got it."

"And seriously, don't fucking piss me off because you think I've got an attitude on a normal day? Try fucking being pregnant and a hormonal mess. You might end up dead," she warned.

"I think you want to be a mother."

"Really? Because I think you don't want to live anymore."

"Jamie. Just one minute, okay?"

"Ugh. Fine." A genuine smile popped on her face. "I'm gonna be a mommy." This caused a smile to pop up on Wade's face. She stopped smiling. "Now leave me the fuck alone about it."


	17. Chapter 17

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie. I wish I owned Wade…but I don't…**

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the delay in updates. I've had a very hectic weekend :o( But anyways, thanks for everyone's reviews and hits. It means a lot. This is really just a filler because I'm building up, once again, towards major fun action :o) You guys are the best! XoXo!**

* * *

"Jamie, can we talk?" Wade asked, sticking his head into her bedroom.

She turned her body in her bed and glared at him. "About what? Your emotions? I don't really want to deal with that bullshit again."

He walked inside, closing the door behind himself and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Um…I didn't invite you in," she pointed out.

"I know. Anyway, I've been thinking," he began, ignoring the fact that she was probably going to try to kick him out of her room.

"Uh oh. Here it comes. Someone alert the Fire Department. Wade's been thinking…for the first time in a long time, it would seem."

He rolled his eyes, choosing not to respond to her bitter comments for the moment. He had other things to discuss with her, without ending up in a heated discussion/fight/etc… "I'm gonna buy a house in the area," he told her.

"What? Why the hell would you do something like that? You don't even live in this country!" she argued.

"But my baby will be living here, and I highly doubt that you're gonna let me live with you."

"You're damn right I won't. That'd be a terrible idea."

"I knew you'd think so."

"It's true. You're an asshole."

"I just wanna be around, ya know?" He laid down next to her.

"No. I don't know."

"Well, I'm going to be around for our baby," he explained. "I'm going to be in his or her life."

"Whatever you want, Wade."

"Jamie, I'm trying, okay?"

"Do I look like I give a shit?" she asked.

"Of course you don't. You're still playing the role of the hard ass. It's something that I'm used to at this point."

"Did you come in here just to piss me off?"

"No. I'm trying to have a real conversation with you, but as always, you have to be difficult."

"Why, Wade? Tell me, please, because I'm just dying to know. Why the fuck am I being so damn difficult? Maybe it has something to do with you and what you had to go and do. I was trying. I tried so hard to be good for you. Really. It was so hard for me to not just be my usual cold-hearted, bitch self. I actually started trying to fix things. I was being normal-ish. And you had to fuck it all up. So don't you dare go around blaming me for being nasty to you. You fucking deserve it."

"I know, and I know what I said was wrong. And I'm sorry, but I need you to give me a real chance."

"First off, I don't need to do anything. This is your problem now. Secondly, I'm not sure if you managed to somehow forget already, but I brought you to New fucking York with me. I've never done that with anyone else in my life. Not John or Randy or John Hennigan. Not anyone else. You don't consider that giving you your fucking chance?"

"Well, I know, but Jamie, I made a huge mistake, and I'm so sorry for it, but I really want to fix it."

"You can't fix it."

"Yes, I can."

"No. In fact, you can go away and leave me alone."

"I'm not going anywhere." He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Baby," he whispered softly.

She glared at him, even though she just wanted to melt into his arms and try to be happy with him for once. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I want to be with you."

"I told you to fuck off with that nonsense."

"I'm not backing off, Jamie. You're gonna end up being with me, whether or not you want to admit it."

"That's very doubtful."

"I'm gonna make this work, baby." Wade pulled her closer to him. "You love me, and I love you," he said, softly.

"No. You're a douche."

"Maybe I am, but if that's the case, then, I'm just a douche who loves you very much and wants to be with you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I love you, and I love our baby. You two are my family."

"I'm not your family," she dismissed.

"Yes, you are, and you'll especially be my family when you marry me."

She laughed bitterly. "You think I'd go ahead and marry your stupid ass? You must be out of your friggen mind."

"Nope. I'm telling you, it's gonna happen. We're gonna have babies and a whole life together."

"We may have a child on the way together, but that doesn't mean we're gonna end up married and having more babies together."

"Well, it's gonna happen, baby." He moved his hand onto her lower back, gently rubbing it with his thumb. "I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together." He moved his face closer to her's.

"Stop it, Wade."

"No. I'm not gonna stop. You feel the same way I do. You're just trying to resist because you're mad at me."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. If I agree, will you shut up and leave me the hell alone?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"No, I'll probably gloat."

"Well, I wouldn't mean it anyway."

Wade brought his hand onto her cheek. "That's not true."

"You're such a positive thinker," she replied with a glare. "But you shouldn't be because I was wrong about you."

"How so?"

"Because I started to think that you weren't like everyone else, when you've proven that clearly, you are."

"I'm not."

"Bullshit. You got mad at me and wrote me off just like that. You were ready to leave me."

"No. I would never leave you."

"I don't believe that. Not for a second."

"If I was going to leave you, I would be gone by now. But I'm still here because I love you."

"Bullshit. You're only here because you think that if you're around I can't get rid of the baby. I'm not stupid."

"I'd be a pain in your ass even if you hadn't gotten pregnant."

"I dunno."

"You have not even the slightest clue as to how I really feel about you, which I don't get because I tell you all of the time."

"I know that men lie."

"I've never lied to you."

"So, you do think that I'm a selfish bitch, and you don't know if you love me because you don't really know me?" she asked with a smirk.

"Sometimes I think that you just like to argue with me," he groaned. "Fine. That was the only time I wasn't honest with you."

"See? Men lie."

Wade softly brought his hand onto Jamie's still flat stomach. "I want to be this child's dad more than anything in the world." He removed his hand and took Jamie's left hand in his. "I want to put wedding ring on this finger and tell the entire world that I'm your husband, and we're going to be together forever." He let go of her hand and brought his hand onto her face, his thumb on her lips. "And I want to kiss you here at least a hundred times a day, every single day and tell you that I love you."

"While that's all sweet, and I'm sure plenty of dumb ass chicks would fall for those lines, I'm not that dense. I know better than that," she said.

"I meant it."

"Okay," she replied with an eye roll.

"So, we never actually talked about it, but how far along are you?" Wade asked, changing the subject.

"Six weeks," she replied.

Wade thought for a minute. "We only first had sex like a month ago. How is that possible?" "You think I'm lying about you being the father?" she snapped at him, using any and every excuse to pick a fight with him, as per the usual.

"I wasn't saying that."

"Asshole," she muttered. "It counts from the first day of your last period, not when you stuck your stupid dick in me."

"Oh…that makes sense, I guess."

"Whatever. I don't care if it makes sense to you or not."

"Come on, Jay. Stop being like this."

"I just want you to fuck off."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere."

"I figured as much. I could never get lucky enough for you to actually leave me alone. That would never happen at this point. You just love to torture me."

"If I actually did leave, you'd be heartbroken."

"If you actually left, I'd feel…relief…happy…free…far from heartbroken, pal. It'd be the opposite."

"I don't believe you."

"Of course you don't."

"It isn't true. You've admitted it to me already."

"I was hormonal because of the baby."

"Not true. You love me, whether or not you'll admit it again."

"Wow. I must be that transparent. You must be a mind reader," she replied, her voice monotone and lacking any enthusiasm.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because you're the devil. I shouldn't be fraternizing with you anymore than I already have."

"That's not true."

Jamie shook her head. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what? Pretend you don't love me?"

"No. I can't…I just…I'd rather…" Jamie was getting frustrated. You stress me out, and I can't handle it anymore. I'm pregnant, and I just can't."

"So stop making everything so much more difficult. We love each other, and we should be together. Or at least, we should be trying to be okay."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so cheesy, but it isn't endearing. It's really infuriating for me."

"Why?"

"Because you do it because you know it annoys me."

"That's not why at all. It's because I tell you the truth. I love you very much. And you know that, whether or not you'll admit it. You're my soul mate. You're one I'm meant to be with, Jamie. It's true. I love you so much, and I just want us to have this baby and stick together," he sincerely spoke.

"Oh God. You belong in a Nicholas Sparks movie," she muttered.

"Who the hell is that?"

" Have you heard of 'The Notebook'? Or 'Dear John'? 'A Walk to Remember'? The romantic, drama bullshit that everyone eats up?"

"I've never…"

"He wrote the books those movies were based on."

"You read them?"

She shrugged. "I read everything, so yeah."

"I never thought you'd read romance and drama."

"Because I'm not romantic? Listen, just because I don't fall for that bullshit every time you throw it in my direction, doesn't mean I don't like to pretend that it exists," she replied matter of factly.

"So you like to pretend love exists?" he curiously asked.

"Of course. It's a really great concept and all, but it's not real. I mean…I think in some ways that love is real, but the way it's portrayed is completely unrealistic. Life isn't really like that."

"I dunno, Jay. I think that a lot of the movies out there portray love in a realistic way. I think you just don't understand that because you've never had a genuine experience with love," he countered.

"I doubt that. I just think love never lasts."

"Well, I know for a fact that my love for you is permanent. It won't ever go away….or lessen."

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"I just know. It's weird. I can just feel it."

"And you expect me to believe that you've never felt the same way before for anyone else?"

"I've cared about women. I've loved ex-girlfriends, absolutely. But this isn't anything like that. This is something on a completely different level, Jamie."

"How so?"

"When I look at you, my heart flutters. I know for some big, mean wrestler to say that is weird, but it's the truth. When I'm laying down with you like this, I feel like my life couldn't get any better. Every time my fingers touch you, I feel this jolt of electricity that runs through my entire body. I can't see the future, but I can see where I want to be, and you're the only person that I can see myself with," he explained.

"Wade, you're really a great talker."

"It's not just talk. If I was all talk, do you honestly think that after all you've put me through, I'd stick around and continue to deal with this? If I didn't truly love you, do you honestly think I'd still be here?"

"This is a game to you."

"No, it isn't. I'm head over hells in love with you."

She shook her head. "I don't know."

"I wish you would just give us a chance. I can prove it to you that I'm serious about wanting to raise a family with you. And when our baby is born, you'll know how serious I am about being a dad."

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens."

"I want to be here for you during the pregnancy. I want to be the one you send out at two in the morning for ice cream. I want to go to your doctor's appointments with you. I want to be a real father and a partner you can rely on."

"I dunno, Wade. Can we just take it all one day at a time?"

He sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you."

"Can I just hold you for now?"

"Why?"

"Because I just want to be with you."

"I dunno if that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because right now things are just complicated."

"But they don't have to be. I just want to hold you."

"Wade…"

"Please?" he begged.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she relented, feeling too tired to continue arguing with him about it.

"Thank you." Wade held Jamie's body close to his. She allowed herself to relax, knowing that she loved feeling this way. She didn't want to put up a fight right now. Jamie really did just want Wade to hold her. At least she felt she could pretend that everything was going to be okay for the short time being.


	18. Chapter 18

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie and no one else…unfortunately…**

* * *

**A/N: So, I love you guys, as you already know. Here's the next chapter. I posted the first chapter to my Miz story because I'm a little obsessed with him lately, too. But I promise, I'm not abandoning this one, and for anyone who's also reading "No Getting Over You", I'm going through a little writer's block with it, but I'm working through it, and hopefully soon I'll have the next chapter up. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! Love you all lots and lots!**

* * *

"So, um...are you okay?" Wade asked softly, as Jamie sat against the bathroom wall, having just dealt with another bout of morning sickness.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, trying to calm her body down a bit. She reached up for a washcloth on the counter. Wade took it and wet it, before handing it to her. "Thanks," she mumbled. Jamie put it on her face, wiping her mouth, before she stood up, rinsed out her mouth and brushed her teeth. When she was done cleaning herself up, Wade sweetly pulled her into his arms, resting his hands on her lower back..

"Is my little baby causing my big baby grief?" he affectionately asked, gently holding onto her body.

She looked up at him, completely confused. "Um…are you touching me, Barrett?" she asked, a scowl forming on her still pale face.

Wade let go of her and shook his head slowly. "I was just trying to make you feel better," he offered, knowing that bitch Jamie was in full swing at the moment.

"I'm perfectly fine. My baby is just a little stressful on my stomach at the moment," she mumbled.

"Jamie, I'm trying to help here."

"Well, don't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need your help," she snapped, storming away from him, not wanting to deal with lovesick Wade at the moment.

He followed closely behind her. "Come on. I'm really just trying to help out with all of this pregnancy stuff, and I have every right to no matter how much it pisses you off. This is my child, too, Jamie."

"I'm fully aware that you were the lucky one who knocked me up. But I definitely don't need you following me around like I need a fucking bodyguard because I don't," she muttered, glaring at him.

"I'm not trying to be a bodyguard. I'm trying to be supportive and helpful because you've got a lot going on between the baby and everything else. You're just being difficult…for the millionth time."

Jamie stopped dead in her tracks. "Listen, Wade," she turned around, to face him, keeping her voice firm with a hint of annoyance and aggravation with him. "I don't like you following me around, whether you're trying to be a big, scary bodyguard, or a lost little puppy, or a crazy stalker or whatever it is that you're trying to be. I can handle my own damn business without your friggen help. So back the hell off already."

"Your baby business is my business, missy. Because this is not just your child. I'm the baby's father, in case you forgot already."

"Like you'd really let me forget that. But remember something, this is my body, and you're invading my personal space," she snapped at him.

Wade rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. You didn't seem to have a problem when I was in your very personal space, and we made our baby."

"You're such a bastard," she spat. "You can't leave me alone for five fucking minutes. Seriously, just fuck off, please."

"You're such a drama queen."

"Oh God. No, I'm not. I just want you to go the hell away. That's all no drama here. Just go away and leave me alone."

"Fine," he gave up, with a frown. "I'll leave you alone, Jamie. Sorry to be such a burden on you." He walked away, out of her room and into his own.

"Thank God," she breathed to herself, before crawling back into her bed. Outwardly, she was relieved to have him finally out of her hair and have some space. However, the second her head hit the pillow, she smelled Wade. It instinctively brought a smile onto her face, which she quickly turned into a scowl. Then, she frowned. Jamie couldn't help but feel guilty for hurting Wade's feelings. She hated having a conscience, especially when she just wanted to be a bitch. And when she hurt him of all people, she hated how she felt even moreso. Jamie didn't enjoy making him upset…at least when she was alone she knew it. It didn't matter how much she pretended she couldn't stand the sight of him. She internally hated it when she made him feel badly. She always ended up wanting to apologize to him. And this time was no different than all of the others.

Jamie groaned and got out of her bed. She made her way out of her room, into the hallway and down to Wade's door, which she quickly knocked on. This whole scenario was becoming too familiar for her. There was no response. She shrugged and opened the door, walking inside of the room, closing the door behind herself. Wade was in bed, and she climbed in next to him.

"Wade…" she softly spoke.

"What?" he asked, not facing her.

"Look at me, please."

"No. Just say whatever it is you have to say," he replied.

Jamie sighed. She crawled on top of him and over his body, laying down on the other side of him, so that he had to face her. "Wade, come on."

"What do you want from me?" he asked, his voice unusually hostile. "Seriously, either you want me to leave you alone, or you don't. You're so nasty to me whenever you get the opportunity, but the second that I walk away from you, you act like this. It's like you're just completely bipolar. I honestly don't know what you want from me anymore. Hell, I'm not even sure if you have the slightest bloody clue as to what you want."

"Wade, I…I don't want to upset you like this. It's not my intention to hurt you. I just…I dunno."

"Are you just gonna jerk me around until you find someone else to treat this way?" he asked.

Jamie but her bottom lip. "No…"

"So, when is it gonna change? Or are you gonna keep this up forever?"

"I dunno what's gonna happen."

"Do you love me? Or not?" he asked her. She stared of him, unsure of how to answer his question.

"Um…"

"Jamie, it's an easy question. Either you love me, or you don't. What's it gonna be?" he repeated his question.

"I…um…" She looked afraid to answer.

"If you don't answer, I'll just take that as a no, and I'll just leave," he threatened her, even though he knew he wouldn't leave her.

"Please don't go…"

"So, then, tell me."

"I…I…I'm afraid to."

"Why?" "Because…I don't like to say those words."

"Jamie, we're a lot different than any other relationship you've ever had before with anyone else."

"We're not in a relationship."

"We've got something here."

"Wade, I'm just…I dunno."

"If you can't honestly look me in the face and tell me that you love me, then, I'll back off, and l will leave you alone, like you keep saying you want me to. I'll be around for my baby, but I'll leave you alone."

"Isn't it enough that you know how I feel?"

"Jamie, I need you to say the words."

"Seriously?" He nodded. She sighed. "Okay." He waited for her to say the words he needed to hear. "Okay. Wade, this is hard for me to say, so don't expect to hear it again for a long time, okay?"

"Okay."

She took a deep breath, her heart racing out of sheer nervousness. "I love you, Wade," she finally admitted. She was surprised at how easy it was for the words to flow out of her mouth, as soon as her lips parted to release them.

A genuine smile finally formed on his face. "Thank you. I love you, too," he happily reciprocated. Wade wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her closer to him "Can we just try?"

"Try what?"

"To make things work for us."

"I dunno. Isn't it enough that I admitted how I feel?"

"Well, what's the point of admitting how you feel if you're not going to do anything about it?" "You made me say it."

"Did I make you say something that wasn't true?"

"No, but still."

"Jamie, I love you so much, you haven't the slightest clue. We're having a baby together. I've already told you a hundred times that I want to spend forever with you. What's wrong with being in a relationship?"

"I'm just…I'm not ready for this."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. I'm just not."

Wade sighed. "Okay. I guess that for now, I can handle just knowing that you do love me."

"Thank you."

"Can you try to be nice for a little while?"

"I'll try," she replied with a grin.

"Well, then, I'll take it," he accepted, mirroring her grin. He brought his lips to her's but resisted kissing her. She groaned upon feeling his lips practically touching her's but purposely not.

"Baby," she whispered.

He smirked. "Yes?"

"Are you gonna do it?" she asked, her voice practically begging him to move barely a centimeter closer.

"Do what, Jamie?" he obliviously asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"You're torturing me on purpose," she whined.

Wade laughed. "Me? Never."

"Kiss me," she finally requested.

"Now, that's more like it," he said, before pressing his lips to her's. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, as she ran her tongue over his lower lip. He moaned against her mouth.

"Do you really love me?" she breathlessly asked, as her lips were still pressing against his.

"More than life itself," he replied.

She rolled them over so she was on top of him. His hands ran up her shirt slightly. Her hands were on his chest. He sat up, and she brought her hands onto his face. Her legs were on either side of him. Wade flipped them over, putting him on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Jamie brought her hands down to the hem of his shirt. She tugged it up, and Wade pulled it off. She ran her hands over his smooth, broad chest. He brought his hands onto her t-shirt and quickly pulled it off. Wade brought his lips back onto Jamie's. She brought her hands down onto the waistband of his sweatpants and pulled them down. He kicked them off and pulled Jamie's shorts off.

Wade slowly guided himself inside of her. Jamie cried out and brought her lips onto his neck. Her arms were around him, her fingertips digging into the flesh of his back. He began thrusting at a fairly slow pace in and out of her. When Jamie pulled back slightly, their eyes locked, and he leaned in, kissing her lips softly. She moved her arms from around his body and wrapped them around his neck. His hands rested on her upper thighs. She moaned into his mouth.

"I love you," he whispered.

Jamie smiled. "It's mutual."

He laughed. "I'll accept that."

She held her body closer against his, loving the way he felt against her. "Wade," she softly moaned. "You feel so good."

"Mmm. So do you, baby:

A few more minutes of thrusting, concluded with both Jamie and Wade climaxing simultaneously. After they caught their breath, he rolled off of her. She crawled underneath the blankets, and he joined her. She cuddled up against him, laying her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She placed her palm on his abdomen, and he rested his free hand on top of her's.

"You're incredible," he whispered.

"You know, you really do make me happy even when I'm not being nice to you," she replied.

Wade smiled. "In some strange way, I think I know that."

"We're gonna figure things out at some point."

He nodded. "I hope so. I love you. I love our baby. I just want us to have a normal life together."

"I know. I just have a lot going on, and I dunno what to do," she said.

"I understand that. I just want to be able to help you. I can be what you need me to be," he told her.

"I don't know what I need."

"I know what I need."

"I know that you know what you need. All that I know is I really have to figure out what I want to do. I'm having a baby, and this baby is my main concern and top priority," she explained.

"Well, I'm gonna be around for our baby, Jamie. Regardless of what ends up happening with us, I have to take care of our baby," he said.

"I know, and if it counts for anything, I'm happy that you're my baby's father. I know you're gonna be a great dad," she admitted. "I'm just sorry that you have to deal with me as your baby's mother."

"I wouldn't ever want to have a baby with anyone else on this earth," Wade said, affectionately. "And I know we've got our problems, I know we're not in an official relationship, and I know we have a lot to work on, but I hope we can have more children together in the future."

Jamie looked up at him. "I just don't know why you stick around and try to make things work with me. I really don't deserve you. I've tried to make your life hard, but somehow you still insist that you love me and want to be with me."

"Well, just because you're difficult and a major pain in my ass doesn't mean that I love you any less for it, Jamie. The first time that I saw you I just felt like there was something special going on between us. I dunno. It probably sounds absolutely nutty to say out loud, but I guess it was just love at first sight for me. My feelings have only gotten stronger the more I've gotten to know you."

"I'm sure I'm probably going to keep being a total bitch to you, as I usually am, but I want you to know that I know I'm very, very lucky to have you in my life and on my side all of the time," she admitted. "I don't know if I could've handled seeing my father without you by my side, helping me out and making me feel better. Obviously I care about you because I don't even apologize to anyone, and I've apologized to you more than once because I care about how I make you feel, even if I'm being mean. I'm even having your baby. I mean, I do love you. I know I'm not big on saying that, but it is the truth. I feel like I should almost thank Vince for telling me that this storyline was gonna happen regardless of how I felt about it because we're here right now, and I swear to God that I wouldn't trade where we are right now for anything in the world."

Wade smiled. "I feel very lucky that you've kind of let me in, even if you still hate me sometimes."

"I don't hate you. I never have," she sincerely responded. "I don't think I could ever hate you."

"I hope not."

"I would never hate you, Wade. You've changed me in a way. I know I don't act like it, but mentally, you've really changed me for the better, and I hope that we can work everything out," she said.

"I'll do whatever it takes to fix this," he said. "Seriously, anything. I mean, if you want us to go to relationship counseling, I'll do it."

"If my problem was with you, then, maybe counseling would work. My issues are only projected onto you. You aren't the problem."

"So, then, what do I do to make things right for us, finally?" he asked.

"Well, you've been making good progress," she told him. "Because we're like this right now."

"I just want us to always be like this."

"I know."

"We just need to figure out what it is that would make you happy," he said, softly, gently rubbing her hand.

"I dunno. There's a very good chance that when it comes to happiness, I'm just a lost cause."

"Definitely not. Things are gonna be different now. We have a baby on the way. Maybe things can get better."

Jamie nodded. "Who knows? I hope things will get better. I don't always enjoy making your life difficult, even if it might seem like I do."

Wade grinned. "I know, baby."

"Maybe this is the turning point for us, right here," she said.

"That'd be incredible."

"It probably isn't…"

"Oh trust me, I know it more than likely isn't."

Jamie smirked. "Oh really?"

Wade mirrored the smirk. "Really."

She leaned up and pressed her lips against his. "I think we should stay in bed all day today," she suggested.

"I think that's a great idea," he agreed.

"Good." Jamie reached over Wade and grabbed the television remote on top of the night stand. She turned on the TV and flipped through the movie channels. "Oooh." She stopped on "Pineapple Express". "I love this movie."

"What is it?"

"'Pineapple Express'. It's hilarious."

"I've never seen it."

"You will now."

"Well, I'm trusting you on this one."

She looked up and smiled at him. "Aw. I'll try not to let you down." He leaned down, giving her a quick kiss before the two got settled and started a day of movie watching and laziness together.


	19. Chapter 19

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie…only. :o(**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had more of my new Miz story "Stuck" typed up, and I was posting it. I'm sickly and probably dying from my really bad cold. :o( Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Things are gonna be picking up quite soon, action-wise. Don't worry. I've got some plans ;o) Love you guys! Please review...maybe it'll heal me...just sayin...**

* * *

"Imagine what I'm gonna look like when I'm big and fat and ready to pop this kid out," Jamie said, as she and Wade were laying in her bed, with her shirt up, revealing her still unchanged stomach.

"I think you're gonna look so beautiful."

"You're such a sweet talker, mister," Jamie commented, jokingly pushing his shoulder gently.

"No, I'm not. I mean it. I think you're gonna look absolutely fantastic when you've got that baby belly."

"Thanks, but it's okay. I'll look ridiculous, I know."

"No. you'll still be the most beautiful woman on earth. In fact, you'll be even more beautiful."

"I'll be a blimp, a whale. Every time I back up, people will make beeping noises. I'll be a 747."

Wade laughed. "We're gonna have a beautiful, little baby," he said with a proud smile. "I really can't wait."

Jamie grinned, but it quickly turned into a frown. "I really hope I don't screw this baby up," she said, placing a hand on her abdomen, stroking it with her pointer finger. Wade brought his lips onto her stomach, placing a gentle kiss on her revealed flesh, his thumbs rubbing over her skin.

"I love you and our baby so much already," he said, looking up at her.

Jamie placed a hand on his head, running her fingers through his hair, affectionately. "Wade…seriously."

He gave her a smile. "You're gonna be an amazing mother. I don't care what you say, I'm telling you the truth."

"I hope you're right."

"I have absolutely no doubts about it."

"I wonder how long after I have the baby that it's gonna be until I can get back into the ring."

Wade laughed. "Only you."

Jamie shrugged with a smirk. "What can I say? I love being in that ring and kicking everyone's ass."

"And let's be fair, you always look amazing in the ring."

Jamie smirked. "Are you hitting on me, Barrett?"

He nodded. "Absolutely." Wade moved up, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "You have no idea how long I've felt this way about you."

"You said it's been like two years."

"Well, it feels like forever."

Jamie wrapped her arms around him. "You're the only person who can make me feel this way. I don't know how you do it."

He laughed. "Trust me, I don't either, but whatever I'm doing, I'm happy to be doing it, and I'm gonna keep on doing it." Wade placed a hand on her stomach. "We're gonna be very happy together."

"Um…listen…Wade…we're not like…together…like that…" she uncomfortably told him, feeling that there was an argument possible coming on. Truth be told, whenever this subject came up, it tended to be an argument.

"No, I know that. I just meant like when we have the baby, the three of us will be happy together…not that we're like together."

Jamie raised an eyebrow, knowing that he meant exactly what she initially thought he meant. "Um…okay…"

"Anyway, I know that when we talk to Vince, we'll figure out the whole maternity leave thing, but I'm gonna tell him I need some time off, too."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're gonna need help."

"And you know how to raise a baby?"

"Definitely not, but we'll figure it out together."

"If you're still around by that time…" she muttered.

"Oh, I will be."

Jamie looked away from him. "I hope so."

Wade gently put his hand underneath her chin, lifting it slightly, so that she was forced to look at him. "I'm not going anywhere. Not ever. You're stuck with me around for a long time to come. You mean the world to me and then some. I'm not letting you go anywhere, and I'm certainly not going anywhere," he tried reassuring her.

"I want to believe you. I do. I promise. Just give me some more time to get used to this whole thing. I love you, and I kind of believe that you love me. It's just hard to do, especially after everything that's gone on in my life. I know it's not your fault, and I know I'm being difficult, but I'm trying, and I know that you're trying, too."

"Well, I'm going to prove it to you, Jamie. I'm the only man for you, and I'm gonna do everything I can to be the best father to our baby and the best man I can be for you," he confidently told her.

"Wade, you're gonna be such an incredible father," she said, resting her hand on his cheek.

"Because I've got you to help me." Wade leaned in and kissed Jamie. "We're gonna make a great team, baby."

"I hope so. I really don't wanna mess this baby up."

"You won't. I know it. You're gonna be a much better mother than you think you're gonna be."

Wade rested his head on Jamie's chest, his hand still gently stroking her stomach. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, and her other hand was running through his hair. The two were completely comfortable like that.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," he said, softly.

"Me, too," she agreed.

"Well, when you have the baby, we could definitely make time to cuddle once in a while," he said.

"When he or she isn't crying, doesn't need to be changed or fed, and is sleeping," she pointed out.

"Well, I think that we're going to be able to find a few minutes to just lay like this," he replied.

"I can't believe that we have to go back to work the day after tomorrow," she said with a frown.

"Yeah, I wish we had more time," he said mirroring her frown.

"Me, too."

* * *

"You're back! Thank God!" John Cena greeted Jamie, as she walked into the arena for the evening's Monday Night Raw taping.

She smiled at him, happy to see her best friend. "I most certainly have returned," she replied, as John pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly, as he lifted her up and spun her around.

"I missed you so much, firecracker. You'd think that my life would be so much easier not having to cover your tracks and tame your wild ways, but dammit! This place is so much less fun and entertaining when I don't have to worry about who you're threatening or assaulting. Definitely don't want to go through that again. I've decided that you can't ever leave me again," he told her.

"Aw, I missed you, Johnny Boy. Did you behave yourself while I was gone?" she asked, accusingly.

"Eh. I was okay. Nothing too bad. More importantly, how are you? I haven't seen Wade yet. Is he swimming with the fishes?" he asked, faking a New York accent to ask his question.

Jamie laughed. "You're such an idiot when you want to be. No, he's alive and actually walking in right now."

Within seconds, Wade popped up behind her. "Here you go, baby," he said, handing her a café cup fully of Iced Ginger Tea. "Hey John. How are you, man?" he politely greeted his semi-friend.

"Thank you," she sweetly said, gazing at him adoringly. The look did not go unnoticed by John.

"Hey Wade. I'm great, now that I've got my troublemaker back. How are you? I hope she didn't cost you too much in bail."

Wade laughed at his comment. "Na. She was actually really well-behaved…for the most part. Well, as well-behaved as you can expect," he replied. "Well, you two catch up. I'll bring your bags to the locker room," he said, before giving her a kiss on the head and walking away.

"So…" John raised his eyebrows at Jamie, who smiled innocently. "What's up?" he asked, nudging her teasingly with his shoulder.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't even."

"He called you baby. Has my little girl settled her angry ass down and found herself a boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Bullshit."

"He isn't!" she insisted.

"I don't believe it." He batted his eyelashes. "Oh Wade, thank you for bringing me this ice cold drink," he mocked her voice.

"Okay, well, there may be a reason that we're getting along a lot better than we have in the past."

"Oh?"

"If I tell you, though, I need you to keep that fat trap shut."

"You know you can trust me with the juicy gossip."

"It's not gossip. It's big news."

"Well, then, I won't tell anyone. Just tell me."

Jamie motioned for him to lean in. He did, and she brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "I can't afford to have anyone overhear this, but I'm pregnant." She pulled back, as did John.

He looked at her in complete and utter shock, as she took a sip of her drink from her straw. "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "Yup. 110% serious." She looked around, making sure that no one was around, before quickly fishing through her pocketbook and pulling out her sonogram picture, showing John, before shoving it back into her bag.

"Holy shit. How do you feel about this?"

"Um…mixed. I never wanted to have…ya know…but I'm also kind of looking forward to it, too."

"And he knows, I'm assuming."

"Yup."

"And I'm sure he's really happy about this."

Jamie nodded. "Of course he is."

"Well, I'm happy, too," John said with a smile forming on his face.

"Thanks."

"You two have to tell Vince, right?"

"Yeah."

"That'll be fun, I'm sure."

"He'll probably create a whole storyline around it."

"Imagine."

"I don't want to. At least not yet. The doctor said I should wait until I'm around thirteen weeks until I tell people."

"How far are you now?"

"Seven."

"Wow."

"It happens."

"I have to keep my mouth shut for six more weeks?" he groaned, bringing his palm to his forehead with a 'slap' echoing through the hallways.

"If you want to continue living this lavish lifestyle of yours without your jay wired shut and wheelchair to wheel around your broken body, I'd go with yes."

"Oh relax with your empty threats, woman! I'm not going to say a word about it. I promise. You know I mean it."

Jamie smiled. "Thank you."

"Now, you can go find your man, and I'm thinking we should get some dinner…perhaps tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good to me," she agreed.

"Awesome. I'll see you later, firecracker." He gave her another huge hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"See you, my dear."

When the two pulled apart, Jamie walked to the Nexus locker room, sipping on her Ginger Iced Tea. As soon as she walked in, the guys greeted her.

"So, how was your little romantic getaway?" Justin asked, teasing her.

She flipped him off. "Did you have fun blowing dudes when I was gone, Mr. Alternative Lifestyle?" she asked, still insisting on teasing him about the fact that John really thought he was gay.

"Oh yeah. Time of my life," he replied with a smile.

"I bet it was."

"You know there's nothing I love more than blowing dudes."

"True story," she agreed.

Justin walked over to her and gave Jamie a hug. She reciprocated the gesture, wrapping her arms around him. "It was so quiet and peaceful and happy without you here," he said.

"Oh, and it was so peaceful not having to hear you whine about how in love with John you are."

He kissed her on the top of her head. "But you're back. Now, you won't have to miss any of it."

Jamie gave him an obviously fake smile. "Oh joy. Lucky me," she said, faking enthusiasm.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" David asked, shaking his head, laughing.

"Don't even get me started on these two freaks," Heath replied, folding his arms over his chest.

"I think we're all just in shock that Jamie's acting like…well…like she's not Jamie," Mike said.

"If you all would prefer, I can go back to being a difficult bitch," she said.

"Definitely not," Wade quickly spoke up.

Justin smirked. "Are you suuuure? Because, personally, I think that difficult bitch Jamie is so much more fun to mess with. She gets violent. It's like watching 'Jersey Shore', but it's live and right in front of your face. Much more entertaining."

The 6'5" Englishman shook his head adamantly. "Please don't encourage it," he practically begged Justin.

"Aw why not?"

"Because I like getting along with Jamie."

"We all do," Mike agreed.

"Well, you guys are just pussies," Justin pouted.

"If you'd like my Justy Cakes, I could always just be a bitch to you," Jamie offered with a smile.

"No. That's not fun for me. I prefer it when you're mean to everyone else…not me. I like it when you're nice to me.," he said, his lower lip sticking out, as he frowned like a child and sat down on a folding chair.

"Aw, hunnie," she said, sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his shoulders loosely. "Don't be sad."

"But how am I supposed to laugh at the people who are scared of you because you're being mean?"

"Well, you can't, but don't worry. I'm sure soon enough I'll be a bitch again, and you can laugh at everyone."

He smiled slightly. "Really?"

"Really."

Justin hugged her. "You're the best."

"I try."

Wade tried to mask his laughter with a cough. "Jamie, we have to go take care of a couple of things," he said

She stood up. "Okay. I'll be back."

"Are you gonna go bang Wade?" Justin asked accusingly with a sly grin. The other guys laughed.

"No…eh…maybe," she joked with a wink. Wade guided her out of the room, as Justin hooted and hollered. As soon as the door was shut and the two were in the hallway, Wade shook his head.

"What is with the two of you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You two are like brother and sister all of a sudden."

"Well, we're friends, and I like to encourage him, and he likes to encourage me," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, you're definitely something else," he said, kissing the top of her head affectionately. He took her hand in his, as the two walked towards the room in which they were to meet Vince.


	20. Chapter 20

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wade, or Nexus, or John Cena…any of the fun people actually. I own Jamie.**

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next one! Hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for all the love in the reviews you've been leaving. It's made me quite a happy camper. Please let me know that you're still enjoying it, and I'll keep on writing! Love you all!**

* * *

Jamie and Wade sat in front of Vince McMahon. "So what is this all about?" the Chief Executive Officer of the WWE asked.

"Well, as you know, I had been forced to be a part of Nexus, against my will," Jamie began.

"This isn't another ploy to get away from this storyline, is it?" he asked, seemingly unamused.

"No. Actually, it's kind of…I dunno…it's something you'll want to here," she said, taking a deep breath. "Okay. Here's the deal. I can't wrestle."

"And why not?"

"As it turns out…I'm pregnant," she told him.

"You?" Vince asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah…"

"I'm exactly not sure if this will make it better or worse, but it is my baby that she's having," Wade admitted.

"Wait a second. I thought you hated him," Vince pointed out, confused with what was going on.

"So did I," Jamie mumbled.

"Who knows about this?"

"About me being pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Just us," Wade replied.

"And maybe John," she added. He looked over at her. She gave him a small, sheepish smile.

"I thought we weren't going to tell anyone, and you went ahead and told John already?" he asked.

"Well, I couldn't help it."

"Then, I get to tell my family."

"Parents only," she bargained.

"Deal," he agreed.

"Why aren't you telling anyone?" Vince asked.

"First trimester rule," she answered.

"Okay. I'm thinking…"

"Uh oh," Jamie mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"I think I know where you're going with this."

"What if we have a storyline where John is insisting that it's his baby, and it causes a rift in your relationship with Wade?" Vince suggested.

"How about not?"

"Well, contractually, we can say that you have to be a part of Nexus for the full six months. So it'll cause major turmoil in the group. And it can come out that John was lying about the whole thing to start trouble between you. Then, Wade is sucking up, and you're pissed off and refusing to cooperate with anyone," Vince said. "And of course, you're not going to be able to be in any matches."

Jamie pouted. "I can at least be at ringside, right?" she asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jamie," Wade interjected.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," she snapped at him, quickly turning her attention back to Vince.

"I have to agree with Wade on this one. I don't think that we should get you that close to the ring while you're pregnant and there's a match going on," Vince replied. "It could be dangerous."

"Okay. So…um, fuck you both. I can't wrestle, but you can both bet your asses I will be at ringside when I want to be," she insisted, her annoyance and frustration reflecting in her harsh words.

"Jamie, you can't put yourself in a dangerous situation like that. Not when you're having our baby," Wade shot back.

"Blow me, douchebag. I can do whatever the hell I want to. You can't boss me around just because we fucked a few times," she sneered.

"I guess Justin got his wish fairly quickly. Bitch Jamie is back and on a roll," he muttered.

Her mouth fell open. "Oh motherfucker! You did not just go there!" she yelled at him. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Vince watched, amused and loving the chemistry between the two people he had forced together through Nexus. He was certain that putting them together was only going to cause the ratings to sky rocket. This was much too fun to watch for anyone to be missing out on. The two were oozing chemistry.

"Don't you dare think that you can just go ahead and put my baby in danger just because you're all pissed off that you can't get in the ring!" he yelled back at her, annoyed that she was arguing over something so stupid.

"Oh! You bastard! This meeting is over!" she yelled at him, enraged, as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"She is something else," Vince said.

"I don't think she realizes how important it is to not go out there," Wade groaned in frustration.

* * *

That night on Raw, John was in the ring. "As we all know, my dear friend Jordan is back from her little vacation with her boyfriend," he spoke. "And I'd like to call her out here for a little chat."

The Nexus music began playing throughout the arena. Jordan walked out with Wade right next by her side. She had on a fitted Nexus t-shirt, a short denim skirt and a pair of black flip flop wedge heels. They walked down the ramp together. Jordan walked up the steps, ducked under the top rope, making sure that she wasn't revealing anything underneath her clothing, as she entered the ring, followed closely behind by Wade. "You rang?" she spoke into the mic.

"Jordan, nice to see you again," he greeted. "I see you've brought your big, dumb gorilla out here with you."

Jordan rolled her eyes at his comment. "What do you want, Cena?" she impatiently asked.

"How was your little vacation? Was it as romantic as you had hoped?" he mockingly asked her.

"Cena, what do you want with her?" Wade repeated his girlfriend's question, annoyed with having to deal with him at all.

"I was hearing that there's some trouble brewing between the two of you," he commented. A video was shown on the titantron of Jordan and Wade bickering earlier in the day, as they arrived at the arena.

"Our relationship is absolutely none of your business," Wade said, his eyes burning into Cena's.

"Well, seeing as things aren't so perfect between you two anymore, I was wondering if my old friend Jordan, here, wanted to call a truce and join forces with me again?" he offered with a smile.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "John, you need to butt out of my life. Wade and I are fine. Trust me, we may have had a little tiff earlier today, but we've more than made up already," she replied. Wade slipped an arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. "And I'd never leave Nexus."

"Really? Because you didn't seem so sure about that the night that you left," he said, taking a step closer to her.

Wade gave her a questioning look. "Jamie, what in the hell is he talking about?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she replied. "John, what the hell do you want from me? You're the reason I'm in Nexus."

"I miss you, Jor."

"I'm not dealing with this. This is ridiculous," she muttered, turning to walk away. Wade pulled her back.

"Jordan, what the hell is going on with you and John?" he insisted, clearly getting annoyed with John's accusations.

"Nothing, Wade," she replied sternly. "What is wrong with you? Obviously John is just trying to create problems between us, but you're the moron that's feeding into it," she argued with him.

John was smirked. "Oh? Things between us are nothing, now?"

"Nothing happened!" she yelled. "Nothing has ever happened between us. We were friends. Now we're not. That's it!"

Wade glared at her. "Please don't tell me that you're dumb enough to backstab us," he spoke.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously, Wade, I've been with you practically every second of every day since we've been together. When the hell would I have even had a chance to go behind your back and see John? Are you insane? He's trying to make you doubt me, and clearly, he wasn't stupid for doubting your intelligence because you actually seem to be believing what he's spewing!"

"Am I? Because that's not what you were saying to me that night last week," John continued fueling the fire.

"What other night? What are you even talking about?" she practically yelled at her former friend.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," John replied, giving her a wink and a nod, flirtatiously.

"Oh, does she now?" Wade replied, obviously buying into John's lies. It was clearly getting to Jordan.

"No! She doesn't!" Jordan yelled and stormed out of the ring and up the ramp, fed up with what was going on.

John turned to Wade. "Do you really think that she's been disloyal to you and your little girlfriends?" he asked, a mischievous smile across his face. "Wow. Pulling your little tea party apart is gonna be a lot easier than I thought it'd be. You don't trust anyone, even when they tell you they haven't done anything wrong."

"Are you serious?" Wade asked, in disbelief.

John shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Wade shook his head and left the ring, following behind where his girlfriend had stormed out.

* * *

In reality, Wade was looking for Jamie. She hadn't been speaking to him since the little blow out about her not being allowed at ringside.

Wade found her in the Nexus locker room. "Hey baby," he greeted. The other guys were around. She was sitting on the bench by her stuff, still fuming.

"Don't 'hey baby' me," she snapped at him.

"Yes!" Justin cheered, throwing his fist in the air. "This is awesome. I love pissed off Jamie!"

"Don't start, Justin. I'm not in the mood," she spoke, glaring at her friend. He just grinned and looked down.

"Come on. Talk to me. Jamie, I know you're not happy about this, but it's for the best," he softly spoke, walking over to her.

"Because you still get to do whatever the hell it is you want to do. I'm the one who's getting screwed over here. Everyone can do whatever the fuck they want to…except for me. That's a real crock of shit."

"But this is the way it is. I can't change it. I'm certainly not going to risk losing everything and putting you in danger just because you don't want to have to take a couple of steps back for the time being."

"Once again, so easy for you to say."

"Yes. I know it is, but you've got…quite a responsibility here, and we can't risk anything happening to you, especially not now."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Oh? Because now I'm stupid enough to let something happen, right?"

"I didn't say that. Don't go putting words into my mouth and making me the bad guy here."

"You know what, Wade? Go fuck yourself," she shot at him, before getting up and storming out of the locker room, making sure the slam the door behind herself.

"Well, obviously we've got trouble in paradise, and we can't even blame Kofi for it," Justin said, shaking his head regretfully. Wade glared at him.

"Not everything is a fucking joke, Justin!" he sneered, before angrily punching one of the unused lockers near him.

"Wade, what's going on?" Heath asked, walking over to his friend.

"Nothing. I just wish Jamie wasn't so difficult and stubborn all of the time," he groaned, sitting down, putting his head in his hands.

"Dude, you've got a match to worry about with Edge tonight. I seriously would worry about that right now. Not an argument with Jamie. She'll get over it soon enough. We both know it. Don't let it get to you. This happens all of the time," he tried to comfort the agitated man.

"You try being in my position. It's not that easy."

* * *

During Wade's match, Jamie was at ringside. There was no way in hell she was gonna let Wade have all of the fun. She was just standing there watching the action happen, making sure to avoid getting too close to anything physical. Proving him wrong was going to be the highlight of her evening.

Wade was stressing out, afraid that one wrong move could not only risk hurting his on-screen girlfriend, but also his baby.

That was the problem at hand. Not only was he worried about the woman throwing a scowl in his direction and his unborn child that was residing in her uterus, but he wasn't giving Edge his full attention. That's also why when the plan was for him to sidestep the spear coming his way, he didn't. That led to the back of his head crashing into the steel ring post and knocking him out cold.

Once Wade was out, Edge knew something was wrong. He quickly got the pin on him and told the ref to get the medics out. Jamie didn't realize anything was wrong until she noticed the look on Edge's face was a contortion of confusion and concern. She climbed into the ring, actually feeling afraid that something had happened to Wade. She ran over to him and knelt down next to his limp body.

"Wade! Wade!" She was shaking his arm, as the medics ran down the ramp. He was unconscious. The Nexus guys came out, and Justin quickly pulled Jamie away from the medics who were trying to do their job.

"Jamie, calm down. He's gonna be okay. Just let them check him out and get him up," Justin said, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her out of the ring, as she fought against him.

"No. This is my fault. I have to be with him. I have to make sure that he's okay!" she argued.

"No, it isn't your fault, Jamie." He pulled her up the ramp, as she continued her struggle to be with Wade. He finally pulled her backstage.

"Yes it is. I was giving him dirty looks during the whole match, and I think he was worried that something was going to happen to me or the baby, and he was distracted. This is all my fault. I should have listened to him," she said as her voice cracked. She wasn't even focusing on trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to creep out, however, she didn't cry, either. She was in panic mode and didn't know what to do. She knew this whole situation could have been avoided had she just shut her mouth and listened to Wade and Vince earlier and not come out.

"Jamie, this isn't your fault. Come on. Relax. He hit his head. He's gonna have one hell of a headache, but he's gonna be fine. Calm down, please. Wait a second…baby?" he asked, finally realizing what she had said.

Her eyes widened. "What?" she asked, playing dumb.

"I heard what you said."

"What?"

"Are you pregnant?" he whispered his question. Jamie froze. She didn't meant to let it slip out.

"Who?" Justin gave her a look. She sighed. "Please don't tell anyone. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, and I already told John."

"Don't worry. No one will know that I know. That's why he didn't want you coming out tonight." Everything was making sense to him.

She nodded. "I should've listened."

"Yes! You should have! Do you know what could have happened out there? You could have gotten hurt. You can't just think about yourself and what you want anymore! No wonder why Wade lost his mind. You can't do that!" he yelled at her.

Jamie narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't yell at me. The man I love is unconscious and hurt right now."

"And why is that?" he retorted. Guilt was written all over her face. The medics had come back with Wade on a stretcher. She immediately tore out of Justin's grip and followed them to the medical office. Justin was in shock. Jamie was pregnant. She admitted to loving Wade. Things were really just getting insane around here.


	21. Chapter 21

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I own nobody but Jamie.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, yet again. I have the best readers ever, I swear. I love you guys soooo much! I know everyone's pretty pissed with Jamie at the moment. So am I lol but here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think! :o) Thanks!**

* * *

Jamie felt completely awful. She knew that what happened to Wade in the ring was all her fault. She sat in the locker room, her head spinning. She couldn't believe what had happened. He was still being checked out. The medics had sent her out of the room because she was completely freaking out and was a distraction to everyone. She just wanted to know that he was okay.

When the locker room door finally opened, and Wade walked in, she jumped up and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him, thankful that he was okay. "Oh my God," she spoke, her voice trembling. "I'm so sorry, Wade. I should have listened to you. I was so wrong," she said.

"I can't deal with this right now, Jamie. I have to go back to the hotel. No wrestling for the next week," he said, emotionlessly.

"I'll help you out while you're sidelined," she enthusiastically volunteered herself with a smile.

"No. Just leave me alone," he snapped at her.

Her face fell. He'd never spoken to her with that tone before. "I know I fucked up, Wade. I'm really sorry. Please just let me-"

"Leave me alone," he curtly insisted.

Jamie took a step back, feeling her heart actually hurt. "Wade…" He ignored her. "Baby, please talk to me."

"Baby? Are you bloody insane? Jamie, you are really something else. You're doing this because you know I'm pissed off with you right now. But I don't want to listen to you, so just leave me alone."

"Wade, I'm sorry. I won't be ringside for any matches anymore. I promise. I'm not gonna argue with you."

He shook his head. "Do whatever the fuck you want to do," he spat. "I'm done arguing with you. You don't care about me. You certainly don't care about our baby. I'm done. Finished."

"I do care."

"No, you don't. You couldn't give a shit less about any of us. You've been hot and cold constantly. I just can't deal with your bullshit anymore. Seriously, I'm finished, now. Enough is enough," he insisted, as he held his ice pack to the back of his head. "I'm done with you for good."

"Please don't do this," she begged him. "I'll do anything. Seriously, anything. I love you, Wade."

"You're full of shit. It took me smacking my head into a steel ring post to realize it, but it's the truth."

She shook her head. "No. I do love you, I swear to God, I do. I love you so much, you don't even understand."

Wade rolled his eyes. "Right…"

"Please believe me."

"I don't."

"How can I show you that I'm serious?"

"You can't. You've proven that you don't care."

"But I-"

"Just shut up and leave me the fuck alone."

* * *

Jamie was laying alone in her bed that night. Her heart was completely broken. Wade refused to speak to her at all. He didn't want to be anywhere near her, and the second he saw her, he would make sure to turn the corner or walk away from her. She couldn't believe that the dynamic between the two of them had changed so drastically in such a short amount of time. She regretted being stubborn earlier that evening. If she had just zipped her trap and just listened, then, Wade would have never been injured during his match, and they wouldn't be not speaking. In fact, they'd be together.

A knock on her door distracted Jamie from her thoughts, momentarily. "Come in," she softly spoke.

The door opened and in walked Justin. He closed the door behind himself and climbed into the bed next to her. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you before," he apologized, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She shrugged. "Okay."

"I just…I dunno. I guess couldn't believe that. I mean…you're…you're having a baby, Jamie. That's insane. I can't believe it. Like you and Wade are going to have a baby together. It's just…it's…wow."

Silence plagued the friends for a few moments, as Justin didn't know what to say, and Jamie was just not speaking.

"I'm sorry," she finally admitted. "I was wrong, Justin. I messed up big time, and I know that."

"I know. You're just very stubborn. But you really can't be reckless like that anymore. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. And being ringside is such a big risk because one little mistake or slip, and you don't know what could happen. I don't want anything bad to happen."

"I know."

"And Wade feels the same way. That's why he's being all weird right now. It's scary to think that something that seems like it isn't such a big deal could mean that he loses everything he loves."

"Wade hates me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Yes, he does. He told me that he's done with me. He doesn't even believe that I love him."

"That doesn't mean he hates you. And we both know that he doesn't mean it. It was said in the heat of the moment."

"You don't understand. I could just feel it."

Justin shook his head. "He loves you. He's just not happy with the situation right now, and he needs some space."

"I fucked up, Just."

He pulled her into his arms and gently rubbed her back. She buried her face in his chest. "Everything is going to be okay. I think the two of you just need some time apart for the time being. Things have been really crazy lately. Just give it some time, and I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I don't want time apart. I just want Wade. That's all I want and all I need," she told him. "I love him so much, and I want to be with him. We're having a baby together. I can't do this alone."

"Why didn't you say any of this to him?"

"I dunno. I told him that I love him, and he just doesn't believe that I do. So, it doesn't matter what I say. He won't believe me."

"Just go talk to him."

"He won't speak to me. He told me to leave him the fuck alone," she explained. "I don't want to make it worse."

"Well, he can't wrestle for the next week or so. You're not allowed to be anywhere near a wrestling ring for the next eight months, at least. So, just spend some time together. Try to talk out some of your issues and explain to him how you really feel. Use the time to your advantage."

"He doesn't want to."

"Do you love him?"

"I do."

"How much?"

Jamie took a deep breath. "Too much. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. I want our family to be together so badly, Justin. He's the only person who has ever made me feel this way, and I don't want to ever have to let him go, especially over what happened tonight. I want to spend the rest of my life with him," she admitted, feeling her bottom lip tremble slightly.

"Then you'll be together, Jamie. Just relax. It'll all be okay. Everything will work out in the end."

"I hope you're right," she said.

* * *

The next day was really strange for Jamie. It was the first morning that she woke up without Wade next to her, wrapped up in his arms, in a week. Granted, Justin ended up falling asleep next to her, so she wasn't exactly alone, but she didn't have Wade with her, and she didn't like the way that felt. She wasn't crying either, though there were a few times that she really thought she was going to break down, but she was certainly miserable to not have him with her.

Justin felt very badly for her. She was obviously really upset over what had happened. Truth be told, he knew it was the real deal because she was so not herself and mostly because she repeatedly admitted that she loved Wade. He never thought the time would come where she would say those words so easily, like she was meant to say it. But she kept saying that she loved him, and quite frankly, he believed her. It was bittersweet for the moment because he knew she was hurting, but it was also nice to hear that she was in love with her father of her unborn child, as he knew she had been.

"Thank you for staying with me," she softly said, when she woke up and realized she had Justin with her.

He never heard the vulnerability in her words and in her voice as he did at this very moment. It actually upset him to see the big, scary…well, the little, scary monster known as Jamie to act this way. It said a lot to him about how she really felt and how everything was really having a huge impact on her. "Of course."

"It was just…it's the first morning that I woke up without Wade right next to me," she told him.

He frowned. "I know, Jamie."

She placed her hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it. "We miss him already," she admitted. "A lot."

"Sweetie, you're really scaring me. I've never seen you like this. It's just so weird to see you have feelings…especially these feelings."

Jamie nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I don't like being like this. I'll tone it down a little bit," she decided.

"If it's how you feel, then, don't."

"I just feel like he broke up with me, which is so stupid, because we weren't even together in the first place."

"Eh. You kind of were together. Maybe it wasn't official, but everyone saw it that way, ya know?"

"I would rather fight with him than he happy and normal and peaceful with someone else. I know I don't say that enough, but I feel it."

"He should know this."

She shrugged, hopelessly. "If he doesn't care, then, there's not much I can really do anything about it."

"He cares. He cares a lot, and you know it. You just taught him all too well how to be stubborn and difficult."

Jamie smirked momentarily. "I put that poor guy through so much hell. I deserve to feel this way."

"No, you don't. You may be…a bitch, to put it gently, but you're my favorite bitch. It's impossible not to love you."

"It's impossible for me not to love Wade."

"So, just give him some time to cool off, and you just have to tell him everything that you told me."

She nodded. "I just miss him already," she whispered, trying to not get choked up and emotional.

"I know, hunnie," he said, pulling her in for a hug. Justin was a wiseass and spent a lot of his time cracking jokes and making snarky, sarcastic comments that usually earned him some stern looks from the others, but he knew that right now Jamie was hurting badly, and he knew that it was time to be serious with her.

* * *

Jamie had been moping around all day. She was being quiet and not her usual loud mouth, obnoxious bitch self. Everyone knew something was wrong. This wasn't Jamie. She was in the gym with all of the guys. She was simply walking on the treadmill, with her iPod in her ears, her eyes fixed on the man she was in love with, who was working on weight lifting.

John got onto the treadmill next to her. She pulled her earbuds out of her ears. "Hey," she softly said.

"What's wrong with you? I've never seen you like this before," he asked her.

She shrugged. "Nothing."

"Liar," he commented.

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"Does this mood have anything to do with the guy you keep staring at?" he questioned, smirking.

"I'm not staring at anyone."

"You're staring at your boyfriend, and you look completely miserable," he observed. "What's wrong?"

"He's not talking to me."

"Why not?"

"Because it's my fault he got the concussion."

"How so?"

"Because he and Vince told me to stay away from the ring last night, and I flipped out on them and went anyway…and he was distracted because he didn't want anything to happen to me…well…us."

John nodded. "So now what?"

She shrugged. "He said that he's done with me, and I don't want that…at all," she admitted.

"Do you love him?" John asked.

Jamie bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly.

"So, then, why are you two not okay right now?" he asked.

"He doesn't believe that I really love him. But I do. I swear I do. I love him so much, John."

"So, go talk to him," he encouraged her.

"He won't speak to me."

"Well, then, you have to make him listen. You obviously love him and really care about him."

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" she asked, her voice pleading with him.

John nodded. "Sure, hunnie."

"So, how are you?" she asked, trying to sound upbeat.

"I'm good."

Jamie forced a smile. "Good."

"You still up for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, definitely," she said with a smile.

"Cool. I've missed hanging out with you, and I missed you when you were so far away from me, in New York."

"Well, I missed you, too, John-John."

He smiled. "I love you, little lady."

"I love you, too."


	22. Chapter 22

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie.**

* * *

**A/N: Since I love you all so much, and since everyone was so sweet and generous with the reviews, here's the next chapter. Just so everyone knows, I opened up a poll on my profile. So, please, take a look and vote, so I know where I need to start focusing my brainstorming. I hope you enjoy it. Lots of drama...the way I love to write it. Please, let me know what you all think! Love you guys so, so much! And please, please, please vote :o) **

* * *

Jamie was in her bed a few nights later. She hadn't spoken to Wade yet. He avoided being anywhere near her, when he could. She was upset about the whole situation, to say the least. She hadn't done much since they stopped speaking. She wasn't allowed at ringside. She wasn't allowed to wrestle. In fact, she was so miserable that she didn't want to be anywhere other than in a bed, alone, at this point, unless of course, Wade had a change of heart, in which case she wanted to be with him. But that didn't seem to be a possibility at this point. He seemed to have cut her out completely.

It had been six whole days that had gone by with absolutely no progress made between the two. Wade wasn't exactly chipper and walking around with a bright, happy smile on his face, either, but he was fed up with the problems they had. He couldn't have Jamie risking her safety or the baby's safety, and she was being completely reckless. He was grateful that he was the one who was injured and not her. It was the fact that she was being so careless that he couldn't deal with anymore.

Wade didn't want things to be the way they were with Jamie. He loved her very much and wanted to be with her more than anything in the entire world, but for the time being he needed to be away from her. He couldn't keep making himself crazy over her. He knew she was hurting really badly right now. He could see the pain in her eyes every time he looked at her. But he couldn't keep dealing with the same issues over and over again without anything changing.

Wade was laying in his room, in his bed, just thinking about things, when the door opened and his roommate walked in. He hoped that Justin was going to get in his own bed or do whatever. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Hey man," Justin said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hi."

"What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're obviously not very happy at the moment. Jamie's completely miserable and moping around all day, everyday, and you're pretty much doing the same exact thing," he pointed out.

Wade shrugged. "It is what it is."

"Oh come on. You're both so in love with each other. She's all heartbroken and upset and not herself because she's too bust being a mope over you. You're not talking to anyone, and you're obviously hurting really badly, too. Seriously, why can't you two just kiss and make up already?"

"It's complicated."

"She loves you. She fucked up and didn't listen to you. You got hurt. What is the big deal? It's Jamie. She never listens."

"What makes you think she loves me?"

"She told me."

"Bullshit."

"Seriously."

"Jamie had a hard enough time telling me that. The last thing she's gonna do is go around telling other people that she loves me."

"I'm telling you, she did."

"I find that very hard to believe."

"Well, I swear. Jamie told me a lot. And she told me she loves you, and it's so obvious that she does."

"Really?"

"Yup. She admitted it. She actually said the words."

"Well, she should have thought about that before she got me hurt because she was being a stubborn bitch."

"Yeah, but she's always been that way. But for once, she's actually really sorry for not listening to you. That should count for something," Justin defended her. "She's never sorry for anything, but she is now."

"She could've hurt…herself," he said, remembering that John was the only one who knew about the baby. Well, at least, he thought John was the only one who knew. He didn't realize that Justin knew, as well.

"Jamie can take care of herself. You were distracted with her being there, I get that. But you have no reason to think she couldn't handle being out there. Hell, she wrestles. She can take anyone out."

"You don't know the whole story."

"Well, I know that she feels terrible. You should just go and talk to her and sort things out with her."

"I will when I'm ready to."

"Well, I hope that you're ready soon because Jamie's completely devastated, and I can't handle seeing her like this."

"Well, I'm happy that you care about her so much, but I can't keep dealing with her bad attitude."

"You loved the bad attitude she has. It was such a turn on for you. Everyone knows that. It was your favorite thing when she wouldn't listen to anyone and did whatever the hell she wanted, and now, all of a sudden, that's a problem? Give me a break, Wade. Please, just go talk to her."

"We'll see."

"I'm just saying…I know she loves you, and you don't want to risk losing that. So, please fix things…and soon. The girl is a miserable wreck."

"Uh huh."

"I'm serious, Barrett," Justin said, before getting up and leaving the room, hoping that he got through to his friend.

* * *

Jamie made her way into Wade's room. She couldn't handle it anymore. The silence was killing her. The pain she was feeling wasn't going to go away, and she knew that she had to do something about it. She opened the door and walked in. The guys were at a house show, so she wasn't concerned about having an interruptions while she tried to speak to him. Wade wasn't allowed to go back until the next night's Raw taping because of the concussion. Those were the WWE's rules.

She walked over to him and hesitated for a moment before she sat on the edge of his bed. "Wade?" she quietly spoke.

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Us."

"There is no us. There never has been, and I'm starting to really believe that there never will be," he replied.

"I want there to be."

"What?"

"I want there to be an us."

"Of course you do now."

"Wade, I might not have admitted it for a while, but I want to be with you. I love you. You know it isn't easy for me to express how I feel about you, but I'm doing it. I fucked up. I know, and you got hurt, and I'm so, so sorry for that. I should've listened to you. I was wrong. I know that," she apologized to him. "I never wanted you to get hurt, and I know it's my fault, but I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

"You think that I care that I got a fucking concussion?" he asked, sitting up and looking at her, in disbelief. "I couldn't give a shit less about my injury, Jamie. My concern wasn't for myself, and it never has been. It's for you and our baby. You put yourself and our baby at risk. That's why I'm not speaking to you and don't want to be anywhere near you right now," he explained.

"And I know that I was wrong. I know that. But I want to fix it. There has to be something that I can do to make things right between us."

Wade shook his head. "Right now, I just don't want to speak to you or see you," he told her.

"So you just don't care about me anymore?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly, as his words hurt her.

"I do. I care about you too much for my own good."

"Bullshit. You don't even want to be with me anymore. I'm the one who's dumb enough to admit that I want to spend the rest of my life with you to Justin, and you couldn't fucking care less about it. I'm done being miserable over you, Wade. I'm done being your stupid little bitch who mopes around when you're not speaking to her. I'm finished with it. I'm not your bitch anymore."

"You were never my bitch, Jamie. You've always been so independent and so guarded that you never would have been with me. So don't you get that shit all twisted, sweetheart," he shot back.

"You are infuriating!" she yelled.

"Me? And I assume that you think you're just a walk in the park. You're a real peach to be around, aren't you?" he snapped.

"I've tried very hard to work on my issues. And don't even pull that 'you're so guarded' bullshit with me. I let you in more than I've ever let anyone in before. So, please, don't even start with that crock of shit," she argued, standing up in front of him, as he moved to sit up on the edge of the bed.

"Are you kidding me? You're using the whole 'I brought you to New York' situation to justify yourself?"

"Because…" Jamie sighed, feeling the anger leave her and the sadness and hurt take her over. "Because I never thought I'd let even that much happen…ever. I never thought I'd be pregnant. I never thought that I'd actually want to change. I never thought I'd fall in love with someone the way I have with you," she admitted, her tone admitting her defeat. "It's still a struggle for me to let you in, Wade. I still feel like I have to be strong-willed, and I have to fight to be my own person and to not do what anyone else wants me to. I've done it for so long that I don't know how to not do it. But I'm trying, and I know you tried, but you don't know how hard it is for me to let go of it. I've been trying so hard, Wade, but I fucked up. And I'm sorry for that. I love you so much, and if I could go back in time, I would have listened to you. But I can't. And…if you can't or if you won't forgive me, then…I guess this was all for nothing," she spoke, as her voice cracked and tears filled her eyes. "Like I've tried so hard to change, and it was just…a waste."

"Jamie, you don't understand."

"No. I understand perfectly."

Wade shook his head. "No, you really don't."

"Well, whatever. It's over now. You're free of me and all of the stress that I've caused you."

"You really think that I'm trying to get rid of you or something? Do you honestly believe that I'm happy about this?" he asked her.

"I don't know."

"I'm bloody miserable, but I need time away from you. You have no idea what I've been going through. So, don't even give me that shit…like I'm actually enjoying the way I feel right now."

Jamie sighed and sat back down next to him. "Wade, I've never felt like this before. It's like you dumped me. My heart's broken."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because…you know I love you."

"I don't know…"

"I know I'm not always pleasant to you, but I do love you. I poured my heart out to Justin about it."

"Oh? And what does pouring your heart out consist of?"

"A lot. It's easier to tell him than to tell you."

"Why is that?"

"Because…he can't…reject me when I tell him how I feel about you."

"And you think I would?"

"Right now? Yeah."

Wade shook his head. "I could never reject you."

"What are you talking about? You've already rejected me. I begged you to forgive me. I begged you to believe that I love you, and you didn't. You told me that you were done with me," she replied.

"That's different. At no point did I ever not reciprocate the feelings that you say you have for me. I love you so much, Jamie. You haven't the slightest clue as to how much I love you."

"And you still don't know how I feel about you. The best part of all of this is that even if I told you, you still wouldn't believe me."

"Try me. Tell me how you feel."

"I'm afraid to."

"Why?"

"Because you don't like me very much right now."

"I love you. I always have, and I always will."

Jamie was silent for a few moments, not exactly sure how to go about saying what she wanted to say. Finally, she took a deep breath and looked at Wade. "I love you so much that it actually hurts. I want us to be a real family. I want us to be together. I need you. Forever," she spoke.

Wade grinned. "Do you really, truly feel that way?"

She nodded. "If it wasn't true, then, why would I say it? The only person it could hurt would be me."

"Then, why do you torture me? You have to fight everything that I say. You argue with me whenever you can finagle an opportunity. You make things so hard for us to just be happy and together."

"I don't know. It's my way of making sure that I don't end up hurt."

"You're always pushing me away, Jay."

"I don't mean to. I don't want to push you away."

"So stop doing it. Act like you care about us and our baby."

"I do care. I love our baby very much. Not matter how much it sucks that I can't wrestle until God knows when, I can handle it for our baby, but I need you, too. I need your support, Wade. I can't do this alone. The first morning I woke up without you broke my heart. It hurts when it feels like you don't love me, and you're not around to even make me feel better about it," she explained.

"So, maybe now you can finally understand how you usually make me feel," Wade pointed out.

"Do you really believe that I don't love you?"

"Sometimes."

Jamie climbed on top of him, straddling his lap. She held his face in her hands and looked right into his eyes. "Wade, I love you so much that I don't even know how to begin to handle it. It scares the hell out of me. I've never met someone that I could see spending a few weeks with, but I can easily see myself spending the rest of my life with you," she admitted to him.

"How much longer are you gonna feel that way?"

"I'm never gonna stop feeling this way."

"It's hard to believe that."

"I know I've been really difficult, but I do love you, and I want to be with you. It's not easy for me to admit this, but I'm doing it because I can't lose you. I can't keep my feelings in anymore, if it means that I might not have you by my side. I love you. I love our baby. I want us to be together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I need you to believe me," she practically begged him.

"I dunno, Jamie."

She frowned. "Do you not love me the same way anymore?"

"I don't know. I mean, yes, I do love you, but things are just so different with us right now."

"Why? Because I didn't listen to you? Newsflash! I never listen. This isn't anything new."

"No because now it's not just you being stubborn and aggravating the hell out of me. It's you not caring that you can get hurt, and if you get hurt, our baby can get hurt. And maybe you think you're invincible, but you can't risk it anymore. You're not just stubborn and difficult. You're reckless and careless."

"And I apologized profusely."

"Coming from you, it isn't anything new."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because you could have gotten hurt."

"But I didn't."

"I understand that, but you could have been hurt, and I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"And nothing happened. Well, you got hurt, but the baby's fine. Trust me, I've learned my lesson."

"Jamie…I just…I need time away from you."

She stared at Wade silently. His words hurt her. She knew he was right. She'd caused him nothing by aggravation and frustration. This was karma's way of kicking her ass. "Well, I understand that you're mad at me. And I understand that you don't want me anymore," she said, as she stood up, her voice low. She hesitated for a few moments before walking away from him, feeling the knot in her stomach tighten, as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind herself.

Jamie walked into her room, zombie-like. She shut the door and pressed her back to it. She slid down the door, as she felt the tears overwhelm her eyes and spill out onto her cheeks. She hated crying, and she hadn't done it in so many years. Since wade entered her life. She'd already cried twice, and she wasn't happy about it. She laid on the floor, feeling like her world was crumbling around her.

* * *

When Jamie heard a loud knock, she woke up. She was still on her bedroom floor. There was another knock. She sat up and turned to face the door, which opened, hitting her in the leg.

"Ow!" she yelped.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry," Justin apologized. She moved back away from the door that had just hit her, and he entered the room. "I didn't realize you were right there. I'm a dick. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's not broken or anything. Don't worry. It's fine."

He shut the door and sat next to her. "So, can I ask you why are we sitting on the floor?" he asked. "And why do you look like you just got into a brutal fight with a bear…and the bear kicked the shit out of you?"

"I spoke to Wade," she said, as her voice cracked.

He frowned. "And I take it that it didn't go very well?"

She shook her head. "He doesn't know what he wants anymore."

"Did you tell him what you told me?"

She nodded. "Yup. I poured my heart out. But I'll be okay. I'm just gonna…go back to the old Jamie who didn't give a shit."

"Don't be too bad. There is a baby in the picture."

"I know. I won't let anything happen to my baby."

"And I'm here for you."

"Where's John?"

"Probably his room. I'll get him, okay?"

"Thank you."

"Of course. Just don't sit too close to the door, please."

"I won't."

Justin left the room. She moved onto the bed, where she curled into a ball, waiting for John.

When the door opened again, John and Randy walked in. "Jamie, what's wrong?" Randy asked her, worriedly.

She slowly shook her head, feeling the all-too familiar feeling of tears creeping up again. "Okay. Don't speak, hunnie. We're here for you," John said, as he pulled her into his arms and held her.

Jamie tried as hard as she could not to cry, but she was losing the battle. When Randy saw the first tear escape her eye, his heart truly broke for her. He never saw her like this, and it wasn't something he ever waned to see.

"Jamie, what happened? I thought you were just gonna tell him how you feel," Randy asked.

"I told him," she answered.

Randy and John exchanged confused glances, not understanding what the issue could have been. Everyone knew how much Wade really wanted to be with Jamie. "And what happened?" John asked her.

"He wants time away from me," she replied.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Randy asked, in shock.

"It's true."

"How?" John asked.

Jamie shrugged. "He giving up on me, I guess."

"Do you want me to kick his ass?" Randy asked.

"So, what's gonna happen? " John asked her. "He can't just cut you out of his life like that. I thought he was happy with everything. Now you're supposed to deal with this whole thing alone? That's bullshit."

Randy looked confused. Jamie went to shut John up. "John, don't-"

"No. This isn't right. He can't…I mean, what kind of man leaves his…well…his woman alone in your condition? Is he thinking that it's a good idea to start off this early with being a deadbeat dad or something?"

"John!" Jamie yelled.

"What?" Randy asked. "Are you pregnant?"

She glared at John who smiled sheepishly at her. "Whoopsie."

"Dickhead," she muttered. "Yes, I'm pregnant," she replied. "But don't tell anyone please."

"I won't," he agreed. "Are you happy about that?"

"I was. I am. I'm just very…I dunno…conflicted right now."

"Understandable."

"I just wish things could work."

"Me, too," John agreed.

"Me, three," Randy jumped on the bandwagon.


	23. Chapter 23

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie and no one else….unfortunately…**

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I'm totally blaming all of you for making me completely addicted to writing this story that I rushed home from my mother's brithday dinner to start on the next chapter lol Thanks for the reviews...I totally wanted to punch Wade, too...of course, that wasn't the only thing I wanted to do...let's be fair...he's hot lol Anyways, I'm slightly sleepy and delusional at the moment, but I'm posting the next chapter. I do want to say I like Colbie Caillat and OneRepublic and their sappy songs. At the moment it doesn't mean anything, but they get mentioned a little bit later in the chapter, and I didn't want anyone to think I was hating on them. Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy the, as Michael Cole would say, vintage Jamie that pokes her head out in this chapter :o) Please, review, vote in my poll, and I love you all. And just to mention...someone voted for Rhino in my poll, and it made me smile because I'm totally working on a Rhino story already lol Of course, I don't exactly know how everyone else would feel about me posting that because he's not exactly one of the bigger, popular wrestlers, but I love him...and I met him...and I have a bit of a crush. Okay, no more babbling. Sorry. This is what happens when I'm sleep deprived lol I love you all so so so much! :o) XoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

Two weeks had passed by. Jamie and Wade hadn't spoken to each other unless they had to for their on-screen romance. She was completely miserable without him and extraordinarily bitchy…even more so than usual. The hormones due to her pregnancy were destroying her. She was very moody ninety percent of the time…well moodier than she usually was. A sad, bitch and hormonal Jamie was definitely not a pleasant combination for anyone to have to deal with. Luckily, she wasn't dealing with the morning sickness too much anymore. She was dealing with a lot of abdominal pain, though, which she was told was normal around this time because her abdomen was preparing for the belly that would be visible in a couple of months.

Seeing as she still wanted to work while she was pregnant, in a few weeks, it would be revealed that she has in fact having a baby with Wade. She hadn't spoken to her baby's daddy about the decision to make the pregnancy part of the storyline, though, she had spoken to Vince about it already. If Wade didn't want to speak to her or deal with her, she'd be damned if she was going to go out of her way to find out what he wanted to do about it. She didn't give a shit how he felt about it.

Jamie was sitting in the Nexus locker room. Each of the members were in there, as well. Justin was sitting next to Jamie.

"Is your tummy feeling any better yet?" he sweetly asked her, as she was laying on the bench, with her back against his body.

"No. It's still really achy," she replied with a frown.

"Oh my poor girl," he comforted her. "Is there anything I can do to help you feel at least a little bit better?"

"Not really. I just have to relax."

"Well, I'll help you do that."

"Thanks, Just." She laid down on the bench, with her head in his lap. He mindlessly ran his hands through her hair, which had a soothing effect on her.

Wade watched the exchange between the two friends, and found himself to be extremely jealous of what was going on. He was supposed to be the one making Jamie feel better. He knew he was the one who created this complicated situation, but it still bothered him to watch the two of them together like that.

Justin caught his eye. He motioned with his head for Wade to come over to Jamie, but he shook his head. Justin rolled his eyes.

"Once we get back to the hotel, I'll take care of you. You don't have to worry about anything, Jay."

"Thank you for everything. It really means a lot to me that even though some people aren't useful in this situation, I'm lucky I have you."

"That's what friends are for."

Wade glared at Justin. Jamie sat up and caught the look. "You have a problem, Barrett?" she snapped at him.

He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh…um…"

"That's what I fucking thought. Don't you dare give him that look." Bitchy, moody Jamie was in full swing. "You don't even deserve to look at him at all. He's stepping up and being a real friend and a real man, when other people aren't man enough to take care of their own responsibilities."

Wade narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't even start this right now," he growled at her, through gritted teeth.

"I'm not starting anything because you finished everything. Don't you dare look at me like that."

"What is your problem?"

"You," she casually replied.

"Jamie, don't argue with him right now."

"I'm not arguing with this pompous asshole. I'm just letting him know exactly what the situation is."

"Are you hungry?" Justin changed the subject.

"I'm in the mood for pickles, actually," she replied, all traces of her attitude and anger seemingly gone.

"Let's go to catering and find you some pickles," he encouraged her, standing up and holding his hand out to her.

"You're changing the subject because right now you know I want to turn around and beat the shit out of this bastard," she correctly observed, as she took his hand and stood up, ready to find her pickles.

"That I am. Come on. Let's go."

"Fine. You're really lucky that I got pickles on the brain because if I didn't, your ass would be finished," she warned Wade, as Justin pulled her through the locker room. "I hope they have Ranch dressing for me to dip them in," she said, as they left the room. "That would be lovely."

* * *

A couple of nights later, Jamie was in the hotel suite. Everyone had gone out, and she stayed in. She certainly wasn't going to hanging out at a bar, while she was pregnant. She knew the alcohol would be tempting, as would banging the hell out of Wade. She hated the fact that she was moody and horny constantly, especially when she was unable to do anything about either.

Jamie was laying on the couch in the main room, watching "Get Him to the Greek". She was in the mood to just be lazy and watch movies all night. She had her blanket and pillow with her and was cuddled up, enjoying the movie.

Her enjoyment was short lived, though, when Wade stormed into the suite like a mad man. He was clearly a little tipsy and seemed to be very pissed off. She lifted her head and looked up at him briefly, throwing a scowl in his direction, before laying her head back down and concentrating on the movie. When she heard what sounded like things being thrown around, she was curious as to what Wade's issue was. So, she paused the movie she had ordered and got up, holding her blanket around her body. Jamie walked over to the room and opened the door. Wade had thrown a bunch of his stuff around the room.

Upon hearing the door open, he turned to look at her. "What do you want?" he sneered at her.

"You're being loud. I'm trying to watch a movie. What's the issue?" she asked him, her attitude less than pleasant.

"The issue is you," he shot back.

"I didn't do shit to you, pal. I was just watching a movie, minding my own business," she replied.

"I got into a fight because of you."

"Me? I wasn't even out tonight. I didn't cause any trouble for you. I don't even talk to you anymore. So, any issues you're having, you can not be blaming on me. I've kept a low profile as of late," she explained, holding onto the blanket a little tighter, feeling as if she really wanted to hit Wade at the moment. That's when she noticed the beginnings of a bruised jaw forming on his face. "What happened to you?" she asked, her voice becoming concerned, as she walked over to him and gently touched the forming bruise, as he flinched when he fingertips came in contact with his sore skin.

"I got into an argument."

"With who?"

"Well…it's a long story."

"Sit," she demanded, dropping her blanket onto the bed for the moment. She quickly went into the main room and got an ice pack out of the freezer they had. She went back into the room and sat next to him, bringing her blanket with her. "Now, explain," Jamie instructed him, as she handed him the ice pack. He hesitantly took it and placed it on his jaw line, noticeably wincing as the ice pack touched his bruise.

"There was a guy at the bar who recognized all of us, and he was making unnecessarily rude comments about the Divas that were there. I brushed it off, though and just rolled my eyes at him. Then, he started asking if you were there. I said that you weren't. He started saying some…less than polite things about…well, I'm sure you can imagine what some pathetic sod would be saying about you, especially when he probably hasn't gotten laid in…well, probably ever. I got pissed off and said something about him being rude, and he should shut his mouth before we had a problem on our hands. We exchanged some heated words. Finally, he left when the bouncer understood what was going on and kicked him out for causing trouble. As if it couldn't all just end there, Justin flipped a shit on me because of what went down between the two of us, and he punched me in my face. I was about to go after him when your boys held me back."

"My boys?"

"Orton and Cena."

Jamie smirked. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. Then, I came up here."

"What was Justin saying?"

"He…well, he's pissed off because he thinks I don't give a shit about you anymore," he replied.

"And that pissed you off?"

"Yeah…"

"Why? You act like you don't give a shit about me anymore. I've been dealing with the side effects of being pregnant, and he, John, Randy, John and Melina have been helping me out."

"They all know you're pregnant?"

"No. John and Randy know. Hennigan and Lina just think I'm not feeling very well, and they know I've been very upset because of a certain dumbass that has made me completely miserable."

"Let me guess…I'm the dumbass?"

"Bingo, douchebag."

"Why? Because you pushed me away constantly?"

Jamie rolled her eyes. "I begged you to be with me, and you didn't give a fuck. You're the one who ruined things for us. I said things to you that I swore I'd never admit to. I put myself out there. This is all your doing."

"I hate the fact that Justin's always doing things for you. He's like your new little boyfriend or something."

"He's actually just a loyal friend, who is there for me, when the father of my child doesn't give a flying fuck about me or my baby anymore."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You think I'm the one who doesn't give a shit?" he yelled at her.

"You are the one who doesn't give a shit, dickbag."

"No! I care! A lot fucking more than I should."

"Really? Because you could have fooled me!" she yelled.

"I fucking loved you!"

Jamie's face fell. "Oh, really? You loved me? Well, at least I know that you don't feel that way anymore," she said, getting up and walking away. She went back onto the couch for a moment, before getting back up and storming into the room. She snatched the ice pack away from him and left the room again.

Wade followed her out. "Wait a minute! Jamie, stop!" he yelled at her, realizing he hadn't said what he meant.

She turned around and threw the ice pack at him, hitting him square in the head, and she proceeded to punch him in the arms, repeatedly. "I hate you!" she yelled. He grabbed her arms and held them at her sides.

"Stop it! Calm the fuck down, psycho."

"Psycho? Psycho? Really, Wade? You think I'm psycho now? Just you fucking wait. You have no idea what psycho is, you bastard!"

"Jamie! Shut your trap!" he yelled. "I misspoke. I do love you. I love you very much. I hate not being able to hold you in my arms and tell you that I want to spend my life with you. It kills me. I want to be the one to hold you when you're not feeling good. I want to be the one getting you your damn pickles when you're having a craving. This is killing me. I love you, Jamie. I swear to God, I do."

She tried as hard as she could not to cry. She wasn't a crier. But these hormones had her so screwed up, that she burst into tears. Her arms went limp in his hands. Wade pulled her into his arms and lifted her up, sitting on the couch, holding onto her, as she cried, hysterically into his chest. He gently rubbed her back. "I hate you so much for doing this to me," she sobbed.

"Baby, calm down. Everything's okay."

"You're drunk. I can smell the liquor on you," she observed, sniffling and pulling back, as the tears continued to flow out of her eyes but at a much more steady pace. She was still sniffling and sobbing a little bit.

"I'm not drunk."

"You're almost drunk."

"I'm a little buzzed," he admitted.

"Why are you doing all of this to me, Wade? You turned me from psycho bitch who would beat the shit out of anyone and didn't have a soul, to a crying little wimp who listens to…like…Colbie Caillat and OneRepublic and cries about her life because she's heartbroken," she cried.

"You're far from a wimp. I'm going to have a huge bump on my head from where you hit me with the ice pack."

"Good. You deserve it, you asshole," she replied, noticing the small bump on his head from where he was hit. She actually felt a little bit proud of that. She would have to remember to tell her men about it. They'd be proud, too.

"I did deserve it. I don't like watching you cry. It's the hardest thing to ever have to see, especially because I was sure I'd never have to see it."

"Well, it's all your fault."

"Baby, I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just going through a lot right now."

"Oh, really? I feel so badly for you, Wade. You must really be going through so many different changes. You're emotionally shot. You're having a baby. Your hormones are completely fucked up. You're always emotional. You constantly want pickles with Ranch dressing, even when it's inconvenient. You're veins are engorged, and they're so obviously standing out, especially because you have such fair skin. Your stomach is always killing you because everything's getting ready for that huge whale belly you're gonna have…wait a second! That's not you! That's me! You think I give a shit about what you're going through? No fucking way, you dickhole! Not only do I have to deal with the stupid bullshit that you've been putting me through for the past couple of weeks, but I have to deal with all of the changes my body is putting me through because you didn't put a condom on, busted a nut in me anyway and knocked me up, you fucking idiot!"

"Okay. Okay. You got me there," he relented.

"Ya think?"

"Listen, Jamie, I don't want to fight with you. There's just so much going on with us right now."

"No, there isn't. There's nothing going on with us right now, and I fucking hate it. I hate wanting to be with you like this. It's making me insane, and I hate the way you make me feel like such a fucking chick."

"You are a chick."

"Not emotionally. I'm so much angrier and bitchier and meaner than most chicks. But you make me cry and whine and bullshit like that. God, I resent you for it. I swear, my iPod has taken a hit from it. Now I listen to sappy, sad love songs and cry because I can understand their sides."

"I'm sorry."

"Liar."

"No. I really am sorry. All I ever wanted was to make you happy, Jamie. You should know that. You mean everything to me."

"I wish I felt that way, but I don't. In fact, I feel like I'm just a burden to you now. Like whoops, got the bitch pregnant. Now I'm stuck with her constantly up my ass, even though it was a mistake. Well, I'll have you know that getting pregnant was an accident, but I actually love this baby and want him or her more than anything, whether or not you're gonna want to be involved with my child," she started getting madder again, as she spoke.

"I'm going to be a father. Don't even question that."

"You're not acting like one now," she mumbled.

"Oh really?"

"I've been in a lot of pain and instead of trying to help me feel better, like Justin has, you haven't been around to help me, at all."

"I'm not a mind reader. I don't know what's going on with you, unless you tell me, Jamie."

"You know that I've been in pain. You've heard me bitching and whining about it to Justin."

"I didn't know what was wrong."

"Because you didn't care enough to ask." Wade remained silent. "Exactly. Maybe it's time that I move on and find someone else."

"What do you mean find someone else?" he asked.

"I mean maybe I need to replace you."

"Why?"

"Because you're only gonna continue to hurt me. The best part is that this was what I was trying to avoid by not letting you in. You completely validated everything that I feared," she told him.

Wade frowned. "Jamie, I love you. I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care if you hand me that bullshit. The fact of the matter is that I'm really hurt because you're being a moron."

"So, what if we start trying again?"

"Now you think that I want to try? You really think that after what you've put me through that I want to try?"

"Guess not."

"Not right now. I'm too mad. You interrupted my movie, you were a dick, and you think that because now I'm pushing you away, you can put a Band Aid on it, and everything's all better? You must be on drugs or something."

"Come on. You know that I love you."

"I did, but now, I'm not so sure. Go away and let me watch my movie before I get any madder at you."

"Can't I watch it with you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Go to bed," she dismissed him.

"Fine." Jamie scooted off of Wade's lap. He got up and went into his room, slamming the door behind him, as she settled back onto the couch and continued her movie, as if the whole scene that happened was imagined.


	24. Chapter 24

********

****

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: Same as always. I don't own anyone but Jamie.**

**

* * *

**

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I love you allllll. I'm about to watch some Bound For Glory on Pay Per View, but I just wanted to post this up, as I just finished writing it. I hope you all enjoy! Please review. After I watch, I'll probably update my other story Stuck, and if anyone's a fan of Rhino or my writing, I have a Rhino fic called "Won't Back Down" up. It's fun, and I like it, and my chickita JJ likes it, too! So, I'm encouraging everyone to read it and make me feel special. Okay! Time for some ass-kicking, I have to watch my men and my Angelina Love tonight. And Mickie James? Um sign me up! Lol! Anyways, please review and let me know what you think! You know I love you all dearly!

* * *

During the night, Jamie was in her bed, tossing and turning. Sleep wouldn't come to her. She couldn't get Wade out of her head. She missed everything from the feel of his fingertips to his lips on her's. She couldn't shake the thoughts that were currently haunting her. Luckily, Wade was also having the same problem. He couldn't stop hating himself for hurting her. Seeing her cry was probably the hardest vision he'd ever seen. He knew she was going through a lot, between the stuff with them and the pregnancy. She was losing her mind.

Jamie debated climbing into bed with Wade, but she ultimately decided against it. She wasn't gonna come running back to him. She didn't play that game. Well, she would have, but she was feeling stubborn…well, feeling more stubborn than she usually did.

Wade, on the other hand, was afraid of climbing into bed with Jamie and having her kick him out. Then again, it couldn't really hurt, he told himself. She was either gonna hate him, or she wasn't. And that rationalization was precisely the reason why he decided to make his way into Jamie's room. As he snuck out of his room and crept into her's, he could swear his heart pounding could be heard by everyone in the suite, if not the entire hotel. He shut the door behind himself quietly and walked over to the bed. He crawled underneath the covers and wrapped his arms around her, not realizing that she was awake. He pulled her back up against his chest.

"What?" Jamie asked, turning around. She caught Wade's eyes, and he smiled at her. "What are you doing in here?" she softly asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I missed you."

"And you thought I'd want you in here?"

"I don't know. I wasn't really thinking that much. I just knew that I had to see you," he answered.

She remained silent, thinking, until she decided to just quit being a pain in the ass and give in. Jamie wrapped her arms around wade and cuddled up against him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too, even though I usually spend my time wanting to choke you out."

"I can deal with that. I just needed to be with you. I need to have you in my arms."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. I want to be with you. We should be together."

"But why is it when I say that to you, you can walk away from me like it doesn't even matter?" she asked.

"I was upset."

"And I'm not?"

"Can we not argue, please?" he asked.

"I'm not arguing with you."

"Yes, you are."

"Would you like to leave? Or are you going to acknowledge that you were wrong when you left me crying that night, telling me that you don't want to be with me?"

"I shouldn't have done that," he admitted. "And I never want to see you cry, okay?"

"Thank you," she said, acknowledging his regret, gratefully. She relaxed into his body.

"Of course, baby." Wade tightened his grasp on her slightly. "I love you, Jay."

"I love you, too."

He kissed the top of her head, before speaking, "And I'm really sorry that I hurt you."

She looked up to him. "I'm afraid to be with you again," she admitted. "You just brushed me off like I didn't matter to you." Jamie turned in his arms to face him.

"You know you matter, Jamie. You and our baby are my entire world," he said, affectionately running a hand through her hair.

"I hope so because I would do anything for you, and I'd hope that it's mutual," she said, looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Trust me. It's more than mutual."

* * *

Jamie couldn't believe her luck. She stared at Vince in absolute shock. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. I wanted to know what you three thought of the idea before I approved anything with Creative," he said.

"I love it," John agreed.

"Me, too," Wade said, seconding it.

"This is amazing," Jamie said, in disbelief.

"Well, with your pregnancy preventing you from ring action, and Creative knowing that I told them you can't get in that ring or anywhere near it when there was a match in progress, they figured we'd need to add to Nexus. They thought making you join the group would really shake things up," Vince explained.

"That's awesome," John commented. "So, when will we have the match that makes me join?"

"I'm thinking Hell in a Cell."

"That's a great idea," Wade said.

"I think it'll definitely boost the ratings," Vince told them. "Plus, the whole Nexus-Cena-Jordan storyline has been really popular."

"And I get to travel with my bestest friend again!" Jamie cheered.

"Okay. These mood swings are freaking me out," Vince admitted. "You're never happy and cheerful. This is just scary, and I've seen probably everything….and this is what scares me. Go figure."

Jamie laughed. "Everyone's afraid of me when I'm in a good mood."

Wade laughed. "It's a creepy sight."

"Hey," she protested, slapping his arm.

"You two have a lot of chemistry," Vince observed.

"Who?" Jamie asked.

"You and Wade."

"We do, don't we?" she replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah, where her fighting or fucking, you're very good together," John agreed.

"Well, Creative can do a lot with you in Nexus, especially when everyone finds out about Jamie being pregnant. Things are gonna get really interesting."

"Sounds like it," John said.

"Alright, well, I've got some other things to work on, so I'll be in touch."

Everyone left Vince's office. "Oh my God, you're gonna join Nexus! I'm so excited!" Jamie said, giving John a hug.

"I know. This is awesome."

"We can go back to rooming together and traveling together. It'll be just like the good ole days."

"Hey. What about me?" Wade asked, pouting.

Jamie gave him a smile and stood in front of him, pressing her body against his, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, hunnie. I could never forget you. We're having a baby together in thirty weeks."

Wade wrapped his arms around her. "I know. I'm very excited."

"Have you told your parents about the baby?" she asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well, I was thinking about it. And maybe when we go to Europe next week, we can tell them together."

"That would mean I'd have to meet your parents."

He nodded. "Yeah…"

"I dunno…"

"You'll have to meet them eventually. You are going to be giving birth to their grandchild," he pointed out.

"That's true…"

"Come on."

"Yeah," she relented. "Okay. Let's do it."

He smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Thanks you, baby," he softly said.

"You two are disgustingly cute. It kind of makes me want to throw up all over the place," John commented.

Jamie looked up at Wade. "He's just jealous because he's in love with me," she told him.

"I am not!" John denied.

"Sure, Cena," Wade replied, going along with it.

"I'm gonna hit you both."

"Can't hit a pregnant woman," Jamie said.

Wade kissed the top of Jamie's head. "He knows if he laid a finger on you, I'd break him."

"You two are gross!" John teased. "I'm going to the locker room. You two have fun being all mushy."

"We will," Jamie said, shooting a smile in his direction.

She and Wade just stood there, in each other's arms. "I love you," he softly said.

"Aw, babe. I love you, too," she reciprocated.

"My parents really want to meet you."

"You told them about me?"

"Of course, I did."

"Oh God…"

"I didn't say anything bad. I told them that I'm in love with you, and you're making me jump through hoops to prove it."

"Oh God," she repeated.

Wade laughed. "Relax, babe."

"I don't want your parents thinking I'm some psycho bitch."

"But you are."

"I know, but I don't want them to know that."

Wade laughed. "You're not a psycho bitch. I was kidding, Jay."

"Yeah. Okay. Have you met me?"

He smiled. "Baby, come on."

"It's true."

"I know, but you seem upset about it, now."

A devious grin slid across her lips. "I'm not. Silly man, you know that torturing you is fun work."

Wade picked her up. "It's fun, is it?"

She nodded. "Yup! I love torturing you, baby."

He tossed her over his shoulder, holding her upper thighs against his chest. "I'll show you torture," he growled, jokingly, slapping her rear end, as he walked down the hallway.

"What are you gonna do to me?" she asked, slapping his rear end, as if she were playing the bongos, while she faced his back.

Justin has been hyped all day long. Now you get to hang out with him, Tommy Lee," he told her, referencing Motley Crue's drummer, as she continued drumming on his ass.

"But Justin's crazy," she whined.

"Well, that's what happens when you enjoy torturing me," he said.

"Aw man. Do you think I can reverse it and end up torturing Justy Cakes?" she asked, as he turned the corner down the Nexus hallway.

"Knowing you? Definitely."

"Sweet."

"I like you when you're playful and fun like this."

"I give it another couple of hours," she said.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"My moods change that often. I feel like I've had a mood ring implanted in my body. It's crazy."

"Well, hopefully you're not in a psycho mood. I have a match tonight. I'd much rather be able to focus on beating Sheamus than worrying that you've caused chaos for the time that I'm in the ring," he said.

"I make no promises, my love."

"Yeah. I figured."

"Don't worry. I'll have Justin to bother."

"Nexus will be ringside."

"Aw man. Then, what am I supposed to do?"

"Vince mentioned maybe you'd be safe doing commentary. I told him I'd think about it and speak with you."

"I'd love to, but are you gonna be okay with that?"

"I think so. I'm sure if I tell Jerry and Michael to make sure that nothing happens to you, they will."

"Yeah."

"So, then, I'll talk to Vince in a bit and tell him you'll be at the table."

"Cool. Then, I get to watch my man kick some ass."

"I hope you enjoy it."

"Watching you? I always do," she said with a smirk that he couldn't see…because her face was still staring at his back.

Wade walked into the locker room, which greeted him with the sight of Justin dancing in the corner with Zack Ryder to Ke$ha…not raunchy, grinding dancing, but having fun that could be caused my overdosing on sugar. "Justin, I've brought your lady friend," he said, putting Jamie down. She ran over to Justin, jumping on top of him.

"Jamie, you're ruining the dance off!" Zack cried out.

"Can I join?" she asked, climbing off of Justin.

"Of course," he replied. Jamie joined in the dancing festivities. Wade, Tarver, David and Heath stared at the three in utter confusion.

"What is wrong with this picture?" David asked the other men.

"How did Zack Ryder get invited into our locker room?" Tarver asked.

"Okay, let's not ignore the elephant in the room and ask the most important question. Why the hell is Jamie involved in a dance off that doesn't involve murdering anyone?" Heath asked.

Wade shook his head. "She's in a good mood…"

"That's weird," David commented.

"That's more scary than weird. Is this like the calm before the storm? Is she gonna kill one of us tonight?" Tarver asked.

"Jamie's been weird lately, and so have you, Wade," Heath pointed out.

"I know, but I'm telling you, she's been like this for the past couple of hours. She's been in a really good mood, and she's been playful and fun," Wade replied, not wanting to give away the full story to the other members of Nexus.

"So weird," David said, shaking his head. The men continued watching what Zack dubbed 'The Official Ke$ha Locker Room Dance-Off'.

"This is just embarrassing for all three of them," Heath said, trying not to laugh.

"We can hear you," Jamie said, shooting them a look, before a smile broke out on her face.

Wade shrugged. "Just let them be. This is too disturbing to watch. Jamie can't stand Zack."

"What are you talking about?"

"You punched him in the face backstage once," Wade pointed out.

She giggled. "I did."

"Hey! That's not funny," Zack protested.

"Yes, it was."

"Okay, it was," he relented.

"I need to get out of this room before I commit myself for a psychiatric evaluation," Tarver said. The others agreed and left the room.

"Hey! Our audience left!" Jamie protested, with a frown.

Justin shut the music off and locked the door. "Zack and I have been trying to get rid of them for the past hour. It's video game time," he said.

"Oh! I get it! You had a dance off because you knew it'd freak them out, so they'd leave, so we could play XBox!" Jamie realized.

"Yup!"

"I wanna play, too," she said.

"Be our guest. I'm sure you're much more fun than those four. They're cut throat. You don't know how to play."

"Yes, I do! I'm the one who bought Call of Duty, dipshit!" she said.

"Well, then, have a seat, mama because Nazi Zombies, here we come!" Zack said, sitting on the couch. Jamie sat in between Zack and Justin and prepared to play.


	25. Chapter 25

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer: Only own Jamie…*sigh*…*frowns***

* * *

**A/N: Okay, my favorites! Here's the next chapter in the Jamie/Wade saga. I'm also updating "Won't Back Down" tonight. I'll have the next chapter for "Stuck" up...probably tomorrow, I'm thinking, but maybe Friday. I also just starting writing a Randy Orton fic...but I haven't even finished the first chapter. Hopefully that'll be up in the next few days, depending on how the writing goes. So, I hope you enjoy it! Please, let me know! I love you guys! :o) XoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

"So, do you feel the baby in you right now?" Justin asked Jamie, while the two were in the locker room, on the couch. They were playing Madden '11. The guys were hanging out elsewhere.

"Nope," Jamie replied. "TOUCHDOWN!" she yelled, standing up and pumping her fists in the air, before sitting back down.

"God, I hate you," he mumbled. "Sore winner."

"Be jealous."

"I am. That's cool, though, I guess. I wish you could feel it already. Then, maybe I could tell that you're having a baby. You know, my friend's wife was pregnant, and when she was really big and the baby moved, you could see it. Like you could see a hand or a foot pressing from inside her. It was insane."

"Yeah. That happens."

"That's pretty creepy, actually. It looks like something from the movie 'Alien' is gonna pop out of your stomach."

"Well, I know who I should share a bed with when I'm that far along in the pregnancy," she said, smirking.

"Ew. No way."

Jamie laughed. "Wade probably wouldn't like that very much, anyways. In fact, he'd probably want to hurt you."

"Yeah. That's true. He'd kill me."

She nodded. "That's a fair statement. He probably would."

"That man is so in love with you, it's not even funny."

"I know. I love him, too."

"I know you do."

"INTERCEPTION!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"You're a bitch. I was distracted by our conversation!" he whined.

"So? Pay attention. If I seriously beat you three games in a row, I'm never gonna let you live it down."

"Ugh. You're so mean to me. You're supposed to be my bestest friend and be nice to me once in a while."

"I know," she said with a sweet smile. "And I do love you very much, but I will not let you take away the excitement of beating you."

"Your kid is gonna look like a monkey."

"You look like a monkey. You're not the baby's father. Therefore, the baby will not look like a monkey."

"No, even worse, this kid is gonna look like Wade."

Jamie laughed. "Hey! I personally think Wade is very, very good looking. I usually want to bang the shit out of him. That's how we got into this whole situation. He's so hot I just couldn't resist."

"Ew! That's gross. I did not need to know that, Jamie! He's Wade, and I don't want him. Ew. That's so mean."

"Yeah. Well, that's what you get for saying my baby is gonna look like a monkey," she replied.

"Okay. Okay. I lied about the whole monkey thing. Your kid will probably be really, really cute," he relented.

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know it's gonna hurt like hell when the kid comes out, but I am definitely excited."

"I know Wade is, too. What are you gonna do about the living situation, once baby Nexus is born?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your baby daddy lives in another country."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Go Figure."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"Are you two dating? Like is he your boyfriend or something? Or are you two not dating? I don't even know what's going on anymore. You two are so hot and cold that I never know what's going on."

She rolled her eyes. "No…I don't think we're together. We haven't really spoken about it."

"Jamie, you're killing me."

"How am I killing you?"

"Do you know anything for sure?"

"I know I want to hit you really badly right now. Does that count?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and tapping her chin with her pointer finger.

"No. Listen, I care about this situation here. In all seriousness, Jay, you have to figure out something soon. I mean, you and Wade are gonna be having a real baby, and he lives in England, and you live in New York. Isn't that a little bit weird?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I can make him stay here. His whole family and his life before me is there," she pointed out.

"First off, yes, you can. That man will do anything that you want him to. Just say the word, and he'll do it. I'm not even kidding a little bit. Secondly, you and this baby are his family, now. That doesn't mean that he won't ever go see anyone in England again, but maybe he needs to apply for a dual citizenship or something because he's gonna have to be around for the baby and for you, for the next…like seventy years or something. Seriously, if you want him to live in New York with you, just say the word because I know he'll figure out whatever it is he has to do, and he'll take care of it without thinking twice. But he's not gonna know you want him to do it unless you tell him."

"I don't wanna tell him to do that, though. What do I say? 'Oh hey, by the way, I know you have a family across the pond or whatever, but move to America for me, please?' That's so selfish."

"Selfish? Jamie, he's in this country more than he's in England, first of all. And that's not even because of you, though, if he left the WWE tonight, I'm sure he'd be sticking around to be with you and the baby. And let's be honest with each other here, if you're not being selfish for you, be selfish for the baby, who's gonna want his or her daddy around for like…ever. I might find him to be maybe a little mean at times and not particularly attractive, probably because I'm not into men, even though no one seems to believe me when I say that, but he's your man and your baby's daddy. You two are his family now. And, let's be honest, I like to think that he considers me family, too, and I have a dual citizenship for England and South Africa," Justin said with an arrogant smile.

"I don't think he considers you family, Justin," she replied, shaking her head, keeping a straight face.

"That's really fucking hurtful and unnecessary, you bitch. I really don't appreciate comments like that."

"Please tell me you're not calling Jamie a bitch in front of me," Wade spoke, walking into the doorway.

Justin yelped. "Oh. Wade. I didn't know you were there. How inconvenient for me," he said with a sheepish smile. "But, in all fairness, I'm not actually in front of you, per se, so I'm not really calling her a bitch in front of you. More like…behind your back." Wade, Mike, David and Heath walked into the room, as Wade tried not to laugh at his reasoning.

"Hey beautiful," Wade greeted Jamie and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled. He planted another kiss on her lips.

She handed her controller to Heath. "Can you finish him off for me?" Everyone snickered.

"I bet he'd really like that," David said, smirking.

Jamie laughed. "I didn't mean like that. I meant win the game. It's the fourth quarter, six minutes left. I'm kicking his ass. The score is forty-one to three. I'm literally handing you a win."

"Sweet," Heath said, sitting down next to Justin.

"Dude, I like chicks, so don't get too close," Justin said, inching away from Heath, who just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're not fooling anyone," Heath shot back.

"That is so mean," Justin said, frowning and shaking his head.

Jamie stood up and wrapped her arms around Wade. "Hi babe," she said with a genuine smile.

He cupped her face in his hands, leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Did you have fun?"

"Yup. After the dance off, which I insist I won, we played some Call of Duty with Zack and after that, I just kept kicking Justin's ass in football," she said, before lowering her voice, "I was thinking. We should probably tell the guys about the whole having a baby thing."

"You think so?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I am ten weeks along already. And Justin knows, so it's only a matter of time before the rest of the world knows."

"How the hell did he find out?"

Jamie smiled sheepishly. "Well, when there was that whole you got a concussion incident, Justin had to drag me backstage away from you, and I may have slipped and said something."

"He never said anything about it to me."

"I made him promise he wouldn't utter a word to anyone."

"If you wanna tell the rest of them, that's fine with me."

"Okay."

"Guys, pause the game, Jamie needs to tell you all something," Wade said, getting everyone's attention. He had to admit, he was really excited that Jamie wanted to tell the guys. It felt like she was really excited about this.

The guys all looked at her curiously. She smiled at them. "So, I know things have been really weird with me lately, and I know everyone thinks Wade was overreacting about the whole me being ringside incident, but he was right…because there's something that's kind of going on, that we might not have told you."

"Oh?" Tarver spoke up.

"Yeah…Wade, David and Mike are about to have something pretty important in common with each other." Mike and David looked at Wade curiously thinking for a couple of moments about what it could possibly be.

"Wait a second…are you saying…are you…?" Mike asked, a knowing grin forming on his face.

Jamie nodded. "Yup."

"What are you talking about?" David asked, not understanding what she was talking about.

"She's pregnant, idiot," Heath said. "Even I managed to figure that one out without any other hints."

"Oh my God! Seriously?"

"Yeah. We're having a baby," Wade replied with a proud smile.

"That's so great, guys," Mike said, giving Jamie and Wade hugs, as did Heath and David.

"Do you just not care?" Heath asked Justin.

"I care. I already knew. This is old news. I'm not even excited about it anymore. If everyone else knows, I don't feel so special."

Everyone rolled their eyes at him. "You're such a baby, Justin," Jamie said, shaking her head at him.

"How the hell did you know?" Mike asked.

"Because Captain Big Mouth over there slipped up and said something about it the night she made Wade get a concussion," Justin told them. "But I guess I should hug Wade or something."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Jamie shot back with a smirk.

"I always have to take this abuse," he whined, walking over and giving Wade a guy handshake/hug thing.

"How far along are you?" David asked.

"Ten weeks."

"How long have you known?" Heath followed up.

"A month," she replied.

"How did you manage to hide that?" Mike asked.

"Well, clearly, with no help from Jamie," Justin replied.

Jamie shot him a look but then, nodded with a shrug and smiled. "That's true, actually. Wade didn't tell anyone at all. And I only told Justin…and John…and Randy…" Wade gave her a look. "Well, I was crying and upset over the whole you not wanting to be with me thing, and John and Randy came into my room and John might have slipped and mentioned it in front of Randy," she explained.

"The only person who I told was Vince. Jamie and I went to him when we came back from New York."

"Well, everyone knew something was up with the two of you. You were being weirder than normal," David said.

"Yeah. I bet everything makes a lot more sense now."

The guys nodded. "So, are you two like officially together now or something?" Mike asked.

Jamie and Wade exchanged glances. "Not exactly," she replied.

"Oh…hm…interesting."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she shot.

"Nothing. We just thought that things were weird because you two were actually dating each other finally," he explained. "But there's gonna be a Nexus baby. That's really awesome. I'm so happy for the two of you."

Jamie smiled. "Thanks. It's so weird. We'll have to get a Nexus onesie for the baby," she said.

"Are you excited, daddy?" Heath asked.

Wade nodded. "Yup, and please don't call me daddy ever again."

"That's Justin's job," Jamie teased.

"I'm going to beat you up as soon as you have this baby, and I'm allowed to," Justin threatened her.

"That's not gonna happen. Pregnant or not, you're not going to touch her, pal," Wade said. "But, anyway, yes, Heath. I am really excited. The woman I love is having my baby. Really, how could I not be excited about this?" He pulled her back against him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind.

"Aw, Wade, baby," she cooed, resting her hands on his arms that were in front of her chest.

"So, not only have you guys been getting along, but you're all in love and stuff, too?" David asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I kind of like this one. He can stick around for a while. I don't mind so much anymore."

"Well, that's promising."

"She's only gonna like him until she gets moody and bitchy," Justin commented with a smirk.

"I'm only gonna like you until I'm moody and bitchy," she replied with a smile that basically said she was gonna kick his ass.

"Aw, I know that," he replied, returning the smile.

"And I'm still gonna love her, even when she is extra moody and super bitchy," Wade told them.

"Well, that's nothing new," Justin commented.

"I'm going to kick your ass," Jamie warned, shaking her head.

"You two are really grossing me out. I'm getting a little nauseous, I'm not gonna lie," Justin said, holding onto his stomach like he was going to throw up. He pretended to start gagging.

"Oh look at that, Justin gagging. That's something new," Jamie quipped, sarcastically. He looked up and flipped her off. She blew him a kiss. "I think you're just jealous that I'm having Wade's baby and not your's."

"That's exactly my problem," he replied. "Barrett, I'm gonna pull a little four-fifty action on your ass and reclaim my woman!" Justin declared.

"Reclaim?" Jamie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, claim for the first time. Whatever. Stop tripping me up in these little technicalities."

Wade smiled. "Oh, trust me, Mister Gabriel, there's no way I'd ever let that happen, little buddy," he said, reaching out and ruffling up Justin's hair.

"Hey! Watch it! Zack helped me perfect the Beiber. It was perfect, and now you're messing it up!" he whined, trying to fix his hair.

"The Beiber? What the hell is that?" Wade asked.

"It's the hairstyle that this kid Justin Beiber has. He sings these really cheesy songs that get a lot of airplay on the radio. The young chicks love him," Jamie explained. "This is why this Justin shouldn't be hanging around Zack ever. He's a very bad influence when it comes to impressionable kids, like Justin. This Beiber kid is like sixteen and…it's just embarrassing to even admit that I even know who he is."

Wade eyed Justin, nodding slowly. "That really explains a lot. Maybe Cena really wasn't so far off on you."

"Hey! That's not very nice," he protested. "Why does everyone pick on me? I didn't do anything to any of you." He was pouting.

"Because you make yourself an easy target," David pointed out.

"You really do," Heath backed up.

"Oh yeah? Wendy's chick? How about you, Tarver? I see you laughing. Let's see how funny it is when you're back to selling perfume at Macy's. And you, Otunga? You big mooch!" he began throwing Cena's insults at them.

"And you're unoriginal," Wade teased, shaking his head with a smirk.

"Okay, everyone. Let's stop flinging the insults at poor, little Justin. He's very sensitive, and when everyone gangs up on him, he gets upset," Jamie scolded them, trying to hide her grin and suppress her laugh.

"Are you on their side?" he accusingly asked her.

"Aw, Justy, you know I love you," she said, wrapping her arms around him. He looked at her skeptically. "Come on. You can't not hug a pregnant chick back. That's just wrong in so many ways."

"That's true," he agreed and hugged Jamie. "Ha ha, Wade. I got your woman now, douchebag," he teased. Wade gave him a threatening glare and took a step forward.

"Oh really?" he asked

Justin smiled sheepishly. "And now she's your's again. Yay," he said, softly, inching away from Jamie, so as to not get his ass kicked by Wade.

"That's what I thought," he replied, wrapping an arm around Jamie and pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his torso.

"So, you're not even showing yet?" Mike asked.

"Actually I think I am," she replied, pulling her shirt up slightly. "I only notice because I know what I look like, but there's a really tiny bump. If you look closely, you might be able to tell," she explained.

"I know my ex showed really early with our son, like she was about ten or twelve weeks and you could tell. She was really thin, like you."

"I'm not really thin."

"Jamie, if you can tell at ten weeks, you're pretty thin, and I see the little bump," he pointed out.

"I can't notice it. How the hell do you see it?" Justin asked, kneeling down in front of Jamie, staring at her stomach.

"Probably because I've been through four pregnancies," Mike replied with nod. "It's nothing new for me."

"You have five kids, though," Justin pointed out. "How quickly we forget when we have a bunch of kids."

"I swear, you're a good kid, but you can be such an idiot. One of my sons isn't my biological son. He's my ex's son, and his father wouldn't step up and be a part of his life, so I took him on as my own kid."

"Aw, really, Mike?" Jamie asked. "Normally, I'd probably not find that as endearing as I do right now. But…that's really great."

"He's a good kid. He wanted a daddy. He calls me his father, and even though I'm not with his mother, I still treat him like he's my boy."

"Aw." Jamie hugged him. "That's really admirable."

"Thanks, I guess," he said.

"Wade, did you see this supposed bump?" Justin asked, frustrated that he couldn't see it yet.

"No. Jamie, come here, baby," he said, wanting to know if he could see the bump. She walked back over to Wade and pulled her shirt up, revealing her stomach. He knelt down in front of her and ran his hands over her barely bulging tummy. He pressed a small kiss to it, before standing back up. He wrapped his arms around Jamie and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, babe," she reciprocated, while Justin was teasing them for being affectionate.

* * *

**A/N: As it turns out, I did my research, that whole Michael Tarver having four of his own kids and raising his ex's son as his own because the father wouldn't step up is actually true, just so everyone knows. I learned that tonight from his blog on . I definitely just gained a whole lot of respect for that man...**


	26. Chapter 26

Firecracker

**Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie, but I wish I owned more people…too bad…**

* * *

**A/N: I'm back already :o) Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please, let me know, seeing as I am going to spend the next couple of hours cleaning, which I don't enjoy, and getting some reviews may make me happier...and it will probably make me update faster, too. So, anyways, love you guys lots and lots, and I'll post the next one fairly soon, I hope. :o)**

* * *

**Raw**

**"Hey Jordan! Wait up!" John called, running down the hallway backstage to catch up with her.**

**"Ugh. What do you want from me now, Cena?" she asked, not slowing down, as she didn't want to stop and chat with her former friend.**

**"Can we talk for a minute?"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because you do know that come Hell in a Cell, your little band of misfits will be no more."**

**"Yeah. Like Wade would really let that happen. Face it, John, you're gonna end up joining Nexus."**

**"I won't let that happen."**

**"You won't have a choice."**

**"Well, when I win that match, I'm willing to let bygones be bygones, ya know? We can be partners again and hang out, just like we used to. I won't hold anything against you," he told her.**

**"No, we can't. Even if Wade somehow lost, I'd still be with him. Our relationship is not at stake," she pointed out.**

**"No, Jordan, you wouldn't be with him anymore. He's only with you because of his position in Nexus."**

**"Oh, really?"**

**"You think that it's just a mere coincidence that he is dating the only female in the group? You don't think that maybe he's only with you to prove that he's the one with all of the power and control? Because that's why he's really with you, Jor. And you would be kidding yourself if you think he actually loves you and cares about you. Wade Barrett doesn't care about anyone but himself."**

**"You don't even know what you're talking about, John. Seriously, just mind your own damn business and stay out of my relationship with my boyfriend. That's none of your concern. Even if you were a member of Nexus and spent all of your time around us, you wouldn't know anything about our relationship. That's between Wade and myself. Nobody else," she shot back.**

**"Oh really? Just you wait, Jordan, because being ignorant to who he really is…it's only gonna hurt you in the end."**

**Jordan rolled her eyes. "Okay, John. Whatever you say, pal."**

**"I'm serious."**

**"Sure. Now, please, find someone else to bother," she replied, disregarding what he was telling her.**

**"Jordan, please, listen to me," he begged.**

**"Goodbye John," she insisted, walking into the Nexus locker room and shutting the door in his face.**

* * *

Jamie was laying on the couch, in the locker room. He head was on Wade's bare lap, as he had a match against Sheamus that night and was dressed for it already. He was running his fingers through her hair gently.

"I can't believe I'm so tired," she said softly.

"Being pregnant will do that to you."

"Can you really see my bump?" she asked, pulling her shirt up over her stomach. He ran his fingertips across the newly exposed flesh.

"Yes, I can," he answered her. "It's still really small, but I can see it. I know what your body looks like."

She smiled lazily. "I can't wait to get back to the hotel."

"Me either."

"I'm happy we're finally sharing a bed."

"Me, too, baby," he agreed.

"I'm also very happy that we're off tomorrow."

"I know, and Friday we fly to Europe."

"And then, it'll be time for me to meet your parents," she said, not sounding exactly thrilled about it.

"You don't sound very happy."

"I'm really nervous."

"You have no reason to be. My parents are really looking forward to meeting you. They're gonna love you. And when they find out that you're pregnant, they're gonna be even happier."

"But if it turns out that they don't like me, it's not gonna work out very well in our favor," she pointed out.

"Jamie, trust me, they're gonna love you. They know how much I love you and how happy you make me."

"Usually," she corrected.

"Usually," he repeated with a nod.

"I dunno. I'm just really nervous, I guess."

"You really don't have to be. I promise you."

Jamie sat up and moved onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his torso. He wrapped his arms around her, after pulling her shirt down over her stomach. He kissed her temple, as she rested her head against his chest.

"I love you, babe," he said.

She looked up at him. "I love you, too, Wade," she reciprocated.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips before pulling back. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Well, you technically just did, but I guess you can ask another."

He smirked. "Cute. Well, I was thinking…why aren't you my girlfriend?"

"I dunno…"

"Are we gonna be in a real relationship at any point?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe."

"Do you want to be with me?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"So, can we just do this already, then?"

"And actually be together?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Okay."

"Wait…really?"

"Yeah. I'm pregnant and all…so might as well," she said.

"So, are you gonna be in a relationship with me only because you got pregnant?" he skeptically asked.

"No. I love you and all. I mean the baby's a part of it, sure, that's a given, but I do love you, whether or not we're having a baby," she explained.

"Okay. So, we're gonna do this whole thing for real?" he asked, a smile creeping onto his lips.

"Yeah," she replied with a nod.

"Baby, this is gonna be the start of something really big. We're gonna go all the way with this," he told her.

"I hope so."

"I know so."

Wade kissed the top of Jamie's head.

* * *

**Raw**

**Jordan was sitting next to Jerry "The King" Lawler at the commentary table, during Wade's match against Sheamus.**

**"So, Jordan, you and Wade have been dating each other for a while, now, huh?" Michael Cole asked.**

**"Yup," she replied.**

**"That's really interesting, especially considering that you hated Nexus for so long like everybody else, and you spent a lot of time trying to help John Cena try to get rid of them," Jerry commented.**

**"Well, everyone thinks that these guys are so terrible and such awful human beings, but I'll tell you right now, once you get to know them all, they're actually really good guys," she replied. "I thought they were the worst thing to happen to the WWE since John Cena got hired, but once I became a part of them, I learned that it really wasn't the case. They're good people with good intentions."**

**"Yeah. They're really good guys who try to interfere in everyone else's matches, like a bunch of untamed beasts. They gang up on whoever they can. Yeah. Great guys, I'm sure," Jerry sarcastically replied.**

**Jordan rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't really care how anyone else feels about it. Look at Wade in the ring. He's an incredible opponent. He's talented. He's charismatic. Let's be fair, he's pretty sweet on the eyes, but then again, I am biased and all. But look at everyone else. We have Justin, Tarver, Heath and David. They're immensely talented guys. So I've got a great group that I surround myself with. Nexus is full of very talented wrestlers who are going far," she said.**

**"What about you?" Michael Cole asked. "We haven't seen you in the ring for in quite a while. When do we get to see you in there again?"**

**"Well, I'm taking a bit of a break from that."**

**"Why is that?"**

**"There are a few reasons. Wow, look at that Wasteland, right there. Sheamus is gonna be feeling that in the morning. My man can really handle himself quite well out there," she said, changing the subject.**

**When Wade pinned Sheamus, Jordan stood up, took her headset off and made her way into the ring. She raised Wade's arm up. He wrapped an arm around her and planted a kiss on her lips.**

**The victory was short-lived, though, as John Cena's music began playing throughout the arena. Wade and Jamie groaned in frustration. They got microphones, as John walked into the ring, mic in hand. He climbed in, standing in front of his enemy and former best friend.**

**"Jordan, you're making a huge mistake here. As your friend, I'm telling you, Wade isn't with you for any reason other than to help his power. He doesn't love you," he told her, his tone serious.**

**"John, mind your business. You have to stay out of our relationship. I love Jordan very much, and you know absolutely nothing about us."**

**"Actually, John ,you're not my friend anymore, and you don't even have the slightest clue as to how great our relationship is. Just leave it alone already before you make even more problems for yourself."**

**"You think this guy really cares about you?"**

**"I know he does."**

**"You're only gonna end up hurt."**

**"Leave my relationship with Jordan alone," Wade insisted.**

**"You have no right to butt into our lives like this."**

**"She was my best friend, and you ruined that for us. So, I don't really care if I'm inconveniencing or complicating your life. You're not to be trusted…not by anyone. I don't care if she ignores every piece of advice that I give her and every word that comes out of my mouth. It's not gonna stop be from trying to her away from you," John sneered. "So, say what you will. I'm not gonna stop."**

**"Cena, back off. I've beat you plenty of times already. I'll do it again. I won't think twice about it."**

**"I don't really care. I think everyone here can tell you how I feel about loyalty, and even if Jordan's loyalty has shifted and is about as reliable as your work Visa, mine hasn't changed at all, and I'm not gonna sit around and let you destroy her. That'll happen over my dead body," he warned.**

**"You have to learn a little something about respect."**

**"I know a lot about respect. It's you that has the problem with it. You're the new guy here. You're supposed to be the one paying your dues and earning the respect of everyone in that locker room. But you've done nothing but spit on everyone since you've come here. So don't you dare try to school me on respect. Call me the professor of respect." The crowd was cheering for John Cena.**

**"You know, if you were really as great as you think you are, maybe Jordan would actually be with you instead of me."**

**"Jordan knows she should be with me."**

**"No. Jordan actually prefers to be with a real man, like me. She made the right decision."**

**"No, actually, it was a lapse in judgment. I'm sure that soon enough she'll be back with me, and you'll be nothing but a regret."**

**"You're the regret," Wade shot back.**

**"No, trust me on this, you'll be the regret."**

**"You wish. She never cared about you."**

**"Yes, she did!"**

**"No way. She's too smart to ever care about someone as reckless as you, Cena. Don't you dare think she ever cared. Not for a second."**

**Jordan glared at the two men, shaking her head in anger and annoyance. "Am I just some Championship Belt that the two of you are fighting for or something? Because I'm pretty sure I missed that memo. You both look like idiots right now. You're bickering like kids on a playground, and that is what's pathetic here!"**

**"No, I just-"**

**She cut John off and put her hand up to stop him from continuing to run his mouth. "Screw you both. I'm not standing around and listening to this banter about who should be with me and who I cared about or didn't care about. Right now, I'm not exactly finding either of you to be particularly attractive," she spoke into the microphone, before throwing it down and storming out of the ring, followed by John and Wade who were trying to apologize to her as they chased behind her, but each time one said something to her, the other had to argue it, ultimately pissing Jordan off even more, as they walked up the ramp, to the backstage area.**

* * *

"So, when do we get to tell everyone about the baby?" John asked, as he, Jamie and the Nexus guys were all in the Nexus locker room.

"Well, we have to wait until at least Europe because we're going to tell Wade's parents before we announce it to the world," Jamie replied.

"That makes sense. So, you're gonna be bringing Jamie home to the parents, huh? It's getting serious, I see. That must be exciting," he commented with a smirk.

"My parents are gonna love her. And they're gonna love the fact that we're giving them a grandchild," Wade replied.

"I hope she's in a good mood."

"So do I," she mumbled.

"Imagine that. Jamie flips out on your parents," Justin said with a laugh.

She shot him a look. "Do you know I heard that pregnant women have incredible strength? I think we should test it out and let me punch you in the face when you make stupid comments," she said with a smile.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"I do," John said. "On the bright side, I'm a really good uncle. My brothers have kids, and they love me. So, your baby will be in good hands when Uncle John is around," he told them with a proud smile.

"I bet," Jamie quipped.

"Hey! Are you doubting my uncle-ing abilities?"

"Is that even a word?"

"Yes. The Cenation will approve it, and the next Webster's Dictionary will include it," John replied.

"Oh God. You're like a little kid sometimes," Jamie said.

"Hey! I thought I was like a little kid!" Justin protested.

She gave him a confused look and shook her head. "You act like that was a compliment or something."

"It isn't?"

"No. It's saying you act like a child…who can't behave."

Justin frowned. "Damn it. Why do you have to try hurting my feelings all of the time, Jamie?"

"Maybe you're just extra sensitive," she pointed out.

He thought for a moment. "That's possible. I'm not gonna lie about it."

"Anyway, I'm thinking it's time to get my butt back to the hotel. I'm exhausted," she said, standing up from the couch.

"Alright. I'll see you…tomorrow?" John asked.

"Maybe…if I can get out of bed," she said with a smile.

"Alrighty then. I'll see you on Wednesday, then."

"And then, to Europe we go."

"Very true. Goodnight, Jay."

"'Night, Johnny Boy," she said. The two hugged. "Ladies, I'll see the rest of you when you come to the suite."

Wade said his goodbyes, before the two left the locker room and ultimately the arena, before getting into the car she rented, which he drove to the nearby hotel, as the both were ready to hit the hay.


	27. Chapter 27

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: Not much has changed. I still only own Jamie, but I'm working on it :o)**

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thank you guys for the reviews. They always make me so happy! I'm lucky to have my readers and reviewers! This one is semi-uneventful, but I need some time to pass and to form a solid relationship with our two favorite characters, so please, let me know if you enjoy it! Also, out of curiousity, I know everyone's really happy that Jamie and Wade are getting along, but do you prefer the fluffy, happy stuff? Or do you love the fighting and drama? Or do you like both and will love whatever I write? I know what I'm planning for the future of the story, but I like to get some insight from all of you, seeing as I am posting this because I love you guys, and you all really seem to enjoy it. So, please, let me know what you enjoy and how you feel about this chapter. Thanks so much! Love you guys! You're the bestest readers/reviewers/fans a girl could ask for! Xoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

When the time had finally come that everyone was set to fly over to Europe, it did not seem to be a very promising trip for the group. Jamie was in quite a foul mood. She had been unable to fall asleep the previous night, and now she was in full beast mode. She was sitting in the airport waiting area with the rest of the Nexus guys and some of the other people on the Raw roster, right outside of the boarding gate. She reading a book, trying to keep her distance from everyone else, to avoid causing a scene and perhaps being arrested for beating the shit out of someone. Jamie wanted nothing more than to be left alone for the time being and had been lucky, until Justin sat next to her.

"Baby, do you want anything?" Wade asked, trying to make his girlfriend as comfortable as possible.

"No," she flatly replied, not looking up from her book.

"Don't talk to her, Wade. She's extra bitchy today," Justin warned him. Jamie looked up, glaring at him.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," she spoke each word clearly. He looked like she had put the fear of God in him.

Justin laughed sheepishly, knowing that he was in trouble with Nexus's firecracker at the moment. "Whoops. Guess Hurricane Jamie heard me."

"I heard that, too, dumbass."

"Whoops…guess she heard that one, too."

"Ya think?" she shot back. "You're like less than a foot away from me. I'm not deaf, and you're speaking at a normal volume. It shouldn't really be much of a surprise that I can hear your big mouth."

"Seriously, man, leave her alone. She couldn't sleep last night," Wade said to his friend and fellow member of Nexus.

"And I'm pregnant. Pregnant women need their sleep or else they get extra bitchy," she said, through gritted teeth.

"Well, is it because you're also so excited about our trip to Europe, and you get to meet your boyfriend's parents?" Justin asked her with a smile.

"Nervous, not excited," she corrected him.

"You? Nervous?" He laughed at her. "I can't imagine you being nervous about anything. Beasts aren't humans. They can't feel emotions like that," he said, receiving a death stare from Wade.

"Well, surprise! I'm a friggen human, who just happens to have beastly tendencies when you start to run your big, fat mouth, and go figure, I get nervous sometimes," she quipped with an annoyed eye roll.

"That is pretty big news. I hope you Tweet that."

"You know, Justin, I really fucking hate you and your stupid Twitter bullshit, and I'm about two seconds away from getting up and kicking the shit out of you," she warned him, her voice flat but firm.

"I think you really need to back off now because I will let her hurt you," Wade backed her up.

"Aw. She's just extra grumpy today, and I don't like it at all, my wittle Jamie," he cooed at her.

Jamie punched him in the arm with brute force, finally fed up with him and his inability to be quiet. "Shut the fuck up, Justin."

"Okay. Okay. Jeeze louise," he replied, rubbing his arm where she hit him. "Ow. That really hurt. Violence isn't the answer, Jamie."

"Keep it the fuck up, Justin. She'll hit you in the head next, and no one will do anything to stop her," Heath said.

Jamie nodded, her eyes finally returning to her book. "Thank you."

"Of course."

"When is the fucking plane boarding?" she grumbled.

"Should be like fifteen or twenty minutes."

"I'm warning you right now, Justin, you're not allowed to sit anywhere near me," she instructed him.

He pouted. "But you're my bestest friend. Why can't I sit next to you? I love you so much."

"You can't sit next to me because you're in a particularly irritating mood, and I may end up throwing you out of the emergency exit."

"With or without a parachute?"

"Oh trust me, without."

"Ouch." He smiled at her but then, pouted again. "This sucks, though. Now I'm gonna have to sit near someone else."

"You'll live."

"I dunno. I may die from boredom. You're the fun one. You're usually ready to punch someone in the face."

"It won't be nearly as much fun for you, when you're the one whose face gets my fist connected to it."

"That's a good point you bring up."

Jamie shook her head. She felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulders. "Hey love," John Hennigan greeted her.

"Hey…"

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Just grumpy."

"Aw, hunnie. Why? What's wrong?"

"I got no sleep last night, and I need sleep very badly."

"I'm sorry, Jay."

"It sucks because…" She pointed to her stomach. "Someone needs the sleep more than me, but it just wasn't happening."

John walked around to face her. "Are you…?"

"Preggo?" she asked. He nodded. "Yup."

"Oh my God." John wrapped his arms around her, hugging her affectionately. "Congratulations. And the baby daddy?"

Wade waved his hand. "That'd be me."

"I figured it was you. Congrats man," he said, shaking his hand.

"Thanks."

"So, are you two happy?" he asked.

"When I'm not sleep deprived and grumpy, yes."

"Are you two together yet?"

A smile finally crept onto her face. "Yeah."

Wade wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "She's the best girlfriend a guy could ask for," he said.

Jamie laughed. "Oh really?"

"Yup. You know I love you, even when you're in a grumpy mood," he sincerely said with a smile.

She rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Aw, Wade. You almost put me in a better mood. If Justin wasn't sitting next to me, I might actually be in a much better mood," she said giving him a look. Justin frowned and gave her a sad face. Jamie shot him a look, which cause him to smile and look away.

"You two are very cute together. You have to tell Melina about the baby. She's gonna flip out…in a good way…obviously."

"Yeah. I'm gonna have to hang out with her soon. I need some estrogen in my life. I'm always with these guys."

"Well, you've got plenty of extra crazy hormones these days. One would think that would be more than enough for you," Justin said.

She rolled her eyes. "He's gonna get back handed before we even get to board the plane," she breathed.

"God, I love it when you speak violently about me," he said with a dreamy smile on his face.

"He's annoying the hell out of me," she told John.

"Do you need me to kick his ass for you?" he offered.

Jamie smirked and thought for a moment. "Naaa. That's okay. I'll let him survive for the time being."

"Aw! You do love me!"

"Don't press your luck, Gabriel."

"Sorry. Sorry. My bad."

"So, you're bringing the little lady to meet the whole family, I presume?" John asked Wade.

"Yup," Wade replied. "And to tell them about the baby."

"That should be fun."

"Oh yeah, right. Fun," she replied sarcastically. "If that's what you call fun, you're insanely demented and twisted in the head. 'Hi. it's so nice to meet you. I'm the psycho bitch who has been putting your son through absolute hell for the past couple of months. Oh, and b t dubs, he knocked me up. Surprise! You're gonna be grandparents!' That sounds just awesome," she mocked.

"They're gonna love you."

"Yeah. Okay. I bet."

* * *

Jamie and Wade were on the plane, which had taken off about a half an hour ago. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She was sleeping with her head on a pillow, which was situated on his shoulder. She was out like a light, sleeping like a baby. And he was just looking at her.

Wade was really happy with the recent turn of events. Jamie was officially his girlfriend, which was months, or technically years, in the making, and she was already eleven weeks pregnant with their first baby. The life that he had always dreamed about was finally coming together in the best possible way. He knew without even the slightest hint of doubt that his parents would absolutely love their future daughter-in-law. Granted, he hadn't exactly proposed to Jamie, just yet, but he also knew that the two of them becoming husband and wife was inevitable. She was still incredibly nervous about meeting them anyway, though. He was so sure that things would go well because of how much they were really looking forward to meeting her and how highly he had spoken of her. He never made such a big deal to his parents about anyone, as he did about Jamie. She was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and the mother of his unborn child. His parents couldn't have been any happier that their son found true love. He knew this visit was going to go perfectly, even if she wasn't as confident about it.

"Hey you," a familiar voice greeted.

He turned to see Randy. Wade hadn't even realized that he was sitting in the aisle next to him. "Hey man."

"She's out like a light, isn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah. She was so exhausted. She wasn't able to get very much sleep last night. She was tossing and turning the whole time."

"Oh. She must be in one of her infamous Jamie moods, then. I know when she would stay in the hotel rooms with me, and she didn't sleep, she would be a complete bitch to everyone for the whole day."

Wade smirked. "She doesn't necessarily have to have a sleepless night for that to happen."

"That's very true. How are you two doing?"

"We're really good. She's getting better about this whole being with me thing. It's working out really well," he replied.

Randy nodded. "That's really great. She loves you…so much more than I would've imagined."

"I know."

"When you two were having your problems, you know, I actually saw her cry over you. I never thought that the day would come, where I'd see Jamie Jordan cry over a guy…well, I never thought I'd see her cry at all, but I definitely never thought she'd cry over a guy. So, that's really saying something about how strongly she feels for you," he explained. "That means, please don't hurt her ever again. I like you a lot, Wade, but if she gets hurt, I will be forced to kick your ass."

"I know. But you can trust me on this one. I love her very, very much, and I'd rather die than ever hurt her again."

"Cool," Randy said with a nod.

"She's really nervous about meeting my parents."

"She's met my parents a few times before, but she was freaking out like crazy before she met them for the first time. I dunno why, either, but she has this insane fear of meeting parents," he explained.

That fear of her's made plenty of sense to Wade, but he certainly wasn't going to explain why that was. That was Jamie's business to share, only if she chose to speak to him about it. "Interesting."

"My parents love her, though."

"I know mine will, too."

"They probably will. She may be a little hard to handle sometimes…or a lot hard to handle all of the time, but she's a genuinely good person. And I love her like she's my own flesh and blood."

"Jamie's by far one of the greatest people I've ever met in my life, and I'm so in love with her that it's just completely nuts. She's everything to me, Randy. I can't ever lose her again. I couldn't handle it."

A smile formed on Orton's face. "That's what I like to hear."

"You can really trust me. I'm gonna make sure that Jamie is absolutely elated with our life together. I'm going to give her anything and everything that she could ever possibly want. We're gonna be happy."

"I actually believe you, Wade. I see the way you look at her. It's obvious that you love her very much."

"I do."

"Good."

* * *

When the plane finally landed, Wade felt bad that he had to wake Jamie up. He had hired a driver, in advance, that was brining them from the airport to his house. She was still very much exhausted. He picked her up in his arms, once they got off of the plane. He carried her over to the baggage claim. "Baby, do you want to sit down on one of the benches over there? I'll get all of our bags."

"No. I want to stay right here with you."

"Okay." He put her down. She stood next to him with her arms around his waist, leaning her body against his. He had draped his arm across her shoulders. "Are you okay, baby?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm just really tired."

Wade wrapped his other arm around her, hugging her body to his and kissed the top of her head. "As soon as we get back to my house, I'll put you in my bed, and you can sleep as long as you'd like."

"Thank you, babe."

Wade had only removed his arms from Jamie's body when it came time to grab their bags off of the conveyor belt. After he grabbed all of their bags, they quickly searched for and found the driver that Wade had previously hired, who led them to the car that was going to bring them back to his house. The driver was wheeling the luggage cart, while Wade had picked Jamie up and was following him with her in his arms. He really liked the fact that even though she was all grumpy and moody towards everyone else, she was still unusually affectionate towards him.

Upon arriving at the car, Wade put Jamie down in the backseat and helped the driver load all of the bags into the trunk. As soon as that job was done, he joined his girlfriend in the backseat. His arm was once again wrapped around her, and she was cuddled back up against him.

He gently caressed her arm. "I have a huge, extra-comfortable bed, Jay. You'll be in it in no time."

"Are you gonna be joining me?" she asked, hopeful.

"If you want me to, I will, baby."

She nodded. "Please."

"You're very affectionate towards me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Definitely not. I absolutely love it when you're like this with me. I wish things could be like this all of the time."

"Okay. Good because you're really comfy. I love cuddling up against you," she said softly.

Wade smiled. "I love you so much, Jamie."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Upon their arrival at Wade's house, along with the driver's help, Wade took all of their bags out of the trunk of the car. Jamie had attempted multiple times to grab her own bags, but Wade wouldn't let it happen, insisting that not only was she his girlfriend and would hold her bags on that principle alone, but she was also pregnant with their baby and didn't need to be carrying anything. When the two finally made it inside, Jamie was absolutely amazed with how beautiful the house was.

"Wow. Did you decorate?" she asked him.

Wade laughed. "Seriously? No, baby. Definitely not. I hired someone to do all of this stuff for me."

"Well, your house is amazing."

"Not as amazing as my baby's mother."

She giggled. "You're so cute when you want to be."

"I try, my love. So, what do you want to do? Do you want me to give you the tour of the house? Or do you want to take a nap?" he asked.

"Well, I'm really sleepy, so maybe we can take a nice little nap, and then, you can give me the official tour?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

Wade picked her up in his arms. "You know, as weird as this may seem to you, I do have legs, and I can walk."

"I know. I just like having you in my arms as often as I possibly can. I always want to be this close to you."

She smiled. "Okay, then. That works for me."

Wade walked up the stairs carrying his girlfriend, while Jamie had her arms wrapped around him, as she rested her head on his shoulder. He walked down the long hallway and into what she could only assume was his bedroom, which matched the house in the sense that it was also very beautifully decorated in red and black. His bed was enormous and definitely looked to be immensely comfortable. He walked over to the bed and gently placed Jamie down on top of it. She kicked her flip flops off the side of the bed and crawled underneath the covers. Because she knew she was spending most of the day flying, Jamie had worn a simple, comfortable pair of sweat shorts and an oversized t-shirt, so she wasn't exactly concerned with what she was wearing for her nap.

"Come in, babe," she encouraged, patting the empty side of the bed. He smiled and kicked his sneakers off. Wade climbed in next to her. She immediately cuddled her body up against his. He wrapped his arms around her affectionately.

"I love you, Jamie," he said, as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so bloody much."

"I love you, too, and I'm so happy that we managed to work things out," she admitted, as he gently combed his fingers through her long hair.

"Me, too. You're the love of my life. I need you, and regardless of whatever happens, I will always have to work things out with you."

She lazily smiled up at him. He pressed a kiss to her lips that lasted a few seconds longer than intended. "Uh oh," she breathed when they finally pulled apart.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"I think I'm horny now."

Wade laughed. "I thought that you were exhausted, and now you're horny?"

"I am exhausted, but I really want to get boned by you, and then, I can go to sleep," she decided.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

She smirked and nodded. "Yup."

"Who am I to argue with that?" he rhetorically asked, as she climbed on top of him, bringing her lips onto his and her arms around him, as he sat up, resting his hands on her bare thighs.


	28. Chapter 28

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie, only. And technically I own Wade's parents because I made them up because I was unable to find out their real names…go figure…the nosiest, biggest snoop can't find out much about his personal life…clearly, I'm gonna have to work on my investigation skills, but yeah…so there.**

* * *

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter. I figured since I love you all very much, I may as well post it now. I'm working on the next chapter, which I think the majority of you will love. So, we've got that to look forward to. I'm not sure if it will be up before the weekend, and seeing as I will be going to Fan Appreciation Day in Connecticut with my favoritest friend in the world, and then, Raw on Monday night (Seriously, first row on the ramp, everyone better watch, you'll get to see my happy face! And perhaps you will see me getting arrested for jumping over the barracade and humping Wade Barrett, Randy Orton, and The Miz among other, as if I were an unneutered puppy.) Anyways, so, in the mean time, enjoy this, please, review and let me know what you think. Also, I've posted a new story, I've got two chapters up of If It Means a Lot to You, it's a Randy Orton story, and it's gonna be insanely awesome. I'm working on new chapters of my Miz story, Stuck, my Rhino story, Won't Back Down, and I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do with my Jeff Hardy story, No Getting Over You. So, if you guys would like, you can definitely check out those stories, seeing as I love writing them, and some people love them lol Alrighty, love you guys, enjoy! Please review! They make me happy! XoXoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

The next day, it was finally time for Jamie and Wade to visit his parents. She was freaking out like a complete lunatic. Wade kept trying his hardest to calm her down, but it wasn't working out very well.

"Baby, you need to relax," he said softly.

"I wish I could, Wade. Really, I do. Unfortunately, though, I can't do that right now. I'm about to be hated by my boyfriend's parents, who are also unaware that they're about to find out that we're having a baby," she replied sharply. "They're gonna think that I'm some random whore who corrupted their son."

He tried not to laugh at how ridiculous she was being over this whole thing. "Not quite, Jamie. They're gonna be absolutely thrilled when they find out that you're pregnant. I know them, and I'm telling you the truth. They want grandkids, and they're not gonna care that we're not married or anything. My parents are old school sometimes, but they know we love each other, and we're happy. They're not gonna hate you. They're gonna love you and they're grandbaby."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh really? Wow. I had no idea you could see the future. That's really fucking impressive, Wade. Seems to me that with your skill, you're in the wrong line of work, Ms. Cleo."

"Baby, you really have to calm down. You're about to have a nervous breakdown, and this definitely can't be good for the baby," he said, pulling her into his arms. She pushed him off of her.

"I have to get ready, Wade. I can't sit here and screw around with you right now," she shot at him.

He rolled his eyes at how crazy she was being and sat on the edge of his bed, watching her run around and try to get dressed. Wade was in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, nothing fancy, while Jamie was completely stressing about what she was gonna wear. She had changed…well, Wade had lost count after her seventh outfit. Who knew she had managed to pack so many outfits in just two standard suitcases? He was actually impressed with her packing ability.

"Okay. How does this look?" she asked, in a pair of very flattering black pants, a white button up blouse with pinstripes that was unbuttoned on the top half, along with a black tank top underneath it. Her hair was down, and her makeup was simple but still flattering. She had on a pair of black flats.

"You look beautiful, baby," he honestly replied.

"Are you just saying that because you want me to stop running around like a crazy person?" she skeptically asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Wade stood up in front of her and cupped her face in his hands gently. "As crazy as you can be sometimes…well, let's be honest here, you can be crazy most of the time. I would never lie to you, Jamie. You look absolutely beautiful," he reassured her and kissed her lips gently. She smiled and leaned her body into his.

"You don't hate me, do you?" she asked.

Wade pulled back and furrowed his brow. "Are you crazy? I could never hate you. I love you way too much," he said.

"I know I can be annoying and crazy and bitchy."

"You're not annoying, just more stressed than you really should be."

"So you're saying I'm a crazy bitch?"

"Well, I think anyone who knows you knows that is a fairly accurate description of you," he joked.

She glared at him. "Oh?"

"I'm kidding, baby. Lighten up."

"Lighten up? That's not possible. I'm really stressing out right now because I'm about to meet your parents, and we get to tell them that I'm knocked up. They're gonna think I'm some whore."

"Definitely not," he disagreed. "Jay, I don't think you realize how insanely crazy about you I truly am. I told them about you the day I first saw you…in FCW. They're gonna love you because they know how happy you make me, and they know just how long I've been in love with you."

"But what if they hate me?"

"They won't, but Jamie, to be honest, I really couldn't care less about how anyone feels about you. I don't care who hates you. Everyone on the planet could hate you, but all that matters to me is that I love you. The most important thing to me is you, and the fact that I love you and our baby. Everyone else is just…nowhere near as important," he reassured her. "Seriously."

"I'm so lucky that you love me."

"Well, I'm lucky that you finally love me," he reciprocated.

"I want them to like me."

"And they will, baby. You know Justin, Tarver, Heath and Dave are coming out to dinner with us tonight, right?"

"Uh…no."

"Yeah, well, Justin kind of invited everyone along…I don't really know how, considering he wasn't even invited in the first place. But you know how he can be. And I also told them depending on how things are with my parents, they might come along, if they want to, even though they probably won't."

"Oh God…"

"What?"

"If your parents go, they are gonna end up witnessing me beating the shit out of Justin," she groaned.

Wade laughed. "They wouldn't hold it against you. Watching you two together is extraordinarily entertaining."

She smiled. "I love him very much, I swear I do, but he knows how to aggravate the hell out of a pregnant woman like no one else."

"To be fair, you get aggravated very easily."

"That's true."

"Okay. Are you ready to go?" Wade asked, relieved that she had somewhat calmed down.

"No."

"Jamie…"

"Fine. Yes. I'm ready, I guess," she replied, feeling her nerves creep up, just as fast as Wade had caused them to fade.

He smiled. "It's gonna be okay."

"I hope so," she mumbled.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to the front door of Wade's parent's house, Jamie felt herself become overwhelmed with her nerves. Her stomach was doing flip flops, and she was absolutely terrified that they were going to hate her. It was probably due to the fact that she never had a good relationship with her own father, and for some reason needed everyone else's parent's acceptance. She could be wrong, seeing as she didn't have a degree in psychology, but she thought it stemmed from that situation.

Jamie had her hand in Wade's, gripping it tighter than she had ever gripped anything before. She thought she was going to hurt him and end up breaking his hand, but he didn't even flinch in the slightest at the vice grip she had on him. He rang the doorbell and within moments, the door opened.

"Wade!" a short brunette woman greeted. Wade somehow managed to let go of Jamie's hand and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi mum," he greeted with a smile. She reciprocated the hug, as a man walked over to them, who although taller than Wade's mother, was shorter than Wade by just a couple of inches. "Hi dad."

"It's nice to see you again, son," he said, patting Wade on the back. He let go of his mother and hugged his father, before pulling back.

"Mum, dad, this is my girlfriend Jamie," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her body closer to his. "Jamie, this is my mum, Helen, and my father, Dave," he introduced them.

"Jamie! It's so lovely to finally meet you!" his mother greeted, throwing her arms around her son's girlfriend.

"It's nice to meet you, too," she said, hugging his mother.

When his mom pulled back, David hugged Jamie. "It's nice to finally meet the famous Jamie. Wade had told us so much about you. We can't get him to talk about anyone or anything else but you."

Jamie blushed. "Thank you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you both," she said, politely, trying not to let her nerves ruin the day.

"Come in! Come in!" Helen insisted. Jamie and Wade walked into the house, a Wade took Jamie's hand back into his. He looked down at her and gave her a wink and a smile. Jamie squeezed his hand and smiled up at him.

They were all sitting in the living room. "So, Jamie, would you like anything to eat or drink, sweetie?" Helen kindly asked.

"No thank you, Mrs.-"

"No, hunnie. Call me Helen," she insisted.

Jamie smiled. "Helen," she corrected herself.

"So, Jamie, Wade told me that you two are finally dating after all of this time," David said.

She gave him a genuine smile. "Yes, we are."

"And how's that going? He better be treating you well. Is he being a good boyfriend?" Helen inquired.

Jamie nodded. "Wade is such an amazing boyfriend. He puts up with a lot from me," she admitted. "I'm not an easy person to deal with, by far, so I consider myself very lucky to have him."

Wade grinned and kissed the side of Jamie's forehead. "You're really not that bad," he refuted her claim.

She gave him a look. "Have you even met me?" she asked with a smirk crossing her lips.

He laughed. "I have…"

"Enough said."

"No. You're a wonderful girlfriend. You know how happy I am that we're together," he said.

"You know, Wade had told us all about you a couple of years ago," David said. "He's had feelings for you for a very long time."

She smiled. "So I've heard."

"We've seen you wrestle. You're very talented. How do your parents feel about your career?" his mother asked.

Wade gave his mother a look and shook his head. Jamie saw his reaction. "It's okay, Wade. Um…my mother died when I was a child, and I…I saw my father for the first time in over six years about a month ago. I made Wade come with me, actually. But he was pretty proud of me," she explained.

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry, sweetheart," she apologized. "I shouldn't have brought that up. How rude of me."

Jamie smiled. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. I've got Wade and my friends, so I've been okay. Wade's been especially supportive of me."

"Good. Good."

"Actually, mum, dad, we have something that we wanted to talk to you about," Wade began.

"Oh, really?" Helen curiously asked.

"Yes, um, well-"

"Are you two getting married?" she asked, her voice full of excitement, her proud smile unmistakable.

Wade laughed. "You're jumping the gun, here, mum."

"Sorry. Sorry. I just get really excited about these things. You know how I am. And you've spoken so much about her, I just assumed."

"I know."

"So, what's going on, kids?" David asked them, smirking at his wife's immediate assumption.

"Well, Jamie and I actually wanted to come here and share some news with the both of you." He looked at Jamie, waiting for her to speak. She had a blank expression on her face. "Tell them," he encouraged her.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Oh…um…" Jamie looked at Helen and David, who were anticipating what she was about to tell them. Her nerves started creeping up, just as they had begun to subside. "Okay. Um…what we wanted to…um…tell you…is that…um…" She took a deep breath. "Wade and I wanted to tell the both of you that I'm pregnant."

A huge smile formed on Wade's face. "We're having a baby!" he announced, his excitement obvious.

"Oh my God!" his parents exclaimed.

"That's so wonderful!" Helen cried, standing up and giving Jamie a big hug, followed by a huge to her son.

"Congratulations!" David said, standing up to give them hugs. Hugs and kisses were exchanged between everyone in the room.

"So, how far along are you?" Helen asked, sitting back on the couch across from her son and his girlfriend, once the initial shock subsided a bit. Now there was nothing but excitement and happiness in the room.

"We're eleven weeks along," she replied.

"Oh wow. You're almost in your second trimester already. How are you feeling, dear?" she asked.

"I'm okay for the most part. Moody sometimes, but not as bad as I was a few weeks ago."

"Ice Ice Baby" by Vanilla Ice began playing throughout the room, clearly from a cell phone. Jamie glared at her bag and fished for her cell phone in it. "Who is it?" Wade asked, as she pulled it out.

She rolled her eyes upon reading the screen. "Big surprise here. It's Justin. I guess I know what he was doing when I found him playing with my cell phone in the airport waiting area yesterday…changing my ringtone." She silenced the phone and tossed it back in her bag, making a mental note to yell at him when she saw him.

Moments later, Wade's phone began ringing. He, unlike Jamie, answered the call. "Hello? Oh God. Yes. Hold on a minute." Wade moved the phone away from his ear. "It's Justin. He says he needs to talk to you, and it's really important," he said, handing the phone to her. Jamie raised an eyebrow as she took the phone from him, desperately wanting to kick Justin's ass.

She looked at his parents. "I'm so sorry about this. This is gonna be very quick, I promise."

"Don't worry, hunnie. You're allowed to use a cell phone here," Helen said with a genuine smile.

Jamie brought the phone to her ear. "Yes?"

"Jamie! You ignored my phone call!" he whined.

"Justin, we're at Wade's parent's house. What do you need from me?" she asked, her voice sharp.

"Oh…I just wanted to see what you were doing," he casually replied. "Did you hear the ringtone I gave myself?"

"Yes. I'm not amused at all. Please tell me you did not call me just to talk," she said, shaking her head. Wade, Helen and David tried stifling their laughs. Jamie's expression was priceless. She looked like she was going to murder Justin through the phone. Granted, if this was expected from anyone, it would be Justin.

"Um…last time I checked, we were best friends, and best friends can call each other to say hi and chat."

"You knew I was coming here today."

"How's it going?"

"Goodbye, Justin." Jamie ended the call and handed the phone back to Wade. "I'm going to kill him one of these days."

Wade laughed. "He really called my phone because he just wanted to chat with you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just wait until I see him," she mumbled. "He is going down."

"Are you and Justin good friends?" Helen asked.

"We are. He just knows how to get under my skin and annoy me to no end," she replied. "Like now, for example. As much as I love him, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to resist hitting him anymore."

"You two really have to watch the two of them together. It's hilarious, like a comedy act or something," Wade told his parents. "She's usually threatening to beat his ass, and he's being a pain in her's."

Helen and David laughed.

* * *

Opening the door to Wade's house, Jamie felt so much better than she had when she left earlier to meet his parents. It went beyond well, and she was so excited that she didn't have to stress out over this whole thing anymore.

"They really loved you, you know that, right?" he asked.

"How do you know?"

"Because when you went to use the john, we were talking about it," he replied. "My mom thinks you're so beautiful and sweet and funny. She absolutely adores you and is very happy that you're a part of the family now. And my father told me he's shocked that someone as great as you actually exists for me. They're very fond of you, and they're very happy that you're having our baby."

Jamie smiled. "Thank God. I loved them. Your parents are so sweet," she told him. "I'm so relieved."

"I told you there was no reason to stress out."

"And you were right, but still it's really scary to meet your boyfriends parents and tell them you're having a baby in one day."

"I know, but you handled it very well."

"Thank you."

"I'm just happy that you're not stressing out about it anymore," he said, kissing Jamie on the lips, as she wrapped her arms around him. He lifted her up. "We have about twenty minutes before we have to leave for dinner."

"Ugh that means I'm going to have to beat the shit out of Justin for that unnecessary phone call."

Wade smiled. "Baby, you don't have to kick his ass."

"Besides the fact that he downloaded that ringtone to my phone and set it to ring when he called, which he will do incessantly until I change it, which I have to remember to do, he called to chat. He knew I was meeting your parents, and he still insisted on calling to just chat," she pointed out.

"He's Justin."

"He's going to be dead."

Wade smiled. "How about this: after dinner, we come back here and get into bed, put a movie on, and we can cuddle and unwind?" he suggested.

"And maybe we can have sex."

"What is it with you and being horny all of the time now?" he asked with a laugh. "Not that I'm complaining…at all."

"I dunno, I just am," she replied. "I have to get changed for dinner. I want to put on jeans," she said, as Wade finally put her down. The two went up the stairs and down to his bedroom, so she could change and get ready for dinner with the whole gang, which was sure to be very entertaining.


	29. Chapter 29

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer: My ownership is limited to Jamie, and that makes me sad.**

* * *

**A/N: Well, my loves, thanks for the reviews and the hits. You guys are the greatest. That's why I've decided to write the next chapter, which I finished like an hour ago. So, please enjoy it. You're the best readers a girl could ask for! Love you all, and please, review. It makes me happy, and the more reviews I get, the more I want to update for you! Hope you like it! I figured since everyone was loving the Jamie/Justin scenes, I may as well put the dinner scene in...not gonna lie, I do find it quite amusing, and since I kind of like when Jamie and Wade get along, I figured, why not just focus on another conflict, even if it isn't a serious one by any means? Alright, here it is! And please, check out my other stories, Won't Back Down, which I'm about to update, as soon as I post this chapter. There's also Stuck and my newest one If It Means a Lot to You, about the one and only Randy Orton. I've been doing some brainstorming for another Wade Barrett story, and I have an idea that I need to develop a little bit more before I can really start writing and posting it. Anyways, love you, enjoy, and please please please review! XoXoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

Jamie was sitting at the table in the restaurant, across from Justin. She was glaring at him, evilly. He smiled at her and waved enthusiastically. She raised her eyebrows at him. He blew her a kiss.

"You have no idea how badly I just want to jump across this table and kick your ass," she spoke.

"Who? Me?" he innocently asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you."

"Baby, it's okay. You don't have to kill him," he tried to assuage her anger.

"Wanna bet?"

"So, how'd it go?" Justin asked, as if nothing was wrong.

"Before or after you called me to chat?" she shot back.

"You called her when you knew they were at Wade's parent's house?" Heath asked in disbelief.

Justin shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? She's my bestest friend. I wanted to talk to her," he replied.

Heath, Tarver, David and Wade laughed at how much it seemed to not be an issue to him but it absolutely enraged her. Jamie continued glaring at him, while he looked at her, as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Not only did this fucktard call me, but I ignored the call, so he called Wade and asked to speak to me and told him that it was important," Jamie explained the rest of the story to the other guys.

The guys continued laughing, which confused Justin. "I don't get what's so funny here. It's true. I called her, she ignored me, that hurt my feelings, so I called Wade's phone because I knew they were together."

"I'm going to kill you," she said, through gritted teeth.

"Me? Why? Because I love you very much, and I just wanted to talk to you?" he asked her, shocked.

"You dipshit, you knew I was with his parents," she pointed out.

"Okay, but I just wanted to be a good friend and chat with you," he defend himself adamantly.

"Yeah, such a wonderful friend."

"Now, you're questioning my skills as a friend?"

"Maybe I am."

"That's just wrong, lady. You are severely messed up, if you think that I'm not a good friend."

"Maybe it's not your friendship skills that need work. Maybe it's more of the fact that you're an idiot."

"Ouch. That was harsh. Any other complaints, oh wonderful one?" he shot back with a sarcastic bobble head motion.

"Since you bring it up…nevermind. Let's not even get into the whole issue of my ringtone," she said, pressing her lips together.

He laughed. "Oh? You liked it, didn't you?" he asked her, smirking.

"Not quite, dickhead. Of all fucking songs, 'Ice Ice Baby'? Really? Really?" she asked, channeling the Miz.

"I thought it was amusing. Besides, I am as smooth as ice. All the ladies think so, at least."

"Oh? Are you really so smooth?"

"You know I am. You love me. The ladies love me," he arrogantly spoke.

"And by ladies, you mean the guys, and you're really big on returning the affections," Heath commented.

The whole table laughed, except for Justin. "That's really not funny guys. John and I are gonna have to have a little chat because he really has everyone convinced that I like men, and I don't."

"Oh? It isn't your purple wrestling trunks and the Beiber coif?" Jamie asked. "It's John's comments?"

He frowned. "That's not very nice. Just you wait, missy. When you get fat, I'm gonna make fun of you," he retorted.

"Excuse me?" Wade asked, sending a threatening glare in his direction.

"Huh?" Justin asked, playing dumb.

"When Jamie has her pregnant belly, she'd gonna be even more beautiful. And so help me God, Justin, if you say even one slightly unkind word about her, I will take care of you with my bare hands."

Justin smiled. "Don't worry. I'll make fun of her for something else. Like those implants you have," he said, winking at Jamie.

"Excuse me?" she asked him, her eyes burning into him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I don't have implants," Jamie said.

"Oh? You expect me to believe those fun bags you've got are real?" he asked her with a laugh.

Now it was Wade who looked like he was going to kill Justin. "Excuse me?" he asked his teammate.

"Why is everyone asking to be excused?" Justin pondered out loud. "Is there an outpouring of gas that I'm just not hearing? What is going on with you guys? Excuse me? Excuse me?" he mocked. "Maybe you're watching too much Smackdown? Channeling a little Vickie Guerrero, you think?"

Heath's face was redder than his hair, as he was laughing hysterically. David had tears running down his face because he was laughing so hard. Tarver had his face hidden behind his hands, but the steady shaking of his body showed that he was also laughing pretty hard. Jamie, Wade and Justin weren't laughing, though, they were all really struggling to keep their straight faces.

"You're talking about my girlfriend's breasts," Wade replied.

"What's wrong with that? Everyone can tell those things have gotten bigger. And after you're eighteen that really doesn't happen very often. I'm pretty sure she had her growth spurt a few years ago, at least."

"It's because I'm pregnant," she pointed out.

"Oh? So, you expect me to believe that your boobs just get magically bigger because you're having a baby?" he asked with an eye roll.

"Uh yeah."

He laughed. "Okay…crazy."

"Dude, are you really that fucking stupid?" David asked. "When Jen was pregnant, her boobs grew, too. When a woman is having a baby, her body has to get ready to breastfeed," he explained.

"Oh…well, they were big before she was pregnant."

"Trust me, they're real," Jamie replied, once again looking damn near ready to jump across the table and punch him repeatedly.

"Oh? What if I cop a feel?" he jokingly asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Justin, I'm going to kick your ass, if you insist of still talking about my girlfriend's breasts," Wade warned him. "They're real. I know for a fact that they're real. Now drop it already."

Justin frowned, looking like a scolded puppy. "Okay."

"So how'd meeting the parents go?" Heath asked with a smirk. "Did you give them the bitch attitude?"

Jamie smiled sweetly at him. "Listen, you little ginger bastard, I'll take you out just as quickly as I'll take Justin out," she threatened.

Heath stopped laughing. "You're lucky you're pregnant because I'd kick your ass right here, right now."

Wade glared at him. "Oh really?"

"Don't worry, Wade. I can fight my own battles. It turns out that Raggedy Ann over here wants to get in on the action."

"What did you call me?" he asked, squinting his eyes.

Jamie leaned across the table in his direction. "I called you Raggedy Ann, bitch," she repeated.

He growled at her. "I will kick your ass, woman."

"Bring it, red!" she challenged.

Wade stared him down. "I'm going to kick your ass if you continue to glare at her like that."

Jamie looked at her boyfriend and gave him a smile. "Baby, don't worry. He's a little bitch. I can take him."

Justin looked at Heath with a smirk. "I wouldn't doubt it at all," he commented, snidely, trying to get back on Jamie's good side.

"Thank you, Justin," she said, giving her friend a smile.

"Of course, Jamie," he said with the smile of a suck up.

"What a fucking brown noser," Heath called him out.

"Okay, I've heard the expression, but I don't even know what that means, quite frankly," Justin said.

"Brown noser? It means your head is shoved so far up her ass…"

"Oh…you're such a dick," he shot back, shaking his head. "Your nickname is gonna be red from now on."

"Don't you dare," Heath shot back.

"Oh, I'm daring."

"Look at this, there's only one female in Nexus, and she's the one causing all the trouble between us men," David observed.

Jamie smirked. "That's how I roll."

"You got a problem with her, Otunga? Because I will kick your ass in her defense," Justin stepped in.

"Look at this, I got myself a bodyguard," she said.

"I got your back, Jay. Don't you worry."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. I'm her bodyguard. She's my girlfriend, and she's having my baby," Wade stepped in.

"So?" Justin retorted. "She's my friend. Probably my best friend, she's just that awesome."

"Don't let Mike hear you use that word," Jamie warned.

"Mike who?"

"Miz."

"Forget him. He's a little bitch. I can take him," Justin said, copying Jamie's words directed against Heath from moments earlier.

Jamie laughed. "You know he's only sitting like three tables away from us," she pointed out.

Justin's eyes widened. "Do you think that he might have heard me?" he asked, sounding slightly afraid of what possible ramifications he would suffer for his comments. He looked around, praying Mike hadn't heard him.

"Probably not," she replied.

"Oh thank God," be breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why? I thought you said you could take him, and that he's a little bitch," Jamie recalled his statement from moments before.

"Shhh…don't say it so loud. I don't want him to hear you," he said. She gave him a look. "I mean…I just don't want to start problems while we're all out to eat. I want to keep the peace."

"I bet," Jamie replied

"I'm sorry for the wait. Is everyone ready to order?" the waitress asked, coming over to the table.

Everyone looked at each other, confused, before Jamie spoke up. "I'm sorry, we were too busy making fun of Justin. Could we have a few more minutes?" she asked, politely with a smile.

"Absolutely," she said, before returning the smile and walking towards another table, to take their orders.

"Read the menu," Jamie ordered them.

"Um, excuse me, we don't take orders from you. Wade's the leader of the group, actually," Justin shot at her.

"Really? Because I'm the girlfriend, and if I can get away with ordering him around, you can sure as shit bet that I can tell you what to do, pal."

"Oh is that so?" he shot back.

Justin looked at Wade, hoping he'd back him up. "She's got it right. You listen to her," he told his friend.

"Damn it," Justin groaned.

Jamie snickered. "Better not piss me off, Justy Cakes."

"I'm so fucked."

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Why do you look so bitter?" Wade asked, as he pulled out of the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Because Justin ate my ice cream," Jamie said, with a pout.

"Yeah, but I smacked his hand and got you a whole other cup of ice cream," he said, his arm snaking its way around her waist.

"Yeah, but I liked the first one, too."

"Aw, baby. I'm sorry. Do you want me to kick his ass, when we meet up with him tomorrow night?" Wade asked.

She nodded. "Please do. If you don't, I will, and then, we'll be down a member because I will take him out."

Wade laughed. "That's probably true."

"It is."

He reached over and took he hand. "Do you know how much I really love you?" he asked.

"No. Tell me."

"I love you so much that it could make your head spin. You're the single greatest part of my life."

"Um, excuse me?" she asked, pointing to her belly.

"Well, the baby is really a part of you right now," he pointed out.

"That's true."

He smiled. "Today was one of the best days of my life, without a doubt," he said, nodding his head.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean, you met my parents. They found out about our baby. We're getting along. Dinner was so much fun, and now we're going back to my house, and we get to spend the rest of the night together."

"Aw, Wade, you're being so sweet. You almost make me want to be a nicer person," she said, before quickly adding, "I mean, I won't be nicer, but you make me consider being a lot nicer…or even a little nicer. Baby steps."

He laughed. "You're so adorable."

"I don't even try to be adorable."

"Well, I guess it just comes to you naturally."

He pulled up to his house and parked his car. The two got out, and almost immediately, he took her hand in his, as they walked to the front door, that he subsequently opened. They went inside, and Jamie ran right up to his room. Wade shut and locked the front door, before following up the stairs, behind her. She immediately kicked her shoes off and turned to Wade and wrapped her arms around him.

"I think today was a good day," she said, looking up at him. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down, kissing her head.

"I'm happy you think so."

"I'm sleepy already," she said. "I know we really didn't even do anything today, but I'm still exhausted."

"It's probably because of the baby."

She nodded. "Probably. And I'm probably only gonna get worse as this pregnancy thing progresses," she said.

"Probably," he agreed. "So, do you want to lay down, and we can put a movie on or something?"

"Or…I'm sure we can find something else to keep us occupied for the time being," she said with a smirk.

"Oh? Like what?" he asked, playing dumb.

Jamie let go of Wade and walked backwards, before sitting on the bed. "I'm sure we can work something out."

He smirked and walked up to the bed, standing over her. "I'm pretty sure we can handle that," he agreed.

She kneeled on top of the bed, resting her hands on the waistband of his jeans. He leaned in and kissed her. Jamie pulled him onto the bed on top of her. "You're my favorite," she said against his lips.

"And you're mine," he said and climbed onto the bed, pushing her body down with his. He leaned his body over hers, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her. He had one hand next to her head, holding him up, and the other one made its way onto her thigh. She wrapped her leg around his waist.

Jamie ran her hands through his hair, as the two continued to raise the intensity of their kiss. She pushed him off of her and climbed on top of him, straddling his lap. He sat up and pressed his lips back to hers, his hands holding her face, while hers held onto the back of his neck.

*DING DONG*

The two pulled apart. "You have got to be fucking kidding me," he groaned. "Eh fuck it. Ignore it."

"What if it's someone important?" she asked.

"Like who?"

"I dunno."

"Alright. I'll see who it is," he agreed.

The two got up and went down to the front door, Jamie standing behind Wade. He opened it to reveal Justin and Heath. "Are you serious?" she asked, her voice booming with rage, as she moved from behind him.

"Hi guys!" Justin cheerfully greeted.

"What in the bloody hell could you two possibly want? And trust me, if it's not good, there are gonna be problems," Wade warned.

"Well, I was missing my girl," he said with a frown.

"Yeah, and he wouldn't shut up about it and made me turn around and drive over here," Heath finished.

"Justin, I've already wanted to kill you a handful of times today, but this is absolutely the most I've ever fantasized about wrapping my hands being around your throat as tight as I possibly can," Jamie told him.

"Why?" he cluelessly asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with that," Heath said, pointing to the tent formed in Wade's jeans.

"What is…Oh my God!" Justin yelled in horror. Then, he smirked. "So, what were you two up to?" he asked, nudging Heath in the ribs. The redhead smacked his friend's elbow off of him.

"First off, leave Wade alone. Secondly, Justin, go back to the fucking hotel because I want to ravage my man," she instructed him.

"Excuse me? I thought I was your man!" he argued.

"Are you the one who knocked me up, Justin? Because last time I checked, it wasn't you. Wade is my boyfriend. That means he has some responsibilities to take care of, for example, having sex with me right now. That means scram, you purple-loving, man-humping son of a bitch!"

"Wow. You have some deeply-rooted issues that you might have to take care of in therapy or something," he said, shaking his head.

"You're going to have some really deeply rooted issues, when I plant my foot so far up your ass that you use my foot as a lollipop," she retorted.

"Ouch. That sounds pretty painful," Justin commented.

"Nothing more painful than your ass is already used to," she snidely replied. "Now, please, I love you and all, but go the fuck away."

"I don't want to go," he pouted.

"Justin, my friend, if you want to live to see at least one more day, I suggest that you bugger off because I have a girlfriend who needs me to take care of some things, and there are some things I need her to take care of. None of which involve you in any way, shape, or form," Wade explained.

"Fine," he gave in and stormed back towards the car.

"Sorry, guys," Heath apologized with a sheepish smile. "You know how he gets when he wants something."

"Don't worry. We know how he is," Jamie forgave him. "He's like a five year old, just older, gayer and more of a bitch."

Heath nodded. "You two enjoy yourselves, and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Later gator," Jamie said with a wave.

"Bye."

Wade shut the door and turned to Jamie. "Wow."

"We're going to have to do something about Justin. I'm starting to think that he's gonna end up being jealous of the baby because our kid is gonna be getting a lot more attention than he's gonna get. He really must believe that he's our child or something with the way he carries on," she said.

"Yeah." He paused. "Okay, I think it's time for us to go back upstairs," he said and picked Jamie up, before running up the stairs back to his bedroom. He gently put her down on the bed, before climbing back on top of her and pulling her in for a kiss. His hands were on either side of her head, holding his body up. Her hands were on his face, holding his lips against hers.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," he reciprocated.

* * *

Jamie woke up when the room was shrouded in darkness. She still felt completely exhausted. The clock read 1:36 AM. Glancing over, she saw Wade's body wrapped around hers. Shock filled her as she quickly remembered the events before she fell asleep. Looking down at her body, Jamie was greeted with the sight of her fully clothed body. She was about ninety-nine point nine percent sure that she had fallen asleep, while she and Wade were still only making out. She turned around in his arms and looked at his fully-clothed body laying next to hers.

"Oh God," she whispered to herself. "I'm such a dick."

Jamie wrapped an arm around Wade's body. He stirred in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes. "Hey baby. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm such an asshole," she said, with a frown.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"I fell asleep on you," she said, slightly embarrassed.

"So?"

"That's such a terrible thing to do, after I got you…all worked up and stuff," she apologized.

He chuckled. "It's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is. I'm an awful girlfriend."

"What are you talking about? You were tired, and I knew that, so you fell asleep. Big deal. We have plenty of time to make love, baby. Don't worry about. I'm not bothered by it or anything."

"But I'm such-"

"Jamie," he interrupted her. "Calm down. You look like you're about to start crying or something."

"Well, I just…"

"Don't. Please, I'm begging you, baby. It's really not a problem at all. It's not like you're just some random chick that I brought into my house so that I could have my way with her and be done with, but got stuck with her falling asleep. You're my girlfriend. You're having my baby. You're the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. Seriously, don't even give it a second thought."

"But I-"

"Darling, I'm serious about this."

Jamie sighed and finally relented, relaxing her body against Wade's once again. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"So…since I got a nap…do you want to…?" she asked, with a smirk.

"You're still horny?"

"Absolutely."

He laughed. "Well, you know I'm always ready to go, when you are," he replied. Jamie giggled and smashed her lips onto Wade's. His hands ran up her body, as he pulled her on top of him. Her knees were on either side of his body. She quickly pulled her top off and threw it to the side. A smirk crossed his lips, as they kissed. "You're really eager, aren't you?" he asked her.

"We didn't get to do it before. I've got lost time to make up for," she enthusiastically replied.

"We've got all the time in the world, baby," he assured her, as Jamie's fingers found their way to the hem of his shirt and began pulling it up his body. He sat up and pulled it off the rest of the way, tossing it to the side. Wade immediately brought his hands onto the waistband of Jamie's pants.

"Didn't I fall asleep in jeans?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think that was the most comfortable way to sleep, so I changed you," he said.

"Do you know how incredibly sweet and thoughtful you are to me, all of the time?" she asked him.

"Well, considering it's for the woman that I love more than I love myself, I try to do my very best," he replied.

"Aw, baby. You're adorable," she said, a smile on her lips. She got off of him and quickly rid herself of any shred of clothing, before quickly pulling off his pajamas and jumping back on top of him.

"You really can't wait, can you?"

"Nope." She lifted her body up slightly and lowered herself back down, guiding Wade into her. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, as he growled upon feeling himself enter her.

"Baby…" he breathed.

"Mmm…you're amazing."

"Me? Or my penis?" he asked with a laugh.

"Okay, both of you," she replied with a grin, lifting her head to look at him. The two laughed for a moments. She pressed her forehead against his. Wade's hands rested comfortably on her hips.

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded and bit her bottom lip. He held onto her hips, as she began slowly lifting herself and quickly pushing herself back down on top of him, until it became too much for Wade to handle.

"You know how to tease me to my breaking point," he groaned. Wade flipped them over, and Jamie wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I try," she seductively replied, as he began thrusting in and out of her a little bit faster. "Wade…"

"Yeah?"

"You're huge. It almost hurts."

He stopped moving. "I'm hurting you?" he asked, seemingly concerned. That wasn't the point of what they were doing.

She giggled. "Baby, I didn't mean in a bad way. Please, have your way with me," she encouraged him.

"You scared me. I didn't want to hurt you…or the baby."

"Wade, you're not gonna hurt me, which you should know. And you're definitely not gonna hurt the baby. I mean, the equipment is large and all, but the baby is very well protected. You don't have to worry, seriously."

"Are you positive? I don't want the baby to end up coming out with a dented head or anything."

She laughed. "Do you know how small the baby still is? You really don't have anything to worry about. The baby's only like two inches long."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. That's so small."

"Exactly. No reason to worry."

"Okay, good."

"So, can you please go back to what you were doing? And please, don't spare me any pain or anything. I'm enjoying it," she said with a smile. "Pregnant sex is a lot more fun than regular sex."

He laughed. "It's pretty great. I'm not gonna lie. Besides, it's not like I have to worry about getting you pregnant, since you're already having a baby," he pointed out with a smile. Jamie nodded, as Wade began thrusting in and out of her again, a little bit harder and faster than before.


	30. Chapter 30

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 30**

**Disclaimer: Still don't anyone but Jamie…**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I'm baaaaack. Best weekend of my life...going to WWE Fan Appreciation Day and Monday Night Raw were awesome, and I got to hang out with two of the awesomest ladies I've ever met in my life :o) Anyways, here's the next chapter, please let me know what you think! XoXoXoXo**

* * *

**Raw**

**"Jordan, sweetheart, please talk to me already. I'm going crazy here. Why are you still so mad at me? All week you've been ignoring me," Wade spoke to his girlfriend, as they stood in the locker room.**

**"You're such an idiot. You and Cena act like I'm just some toy that you two little selfish brats are fighting over. What did you find acceptable about the way you acted last week?" she shot back.**

**"Jor…it wasn't like that."**

**"Yes, it was. You two were bickering like babies."**

**"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, okay? I love you, and I want us to get over it. Just stop being mad."**

**She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."**

**Wade wrapped his arms around Jordan from behind, affectionately. "Come on, love, please."**

**"Don't touch me."**

**He let go of her. "What?"**

**"Just leave me alone right now." She stormed away from her boyfriend, who just stood there, dumbfounded.**

**

* * *

**

Jamie and Wade were hanging around in the locker room, waiting for their turn to get in the ring. They were making the big pregnancy announcement on the evening's Raw episode. Not only would the WWE Universe be finding out, but everyone backstage who hadn't been told yet, was going to find out.

"So are you excited to tell everyone?" he asked, as she was cradled in his arms, on his lap.

"Yeah. I'm excited about how everyone is gonna react, once they hear the news," she told him.

"Do you think when everyone finds out that I'm gonna be an uncle, I'll get laid more?" Justin asked, hopeful.

"Depends on the guy you're aiming for," Heath shot at him.

"I meant the ladies, Red!" he yelled.

Jamie laughed. "Okay, ladies, no fighting over Justin's sexual orientation please," she discouraged the two.

"I'm not a lady. I'm all man," Justin refuted.

"Oh God. Please, spare me the macho man crap. It really doesn't suit you very well," she shot back at him. Wade's arms were secured around her. She turned back to face her boyfriend.

"You're so cute," he cooed.

Jamie smiled. "Aw, babe. You're adorable. I love you so much."

"Um BARF!" Justin mocked the two.

"She the fuck up, Justin," she quipped back, standing up, feeling just about ready to knock him on his ass.

"What? I was feeling nauseous," he innocently replied.

"You're such a dick," she muttered, shaking her head.

"I didn't even do anything!" he defended himself.

"Liar," she shot back.

Justin pouted and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "But I love you, Jamie," he sucked up.

"I bet, ass kisser."

"Oh you know you love me," he cooed, wrapping both arms around her neck, standing at her side.

"Keep telling yourself that, pal," she mumbled, trying to pry Justin's arms from around her. Wade stood up and grabbed Justin by the back of his neck and pulled him off of his girlfriend.

"I will," Justin replied, stumbling back.

"So, what exactly is the announcement plan for tonight, Mister Leader Man?" Jamie questioned.

Wade blankly stared at her. "Um…I dunno. I figured you'd have figured something out," he replied.

"Clearly you're such a great leader," she shot back, under her breath.

He gave her a look. "Excuse me? What's wrong with you, grumpy?"

Jamie rolled her eyes. "I'm not grumpy."

"Actually, you are. We were just find, and now you're copping this attitude with me," he replied, the beginnings of an attitude present in his tone.

"Whatever." She waved him off. Jamie silently walked out of the locker room, slamming the door behind herself.

"Um…what exactly just happened here?" Heath asked, confusion scribbled across his face.

"I'm not really sure," Wade replied.

"Is this my fault?" Justin asked, genuinely feeling badly for possibly causing trouble between the two.

"I really have no bloody idea," he replied. "Do I go after her?"

"I can't answer that," he replied, shaking his head. "If I give you the wrong answer, and she knows that it was me who told you to do it, she'll be really pissed off, and I definitely don't want that."

"I was asking for advice here. You're all buddy buddy with her."

"Um…I'm not sure if you've noticed or anything, but she's not exactly a big fan of mine most of the time."

"That's true." Wade paused. "I guess I better figure out a plan and quickly."

* * *

**Raw**

**As "We are One" by 12 Stones blared through the arena, Wade was chasing after Jordan, who was ten steps ahead of him. She had on a pair of jeans, with her Nexus gear, along with a pair of knee-high boots. She looked absolutely furious, as she made her way into the ring, mic in hand. She climbed in and stood in the middle of it, as Wade walked up to her, holding his own microphone.**

**"Jordan, what is wrong? I apologized to you over and over again," he spoke, standing in front of her.**

**"Wade, I'm so sick of you and the constant bragging and this whole…acting like you're the new wrestling God thing, while you're bickering with John over me. You're just a bratty child, and I'm so fed up with your crap."**

**"So, what are you saying? Are you trying to break up with me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.**

**"Trust me, I wish I could do that."**

**"Oh? And you can't?" "Besides the fact that I'm contractually bound to be a part of your little group of wannabes, I'm stuck with you for a very long time."**

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

**Jordan looked at him and shook her head. "Anyway, since I'm stuck with you in Nexus for the next three months, I've decided to enlist some…security for myself, to guarantee that I'm safe."**

**"And why is that?"**

**"You can't be trusted. Maybe you'll have your little henchmen go after me, and I can't let that happen," she pointed out.**

**"I wouldn't do that, Jordan."**

**"Like I said, I don't trust you."**

**"You should. You know I love you."**

**"I'm not so sure."**

**"You've been different lately, Jordan, and you're my girlfriend. Sure, we've been having our problems lately, but I'm not letting you end this."**

**She rolled her eyes. "Oh? And what are you gonna do about it?" Wade remained silent. She smirked. "That's what I thought."**

**"Come on, Jordan. Please don't be like this."**

**"You're so lucky."**

**"And why is that? Because I'm not feeling very lucky right now."**

**Jordan put her hand on her hip. "Because you've got me in an interesting predicament. I'm stuck with you, Wade, for a very long time…"**

**"And what's your predicament?" he asked.**

**Jordan remained silent for a few dramatic moments. "Well, I'm pregnant," she announced.**

**Wade stared at her in shock. "What?"**

**"Yeah. You knocked me up. You're gonna be a daddy. Congratulations," she unenthusiastically spoke.**

**"You're serious? We're having a baby?" he asked, clearly still in shock be her revelation.**

**"Yeah."**

**Wade took a step closer to her and placed his hand on her hip. "Jordan, sweetheart, this is a good thing."**

**She rolled her eyes at her estranged boyfriend. "You know, this baby, I like him or her. It's you that I'm not a fan of."**

**He frowned. "You know-"**

**John Cena's music began playing, causing the crowd to cheer. He made his way to the ring, a huge smile on his face. Once he took care of his whole entrance routine and his music faded, he turned to Jordan and Wade.**

**"Well, well, well," he began. "Isn't this so cute?"**

**"Cena, now isn't the time to get involved in our business," Wade said, turning to face him.**

**"This is great, seriously. So, when you have this little baby, do you think he or she is gonna be born with an 'N' on his chest and those huge Dumbo ears that daddy has?" John asked.**

**Jordan laughed. "I really hope not, for the baby's sake," she replied.**

**"This is not the time for your little jokes, Cena," Wade spoke, clearly not amused with his nemesis.**

**"I guess I got through to you, huh?" John asked his former friend.**

**"I'm not exactly amused with you, either," she replied.**

**"What did I do?"**

**"You were bickering with my idiot boyfriend over me," she pointed out.**

**"Oh come on."**

**"I'm not exactly fond of either of you right now, to be completely honest."**

**"Jordan, please, let me make it up to you," Wade pleaded with her.**

**"You two can do whatever the hell it is that you want to. I've got some phone calls to make," she said, dropping the mic and getting out of the ring. She made her way up the ramp, to the backstage area.**

**"Look what you did," John said, shaking his head.**

**"Cena, bugger off, already," Wade silenced him and left the ring, following after his pregnant girlfriend.**

* * *

"Baby?" Wade asked, walking into the locker room, finding his girlfriend laying down on the couch.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He sat on the couch and pulled her legs on his lap. "Are you okay?"

"I don't feel good, and you're annoying," she replied, matter of factly.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"I dunno…nothing, I guess. I just think your presence is annoying right now."

"My apologies."

"You don't even get mad."

"You're having my baby. How can I get mad at you?" he asked her.

"Ugh."

"If I got Justin in here, so you can yell at him, will it make you feel any better?" he offered.

"No. For once, I don't feel like bitching Justin out…just you."

Wade shrugged, giving up. "Okay. Be as mean as you want. I can handle it," he told her.

Jamie sat up and scooted onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He slid his arms around her waist, gently caressing the exposed flesh of her lower back and kissing her head. "I love you, dick."

"I love you, sweetheart," he reciprocated, content that he mood swing had swung in his favor for once.

Jamie nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. "My head is killing me."

"Aw, my poor baby. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Just hold me, please."

"Of course, I will." He continued holding onto her. He had about twenty minutes until he had to go out for his math with John Cena, where he'd propose the idea of having John join the Nexus, at Hell in a Cell.

"Hey you two," Heath greeted, walking into the room. "You seem to be getting along, again."

"He's my man, and I love him," she told her friend.

"You two are actually really cute together," he said, sitting on a couch, across from Jamie and Wade.

"Thanks for your approval," Red."

"Oh by the way, I forgot to tell you, you know Carissa from Smackdown?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah."

"She's coming to Raw."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"That's pretty random," Heath commented.

"I guess I didn't mention that in FCW we were a tag team," Jamie told him.

"Oh really?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, they didn't really keep up with Diva tag teams for very long, but when they did, we were the best."

"Is she gonna be involved with you here?" Heath asked.

"I think so. She's got her storyline with Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero, but they like how we work together, and granted, I can't wrestle, but ya know…we'll figure something out, I'm sure."

"I'm happy you'll have a friend…well, a female friend around to hang out with," Wade said.

"Me, too. I haven't spoken to her in such a long time. It'll be nice to play catch up," Jamie agreed.

"Aw. Good, baby."

"Is she single?" Heath asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

She smirked. "No, sweetie. She's actually dating Nick."

"Nick who?"

"Nemeth…Dolph…"

"Oh." He frowned. "That sucks."

Jamie grinned. "We'll find you a lady."

"You've got any other hot friends?"

"I don't have many girl friends."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry. We'll figure out a way to find you a lady."

"I hope so. Watching the two of you together actually makes me really jealous," he admitted.

"Aw why?"

"Because look at the two of you. You're so sickeningly happy, and it's…I dunno. I just think I might want something like that."

"You'll find it. You've got that handsome face, no one can resist that."

"You think he's handsome?" Wade asked.

"He's cute. Of course, as much as I think Heath is a good looking guy, we all know you're my favorite."

A smile crossed her boyfriend's face. "Good save."

"Thanks."


	31. Chapter 31

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 31**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie. Carissa owns Carissa, but I like to think in some way, I own her a little bit, too :o)**

* * *

**A/N: My loves, here is the next episode in the lives of our favorite pair. I've got a new character making her way in here, Carissa, who is based completely on one of my favoritest people on earth, Miamitravel herself, who I adore and can't wait to see again. It better be soon because I love her. Anyways, please let me know if you're enjoying it. The more time that passes, I can promise you there is a lot to come in the future. Some drama, some humor. Hopefully, you'll love it all. So, please, read, review, and be merry :o) Love you guys XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

"Wow. I can't believe you're already thirteen weeks pregnant," Carissa said, as she hung out with Jamie in the nexus locker room. The guys were in catering, leaving the two women to spend some time catching up. Wade had promised to bring the constantly hungry Jamie food when he came back.

"I know. It's so weird. I never would've imagined that this would be where I am in my life," she told her friend. "I mean, you know me. I was never one to have boyfriends and stuff like that. I just kind of kept to myself and took everything day by day. Now I've got this incredible guy and a baby on the way."

"You've really changed so much, in a really good way. I'm so proud of you, mamma. When we were in FCW, you barely spoke to anyone. I mean, we were friends, but we barely even hung out because you were so to yourself. Now you've got it all-friends, Wade, baby number one. I'm really impressed with you."

Jamie grinned. "I still have plenty of bitchy Jamie moments, but…I'm so lucky that I have Wade. Between our relationship and my relationships with John, Randy and Henningan…and now the Nexus guys…it's kind of nice, actually. I'm like a real person already," she told her. "And you and Nick, huh?"

Carissa grinned. "Yeah…"

"How'd that happen?"

"Well, you know how he is…"

"With the constant flirting? How could I forget? I punched him in the face," she remembered with a laugh.

"Yeah…that was hilarious, actually. But he hit on me, and I really wanted him because, let's be honest, he's fucking gorgeous, but I ignored him. And the more that I ignored him, the more he kept trying to get a piece. Eventually, he stopped being such a manwhore, and he actually asked me out on a date. And we've been together ever since. It's been almost a year already."

"Wow. Good for you two. As long as you're happy, that's all I care about," Jamie said sincerely.

"I'm so happy we got drafted over to Raw. We can hang out again, and we can be bitches together, again."

"I know. It just sucks that we can't tag team for a while because I'm not allowed in the ring…or anywhere near the ring while a match is going on, but at least you'll be here, and I can talk to you and hang out with you. Plus, I heard a rumor that we're gonna be working together anyway, which is awesome."

"Yeah. We get to be on-screen allies!" Carissa cheered.

"It's awesome."

"I'm happy I finally get a female on my side. At Smackdown, they really didn't let me hang out with any of the other chicks because I was all loner heel, until the storyline with Nick started. But I still don't really talk to the Diva's over there that much. I spoke to a few of them, but no real friends or anything, which sucks."

"But now you've got me," Jamie said with a smile. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're here."

"Trust me, I'm pretty excited about it, too. We're gonna cause so much chaos for everyone on Raw. It's gonna be so much fun."

"Sweetheart, I got you a salami and provolone hero with apple juice," Wade said walking into the locker room. "Oh…hello Carissa," he greeted, handing the plate to his girlfriend and placing her cup of apple juice on the coffee table.

"Hi," Carissa greeted. "Congrats on having a bun in her oven."

"Thanks."

"Are you excited?"

"Absolutely. Between finally being able to call this one my girlfriend and us having a baby on the way, my life has gotten pretty awesome."

"You're treating my girl like the queen she is, right?"

Wade sat next to Jamie, who was contentedly eating the sandwich he had brought her. "I love her and our baby more than anything or anyone, ever. So, I have to treat her that way, or else I'd be a dick."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me, too," Jamie agreed, her mouth stuffed with food.

Wade wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. "What can I say? I'm lucky…really lucky to call her mine."

"Aw. You two are friggen adorable."

"There's my girl!" Justin cried from the door. "Jamie, I was gonna bring you food, but Wade cut me in line," he pouted.

"What are you talking about, Justin? You were right in front of me on line," Wade refuted.

"Well…I made the sandwich, but your boyfriend stole it right out of my hands," Justin accused.

"You're such a liar, Just," Jamie said, shaking her head.

"Well…I wanted to, but I was really hungry. So, I figured your baby's daddy would bring it to you," he admitted with a nod.

Jamie shook her head. "You're really something else."

"I try. Hey Carissa. Long time, no see," Justin greeted, giving her a hug.

"Hey Justin, how are you?"

"I'm pretty good. Ya know…pretty much just breaking necks and cashing checks, day in, day out," he casually replied. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Around somewhere. As soon as I found my girl here, I just completely forgot about him," she said with a laugh.

"Or were you looking forward to seeing me and forgot all about him? No one would blame you. I am pretty hot," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

She laughed. "I'm pretty sure it was Jamie that I wanted to see, but it's nice to see you, too."

He grinned. "Why thank you. I'm very happy to see you, too. So, you know that Jamie and I are best friends, right?"

Carissa smirked. "Oh, are you?"

"Yeah," he proudly replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, Carissa, did you hear the news? Jamie's my girlfriend. We're closer than she and Justin are," Wade mocked his friend.

"Excuse me? Are you trying to downplay my relationship with Jamie, just because you're jealous, Barrett?" Justin shot back.

Wade smirked. "I'm just merely explaining the extent of my relationship with your best friend," he replied

"Well, you know I don't really appreciate you thinking it's okay to just go ahead and acting like-"

"Okay. Okay. Relax, Justin. Don't get your panties in a twist. I know you're friends with Jamie. Calm down, boy," Wade cut him off.

"I'm just saying…."

Jamie and Carissa laughed. "This is what I have to deal with every single day of my life," she said, shaking her head. "Anyway, is Vickie coming to Raw, too? Or is she sticking to Smackdown?" she asked her friend.

"I think she'll just be making a few appearances on Raw for the storyline between Nick, her and me. Other than that she's sticking to Smackdown. She's still the Smackdown consultant or whatever," Carissa replied. "Which actually sucks a lot because I love her. She's such a sweetheart."

"With the world's most irritating voice," Justin commented under his breath but loud enough for everyone to hear.

The two women shot him a look. He gave them a sheepish smile and pretended he didn't say anything. "Anyway, I heard she's really sweet, but I've never actually gotten a chance to meet her."

"Oh my God. You have to. That woman can be such a pain in the ass on-screen, but she's so sweet backstage."

There was a knock on the door, which just so happened to be none other than the Intercontinental Champion himself, Dolph Zigger, better known as Nick Nemeth. "Hey guys. I figured I'd find you here," he said, aiming his words in his girlfriend's direction.

"Of course. I've missed Jamie so much," she said, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Hi Jamie," Nick greeted, giving her a smile.

"Hey Nick. It's been a while."

"Yeah. I think one of the last times we saw each other, you might have punched me in the face."

Jamie laughed and nodded. "Yeah. I did that." Nick gave her a hug, which she reciprocated.

"Congrats on the baby, by the way," he said. "You, too, Wade."

"Thanks," they both said.

"You can't even tell yet," Nick pointed out, looking at her stomach, which was seemingly unchanged. "How far along are you?"

"I'm thirteen weeks, but you can see the bump a little bit," Jamie said, pulling up her shirt and pointing out the still very small bump.

"Oh! I see it!" Nick said.

"Just you wait, soon enough you won't have to look closely. It'll be big enough on it's own. I'll be a blimp."

"I bet."

Justin was pouting on the side. "What's wrong, Gabriel?" Jamie asked, noticing her friend had distanced himself.

"You don't show me your bump. You don't even seem a little happy to see me," he grumbled.

Jamie smiled. "Aw, Justin. You know I love you. And you're more than welcome to see my bump whenever you'd like to. And I'm always…well…sometimes happy to see you. Like I'm happy you're here now."

A smile pulled at the corners of his lips, as he thought for a moment. "Are you really?" he asked, skeptically.

"Definitely," she said, holding out her arms for him. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, sitting on her lap.

"Okay, she's got her own baby and her own boyfriend. Get off of my girlfriend's lap," Wade directed him.

Justin glared at him, as he stood up. He pretended to cough and managed to slip in an insult towards Wade. "Did you just call me a dick?"

"Who?" Justin asked.

"Did you, Justin, call me, Wade, a dick?" he clarified.

Justin pretended to be clueless. "I don't know what you're talking about. I coughed. I had a little tickle in my throat, but I didn't call you anything. Obviously, you're feeling a little guilty. Maybe about treating a good friend unfairly and trying to make him feel unwanted. It's probably your conscience that you heard," he said. "But that's just a suggestion. I could be wrong."

"Seriously, Carissa, every single day of my life," Jamie said to her friend.

"I feel for you, babe."

* * *

Jamie was cuddled up in bed at the hotel. Wade had his arm around her. She fit herself against his body. They were molded together, as if they were a completed puzzle. They'd been talking about their baby. "Imagine we have a little second generation Superstar in the making," Jamie said with a smile.

"I dunno if I'd encourage our baby to wrestle," Wade said.

"Why not?"

"Well, it's not an easy life, ya know? There's constant traveling. You miss out on a lot. It's hard to keep a relationship."

"Our relationship seems to be just fine."

"Our relationship is beyond perfect, but I'm just saying, if you're with someone not involved in the wrestling business, you're pretty much screwed."

"I guess…"

"Listen, as long as our baby is healthy and happy, he or she can be whatever it is that they want to be."

"My boobs hurt."

"Why, baby?"

"They're growing."

"I've noticed," he said with a smirk.

Jamie grinned. "Have you? Because you haven't exactly said anything about them," she pointed out.

"Well, we've been surrounded by people constantly."

"So, you're afraid to talk about my boobs in front of other people?" she asked.

"Not afraid, but if I talk about them, I'm gonna end up hard as a rock in front of everyone with no way of taking care of it," he explained.

"Well, there are plenty of ways to take care of it now," Jamie replied, running her hands down his bare chest and over his abdomen, onto the waistband of his sweatpants. She ran her fingers along the edge. He sucked in a deep breath.

"I wouldn't mind if you moved your hand down any further," he said, his eyes glazing over with lust.

"Like this?" she asked, running her hands over the growing tent in his pants. Her fingers gently grazed over his hardness.

"Just like that. And if you want to maybe put your hand in my pants, I don't think that'd be a problem either," he told her.

Jamie smirked and climbed on top of him, straddling him. She placed a kiss on his lips and began moving downwards, trailing kisses over his chest, down the his pants, which she slowly began moving down, to finally reveal his rapidly hardening cock. Wade's breathing became significantly heavier, as she looked up at him. There was devious glint in her eyes as she flicked her tongue over the head, causing his eyes to roll back in his head. She wrapped her hand around his length, just as there was a knock at the door.

"Son of a bitch," Wade groaned. The two sat up, as Wade pulled his pants over his penis.

"I'll get it. And I'll get rid of whoever it is," she said, standing up. She leaned over and gave Wade's lips a quick kiss. Jamie made her way over to the door, quickly unlocking and opening it. "Justin, what are you doing here? It's one in the morning."

"Well, you said I could see the baby whenever I wanted to, so I felt like seeing the baby," he said, barging into the room.

"Um…we were kind of in the middle of something," Jamie protested, as Wade threw the blankets over his lap.

"Like what? You weren't watching a movie or anything the TV isn't on," he replied.

"We weren't watching TV," she replied, standing at the door, waiting for Justin to get the hint and leave.

"Oh? Then, what does it matter? I'm here now. I'm more fun than anything else, anyway."

"Not exactly."

"Um…actually, I am."

"Justin, get out," Wade said.

"I want to see my best friend in the entire world's baby bump. You can't tell me no," Justin argued, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Wade.

"If I have to get out of this bed and physically throw you out, trust me, I will," Wade warned him.

"I don't think you will."

"Justin," Jamie warned. "He will."

"Why? What's the big deal? You're dressed. It's not like you were having sex or something. I don't know what the problem is. I just wanted to hang out with my bestest friends in the world."

"We weren't having sex yet," Jamie replied.

"Okay. So, what's the issue?"

Jamie and Wade exchanged frustrated looks. "The issue is I literally just pulled his cock out and was about to give him a blow job, and now you're in here and won't leave."

A horrified look crossed Justin's face. He looked over and finally noticed the tent that was coming through the blankets. "Oh my God." He jumped up. "That's so disgusting. Now I have a picture in my head of-Oh God! I think I've gone blind. I can't…I can't…I think I'm gonna be sick," he said, dry heaving.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Get out and go back to your room before I make sure that not only are you blind, but the last thing you see is Wade's cock," she warned.

He covered his eyes and ran in the direction of the door, but ended up running into the wall next to the door. He fell back on his rear end. Jamie and Wade started laughing. She bent down to help him up. "Are you okay?" she asked, still laughing hysterically but hoping he wasn't injured.

"I really was blind. I ran into the door and all," he whined with a sour look on his face.

"Did you hit your head?" she asked. "Because it looked like you did."

He rubbed the top of his forehead, where he collided with the wall. "Yeah. That's gonna leave a mark," he commented. "Ouch."

Wade stood up from the bed and walked over, still laughing at what just happened. He pulled Justin up from the floor. "You okay, buddy?" he asked.

Justin screamed like a girl. "Get your penis away from me!"

"It's nowhere near you. It's in my pants. I promise." Justin stood up on his own and puffed out his chest.

"Sorry. I'm good guys. You two…um…carry on," he said, before running out of the room, with his eyes open, this time. Jamie shut the door and the couple began laughing hysterically at what just happened in front of them.

"That was classic. He just went POW! Right into the wall, headfirst," she breathed between her laughs.

"That has got to be one of the greatest things I've ever been fortunate enough to witness," he agreed.

When the two finally calmed down, Wade wrapped his arms around Jamie's waist and pulled her close to him. "I love you," he said, bringing his lips to hers.

"I love you, too," she spoke against his mouth, as the two finally made their way back to the bed, this time remaining uninterrupted for the duration of the evening.


	32. Chapter 32

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 32**

**Disclaimer: Only own Jamie…and Carissa owns Carissa :o)**

* * *

**A/N: I love you all, just so you know :o) Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Baby, you've been very affectionate towards me lately," Wade spoke, as his girlfriend climbed on top of him.

"Well, I can't help it. I just love you so much, babe," she cooed, straddling him on the bed of their room in the Nexus suite. She rested her upper body on top of his, her chin on his chest, eyes locked with his.

"Yeah, and you were certainly loving me quite a bit last night," he said with a smirk forming on his lips.

She laughed. "You know I have self control problems around you. You turn me on…all of the time."

"Oh do I?"

"Yup."

"You've been especially randy lately."

"I know. I like it. And if last night is any indication, you're quite a fan of it, too," she replied.

"Oh trust me, I am. You're a lot of fun, baby."

"So are you…and your massive penis."

Wade laughed. "It's not massive," he refuted.

"Oh yes, it is." She pressed her lips to his chest.

"I love you, Jamie."

"I love you, too." Jamie wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. His arms instantly enveloped her, as his fingertips gently caressed the skin of her back, exposed by her tank top.

"Can I ask you a question? And I mean, I know that we haven't been together very long…not even a month yet, but just to satisfy my curiosity, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Of course."

"How do you feel about marriage?" he asked her.

"In general?"

"Well, I guess…pertaining to us. Like would you want to end up getting married to me at some point?"

Jamie shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I'm not a huge fan of marriage in general, but…honestly, I think I'd consider marrying you," she replied, being as truthful as she possibly could.

"Because I want us to get married."

"Why?"

"I guess I was just raised to believe in having a family, the legitimate way, you know? The whole wife and kids bit," he explained. "So, I guess I'd just be more comfortable being married to you."

"What if I didn't want to marry you? Then, what would happen?" she curiously asked him.

"I'd deal with it. Just because I want us to do things that way doesn't mean I'd force you to do it like that."

"How did I get so lucky?" she softly asked.

"I'm the lucky one here. I never thought that in a million years you would even entertain the thought of being with me. Honestly. I figured that you'd have gotten rid of me by now, but you're still here. Things are really good with us. I feel like I'm the luckiest man on earth," he told her.

"You feel lucky? After all of the hell that I put you through?" she asked him, her eyebrow raising.

"It was worth it. You know that I'm serious about you because I stuck around. And I'd do it all over again."

"And that's exactly why I think I would make the exception and marry you," she told him. "You don't understand how much you've really changed me. You've turned me from a devil bitch to a lovesick puppy for you."

"I love you. I'd do anything for you."

A smile crept onto her lips. "I believe you, Wade."

"Good."

"The only thing I can promise you with 100% certainty is that Justin will never, ever be allowed to baby-sit."

Wade laughed. "I'm with you on that one."

"I'm really excited about having a baby."

"Me, too. We're gonna be great parents."

"I hope I don't screw the poor kid up."

"You won't. You're gonna be an amazing mother."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. You're gonna be the greatest. I have no doubts about it. You might have had problems with your dad, but there's no way you'd do anything even remotely similar to our baby. I know you're gonna show this baby all the love you have for him or her. Jamie, you're going to be fantastic."

"I hope you can be with me when I'm in labor."

"I think if I wasn't there, I'd kill Vince."

"That's true. I'm pretty sure if I threatened him, he'd let you go without any problems," she said.

"That's true. Besides, if he wouldn't let me, I'd quit on the spot. You and our baby are much more important to me than anything else. And that includes my position in the WWE," he spoke, his words coated in sincerity.

"I wouldn't let you do that, Wade."

"I know, but I've got my priorities straight. You and the baby are my top priorities, and that's the way it will always be," he insisted.

There was a knock on the door. "Are you two having sex?" Justin's voice called from the other side.

"If we ignore him, maybe he'll go away," Jamie said, lowering her voice, hoping that he'd think they weren't in there.

"Are you aware of who is out there?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Good point." She groaned and got up, walking towards the door. She opened it, revealing, to no one's surprise, Justin. "Justin. What a surprise," she greeted, her voice monotone, so as to contrast her actual words.

"Hi," he greeted with a cheerful smile. His face quickly became serious. "His penis isn't out or anything, is it?"

Jamie laughed. "No, we were talking, not having sex."

"Or giving blowjobs?"

"Or giving blowjobs," she confirmed.

Wade laughed, as he laid in the bed. "Good. Then, I can hang out with you guys," he said, walking in.

Jamie laughed and shut the door behind him. She walked back over to the bed and climbed in, next to Wade. He wrapped an arm around her.

"So, what's up?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Not too much. How are you, Justin?"

"I'm good. Just planning some stuff."

"Like?"

"Like my schedule around the time you'll be popping out baby Nexus," he replied with a nod.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"So I can be there, of course."

"You don't have to be there. Besides, aren't you going to be just a little bit jealous of the baby?" Wade asked him.

"Why would I be jealous? You're still gonna love me more. I'm not worried," he replied with a shrug.

Jamie and Wade exchanged glances.

"Guys?" he asked, noticing the glance and becoming slightly nervous. "I'm still gonna be number one, right?"

"Well, Just, you know this baby isn't going to be as…self reliant as you are. We're gonna have to feed him, change him, bathe him, burp him, whereas you're a big boy, and you can do all of that stuff yourself," Jamie explained.

"I can't burp myself," he pointed out.

"Well, you can feed yourself, bathe yourself, go to the bathroom by yourself, and things like that."

"So? What are you trying to tell me exactly?"

"Well, as much as Jamie and I do love you, this baby is going to have to come first," Wade explained, calmly.

"What? That's insane! Are you guys playing a trick on me? Because if you are, it isn't funny!"

"No, sweetheart. We love you, but-"

"But you love the baby more!" Justin snidely cut her off.

"Essentially, yes," she curtly replied.

"Ouch! That one got me really deep! And it's hurting pretty badly! You backstabbers!" he protested. "First, you had me sitting here, next to the other nature boy, who was playing camper man, pitching a fucking tent next to me, while I innocently sat here just trying to spend time with my favorite people in the entire world. Now, you lay this shit on me? That's just wrong!" he yelled, standing up.

Jamie rolled her eyes and cuddled up against Wade. "Boo friggity hoo," she mocked him.

"Well, gee, what a way to be a bitch, Jamie," he shot.

"My apologies. Clearly, that's something no one's used to," she retorted with an eye roll. She expected his overreaction, quite frankly.

"Psh! Whatever! I'm going to my room, Benjamin Franklin…and Lita!"

"Do you mean Benedict Arnold?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah! Benedict Arnold!" he corrected himself.

"And Lita?" she asked.

"Well, she backstabbed my NXT Pro."

"One out of two ain't bad," she said, shrugging.

Justin huffed and stomped his feet like a child would, before storming out of their room, slamming the door behind himself. Wade wrapped his arms around her affectionately. "Clearly, there were some mistakes made when we raised him," Wade commented, as he slowly shook his head.

"Like feeding him paint chips and telling him he's pretty," she replied in agreement, as she shook her head, mirroring her boyfriend.

"Exactly." Wade laughed. "You know, I truly love you so much. Seriously, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met. And you make me so happy," he told his girlfriend, with nothing but sincerity in his words.

"Aw baby. You're so cute."

"We're gonna be so great together," he said.

"We are together…"

"I know. I mean we're only gonna get better."

She smiled. "As long as Justin doesn't try to kill us in our sleep, we should be good," she pointed out.

He laughed. "Yeah. We have to keep our eyes on that one."

* * *

**Raw**

**"I am perfection!" were the words that blared through the arena, as Dolph Ziggler made his way out onto the ramp, with Carissa in tow. He made his entrance, as he entered the ring, ready for his match.**

**"We are One" by 12 Stones played, and the Nexus arrived sans their sole female member. The match was set to be Dolph against Justin Gabriel.**

**The match began, as Nexus stood ringside, while Carissa was standing next to the ring, watching the actions within the ropes. As Dolph gained the upper hand against his opponent, the Nexus members jumped on the apron, ready to attack.**

**"Hey guys. I suggest you get off of that apron right now," Jordan warned, as she walked out onto the ramp, speaking into a microphone. They all stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. "I'm not even kidding. Wade, get down from there and call them off, too." He stared at her in shock. "Wade Barrett, you don't want to piss off a pregnant woman. I can assure you that is a very bad idea."**

**Wade hopped off the apron and signaled for the rest of the guys to do so, as well. He stormed up the ramp and stood in front of her. "What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Jordan?" he yelled.**

**She smirked. "Making the WWE fair again."**

**"Oh? Fair? Like you ever really cared about it being fair?"**

**"Wade, don't push my buttons. You're already on very thin ice, pal, and I'm the one who asked Dolph and Carissa to come here, anyway."**

**"Why would you do something like that?" he asked her.**

**"Remember last week, when I mentioned recruiting help? Well, sweetie, they're here," she replied with a mocking smile.**

**Wade shook his head. "I don't-"**

**"Oh shut it. If this match doesn't end fairly, it's our relationship on the line," she warned him, before shoving the microphone against his chest, as she stormed backstage, leaving him looking dumbfounded.**

* * *

"How much time do we have before your match tonight?" Jamie asked Wade, the second he walked backstage.

"There's about…twenty minutes…maybe twenty-five. Why? What's up, sweetheart?" he asked.

She grabbed his arm, without answering his question and led him through the maze of hallways in the backstage area of the arena, before pulling him into an empty locker room and shutting the door behind them.

Jamie immediately pulled his face to her's, roughly crashing their lips together. He backed her against the wall. Wade lifted her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, kicking her heels off. Wade hiked her dress up and pulled his trunks down. He was no longer surprised by the fact that Jamie could make him rock hard within seconds. It was just the effect she naturally had on him. Her hands were on the back of his neck, as he rubbed the head of his erection against her core.

Jamie moaned against his lips. "Please, baby?" she begged him.

"Please what?" he asked, smirking.

"Put it in me," she breathed.

"What?" he teasingly asked.

"Fuck me now, Barrett," she demanded.

"Well, since you asked so kindly, certainly, sweetheart," he replied, slipping the head in her entrance. As he slowly pushed himself inside of her, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, trying her hardest not to scratch, bite, or do anything that would leave any marks on his body, seeing as he had to be in the ring, ready to go in a short while. The last thing they needed was evidence of this little detour. As he pumped himself inside of her, she was already in the throes of ecstasy.

"I think, this is the best idea that you've ever had," he groaned, feeling himself get closer to his release with each passing moment. She was already on the brink, feeling her head start to cloud with lust.

"Oh my God," she breathed, as her climax was mere moments away. "You're so fucking good at this."

"You feel amazing," he spoke against the skin of her neck.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna…" With that Jamie's orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. She tightened her grasp on him, as Wade felt her pulsating walls squeezing his cock. His grip on her tightened as well. He continued thrusting in her the way he knew she liked, as he felt his balls tighten. His climax hit him, and he erupted inside of her.

"Oh baby," he moaned, as he pumped what felt like a gallon of his seed into her, leaving both of them breathing heavily, as their skin was practically stuck together with sweat from their little activity, though they were both still fully clothed, aside from her hiked up skirt and the bare ass of Wade. As both of their orgasms had subsided, Wade pressed a kiss to her shoulder. She finally picked her head up and looked at him.

"I love you, Barrett."

"I love you, too," he reciprocated. The two sealed their backstage, locker room romp with an affectionate kiss. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and got down. She groaned as she suddenly felt empty, as he pulled himself out of her. She moved her underwear back into place. He pulled his trunks up. She reached for the door handle, but Wade stopped her and turned around, kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his waist. His hands cupped her face. "You are everything to me, Jamie."

"And you're everything to me, Wade," she reciprocated.


	33. Chapter 33

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 33**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie and Carissa…though I will share Carissa and Jamie with Carissa, so I like to consider it dual ownership, really.**

* * *

**A/N: In keeping with the theme of babies, which is clearly present in the story, as Jamie is pregnant, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Anna and her boyfriend, my ex-boyfriend/ex-stalker/current friend (I live an interesting life) Mike, who just had a little baby girl last week. Poor Anna was more than two weeks overdue, but little Elizabeth is so friggen adorable! They don't read this, but I just wanted to put that little shout-out there for the baby lol Yay!**

**Oh! And for my wifey for lifey, Jenny, who is preggers and due in April (I'm hoping she manages to keep the kid in until my birthday on the 27th, though I doubt she'll be able to hold back for two weeks lol), and we just found out she's having a boy, which means I'm gonna have a little nephew to play with! Yay!**

**Thanks to my faithful readers. I love you all soooo much! I'm sorry this update took forever, but I hit a patch of writer's block, so I've decided to just skip a little bit ahead in the story, so that Jamie is further along in the pregnancy, and the fun can really commence! So, please, tell me what you think! Love you all! XoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

"So what did the doctor say?" Carissa asked Jamie, as the two women were sitting in Raw's newest addition to their Diva roster's hotel room.

"The baby's developing properly. We finally heard the heartbeat," she told her friend.

"Oh really? And how was that?"

Jamie smiled. "It was so amazing. I'm not gonna lie, I told Wade not to tell anyone, but I cried. Go figure. I don't cry often, but I was bawling like a baby. To be fair, though, Wade looked like he was almost in tears, too."

"That's so awesome."

"I have a new picture in the room," Jamie said. "You can tell there's a baby now. It doesn't look like a squirrel anymore. You can see the head and the body. It's so weird, but I'm so happy."

"Are you gonna find out if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"Nope. I wanted it to be a surprise, and Wade said he'd rather be surprised, too."

"That works. You know, I like the two of you together," she said. "And he really loves you so much."

"He does. I'm so lucky I've got him. I really just…I don't know what I would do without him. He's so amazing, Carissa," Jamie admitted.

"Aw. My little hard ass, crazy bitch Jamie is in love," she teased. "I'm so happy for you guys. And if anyone deserves to be with a guy as great as Wade, it's definitely you."

"He brought up the whole marriage thing," she confided.

"Uh oh. What'd you say? I know you're hell bent on never getting married."

"I told him I'd consider it."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Marriage is a really scary concept to me and all, but…it was really weird. When he brought it up, I didn't get that nervous, scary feeling. It almost felt…dare I say…right. It felt good…and maybe a little exciting."

"Wow. That's pretty big. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?" Carissa questioned.

"Well, we've been together for almost a month…so, it's kind of early to be thinking about it but at the same time, we had a…well, even before we were dating…things were really complicated with us…but we're having a baby. And for the first time in my life, I'm with a man who actually makes me so happy. And…I do want it to last forever. I don't think that I could ever love anyone even remotely close to how much I love hi. Well, except for the baby," she explained.

"You're certainly growing up and becoming mature," the blonde bombshell observed with a smile.

"I'm trying. I feel so bad for everything that I've put him through for the past couple of months."

"He's not bothered by it. You shouldn't be, either."

"I'm so scared, Carissa," Jamie admitted, in one of her very rare, very vulnerable moments.

"Why, baby girl?" she asked, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"I'm afraid he's gonna leave me."

"Why would you think something like that?"

"Because…I just put him through so much hell when we first met and started…whatever it was we had at the time. I just think that he's gonna wake up one day and resent me for all of it."

Carissa hugged Jamie tightly. "Sweetheart, you can tell just by looking at him that he's not going anywhere. The way he looks at you; the way you make his whole face light up like the Griswald's house in 'Christmas Vacation', and the way he just…his whole body responds to you; the way he kissed you, hugs you, speaks to you. Everyone sees it. I've been around for a week already, and I constantly see it. Wade isn't going anywhere. He's sticking with you," she assured Jamie, who was leaning into her friend's body.

"I can't lose him," she whispered.

"And you won't. You and Wade are going to grow old together. Just like Nick and me. We've got what we need with our men, and they love us. There's no reason to be afraid that they're not gonna stick around," Carissa said.

"You and Nick are really cute together. I mean, I know I'm not his biggest fan, but I like how you've changed him."

"I love him so much."

"I can tell."

"I mean…the sex is to die for, and that was really what I originally liked about him, but somewhere in between the sex and working together, we just…sort of…I dunno…fell in love. It's crazy."

Jamie smiled. "That's so cute."

"Yeah. Nick is…he's just…" The smile on Carissa's face was unmistakable. The woman was in love with her boyfriend. "He's the best."

"Good. He better be treating my girl like a queen."

"Oh he is. We should go on a double date or something."

"Yeah. That could be a lot of fun," Jamie agreed.

"It sucks that you can't drink anymore," Carissa said.

"It does, but alcohol is what got me pregnant," she told her.

"How?"

"The first time that Wade and I ever had sex, we had been drinking. And when I figured out the date we conceived, it ended up being that night," she explained.

"Oh wow. You had sex with him once, and you got pregnant? That's insane."

"Yeah…but it's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I bet you two still would've ended up together. He had the biggest crush on you in FCW."

"I think we would have, too. You knew about that?"

"Uh yeah. Of course, I did. Everyone knew about it. It was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone used to tease him about being in love with the crazy bitch on the roster," she fondly remembered.

"Oh God…"

"He's just always loved you."

"He really has."

* * *

Things had been going exceptionally well. Time had passed, and Jamie was now twenty-seven weeks pregnant. She was in her last week of the second trimester. She was sporting a fairly good-sized baby belly at this point. Wade was completely loving the fact that she was so obviously pregnant. He made sure at every opportunity to point out that she was having his baby. Jamie was still working on-screen when it came to her status with the WWE, but she was nowhere near the ring when there was a match going on, aside from the few times she worked commentary. Between Vince and Wade, they didn't even want her doing that, but she bitched, whined and moaned enough about it that the men relented and allowed her to at least do that, making sure that during those matches they didn't bring any of the battle near the commentator's table. Jamie was actually really enjoying her pregnancy. She especially loved the sonogram pictures that she and Wade got to show off to everyone. Wade loved looking at her belly at every chance he got. He was always rubbing it, talking to it, placing kisses on it, knowing that his baby was underneath the flesh. Jamie and Wade had been closer than ever before.

John and Justin had spent countless hours bickering with each other over who would be called the baby's uncle, though everyone else was well aware that the both of them would own the title. Jamie was especially happy to have Carissa with her, considering the insanity that the men in her life surrounded her in. They were all over-protective over their pregnant friend/girlfriend and drove her absolutely crazy most of the time. Carissa was someone that Jamie could about anything with. The women had grown a lot closer than they had been in their FCW days.

Everyone was off for a couple of days, so Jamie and Wade had decided to fly to New York and spend some time at her house. She was upset that in nine more weeks she would no longer be allowed to fly and would have to miss out on all of the action at work. She'd be home all alone, which sucked big time. She didn't want to have to be alone and nine months into her pregnancy.

Jamie and Wade were getting settled after their flight from Washington. She was laying in her king-sized bed, her head resting on the plethora of pillows behind her head. She had changed into a pair of over-sized, gray sweatpants and a black tank top that clung to her, though it was pulled up over her protruding belly. She was just looking at it, her hands gently rubbing over the surface.

The bathroom door finally opened, and Wade walked out, in a pair of navy blue sweatpants without a shirt covering his torso. He smiled at his pregnant girlfriend, while she admired her tummy, which was housing their child. "You look so adorable. Do you know that?" he asked, gazing at her adoringly.

Jamie giggled. "Oh? You think so?" she asked.

"Definitely," he said, climbing onto the bed, laying on his stomach, as he quickly pressed a kiss to her belly. She giggled again. "I can't believe you're almost into the third trimester already. The baby's going to be here in like thirteen weeks."

"I know. It's crazy. We're gonna be parents."

Wade smiled "And I get to be with you in the delivery room," he said with a genuine smile.

"I know. I love being able to intimidate Vince, especially when I have Stephanie's help," she pointed out with a smirk.

Wade laid down next to her and pulled his girlfriend into his arms, kissing her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. The baby's hitting up against my rib cage, which is not very comfortable and does not make it easy to breathe, so I'm not quite appreciative of what he or she is doing, but as long as this baby comes out healthy and cute, I'll let this constant abuse slide," she answered him.

He laughed. "I wish the baby would kick more. I haven't felt it yet," he protested with a frown.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm pretty sure we've got a future WWE Superstar or Diva in here," she assured him.

"What if our baby wanted to be a wrestler?"

Jamie thought for a moment. "I don't know. I mean, I want our baby to be happy, buy it's a rough lifestyle, you know?"

Wade nodded in agreement. "I do agree with that. I guess we can cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Yeah. No point in stressing about that so far in advance."

He rested a hand on her belly. "I love you so much," he sincerely let the words leave his lips, as he gazed at his pregnant love.

"I love you, too, baby."

"So, obviously the baby is gonna be living here with you, but that means I'm thinking that I'm going to have to move to New York, you know? I want to start looking for a house in the area."

"Why would you do that?" she asked, confused.

"Well, obviously I would want to be near you and our baby as often as I could be," he pointed out to her.

"No, I mean, why would you buy a house, when you could just live here with me?" she explained her question.

"You would let me move in with you?"

"Of course I would. I mean, you're my boyfriend and the father of my baby. Not to mention that I do love you very much. I want to…um…I want to spend the rest of my life with you," she told him. "We practically do live together when we're traveling and all. So, why not live together when we're off, too?"

"Yeah…no, I'd love that. I just didn't expect that from you," he admitted. "I know that you love me. I just wasn't sure if you felt ready to live with each other for real. I didn't want to push you either."

"I do feel ready," she quickly replied, giving him an enthusiastic smile.

Wade couldn't help but smile at her words. Like he said, he knew that Jamie loved him, but when she did things that really legitimized their progression as a couple, it really made him feel like things were so much better than they had been. "It makes me so happy to hear you say that," he told her.

"Yeah, well, you make me happy."

"So, is Wade selling his house in Manchester?" Carissa asked Jamie, as the two were in the blonde bombshell's hotel room.

"No. We decided that he'd keep it. That way we can stay there when we visit his parents and friends and stuff," she explained.

"Oh. That's really smart."

Jamie nodded, her hands on her belly. "I can't believe Wade and I are gonna be living together and having a baby," she said, shaking her head.

"Me neither. You've really come such a long way, Jay."

She smiled. "It's because of Wade…that big British jerk."

"I know. I'm really impressed with what he's managed to do with you. I mean, we're so much closer than we ever were. I considered us friends back in the day, but you barely spoke to me," Carissa pointed out.

Jamie nodded. "I know. I just can't believe that I'm actually here right now; almost seven months pregnant with my boyfriend of four months…which is a little messed up on my part but regardless. It's just very not me."

"I know." Carissa smiled and placed a hand on her friend's belly. "My little niece or nephew is gonna make you angry Jamie all over again," she cooed.

She laughed. "No way. I can't be angry at the baby," she refuted.

The hotel room door opened, and Wade and Nick walked in. They'd just been at the gym, where they had showered after their work out.

"Hey baby," Wade greeted, walking over to his pregnant girlfriend and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey beautiful," Nick greeted, pressing his lips against Carissa's.

"Hey," the women greeted their boyfriends.

Nick sat next to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her. Wade rested his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "So, what were you two ladies doing?" Nick asked.

"We were just chatting about things," Carissa replied.

Jamie smiled. "Yup. About the baby and stuff," she agreed.

Nick smirked. "I never thought I'd see the day where you'd be having a baby," he commented.

"Me neither," Jamie agreed with him.

"I mean, you were always such a frigid bitch that I'm surprised anyone's been able to get in your pants," he said with a laugh.

Jamie and Carissa just stared at Nick, unamused by his comment. "What?" he asked with shrug, not understanding the glares being sent in his direction.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Carissa asked, wanting to punch her boyfriend in his face.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Jamie yelled at him, as the rage coursed through her body.

"Baby, relax. I don't think he meant it like that," Wade tried to assuage the situation.

Then, her eyes shot over to her boyfriend. She was getting even more pissed off as each second ticked on by. "Excuse me?" she spoke, her voice eerily calm. That was what everyone referred to as the calm before the storm. She was about to freak the fuck out on his ass.

"I-I'm just saying, sweetheart. I don't think he meant that they way that it sounded," he tried to explain.

She stood up, as Wade reached for her, she slapped his hand away from her. "Don't you fucking touch me."

Carissa stood up, as Nick's arm dropped off of her body. "You stupid asshole!" she shot at him.

"Baby, I-"

"Don't give me that 'baby' bullshit! Just who the fuck do you think you are?" she yelled at him. "You son of a bitch! Don't you ever talk about her like that! Who are you to say that shit?"

"You know what? Fuck you, Wade," Jamie spat, angrily. "Don't come near me. Just get the fuck out of here!"

"Get out, Nick!"

Both boyfriends protested being kicked out of the room. They wanted to fix the situation that clearly pissed their girlfriends off, but it was of no use. Jamie and Carissa had kicked both idiot boyfriends out of the room. The two were fired up and flipping out.

"What the hell is wrong with that bastard?" Carissa yelled.

"Yeah? Well, Wade thinks that what Nick said is o-fucking-kay!" Jamie replied, clearly very heated at the moment.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why? You didn't spew that shit."

"But my dick of a boyfriend did."

"And my asshole boyfriend didn't even defend me. Who the fuck does that douche bag think he is?"

"I hate men right now."

"Me, too. Specifically our men. Unless I'm having a boy, in which case, he is exempt of any hatred."

"Yeah. I love the baby, even if he is a boy. But Wade and Nick…those pricks deserve each other."

Jamie nodded in agreement. "Fucking assholes," she muttered.

* * *

Jamie was in her hotel room. She got her own room, after the fight with Wade. He was trying to apologize to her constantly, but she wouldn't listen to a word he had to say. She couldn't believe that Nick would casually call her a frigid bitch, and her boyfriend, the father of her unborn baby wasn't defending her. In fact, he was defending Nick and his stupidity. She was fuming, still. Wade had been knocking on her door, begging her to just hear him out. Her stubbornness allowed her to block out his pleas.

"Baby. Please. I'm sorry. Just talk to me," his voice begged through the door.

She rolled her eyes and continued watching "Law and Order: SVU", as she was laying in the bed. She was gently rubbing her belly.

"Your daddy is an idiot," Jamie cooed to her belly. "And he's persistent with begging, but mommy is a raging bitch at the moment, and she doesn't care about the big, dumb jerk on the other side of the door."

Jamie looked down and the tummy protruding from her body. She lifted her shirt over her stomach and rested both hands on her skin.

"I know I'm not always a good person, but I love you, and I will do anything I can to make sure you have everything you could ever want for. I love you so much, baby," she softly spoke. "And I love your daddy, too, even though I really want to punch him in his big, stupid head right now."

Wade continued knocking on the door, trying to get Jamie to let him in. Through she was still opting to ignore him.

Jamie looked back down at her belly. "I should let daddy in, shouldn't I?" She waited a moment. Out of seemingly nowhere, the baby kicked. "Always one for the dramatics. You're clearly your father's child." The baby kicked again. "It's true. Don't even deny it." The baby kick her for a third time. "Okay. Okay. Okay," she relented. "No need for violence, little one. I'll let the creep in to beg for forgiveness, but I make no promises."

She pulled her shirt over her stomach and got up. Jamie made her way over to the door and finally opened it. Wade immediately wrapped his arms around her. "Baby, please, forgive me."

"Okay. First off, get off of me, Barrett," she spoke. He reluctantly let go of her. "I let you in because the baby told me to."

"What?" he asked, confused.

She shut the door to the room, once Wade was inside. "I was talking to the baby, and when I asked if I should let you in, the baby kicked," she replied.

"At least I've got someone on my side," he said, placing his hand on her stomach. "Jamie, I'm so sorry. I should have defended you."

"I don't care about your shoulda, coulda, woulda's," she shot back.

"I was wrong. I just thought-"

"I don't care, Wade. You're supposed to be protecting me, you know? And you defended the fucking bastard when he called me a frigid bitch," she raised her voice. "I'm supposed to be able to trust that you've got my back, Wade."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I screwed up."

"Well, right now, I don't want to see you. I'm hurt."

"I didn't think it was going to blow up into a huge issue. You know he sometimes speaks without thinking about the consequences of his words."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Keep defending him, asshole," she muttered, her arms folding over her chest.

"I'm not…"

"Listen, just because you're all buddy buddy with Nick now, doesn't mean that you side with him over me, especially when he's clearly wrong. I'm having your child, and unless he's got a vag and a uterus that I don't know about, I don't think he'll be able to give you a baby. So, I recommend that you watch it."

Wade sighed in defeat. "Sweetheart, I love you and only you. That's always how it is and will be. I didn't mean to hurt you when you thought I was siding with Nick, and-"

"Um correction. You did side with Nick. Your words made it very clear that you were," she interjected.

"Okay. I'm sorry I made it seem like I was on his side. You're my girlfriend, the mother of my baby, my future wife, my soul mate, the love of my life, and I'm always on your side," he apologized.

Jamie shrugged. "I'm still pissed off. So, I don't forgive you right now."

"What do you want from me?" he asked, his voice pleading with her.

"Right now?" she asked with a shrug. "Right now, I want you to just leave me alone."

"I can't do that."

"Well, learn to fucking do it," she demanded with anger and hurt in her voice.

"Jamie, come on."

"Wade, get out of my room," she demanded.

The finality in her tone hurt Wade. He knew there was no getting through to her right now. Jamie was pissed with him. He knew that sticking around when she told him to leave would only piss her off more. So, Wade hung his head and made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Jamie frowned. She wanted him to leave, but when he left, it gave her an empty feeling inside. She laid on the bed, underneath the covers and tried not to cry. She kept telling herself that she was confusing her feelings with indigestion or something like that.

* * *

"What's with the sad face?" John asked, as he and Randy walked into her hotel room. She shut the door behind them.

"Wade and I are kind of fighting," she replied, frowning.

"Why?" Randy asked. "Haven't you two been mostly fight-free for the past few months?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but Nick called me a frigid bitch, and Wade defended him when Carissa and I got pissed off about it."

"Okay, you're far from frigid. In the short time that I've been in Nexus, I've heard you and Wade going at it plenty of times," John pointed out.

"Yeah. I know."

"How do you know?" Randy asked, confused.

"He bangs on the wall when we have sex…and sometimes when we're not because he thinks it's funny to wake up a pregnant woman in the middle of the night," she replied, eyeing him, as John shrugged with a mischievous smile on his face.

Randy gave John a look. He quickly stopped smiling. "That's not funny at all," John told his friend. "I don't know what she'd talking about."

"You guys are something else," Randy breathed.

John smiled and wrapped his arms around Jamie. "What can I say? She loves me. Who could blame her?"

Jamie rested her hand on her belly and sat on the bed. "Sometimes you are cute," she replied. "Of course, now is not one of those times."

Randy sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Upset," she admitted.

"Have you spoken to him since you two were arguing?"

"He came here and was knocking on the door, and he was annoying the hell out of me, so I let him in. And he was begging and pleading with me to forgive him, but I pretty much just told him to leave me alone for now," she explained, her eyes locked on her fidgeting fingers that were in her lap.

"At least we know why he's upset, now," Randy said to John.

"He's upset?" Jamie asked, looking up quickly.

"Obviously. The guy is in love with you. He's always miserable without you," John replied, matter of factly.

"You saw him?"

"Yeah. We walked passed him, and he looked like someone kicked his puppy. I asked what was wrong with him, and he told us you were pissed off at him over a misunderstanding. Then, we came here to check on you and make sure that you were okay," Randy explained. "And as expected, you look upset."

"My boyfriend defended Nick when he called me a frigid bitch. You can bet your ass I'm upset," she replied.

"Aw…Firecracker," John said, sitting down and pulling her into his arms.

"You haven't called me that in a very long time."

"You've been fairly tame during the past couple of months," he pointed out.

"Whatever. Guess that's over with."

"Don't worry. We'll take care of you. And if you want, we can always call Justin over to take care of you."

"Oh God, no," she begged. "Please. He's been following me around for days, asking to rub my belly for good luck. Please, don't do that."

John and Randy laughed. "We'll think about it," Randy offered.


	34. Chapter 34

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 34**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and Carissa….but I own Carissa with her permission, so it still works.**

* * *

**A/N: So, I know I said in my TWHIS update that I probably wouldn't be updating for a while since I'm at home, in bed, in excruciating pain from the whole two of my wisdom teeth being removed situation. But as luck would have it, I've been bored watching The Office and my WWE's Highest Flyers DVD, and I felt like updating. I'm currently on my prescribed painkiller of Vicodin, so I'm still in pain, but I'm drugged up enough to not care lol Only me lol Anyways, I wrote this, read through it a bit, so it might not be perfect, but I like updating. And if it sucks, I do apologize because I'm not exactly of sound mind at the moment. Though, I know it has the main elements of what I was planning on doing. So, that's really my story. I love you guys, and I hope that the next time I update, my mouth isn't throbbing, and I'm not on drugs (legal drugs, though, I promise) Love you all! XoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

Wade was dying. It had been two days already, and Jamie hadn't been speaking to him. He's tried everything that he possibly could but was getting nowhere with her. They were backstage at Raw. Jamie was hanging out with Justin.

"Jamie," Wade spoke, as he entered the locker room.

She was sitting right there, ignoring him. Sure, she knew it was immature to do that, but she didn't particularly care.

"Jamie," he called again. Still, she continued to ignore him.

"Jay, Wade is calling you," Justin told her.

"I can hear, you idiot. I'm ignoring him," she clarified with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh…isn't that a little mean?"

"So is defending Nick when he called Wade's girlfriend a frigid bitch," she shot back. "Do you want me to ignore you, too?"

"How's the baby?" he quickly changed the subject, putting his hands gently on her bulging belly.

"Very good."

Wade stood there, hands on his hips. "Jamie, I know you're ignoring me, but I know you can hear me," he spoke. "I'm sorry, and I love you. I miss being with you so much, and I miss our baby."

"Aw, Jay. Come on. At least hear what he has to say," Justin encouraged, knowing his friend was in deep emotional pain.

"Shut the fuck up," Jamie said, through gritted teeth.

"But just look at him. He loves you so friggen much. You know I'm always on your side because, let's be fair here, I'm scared of you, but I really think that you need to talk to him. The guy is in love with you…like a lot in love."

"You're being a sap because you have a date with Kelly."

Justin grinned. "What can I say? I'm excited about it. I thought that I'd never love another woman when you got wifed up by Wade, but I like Kelly," he said, giving Jamie a shy smile.

"Aw. I usually find this cheesy, but I'm pregnant. So, right now, this is very adorable to me."

"So is your boyfriend. The guy is just crazy about you."

"Shut up."

She looked up and saw Wade staring at her. Jamie quickly looked away from him, not enjoying the intensity being thrown in her direction.

"Come on, Jamie. The poor guy is miserable without you. All I have to hear about is 'Jamie this' and 'Jamie that'. I mean, I love you, but it really makes me nauseous to have to hear about you constantly. Just talk to him. He's really sorry."

"If I had a…sharp object near me right now, I would cut you," she said, shooting a glare at him.

"Jamie, please talk to me," he begged.

She stubbornly folded her arms over her chest and tilted her chin up slightly. "No," she simply answered his question.

"Jamie!" Justin scolded, as he stood up. "You talk to him or else you're going to be in big trouble."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not the boss of me, Gabriel."

"Yeah, well, you're gonna talk to him!" he insisted, leaving the locker room, slamming the door behind himself.

Jamie glared at Wade. "I don't want to talk to you," she said.

"Well, what if you just listen to what I have to say, and I promise you don't have to say a word to me?"

"No. I don't want to hear your stupid voice."

"Please, Jamie."

"God, I can't stand you. Fine. Say whatever the fuck it is that you think will make me forgive you, but it's not gonna work."

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to hurt you, sweetheart. I just…I miss you. I want to be with you, and I know you're mad, but there's got to be something I can do to fix this. I hate fighting with you, and we haven't fought very much in a long time. I don't like this, and I want to make it better. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please, let's just stop this."

"Are you done?" she snapped, whipping her head around in his direction, a scowl on her face.

Wade took a deep breath. "Yeah."

"Good because I'm done listening to you whine."

He sat down next to her. "You're not a frigid bitch, Jay. If anyone knows that, it's me. I mean, hell, I got you pregnant and at that point, we hadn't even been dating. Seriously," he tried to make light of the situation.

"You're not funny."

"It's true, though…"

"So what? Yes, it's true. Sorry, I'm the idiot that slept with you and got pregnant while we weren't even friends. I guess what you're trying to tell me is that I'm not frigid, I'm just a whore. Thanks. I appreciate the clarification."

"No. That's not what I was saying."

"Oh really? Because it seems to me like that's exactly what you were just saying," she shot back.

"You know I don't think that about you."

"Fuck off, Wade. Seriously." She was shaking her head. Jamie didn't want to deal with him anymore.

"Are you serious?" he asked her, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You bet your ass I am."

"Fine. If you want to do this whole thing alone, then, be my fucking guest. I'm so sick and bloody tired of you not talking to me over something so stupid. You're treating me like I did something horrible. I was trying to diffuse an argument. I didn't want the situation to blow up into a huge thing, but now, you're not talking to me, and Carissa isn't talking to Nick. You know that I don't think you're a frigid bitch. I love you. I want to marry you. You know all of this already. But I'm not going to be the idiot who follows you around like a lost puppy anymore. If you want to hate me, then, be my guest. I've tried so hard to make things better, but you just don't care at all," he angrily got his feelings out.

"Good. Then, leave me the fuck alone!" she yelled.

"Fine. And since you're in my locker room, then, you can get the fuck out!" he yelled at her, standing up. "If you don't recall, you're not in the Nexus anymore, so you don't belong in my locker room!"

Jamie stood up. "That's fucking fine with me, you stupid bastard!" she yelled. "God, I don't know what I ever saw in you."

"Well, the whoring bitch probably saw someone as drunk as she was and decided to take advantage of it!" he yelled. Upon realizing what he said, his eyes widened. "Oh my God, I didn't mean-" He was silenced by a slap. He brought his hand to his face.

"At least I know how you really feel now," Jamie mumbled, as she ran out of the locker room, trying her hardest not to cry. Normally it would have been much easier for her not to cry, but with this whole pregnancy thing, her hormones were completely out of whack. She was a wreck, but she was trying her best to hold her emotions inside of her. Though she knew she was quickly losing her battle.

Wade followed her out of the room, knowing that if he didn't think there should have been a problem before, there sure as hell was a problem now. He lost his cool. He was used to the way Jamie was, but he just snapped. He didn't know why. He didn't mean what he said, it just came out of his mouth before he had a chance to think about it. This was definitely not going to end well.

He followed her to her locker room. He opened the door, and immediately felt worse, as he saw Jamie crying into Carissa's shoulder. The blonde looked like she was ready to kick his ass.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" she yelled, as she was gently rubbing her crying friend's back.

"I didn't mean what I said," he quickly spoke. "Jamie, I'm sorry."

"Go away, Wade," she said, as she continued to sob.

"I just…I…I didn't mean it," he said, hanging his head, before he left her locker room, feeling like the world's biggest asshole.

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Randy asked, storming into the Nexus's locker room. He was in full Viper mode, as he glared at Wade.

"I didn't mean what I said. I was just angry."

"And that makes it okay? You called the mother of your child a whoring bitch! What the fuck made you think that was okay?"

"I wasn't thinking when I said it. I was just upset because she's all pissed off at me, and I lost my head. I didn't mean it."

"That doesn't make it okay. So help me God, you better stay the fuck away from her because you're gonna have hell to pay. I don't want to see you anywhere near her! You understand me, Barrett?" he yelled.

"Wait a second. What are you talking about?" Justin asked, standing up and walking over to the enraged Randy.

"Like you don't know," he snapped.

"I don't. I left those two in the locker room like an hour ago, to work on their problems…" he explained. "I thought they were going to end up making up and getting it on or something like that."

"Well, your little friend over here called Jamie a whoring bitch," Randy told him. "But I guess he didn't tell you that."

Justin's head slowly turned in Wade's direction, his eyes narrowing at his friend. "What the fuck did you say to her?"

"I didn't mean it. I was just really frustrated, and I got mad at her," he tried to defend himself.

"I don't care what your excuse is," Randy growled, walking right up to Wade, getting in his face. He had no problem laying this guy out. Everyone knew Jamie could be absolutely infuriating. That was something anyone who had ever met her knew. That didn't make it okay for her boyfriend to call her a whoring bitch.

"Listen, I know I was wrong. I would love to be able to apologize to her, but she won't talk to me. I don't blame her."

"What is your problem? You know how she is. Sure, she pisses you off. She pisses everyone off. That's just her thing. That doesn't make it okay to talk to her like that. She's pregnant and upset, and you just throw that right back at her? Real fucking nice, Wade. You're gonna make a great father. What happens when your kid pisses you off?" Justin flipped out on his friend. Truth be told, it didn't matter to him that on-screen his loyalty was to Wade. Off-screen, Jamie was one of his best friends. She tended to scare the living shit out of him, but that didn't mean he was going to let her get spoken to that way. Jamie was the locker room bitch, but if anyone called her that or hurt her feelings, Justin was going to jump at the chance to defend her. He loved her like a best friend.

"Don't question my parenting skills," Wade shot at Justin.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" he challenged.

Wade sighed and walked away from the impending confrontation in front of him. "I fucked up guys. I know that. There's no excuse for me talking to her the way I did. I love her, and there was no reason for me to lose it like that," he spoke. "It kills me to not be with her. I miss her. I miss our baby. I miss everything, and there's no excuse for what I said. None whatsoever."

"Just wait until John finally gets in here. He might kill you because he and Carissa have been trying to console her for the past hour. She's a wreck, and it's your fault, Wade. You've been so good at rolling your eyes and not letting her get to you, and then, you go and snap on her?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"You think that matters?" Randy asked.

"I'm gonna go find Jamie," Justin said, leaving the locker room, but not before he glared at Wade.

The Brit sat on the couch, his head in his hands. "I fucked up, Randy. I didn't mean what I said. You know that. I know it doesn't change what I did, but I just…I'm sorry. I love her. I know she's not a whore, and yeah, she can be a bitch, but she's my bitch. That's one of the things I fell in love with. She's never been one to take anyone's shit."

"How do you think I became friends with her?" Randy asked, sitting next to his on-screen opponent. "John's the nice guy. He had to appeal to her by trying to help her out and trying to get her pushes from Vince. He knew she was talented and used that to foster a friendship. When John introduced us, she was in full bitch mode, and I immediately knew that we were going to be great friends…after the first few arguments."

"She's a spitfire, you know? And I love that about her. She's unpredictable, and you never know how she's going to react to anything."

"That's why John started calling her firecracker."

Wade nodded. "We're having a baby together."

"I know. She's really very emotional with this whole pregnancy thing."

"Yeah. That's the worst part. Usually if I flipped on her, she'd just argue back and flip out and up the ante, but now she's hurt, and I hate it when she's upset. I hate seeing her cry. And I know she's only crying because of the hormones, but to think that I hurt her feelings…it kills me."

"You have to fix this."

"I don't know how. She won't even speak to me."

"She will eventually. She always cracks. That's why you've managed to get this far with her."

"I know."

* * *

"My poor baby," Justin cried, running into Jamie's locker room. He made his way over to her. On her left was John, on her right was Carissa, and kneeling in front of her was Justin, who wrapped his arms around her, affectionately. "I didn't know even realize what happened. I'm so sorry, Jay."

She put her hand on his head, sniffling. "It's okay, sweetheart," she spoke between her sobs.

"Randy is about to kick his ass, if it's any help," he said, giving her a smile.

Jamie shook her head. "I don't want him to get hurt," she said. "I still love him, even if he thinks I'm a whoring bitch."

"He doesn't…" Justin told her.

"Well, he said it."

"And I'm not defending him because he's a jerk face, but he feels like shit. He's all depressed and upset and missing you. He felt bad enough for pissing you off in the first place with that whole Nick thing."

"He should. He's a douche bag."

"That's true."

"I love him, but he's just…mean."

Justin smirked. "Sound like someone you know?" he asked with a laugh.

Jamie glared at him. "Not funny."

"I wasn't talking about you," he sheepishly lied.

"Don't lie to my face."

"Sorry," he replied with a frown. "If it'll make you feel any better, Wade looked like he was going to cry. And not because Randy is about ready to kill him, either. He keeps talking about how much he loves you and how sorry he is for what he said to you."

Jamie frowned. "I don't care who he thinks he is, between him and Nick, these idiots think that they can say whatever they want, and it's okay," Carissa snapped. "I love Nick, but he's an asshole. I love Wade, like a brother-in-law, but that doesn't make what he did okay, either."

"I know that," Justin said.

"I can't even go near the Nexus locker room because I will probably kill Wade right about now," John said. "I don't like to see this one upset."

"I'm not saying it's okay," Justin continued to insist.

"So what are you saying?" Carissa asked.

"I'm just saying that…if she wants to see Wade cry, which she could find very entertaining, she can go to my locker room."

John eyed him suspiciously. "Oh really?"

At that moment, Randy appeared in the doorway. "Listen, Jay, you know I love you, but there's someone that you need to talk to," he spoke, as Wade walked into the picture. Jamie immediately perked up but still kept her defensive attitude.

"What does he want?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you, sweetheart," he said, softly.

"And why should I talk to you?" she asked, standing up, quickly followed by Carissa, John and Justin, who were backing her up.

"Because I owe you a huge apology, and I miss you so much. The past two days without you have been bloody terrible."

Jamie walked over towards him, slowly, with her posse following close behind, making sure that she was okay. Everyone knew that he wouldn't lay a finger on her, but they were just trying to be protective. "Guys, can you give us a minute?" she asked, her voice low. Everyone nodded.

"We'll be right outside," Carissa said, giving her closest friend a hug.

"Thanks," she said, giving her a small smile. The group piled out of Jamie's locker room, allowing Wade to walk in. She shut the door behind him. As she turned around, she came face to chest with Wade. Though she was slightly surprised, she took a step away from him, her back against the door.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his voice shaky. For a moment, she thought that he was going to cry, which actually made her nervous. She didn't do well with people who were crying. Hell, she couldn't even handle it when she cried.

"Wade…"

"I was wrong. There's no excuse for what I said. There's no excuse for me defending Nick, even though that wasn't what I was trying to do…"

"Listen, I think maybe…I dunno. This whole thing is hard for me."

"Why? We've been doing so well. We're in love. We're having a child. Things are perfect for us, aside from this little hiccup."

"I'm still not sure that I'm cut out for this relationship stuff."

"Please don't say that…"

Jamie felt the tears running down her cheeks. "I love you, Wade. I'm just…I'm very confused right now."

He walked right up to her and wiped her tears off of her cheeks, though they were quickly replaced with new tears. "Baby…"

"Are you with me because I'm pregnant? Because that doesn't mean we have to be together. We can raise our baby just fine, without being together."

"I want to be with you whether or not you're pregnant, Jamie. I want to be with you because I'm in love with you. I've always loved you."

"I love you, but I don't know if I can deal with this. I'm emotional enough dealing with the whole being knocked up thing. I don't know if I can handle being with you anymore."

"Jamie, it was a fight, and it was my fault. I've acknowledged that. I'll do anything to fix it."

"Then, I think we need some time apart. I know we have the whole on-screen thing, and that we can do. But aside from work, I just think it'd be smart if we spent some time away from each other," she said, continuing to cry.

Wade took a deep breath. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't want to cry. He knew how much Jamie hated it when people cried, but she was breaking up with him, and it was devastating to him. His heart was breaking, and he didn't know how he could make her change her mind.

"I don't want this…"

"We need this."

"No, we don't. I've been away from you for two days. That's more than enough," he told her.

She shook her head. "Wade, let's just end this on a positive note, and we'll work out everything with the baby and all of that stuff."

Wade stared in shock. This couldn't be happening. There was no way that one week ago things were beyond perfect, and here she was now, breaking up with him. He pinched himself, praying to God that it would wake him up, and he'd be in bed next to her and everything would be okay.

But no such luck.

"Well, if this is what you want, and there's no way I can change your mind…I guess I should go…"

Jamie opened the door to the locker room, as Randy, Carissa, John and Justin scrambled to make it seem as if they weren't trying to hear what was going on in there. "I'll talk to you…later or something, Wade," she said, her voice cracking.

He nodded and silently left the room, ignoring everyone's questioning looks. They all turned their attention towards Jamie.

"What happened?" Carissa asked.

"Yeah. We couldn't hear through the door," Justin whined. "I mean…we weren't trying to listen at the door," he said with a laugh.

Jamie burst into tears, as Carissa immediately wrapped her arms around her pregnant friend and led her back over to the couch, sitting her down. She rubbed her back gently, trying to calm the brunette down, as she entered a fit of hysterics.

"Sweetheart, relax. This isn't good for the baby," she softly spoke. "Shhh…" Carissa was trying to calm Jamie down but to no avail.

"I broke up with him," she sobbed.

"What?" everyone asked in unison. They just thought that nothing had been resolved. No one had any clue that Jamie broke up with Wade. In fact, no one thought the day would ever come where they'd break up ever again. Not with her being pregnant, and the two of them being so in love with each other.

She nodded. "I just…I need time away from this…I have…I need…" Jamie continued crying, while Carissa and her other closest friends tried to console her. This was not the way this little fight was supposed to end.


	35. Chapter 35

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 35**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie and Carissa :o)**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! I really appreciate it. The good news is I'm practically good as new, now that my stitches have been removed. So, thanks for everyone who sent their well wishes my way…you guys are the best, and I love you all sooooo much! Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! XoXoXoXo**

* * *

Jamie was laying in her bed alone. She'd been sharing a room with Carissa ever since the whole fight with Wade incident, though she wasn't really speaking to her friend very much. It wasn't that she didn't love her or anything. She was just heartbroken over everything that had been going on.

"Sweetheart, can I get anything for you?" Carissa asked, her voice full of concern for Jamie.

"No. I'm okay. Thanks, though," her friend softly replied.

"Babygirl, I really hate seeing you like this. Maybe you shouldn't have broken up with him," she suggested.

"But…I dunno. It's just…we're so different. And maybe being together is just a bad idea. I can't let him have so much power over me anymore."

"But that's love, Jay."

She shrugged, a frown on her face. It felt like that frown was permanently etched on her face.

"Do you think that maybe you overreacted a bit?" she asked. "I mean, I know what he said was very wrong, but you know that he didn't mean it."

"So I'm wrong?"

"Oh God no. I'm not saying that at all. I just…I don't want to see you like this, and I know that if you were still with Wade, you wouldn't be so miserable all of the time," Carissa explained.

"But maybe in the future he would have broken up with me anyway, and this is just me avoiding dealing with it later on," Jamie tried to reason.

Carissa gave her a confused look. "You know that's insane, right?"

"No, it isn't."

A smile formed on her face. "Sweetheart, that's just irrational. Wade would never break up with you. The guy would do anything he could to keep you happy and safe. He would never hurt you," she told her friend. "And as much as I love you, you would be a fool to think any differently."

Jamie frowned yet again. "Do you really think so?"

"Everyone knows so."

She shook her head. "I just need time to think about all of this stuff," she said, her voice low and sad.

"Just don't do anything too crazy because you don't think you know if he loves you. As an outsider, it is so obvious that the guy has no interest in anyone else. Just…do your thinking and all, but remember that you've found a man who may do stupid shit, as all humans with a penis do, but he's absolutely crazy about you, and he's so in love with you that it's not even funny. Not to mention that adorable little baby in your belly is his kid, and he loves the both of you so much."

Jamie sighed. "What about you and Nick?"

"What about us?"

"You haven't been speaking to him."

"Nope. But…what day of the week is it? Saturday?" Jamie nodded. "Tomorrow night he'll have flowers and gifts delivered, and he's gonna bother me with all of these cute little things. It'll run into Monday, and then, I make him grovel and beg, and eventually I forgive him. It's part of our routine. He'll probably do the same thing with you, so be prepared, he doesn't really know any other way at this point. I've trained him very well at the whole using gifts to apologize thing. Not gonna lie…it's one of the best things I've ever done. He knows how to suck up really well."

"There's really a make up routine?" "I'm dating Nick Nemeth. He's beautiful and very pleasant to the eyes, but he's an idiot sometimes. We have to have a make up routine at this point in our relationship," she replied with a grin.

Jamie nodded. "True."

"It gives me time to cool off. I guarantee you get something from him, too. He's very good at this whole routine we've got going on. So good, in fact, that it's become autonomous," she told him with a laugh.

"Do you think that I wanted to break up with Wade?"

Carissa shrugged. "I mean if you think that you need time out of this relationship, and you believe that you made the right decision for yourself, then, no. But…I don't think that you're okay with this whole break up…"

She bit her bottom lip. "I think that you're right…" she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Then, you have to fix it."

* * *

Wade was miserable. He knew that he fucked up, but he didn't expect her to break up with him over this whole mess. Everyone was pissed off at him…and he understood why. He was just furious at himself.

There was a knock on his bedroom door. He assumed it was one of the Nexus guys checking up on him. They'd been doing a lot more of that lately. "Come in," he called from his bed, not wanting to have to get up and move. The door opened, and John Cena walked in, which surprised Wade.

"Hey," John greeted, as he shut the door behind himself.

"Hey…"

"How are you?"

Wade shrugged. "How do you think?" he asked.

John nodded. "I didn't think that you were exactly happy or anything…with the ways things have been going…"

"I'm miserable. I feel like my life has gone down the bloody shitter. I've lost the only woman I've ever loved. I'm devastated and miserable because she hates me," he told his ex-girlfriend's best friend.

"Jamie doesn't hate you," John said, shaking his head.

"I'm pretty sure she does."

"Definitely not. She's a wreck without you. You know Jamie. She tends to overreact hastily. She doesn't think before she acts."

"I love her, and she broke up with me."

"Yes. She loves you. The girl can't be without you. She thinks so much of you. Just give her a couple of more days to realize what she actually did, and she'll come running back to you, begging you to forgive her and be with her again," John assured him. "Trust me, I know her."

"Can I tell you something?" Wade asked his visitor. "And you really can't tell Jamie about this."

"If it's something bad or something she'll hate me for knowing and not telling you, then I can't make that promise."

"It's not."

"Okay."

"I bought a ring for her."

"Okay…" John looked confused.

"An engagement ring," Wade clarified.

John's eyes widened. "Like you were planning on proposing to her?"

He nodded. "When I told her…and everyone else that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, I meant it. I know we haven't been together for very long, but I really do want to be with her…forever."

"I'm sure that you will be. She's in love with you, Wade. She tells me all of the time that she is. In fact, Jamie talks about you so much that it makes me nauseous most days, to be quite honest."

Wade put his face in his hands, running them over his features, his palms coming to rest on his forehead. "I can't not be with her, John." The hurt and devastation in his voice allowed John to realize how much the British man sitting in front of him was really in love with his best friend. And as much as it sucked that he was getting this definite confirmation while this was going on, it still made him happy. He knew that when Jamie was with Wade, she was in good hands that would take care of her and their baby.

"So, go talk to her, man."

"She wants time. If that's what she wants, then, I have to give that to her," he said, shaking his head.

"You know in a couple of days, this will all be a distant memory. She is so in love with you, and she's never loved anyone the way that she loves you. I swear. If anyone knew that for sure, it'd be me."

"John, I love her, and I can't handle not being with her."

"I know. I promise, she'll be back."

"I hope so."

"Trust me, she's having your baby, and she has told me countless times how much she loves you. Seriously, everything will be okay."

* * *

"We have to come up with some kind of a plan," Justin said, sitting on his bed, tapping on his chin.

"Justin, you have to stop getting involved with Wade and Jamie's relationship," Heath warned.

"Yeah, but I love them. I don't want them to break up," he whined, a pout on his newly scruffy face.

Kelly wrapped her arms around him. "Just, they'll be back together in no time. You can just tell by how they look at each other. They'll never really break up," she assured her boyfriend.

"But what if they really do? What will I do, then?"

"Then, we'll have to just respect their decision," Heath replied.

"You idiot. If someone…or someones are making the wrong decision, you don't have to just respect it. You're supposed to meddle in their lives and fix it yourself. Eventually, they'll figure out that you know what's best for them, and they'll just go ahead and trust your decision making."

Kelly laughed. "Justin, you really don't believe that, do you?" she asked him with a quizzical look.

He mirrored her confused look. "Uh…yeah, I do."

Heath gave Kelly an eye roll. "Justin, they'll get back together. Just give them some time, okay?" he assured her.

"Uh no. We need a plan."

Kelly and Heath gave each other glances, completely not understanding what Justin's issue was. He stared at them in disbelief. "You really have to stop with this now," Heath told him.

"Fine. If no one wants to help me fix this mess, then that's just fine. I'll do it all myself, and you'll all realize how right I was about this," he spoke, folding his arms over his chest stubbornly, standing up and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind himself, making his usual dramatic exit.

"How long do you think it'll be until he realizes that Wade is in an interview and not in the suite?" Heath asked his roommate's girlfriend.

"I give it at least three minutes. He'll camp outside of Wade's door, knocking until someone else points it out to him," she replied.

The self-proclaimed "One Man Rock Band" nodded. "On to brighter topics, how are you and Justin doing?"

"We're good. He's really sweet."

"He's a good guy."

"Yup."

Heath nodded. "He may be an idiot sometimes, but he really does have a good heart," he agreed. "And he really likes you."

A smile formed on Kelly's face. "I really like him, too," she said.

"Good."

After about two more minutes of small talk, the door opened, and Justin walked back into the room.

"I thought you were about to prove us all wrong," Heath commented with a sly smirk on his face.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Justin mockingly laughed. "Wade's got an interview right now. Of course, I only found that out after knocking on his door non-stop, and Dave asked me why would I do that when he wasn't in the room. It's hard enough remembering my schedule. I can't remember everyone else's, too."

Kelly smiled. "You're so cute," she sweetly said.

Justin smiled. "Thanks, Kel."

Heath rolled his eyes. "How cute. Why don't you two go out and spend some quality time together," he suggested, not in the mood to deal with the happy couple. He was a bit jealous, to be honest. Though, he still hadn't decided if he actually wanted to be in a relationship or not. And to be fair, if he decided that he did want to be, Heath didn't even know who he wanted to be with.

The two smiled at each other. "Want to go see a movie or something, babe?" Justin asked.

"Sure," she agreed.

The two of them left the room, allowing Heath to relax, finally.

* * *

Jamie was in her locker room, in a pair of flattering maternity jeans, with a black off the shoulder tunic with long sleeves, that showed off the baby belly, while still making her look good, with a pair of black, flat boots. She was ready to go out and do her segments a little later on in the day. She was on her way to the Nexus locker room, seeing as Justin had basically begged her to come visit him. He had promised her that Wade wasn't in there. When she knocked on the door, he opened it.

"Hey Jamie," he greeted.

"Hey Just."

"Come on in," he invited her. She acquiesced and sat on the couch. "Your belly looks bigger."

"You saw me this morning. I'm still only twenty-eight weeks pregnant." He sat on the couch across from her.

"Yeah. Don't you have a doctor's appointment soon?"

"Yup. I'm supposed to fly home tomorrow for the appointment on Wednesday," she replied.

"Is anyone going with you?"

She shrugged. "Not as far as I know."

"Interesting."

There was another knock on the Nexus door. "Come in," Justin called, smirking. He was excited about this particular visitor.

The door opened and in walked Nick. Justin's mischievous expression was quickly replaced with one of surprise and disappointment.

"Jamie. Hi," he greeted her with a smile, a huge vase of roses in his hands. She rolled her eyes.

"Nicholas," she simply said.

"I have another gift for you," he said, handing her the flowers. She did not look amused, as she accepted them.

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked, clearly not happy with who he was not expecting to see.

"Continuing to apologize to Jamie," he replied.

"You don't need to bring me flowers and have room service delivered to me and send baby gifts to me, to make me forgive you," she told him, placing the vase on the coffee table in front of her.

"So, how do I do that?"

"Just apologize."

"Jamie, I'm really sorry. You're not frigid, and you're not a bitch." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, well, you're not as much of a bitch as you used to be," he corrected himself.

"I forgive you," she said, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you," he said, giving her a hug. "Now, can I ask you a question?" he asked with a smile.

"Maybe."

"Why are you still mad at Wade?"

"I'm not talking about that with you, of all people," she told him. "Are you and Carissa better yet?"

"Almost. She's still mad at me because it wasn't her that I said something mean about, it was you," he explained. "And that's a big no no, as I've learned in the past few days since I opened my big mouth and said that whole stupid thing."

"Oh she can forgive you already," Jamie told him. "But that is really sweet of her to do in my defense."

"We have plans after Raw. I'm pretty sure she might forgive me, then. Or she might hit me, but I'm hoping that she'll forgive me," he said with a smirk and a wink. Justin huffed, making it clear that he wanted Nick out.

"Pervert."

He shrugged. "Listen, I know I can be a dick. That's nothing new. But…Wade loves you…a lot. And he's really…just…miserable without you," he told her. "I've never seen the guy so broken up over anything."

"Nick, we're not doing this," she warned him.

"But I'm trying to be helpful here."

"I get that, but I don't care."

Nick frowned. "Yeah, but…Jamie, he's really upset. He misses you so much. He wasn't defending me. Just please don't not be with him," he pleaded with her.

"Can you go bang your girlfriend, please?" she asked, through gritted teeth.

"Just think about it, okay?"

"Go away."

Nick nodded. "Okay. Thanks for forgiving me."

"Yeah. Bye," she shot with a wave, trying to get him to leave, as he had officially annoyed her.

He got up and left the room and headed towards Carissa, who he was hoping would be in the locker room he was sharing with Jamie.

Jamie remained in the Nexus locker room. "So, that was cute. You and Nick forgiving each other and making up. I'm so proud of you," he said with a smile. "It makes me wonder if maybe you'll forgive someone else."

The locker room door opened, and Wade walked in. "Oh…" He stopped in his tracks, upon seeing Jamie.

"Oh wow. It must be fate! What a surprise to see you here, Wade," Justin greeted with a smile.

"You texted me and told me to come in here because it was really important," Wade replied.

"You must be mistaken," he said, trying to signal Wade by shaking his head at his on-screen leader.

"I see you shaking your head," Jamie said, glaring at him and now knowing exactly what Justin's plan was.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he yelled, getting up and running out of the room, slamming the door behind himself and quickly propping it shut with a chair against the doorknob. "You guys are so trapped now!" he yelled through the door. "Shit," he mumbled to himself. "Now I won't know what's going on in there." He furrowed his brows and pressed his ear to the door, trying to listen in.

Jamie just looked at Wade. She raised one of her eyebrows at him, remaining silent, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Just because Justin thought this would be funny, doesn't mean we have to speak," she stubbornly said.

"We don't have to, but I have some things that I'd like to say to you," he told her, trying to get somewhere.

She rolled her eyes. "I really don't care."

"Fine," Wade sighed. He sat next to her, folding his arms over his chest, opting to also remain silent.

* * *

Nick walked into the locker room and saw Carissa sitting on the couch, on her laptop, surrounded by flowers and stuffed animals, obviously sent from her boyfriend, who was still in the doghouse, though he was trying to get back in her good graces.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Nicholas," she spoke, seemingly still mad at him.

"That's so funny. That's the same way Jamie greeted me when I visited her in the Nexus locker room," he said with a sheepish laugh.

Carissa rolled her eyes unamused. "What do you want?"

"Did you get my gifts?"

She looked around the room. "Obviously, you can see that I did."

He sat down next to her. "Baby, I'm really sorry about what I said about Jamie," he apologized to her.

"I bet you are, you insensitive, thoughtless prick," she sneered.

"Come on, babe. I already apologized to Jamie. She forgave me. I love you," he told her. "You know that I hate it when you're mad at me. You mean the entire world to me and then some. Come on, Carissa. You're the love of my life," he sincerely spoke.

She closed her laptop and put it down on the coffee table. "You can't call my best friend a frigid bitch. Jamie's been through a lot, especially in the past few months. You have no right to call her names, and then cause fights between her and Wade. That's the worst part of it all. She and Wade are still fighting. Jamie broke up with him. You made a total mess of everything. Do you realize that?"

"I know, but Jamie's just being stubborn. She and Wade will get back together. They always do," he replied.

"What if they don't?"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a laugh.

"I mean, what if Jamie and Wade don't get back together?" Carissa asked, her eyes burning into him.

"Oh come on. I've never seen two people more in love with each other than those two are."

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Well, I mean, besides us, of course. In fact, I got you a little gift," he said, pulling out a long-ish velvet box.

"I can't be bought with your gifts."

"But I'm not trying to buy you with gifts. I'm just buying you gifts because I love you so much."

She rolled her eyes and took the box, quickly opening it. She saw a platinum bracelet that was covered in studded diamonds. "This is beautiful," she said but quickly closed the box. "And if I wasn't still mad at you for breaking up my best friend and her boyfriend, who is also the father of her currently unborn child, I would be more than happy to wear it," she said, her hostility still apparent.

Nick wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Baby, listen, I'm really sorry about everything. I love you so much, and I was wrong for saying what I said. Jamie isn't a frigid bitch, and I apologized to her, and she forgave me. I just hope that my amazing girlfriend can forgive me, too."

Carissa took a deep breath and tried to suppress her smile. "Okay. Well, maybe I can forgive you…"

Nick's lips curled into a smirk. "Oh really?" he asked.

She shrugged. "If you can convince me to, maybe I will," she told him, keeping her tone seductive.

He pulled her on top of his lap, so she was straddling him. He held her face in his hands. "God, you know, you're so hot," he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, as his eyes were locked on her.

"You're not too bad yourself."

"I love you," he told her, his voice full of sincerity.

"I love you, too."

"I'm sorry, baby."

"You're forgiven for now."

Nick smiled and leaned in, pressing her lips against hers. "I've missed you," he spoke against her mouth.

"I've missed you," she reciprocated, running her hands across his chest and then, down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and resting her hands on his skin.


	36. Chapter 36

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 36**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and Carissa, much to my dismay, and as far as I know, this has never happened, though I wish most of it would…**

* * *

"Why don't you show me how much you have missed me Nick?" Carissa whispered in his ear.

Feeling her hot breath in his ear, Nick grabbed Carissa's hips an gently lifted her off of him. Carissa looked at him oddly until she saw what his intentions were. He was locking the door so that they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Now where were we?" Nick said as he started to nibble Carissa's neck. Nothing too major since they both had to be on screen in a little while an they didn't need to WWE Universe knowing what may have taken place in a locker room.

Carissa's hands attacked the hem of his shirt. Lifting it up so she could place kisses along his ripped abs, Nick took his shirt into his own hands and ripped it of his body. He loved that she was so forgiving otherwise he wouldn't have gotten any from her until she was ready to do so. Nick shivered a bit as Carissa nipped a bit at the skin on his hip. He didn't notice that she had unbuckled his belt and started to undo the buttons on his jeans.

Nick couldn't very well be naked and she fully dressed. So he grabbed her wrists, stood her up, and proceeded to take her shirt off. Placing kisses down the center of her chest, Carissa moaned at the feel of his lips on her skin. Her hands roamed down his back at the sensations her created within her. She felt her bra being removed and his mouth gently rubbing back and forth over the peak of her nipple making it stand erect.

Carissa let her hands slide from his back to the waist of his jeans, running her underneath the band trying to get to her goal. His cock. She wanted it but Nick seemed not to let her play. "Baby no. Let me have my fun." He said.

Moaning in protest, Carissa relinquished her hands and gave her self over fully to the pleasure that Nick was creating. Nick had moved from one breast to the other and was suckling hard making her wetter and hotter. Carissa felt his hands on the button of her jeans, then the zipper. He slid the jeans down her legs taking her panties with them. She could barely stand, looking down at the sight before her. Nick on his knees, in front of her, licking the insides of her thighs until her reached her core. Flicking his tongue ever so gently over her clit, she felt her legs begin to tremble.

Nick never went to his knees for anyone. Carissa ran her hands through his hair and held tight to him as he licked at her sweet cream and sucked her clit into his mouth. Two fingers pressed deeply into her sheath and curved upwards to hit that bundle of nerves to trigger an orgasm.

Her orgasm washed over her in a tidal wave. Her legs started to give way, but Nick was there to catch her. He slowly lowered her to the floor of the room and came over her. In one thrust Nick had filled her to the hilt. He felt her pussy rippling in response to his size and she was still riding out her orgasm that he had given her.

Hitching her leg up on his hip, he began a slow thrust inside of her. Carissa's back arching to take him deeper, she wrapped both of her legs high around his waist and locked them at the small of his back. She tightened her pussy around his shuttling cock, making him groan in response to her actions.

"Baby, I'm so close….please make me….." she started to say as another rmore intense orgasm washed over her. Feeling her body tighten up, Nick thrust deeper and harder into her body feeling his sac tighten further and a shock of electricity shoot up his spine and explode. He thrust once, twice, three times and felt himself emptying into her welcoming body. Carissa felt her walls being washed with his essence and that threw her into another violent climax. Carissa opened her mouth to scream, but Nick covered her mouth with his to swallow her scream.

Nick released her mouth and laid his forehead against hers. Kissing her gently as they both caught their breath, Nick reared back a bit, looked deep into her eyes an said "I am so sorry for ever saying something I shouldn't have. I love you. Jamie is your friend and that was a big no-no on my part. Thank you for forgiving me."

Carissa looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes, as well as the love. "That honestly has to be the best way of making up. I hate arguing with you, but I wouldn't have you any other way. Now get up and off of me so that we can shower and get changed into our ring gear."

Laughingly Nick did as she asked, helped her up and they proceeded into the shower to do just that. Shower.

* * *

Wade and Jamie were still silent and sitting next to each other in the Nexus locker room. It was driving him absolutely crazy. He kept looking over at her. She was doing her best to ignore him, though it was getting much harder for her, seeing as she was still pregnant and very emotional.

"Why do you always have to be around?" Jamie finally asked.

"Justin told me to come in here," he replied.

"Why do I have to be with you in this room?"

"Once again, because Justin told me to. He sent me a text message telling me that he needed me to come in here because it was really important."

"Whatever," she snapped.

"I'm miserable, I hope you know that," he told her.

"Good."

"And you know what? I love you. You're the most amazing, beautiful woman I've ever met in my entire life, and I want to spend every second of my life with you, and the fact that you broke up to me and won't even speak to me is killing me."

"The whoring bitch apologizes," she said, tilting her chin upwards and focusing her eyes on the ceiling.

"You know I didn't mean that. I fucking love you. You're having my baby. And you know that I would do anything for you. Even before we were together, who was the one who came to New York with you? Who was the one who would never let you drive anywhere alone? Who was the one spent so much time trying to prove to you that we belong together?" he asked. "You might be mad at me, but that's no reason to break up with me and not forgive me. You trust me, and I know that it's hard for you to trust anyone. I know everything there is to know about you."

"No, you don't."

"Then, I want to know everything there is to know about you, even though I know more than probably anyone else does."

"So do my fans. They always want to know as much as they can about me. That doesn't mean I'm gonna share it all."

"Jamie, come on."

"I'm not a whore, Wade."

"I know that. You're far from a whore."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you just trying to suck up or something? Because I'm really just not in the mood."

"Fine. I don't want to talk to you, if you're going to be nasty to me. Can I just talk to my baby, then?" he asked.

"What?"

"I want to talk to my baby."

"Whatever. Fine," she replied, rolling her eyes.

Wade knelt on the floor in front of Jamie. He rested a hand on her stomach and gently caressed it with him thumb. "Hi baby. I know I haven't seen you a lot lately, but I'm always thinking about you. I've missed you, and I still can't wait to see you. I know your mommy hates me right now, but I still love her…and I love you. So, if she's saying mean things about me, don't listen to them. I just hope that she can start talking to me soon, so I can be around the both of you more often," he said, his voice cracking.

Jamie was looking away from him, as she was clenching her jaw and trying her hardest to not cry, though the more he spoke and the more obvious it became that he was near tears, the harder it became for her to not cry. She blamed the hormones, even though it was this whole situation taking its toll on her. As much as she was upset with what Wade had said, she still missed him so much, and when he was being like this with the baby, it just made everything feel so much worse.

"I guess I should go now because I'm only going to make your mommy madder, and I don't want to do that," he said. "Don't forget that I love you, and I miss you, and even when I'm not around, I always want to be around you." Wade placed a small kiss on her stomach and went to pull his hand away, as the baby kicked. "Whoa." He kept his hand on her stomach, as the baby continued kicking and a smile formed on his face. "I guess that means you heard me," he said.

"Wade…" Jamie finally spoke up.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at her.

"You're not gonna really leave me in here, are you?" she asked, looking as if she was about to cry.

"I remember you saying that you wanted me to leave you alone," he pointed out, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"No…well, yeah…but no. Please don't go," she pleaded with him.

"Okay…"

"Why did you have to say that about me? And why did you have to defend Nick and start this whole thing?" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I wasn't defending Nick. I was just trying to make it so that a big fight between the two of you didn't erupt, but that obviously backfired on me. You're not a frigid bitch. And you're not a whoring bitch. That was way out of line. I should have never said anything like that, and I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"My feelings are just hurt."

"I know, and that's all my fault. I'm sorry. You know how much I love you. You're the only person on this earth that I want to spend my life with. You're my soul mate, sweetheart," he affectionately spoke to her.

Wade wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him, pressing a kiss to her head. "Does this mean we're unbroken up?" she asked him.

"I really hope so because I don't like being broken up. I'd rather just be together," she told him.

Wade nodded. "I agree."

"Oh thank God." Jamie pulled his face to hers and kissed him. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you, too."

"Can we go tell everyone now?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless we maybe can play with Justin just a little bit," she suggested with a smirk on her face.

"I like where your head is at."

"Then, let's do this. But I do have to tell Carissa because she's gonna die if she doesn't know," Jamie said.

"Okay."

The two stood up. Wade easily opened the door, causing the chair that was propped against it to fall, seeing as the door opened inside and not outside, making Justin's plan useless from the beginning, though Wade had purposely not mentioned that to Jamie. "I thought he'd be out here," she told him.

"Yeah, me, too. Maybe he found something shiny…"

"Probably."

The two laughed and walked down the hallway, towards Jamie and Carissa's locker room. Jamie opened the door and pushed it open, before her mouth fell open in complete shock. Right in front of her was Nick's bare ass, as he and Carissa were getting down and dirty on the floor, obviously making up.

She quickly closed the door and turned to face Wade, as she began laughing. He joined her and started laughing, as well. He pulled her into his arms.

"That was unexpected," he commented.

"Yeah…I guess they didn't realize the lock was broken," she said, trying to calm her laughing.

Wade leaned down and kissed her. "I don't want us to ever fight again, sweetheart. Okay?" he spoke, as his voice had taken on a more serious tone.

She nodded. "That sounds like a good idea," she agreed.

"And if we do, I think we should make up like those two," he told her, throwing a smirk at her.

Jamie giggled. "You big pervert."

"What can I say? I've got the world's most beautiful girlfriend, and I always want a piece of you."

"Oh come on, you know you're going to be getting some later on tonight. It's been too long."

"I like the sound of that," he said.

"So do I."

* * *

Justin was sitting in the locker room, upset that he hadn't heard any good news that had come of the make up between Jamie and Wade, leading him to believe that they hadn't made up yet. His plan had failed, and it made him very sad to think that his favorite couple still wasn't together. He decided to try and find Jamie and talk to her about what happened. He had been distracted when the Miz walked by him, donning the WWE Championship title. He thought it was hypnotizing and proceeding to follow Mike around trying to convince him to let the Nexus member try it on. By the time he came back to the room, still not having had worn the prestigous title, Jamie and Wade were no longer in there.

He opened the door to Jamie's locker room and shrieked loudly, upon seeing Nick and Carissa going at it like animals. They had obviously just gotten out of the shower, seeing as they both had wet hair, and their towels were laying in a heap next to the couple. He cocked his head to the side. "Wow. Carissa, I knew you had great boobs, but they are really huge," he commented.

Carissa and Nick stopped what they were doing, finally noticing Justin for the first time, since he had opened the door. "Justin! Get out!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry. I was just saying…"

"Go away! We're busy."

"Okay. Just one question. Do you know where Jamie is?"

"We haven't seen her, man. Please, go away. I'm trying to make up with my girlfriend, here! Again!" Nick yelled.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Sorry." He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind himself. "Well, that was a surprise. Where could Jamie be?" Justin tapped his chin for a few moments thinking. "She's pregnant. She's probably eating."

He decided to make a trip to catering, hoping that she would be there. As soon as he arrived there, he saw her, sitting at the table, munching on some French fries. He looked around and noticed Wade sitting at another table away from her, staring at her, looking as if he were going to cry.

Justin walked over to the miserable man and sat down next to him. "What's up? How'd my plan work?" he asked.

"How do you think?" he shot back.

"Well, she's sitting over there, and you're sitting over here, so I don't think that it went the way we were planning," he replied.

"The way you were planning, Justin. You're the one who put us in the room together," Wade pointed out.

"That's true," he agreed.

"So, what happened?"

"I apologized to her again and again, but she didn't care. She told me she's finished with me for good, and that it was a mistake that we ever got together in the first place," he explained, his face showing just how upset he was.

"She's out of her mind. Jamie loves you. Everyone knows that. Maybe I should talk to her for you. I can fix this."

"No. Justin, just leave her alone. It's only gonna piss her off more. Please, just leave it alone," Wade insisted.

"No. Don't worry. I'll take care of all of this," he insisted, getting up from the table and walking over to Jamie, while Wade protested.

"Hey Jay," he greeted with a smile, as he sat down next to her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"What happened with Wade in the locker room? I thought things were going to get better," he said.

"Obviously, you're an idiot because you shouldn't have tried to put us back together. It's over. I told him that. I told Wade that I don't want to have anything to do with him, aside from the fact that we both are parenting this child that I'm having. Other than that, we are completely finished, and I don't want to hear another word about it from you," she insisted.

"But I-"

"Justin," she warned.

"I just think-"

"I said not another word about it."

"This isn't fair," he whined.

"I don't care if you think it's fair or not. It's not fair that I have to be called names and put up with Wade's bullshit. It's also not fair that you think you're a part of the relationship we had and won't just let it end already."

"But it's because I love you guys, and I love it when you're together," he told her. "I think you're a very good couple, and I want you to get back together."

"I don't care. Can you leave me alone now?" she snapped.

Justin pouted. "I'm not letting you just end the relationship. I'm going to fix this. Mark my words, lady."

"I will beat the shit out of you. I don't care how pregnant I am. You will get hurt, I shit you not."

"But it isn't fair!" he stubbornly protested.

"I don't care. Go away, Justin. You're only gonna piss me off more, and I can promise you, after sticking me in the locker room with him, the last thing you want to do is piss me off any more than you already have," she lectured him. "And I'm not kidding around about this. Don't fuck with me because I will hurt you."

Justin groaned. "This is not over," he said, getting up.

"Yes, it is."

He glared at her. "I don't think so." Justin walked back over to Wade and sat down. "Well, that didn't go so well."

"I told you not to do it," he said. "You probably just made things a lot worse for me, you know?"

"No. It'll be fine."

"Just give it up. I have. If she doesn't want to be with me, she's not going to be. I accept that. You have to, too."

"No way. Are you crazy? I will not accept it, and I will not give up, either," he insisted. "I'm going to make this happen."

Wade rolled his eyes and stood up from the table. "This isn't going to work, and you're only going to make her mad."

Justin shrugged. "She's a mad person. It'll be fine."

The taller man shook his head, as he walked away. He winked in Jamie's direction, out of Justin's line of vision. Inside, she was smiling and feeling giddy. Outside, she was trying to play off this whole angry, broken up character. Justin was not happy with this. He was determined to fix things between two of his best friends. If only he knew what was really going on…

"How do you think Just is gonna react when he finds out that we're back together, and he's been trying so hard to fix us all day?" Wade asked, as he and Jamie were laying in her hotel room, in bed.

"He's probably gonna hate us," she replied.

"Maybe we shouldn't let him know."

"Yeah. I actually feel kind of bad that he's been really focused on this whole reuniting us campaign that he's got, and we've just been fucking around with his head."

"He's gonna know when I go to New York with you for the doctor's appointment tomorrow," he pointed out.

"Yeah…maybe we should somehow make him think it's his idea to make us go together, so he at least can feel good about himself," Jamie suggested.

"Yeah. The poor guy. You constantly torture him, and I'm always condoning your behavior."

She laughed and wrapped an arm around him. "You know, I'm lucky I've got a partner who encourages my bad behavior."

"And I'm lucky I've got someone to encourage. At least you're very entertaining," he pointed out.

She giggled. "I do try my very best."

"I know you do."

"I hope our baby doesn't think he or she is gonna be able to get away with half of the shit that you do."

"Bull. You know this baby is gonna be able to get away with even more. You're gonna be such a sucker for him or her."

Wade nodded. "That's probably true. You can be the disciplinarian. I don't think I'd be able to last even a minute trying to be mean."

"And I can?"

"Absolutely."

"That's probably true, but I would never hit our kid."

"I know, love. And neither would I."

"In fact, I'm probably going to spoil this baby so much that it's insane."

"We both will. We're going to be overbearing, overprotective, loving, wonderful parents," Wade said, a smile forming on his face, thinking about the little baby that would be entering their lives in approximately two and a half months.

"Only I would be due two weeks after Christmas."

"And only I would have so many shows lined up that I can come home Christmas morning, but I have to be away the next day."

"Baby, your show the day after Christmas is at Madison Square Garden. So, you won't have to fly out the next day."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I keep track of these things because I'm not gonna be able to travel and want to see you as much as I possibly can."

Wade smiled. "You're so in love with me."

"I am…but it's your fault."

"Best thing I ever did was make you love me."

"And the best thing I ever did was love you," she said, running her hand up to his face, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Sweetheart, you are just…you make me…well, I'm speechless."

"There's a first."

He laughed. "My point exactly."

Jamie leaned in and gave him a kiss. "I think if we can work with this big belly I've got, we need to have sex…and soon."

"Now seems like a good time."

She nodded. "I'm gonna have to agree with you there."

* * *

**A/N: So, as an extra special treat to my favoritest readers, I have a very special guest who wrote a part of this chapter. The first scene involving Carissa and Nick, was written by none other than the love of my life, the one and only, miamitravel. Tonight, we're supposed to be in NYC, at Madison Square Garden, watching some crazy stuff go down, but we've been snowed in our houses and not only don't get to see the world's hottest men and best wrestlers, but we don't get to hang out either :o( On the bright side, though, we both wrote the chapter, so yayness for that. Merry day after Christmas to everyone. You all know I love you sooooo much! I hope you enjoy! XoXoXoXoXo**


	37. Chapter 37

****

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 37**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and Carissa :o)**

**

* * *

**

"So, are you going to the doctor with Jamie?" Justin asked Wade, as the two were sitting in the locker room.

He slowly shook his head. "No. She doesn't want me to go with her," he simply replied, his voice sounding sad.

"Go anyway," he said.

"I can't."

"You have to. This is your baby."

"I know, but what am I gonna do? Force her to let me go? You know Jamie. She's not gonna let that happen."

"Well, I have an idea."

Wade rolled his eyes. "Honestly, your ideas suck, Justin. They never work, and I'm not gonna risk having her hate me even more because of one of your hare-brained schemes," he shot.

"I don't care. You're gonna listen to my idea, and you're gonna do what I tell you because I'm sick and tired of the two of you not being together. It's making me upset, and I'm not supposed to be worrying about either of you because I have my own girlfriend. And quite frankly, I'm sick and tired of being the little runt who everyone picks on. I mean, I can handle it, but you can bet your ass I know what I'm talking about, and I'm going to make things okay for you two, so shut up and listen," Justin snapped.

Wade was taken aback by Justin's outburst. "O-okay," he agreed.

"You're going to New York with Jamie, and I know this because I already got your plane ticket. I also got Jamie's. I told her I would go with her. She told me that was fine, and I booked the tickets, but I didn't book one for me. I booked one for you. So, she's gonna be pissed, but she can't miss this appointment, and she'll just have to deal with it."

"You've really got this all planned out, huh?" Wade asked, after a couple of moments of silence.

"Yup," he replied, his eyes showing traces of aggravation with the bigger man next to him.

Wade nodded. "Okay," he agreed.

"Really?" The aggravation was quickly replaced with hope.

"Yeah. Obviously you put a lot of work into this. Why shouldn't I go along with your plan? I mean, maybe it'll work," he optimistically spoke.

Justin smiled. All hints of anger from his earlier outburst were completely gone at this point. "It has to. You two belong together."

Wade smirked. "Alright."

The Nexus locker room door opened, and Jamie walked in. "Oh…sorry, Justin. I didn't realize you had company," she spoke, her voice sharp.

"It's okay. I'll go," Wade said, standing up, pretending as if he was about to leave the room. Justin stood up, as well, putting his hand up to Wade's chest, stopping him from going anywhere.

"No. Jamie, you will sit down, and you will quit being a bitch to him," Justin insisted, his eyes taking on the assertive expression they had moments earlier.

"Uh no. I won't."

"Sit the fuck down, Jamie Jordan, so help me God, you do not want to piss me off today," he warned, through gritted teeth. She was confused, as she had never seen this side of Justin before. So, she acquiesced, opting to sit on the couch opposite the two men, looking somewhat confused as to what was going on.

"What's with the attitude?" she asked.

"I'm giving back what I've been getting. Not that I can't handle it, but because I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking that just because I let everything slide that I'm a complete idiot. Tomorrow, Jamie, you will be getting on a plane to New York, correct?" he asked. She slowly nodded, unsure of where he was going with this. "Good. I told you I would be on that plane with you, but I lied. I booked the ticket in Wade's name because he will be going with you, instead," he explained.

"Why the fuck would you do something so stupid?" she demanded, standing up, in protest of his actions.

"Because I've had about enough of this shit! You two are supposed to be together. Don't fucking argue with me. Just shut your big mouth for five seconds and listen to me. You do not want to piss me off again."

Jamie sat down in shock, her eyes wide. She was not expecting that from Justin. "Okay…"

"You two are gonna go to New York together, and you're gonna fix whatever issues you have. I don't like it when the two of you aren't together," he said, his voice firm, though it was clear that he was not used to doing this.

"Okay," the pair agreed in unison.

A smile crossed his face. "Okay. Cool. Thanks," he said with a nod, proud of himself for being able to keep up the attitude long enough to get what he wanted.

* * *

Jamie and Wade were at the airport. They were sitting in the terminal. Justin had dropped them off, warning them that they had better start getting along. They thought it was really cute that he was being so tough with them.

"When we get back, we'll do the whole back together thing," Wade said, his arm around Jamie.

She smiled. "Then, he'll be all happy because he'll think that we got back together because of his plan."

"Exactly. It's almost like our little thank you for being so supportive of our relationship, even through the hard times," he said.

Jamie laughed. "This is so twisted. I almost feel bad for making him think that we're still broken up, when we're doing so much better than ever."

"But that's why we're letting him think that it was him who got us back together," Wade pointed out.

"In his defense, he really is the reason we are back together. I wasn't planning on speaking to you for a lot longer than I did. If he didn't stick us in the locker room with each other, who knows what would be going on now?"

Wade nodded. "That's a good point. You know, I don't think we appreciate Justin as much as we should."

"I think we do…we just don't let him know how much we love him," Jamie said, interlocking her fingers with Wade's, as they waited for their flight to board.

"That's true."

"You know how much I really love that guy?" she asked.

"I know you two are close. He's Cena's competition for the position of your best friend right now."

She smirked. "I love those two men very, very much. Those two, Randy, John Hennigan. They're my favorite male friends. You, though, are my real best friend because I am so in love with you that I couldn't imagine ever being closer to anyone else," she told him, sincerely.

"Oh sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head, his thumb caressing her hand gently. "I love you so much."

"We really need to work on you moving your stuff into my house because soon enough I'm going to be bigger and even more useless," she told him. "And I'm gonna have to be taken care of by my big, strong boyfriend."

He smiled. "How about this idea: when we have off for the whole Thanksgiving holiday, since I don't celebrate it, I'll fly to the house and pack up the stuff I'll be bringing over, and then, I'll set it up."

"I also need to work on the nursery."

"No. You need to pick out the details of the room, and I'll make sure it's taken care of. There's no way you'll be doing any of the physical work on it. That's not safe for you," he told her.

"I can paint…"

"No. You can't be near the paint fumes, and even if you could, I still wouldn't want you in there. We have off for six days around Thanksgiving. Justin doesn't really celebrate it because his family's not even in the country. He can help me. I'll talk to some of the guys to come over for a day or two to help out."

"But I wanna help."

"You can help. You can get whoever you'd like over, and go baby shopping," he offered her with a smile.

"But I want to do that with you, too," she said.

"Okay. Then, how about this: we'll start baby shopping today in New York," he compromised.

"Really?"

"I don't see why we shouldn't. You're far enough along that we need to start taking care of these things."

She nodded. "The closer we get to my due date, the more excited I am about everything that we have to do." She rubbed her hand over the surface of her belly.

"I agree. My parents are going to fly into New York around your due date. They want to be here for the arrival of their first grandchild," he told her.

"That works for me. I love your parents. They're so sweet."

"Well, luckily, my mother isn't one of those overbearing pains in the arse when it comes to stuff like this. She's gonna stay with you for a little while before I can be here with you, and she'll come back after I have to go back to work, when you'll still be out on maternity leave, so that you're not alone."

"When was this decided?" she asked.

"The other day. You still weren't speaking to me."

"Oh, well, it's good to know I won't have to be completely alone," she said, giving him a smile.

"Yeah. I made mum promise not to be a burden on you, but she swore she wouldn't. She's not the kind of woman who likes to get in the way. She just likes to help where she's needed."

"To be honest, even if she was overbearing and annoying, I'd prefer to have her around, anyway. I um…I don't really remember what it's like to have a parent, much less a mother. So, it'd be nice to have her around."

Stu smiled. "My mother will take care of you. I even trust her more than I trust myself when it comes to taking care of you. She met you once, but she knows that we're gonna be together forever."

Jamie rested her head on his shoulder. "I feel like for the first time in my entire life, I have a family. Almost makes me want to celebrate Thanksgiving…"

"So, why don't we?"

"Because…everyone had their own plans. I don't want to bother everyone else with my obsession with having a real family."

"Darling, if you want, I'll invite my parents over. We can invite everyone else over, and whoever doesn't have any plans can come over. We can do this. If it's what you want, I will make it happen."

Jamie smiled. "It's not necessary."

"I think it is."

She nodded. "Okay…"

"Besides, we should actually get started on celebrating holidays and doing the whole family gathering thing. After all, we're going to be having a baby. Once he or she comes along, we need to do our best to give this child a normal upbringing…well, as normal as two parents who are wrestlers can give a baby."

"I can't believe we're really having our own family. That's just…it's so crazy. I never expected this to happen for me."

"I guess sometimes we just end up living a life differently than we had expected. I never thought I'd find someone who I love so much, and then, I met you."

"I love you, Wade," she said, softly.

"I love you, too, my dear," he reciprocated.

Their flight was called to board over the loud speaker. The two stood up, and Wade immediately grabbed both of their carry-on bags, as they headed towards the entrance of the plane.

* * *

"Justin!" Carissa called, walking into the Nexus locker room.

He popped his head up and looked over at her. "Hey Tits McGee," he greeted. "What's up?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fucking pervert," he muttered. "I was thinking, Jamie is having a baby soon. We're two of her best friends. That means we have some big plans to make," she spoke.

"Oh? Meaning…? You're not planning on stealing her baby, are you?" he asked, suspiciously.

"No, you voyeuristic idiot. What I meant by that is we need to throw her a baby shower," she told him.

"What's that?"

She groaned. "Oh dear God. Okay, when a woman has a baby, usually the women in her life throw a baby shower, which is a party where everyone buys baby gifts and plays baby games, things like that. But since she's got more guy friends, I was thinking that we could have a WWE baby shower, meaning that we'll have everyone there, and we can do it backstage at Survivor Series. Think about it. We're supposed to be at the arena around three or four. So, we can talk to Vince, and maybe he can arrange us going there earlier, so we can set up a party in the backstage area."

Justin tapped on his chin for a few moments. "I think that's an awesome idea!" he finally declared. "But when do we get to steal the baby."

"Justin, we can't steal the baby. That's illegal and will definitely get us in a lot of trouble. Besides, I'd much rather have my own baby than steal theirs."

"Alright," he agreed with a frown.

"But I know Jamie and Wade will love the party."

"If they're speaking by then."

"Oh, they will be. I'm sure that your plan to get them back together is working, as we speak."

"You think? I know I was very threatening towards them, but I know Jamie's kind of a bitch when it comes to doing things to make other people happy…like me…seeing as I'm the one who needs them to get back together."

"They need to be back together, too, for themselves…and for the sanity of everyone in the company."

"But most importantly, me."

"No. Most importantly, their baby."

"There you go. Keep using the baby as leverage. Touché," he shot, glaring at her. "They love me more."

"No, they don't. Not more than the baby."

"I'm practically like their own baby. I'm just bigger."

"No. The baby is like their own baby. You're more like the slightly demented neighborhood child who follows them around and tugs on their sleeves asking why the sky is blue and where unicorns come from."

"Where do unicorns come from?" he asked, his eyes showing curiosity. Carissa smirked and shook her head.

"I love you, Justin."

"I love you, too, Carissa."

"I'm gonna go talk to John about this party. I'll have him get the rest of the guys on board, and I'll talk to Melina about getting the Divas involved," she said.

"Okay. That sounds like a plan." She turned around, walking to the door. "Wait a second," he stopped her.

Carissa turned to face him. "What's up, Just?"

"Where do unicorns come from? Seriously?" he asked.

She shook her head, a smile on her face, suppressing her laugh, as she turned and left the room. Justin pouted.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, my loves. I know this is a bit shorter than I like. Truth be told, I'm stuck in bed and trying to sleep, but I love updating too much for my own health. I'm stuck in for New Year's Eve thanks to the lovely stomach virus I've had for the past couple of days. So, anyways, I may be updating at least one other story today (Either Stuck or Won't Back Down...I've been working on both). That'll be my big plan for the evening. Way to end 2010 lol! I hope everyone has a happy, fun and safe New Year's Eve/New Year! Don't do anything that I would ;o) Love you all! And thanks for making my 2010 a very great year with all the hits and reviews and alerts and favorites! It means the world to me! And truth be told, I met one of my very bestest friends in the entire world because of this particular story, the lovely miamitravel! Love you guys! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	38. Chapter 38

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 38**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie and, by her own admission, Carissa.**

* * *

Jamie was laying in her bed, after a long day. The next morning, she and Wade would be flying back out to meet up with everyone. The doctor's appointment went wonderfully. The baby was developing perfectly, and she was getting closer and closer to her due date. The couple had done some baby shopping, and though Wade tried to play it cool, initially, he ended up being the one running around the store picking things out for the baby, even though they still didn't know if they were having a boy or a girl. It had been exhausting to start preparing, but she was happy they'd at least started on getting things for the baby.

Wade and Jamie had also started making plans for one of her guest rooms to be used as the nursery, though there was still some time before the room would actually be put together. All in all, things were coming along quickly, as they needed to.

"Hey beautiful," Wade greeted, walking into the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on his girlfriend's bulging baby belly.

"Hi," she softly replied, looking over at him.

"Are you okay, love?"

She smiled. "I am. I'm just thinking about things."

"Oh? Like what?" he asked, laying next to her.

"Well, us, the baby, my job, there's a lot to think about, you know?"

"There is a lot to think about," he repeated in agreement.

"I mean, I know the baby is priority number one, obviously. And we're in a very close number two. But I still hope that once things calm down a bit after the baby comes, that I can get back in the ring," she admitted.

"I'm sure that you'll be able to. I mean, I'd rather that you didn't wrestle anymore, but I know you love it, and I know you want to get back in there, so you know you have my full support, Jamie," he told her.

Jamie smiled. "Thanks, baby."

"Of course."

"It's gonna be so weird to not have this belly, once the baby comes around, you know?" she said, rubbing her hands over her stomach.

"I know. I like this. You look incredible with this whole pregnancy thing you've got going on," he said with a smile.

"Thanks. I feel like a blimp, though. I can barely see my feet, but I do kinda like being able to show off the fact that we're having a baby," she told him.

"I remember the first sonogram photo I saw," he fondly recalled. "You were not a fan of mine at the time."

"I know. Thank God that changed," she breathed, giving him a lazy smile. "I mean, I know we still argue sometimes, but I'm happy we at least have some stability, you know? It's not something I'm really used to."

"I understand, sweetheart. It doesn't matter what happens between us. I'm never going away."

She laughed. "Oh really? Even if I break up with you and refuse to see or speak to you?"

"I'll stalk you until you take me back," he replied with a laugh. Wade laid down next to her, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Now you're my stalker?" she asked, smirking.

"Absolutely. You and our baby are stuck with me for the rest of my life," he confidently assured her.

"I know I give you a hard time every now and then, even though I've gotten better. But I hope you realize that I do love you, and even though I never wanted to have a baby, especially if I wasn't married, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Wade gave her a smile and scooted a bit close to her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I feel the same way, darling."

"I can't wait to go back tomorrow and show everyone the pictures of the baby," she admitted.

"Me either. I love bragging about our baby."

"Me, too."

* * *

"Ugh. You know, she might not be having a girl, Carissa," Justin groaned to Carissa, as she was writing out invitations to the baby shower she and Justin…AKA mostly she…were planning, while in the Catering area. "The invitations don't have to be pink."

"They're pink and blue. Stop being a baby."

He pouted and folded his arms over his chest. "I'm just saying. It seems like you're playing favorites. That's not fair."

"Oh give it a rest."

"Whatever."

"Justin, who the hell is this on the list? I can't read your handwriting," she asked, pointing to what looked like scribble scrabble on the list of people they were inviting.

He furrowed his brow. "Um…it's a secret."

"I have to know who it is or else I can't write out the invitation to that person," she explained to him.

"Oh um…well…I don't actually know what that says," he admitted.

Carissa rolled her eyes. "Let me know if you figure it out."

"Okay." Justin's eyes were glued to the piece of paper, trying to figure out what he had written, when it hit him a few moments later. "Oh wait! That says Jamie and underneath it is Wade," he told her.

She sat back in her seat and put the pen down, trying not to turn around and wring his neck. "Justin, they don't get invitations."

"Why not? If they don't show up, doesn't that defeat the purpose of the whole baby party thing?"

"Sweetheart, it's a surprise. I will talk to Wade about it, and I know he will be there. He will make sure Jamie shows up. So, don't worry about it. They'll be there, but they don't get an invitation."

"I'm really not getting this whole thing. It's very confusing."

"Okay, if someone was throwing a surprise party for you, you wouldn't get an invitation, right?" Carissa tried to explain.

"I've never had a surprise party, though."

"I said if."

"Okay…well, I guess not."

"So, there."

"I guess that makes sense, then," he replied with a nod. He paused for a moment. "I'm gonna be honest here. I miss Jamie. I know she's only been gone since yesterday, and she'll be back tomorrow, but I miss her."

"I know, sweetie. She's your best friend. Of course you miss her."

He nodded and rested his elbows on the table, his chin in his hands. "I miss her a lot. She's my favorite."

"I know. She's my favorite, too."

"Where's your boyfriend?"

Carissa shrugged. "I'm pretty sure he went to the gym. I didn't really ask," she replied, her eyes focused on the invitations.

"Is there trouble in paradise?" he asked, being nosy.

"No. We've just been together so long that we don't really ask where we're going and what we're doing. As long as his dick is in his pants, I don't particularly care," she explained to him.

He nodded. "Jamie always knows where Wade is."

"Probably because they're always together," she pointed out.

"I like it that way."

"Me, too. They're my favorite couple. Those two are so in love that it's insane," she agreed.

Justin nodded. "Maybe Kelly and I will be like that one day," he thought aloud with a smile on his face.

"Kelly's a good girl. I'm sure the two of you are going to stay very happy together," Carissa assured him.

"I know. When I first asked Kelly out, I told Jamie everything, and she was really happy for me. I know everyone thinks she's a bitch, and she can be, but she's really a good person deep down inside."

"She is."

"I hope she likes this party," Justin said.

"She will," Carissa confidently replied.

"I hope so. I want everything to be perfect for her."

A smile crossed Carissa's face. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah. She's like my little sister...who acts like more of a big sister."

"Well, she feels the same way about you, you know that?"

"Um...I hope she doesn't think of me as a sister."

"I meant that she thinks of you as a brother."

"Really?" he asked, hopefully.

"Definitely. Jamie might be a hard ass sometimes, but she thinks of you as her brother. I'm sure of it," Carissa assured him.

He smiled. "Good. That makes me her big brother."

"Exactly. You better keep looking out for her."

"I will," he firmly replied. "I've got her back."

* * *

"You know, there's less than a month until Thanksgiving is here," Wade said, as he and Jamie were on the plane, ready to meet back up with everyone.

"I know."

"Have you planned anything for the big dinner you want to have?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. I'm kind of only half looking forward to it."

"Why?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Well, we don't really get much time for the two of us, and we're gonna have all of that time off, and I don't really want to spend it with everyone, especially since the baby's gonna be here not too soon after that."

"So, what do you want to do, doll?"

"Maybe we should do a whole Christmas thing. I mean, your parents will be here, so it'll be even better. Plus it's the week before we have the baby."

Wade nodded. "Whatever makes you happy."

"I think a nice Christmas thing would make me happy," she said.

A smile crossed Wade's face. "Okay. I'm telling you, as long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me."

"Well, I also want you to be happy."

"As long as I've got you, I am. You should know that by now. The most important thing to me is you and Baby Barrett."

Jamie giggled. "Baby Barrett? Where'd you come up with that one?"

"I don't know. It just came to me."

"I like it. We can call the baby BB for short," she said.

"Sounds good to me."

"We haven't even discussed what we're actually gonna name the baby, when we have him or her."

"I know."

"We should probably start talking about that."

"Aren't we supposed to have a baby naming book or something?" he asked.

"Hmm…" Jamie thought for a couple of moments. "I guess when we land, we'll have to stop at a bookstore or something."

"Unless you know of any names that you like."

She shrugged. "Honestly, I wasn't one of those chicks who planned out her kids' names. I never exactly thought I'd be having kids, you know?"

He nodded slowly. "Alright. Well, we still have some time to think about it. You're not due for another two months."

"I didn't realize there's really so much planning that goes into all of this baby stuff," she thought aloud.

"Yeah. Me either. I knew that being a parent was a lot of work from what I've been told, but even little things like names are a huge deal."

"Amen to that."

Wade wrapped his arm around Jamie's shoulders and pulled her towards him. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hand finding its way onto his abdomen and resting there. "We can do this."

"We don't have much of a choice at this point," she said with a chuckle.

"That's very true."

"I wonder how excited Justin's gonna be when he thinks he got us back together."

"He'll probably cry or something."

"I dunno. After the other day, Justin's not the pussy I thought he was. He can be a real hard ass," she said. "He yelled at me, and let's be fair, no one yells at me and lives to tell about it."

"I've yelled at you," Wade pointed out.

"You also got dumped by me, so I wouldn't exactly be bragging, pal. Besides we're different. You got me pregnant. I don't have much of a choice, if I don't want to be a single parent."

Wade nodded. "Fair enough."

Jamie smiled. He kissed the top of her head. "We're gonna end up being one of those old boring couples."

"Nothing would make me happier."

She lifted her head and planted a chaste kiss to his lips. "Me either," she agreed, before replacing her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Where are they?" Justin whined, pacing the baggage claim area of the airport, where Jamie and Wade were due to be arriving any minute.

"Okay. Relax yourself before I find it necessary to give you an Attitude Adjustment, Gabriel. Because I'll do it," John warned him, his arms folded over his broad chest, while he tried to pretend he was being patient. He honestly didn't realize that almost three days without Jamie was going to make him crazy.

"Cena, don't even pretend you're not going to start jumping around like Justin, when you see her," Randy blew his friend's cover.

"I'm trying here," John defended himself.

"Ha! You're trying to steal my woman! I knew it! Well, Cena, it's your problem because Jamie's mine!" Justin insisted, jumping into the bigger man's face.

John lifted Justin up over his shoulders, as if he was going to perform his finisher on the man. "Cena! Cut the shit!" Randy scolded.

John frowned, before putting Justin down, who immediately ran behind Randy, hiding from the seven-time WWE Champion. "I was just gonna adjust that cocky attitude. He thinks Jamie's his? He's crazy. She's mine. Everyone knows that. We've been friends for a lot longer, and I know more about her," he defended himself.

"First of all, you're an idiot. Secondly, I think she would kick the shit out of both of you if she heard this infantile banter. Jamie's her own property. The only exception might be Wade, but let's be honest, she wouldn't even admit to that, I'm sure," Randy pointed out.

"Jamie!" Justin yelled, running over to his friend and wrapping his arms around her. "I've missed you so much!" She remained still in his grasp, which is when Justin decided to look at her, realizing that it wasn't Jamie he was hugging. He immediately stepped back. "Whoops. Sorry, I thought you were my friend," he apologized, blushing. "But obviously you're not her. She's pregnant. Like really pregnant. Like huge. The chick's a blimp, and obviously you're not," he continued to ramble.

"You really think I'm a blimp?" the real Jamie asked, her arms folded over her chest, while she was tapping her foot, a few feet away from him. The woman he had hugged had already walked away.

"Jamie!" he yelled, again, running over and hugging her. She pushed him off of her, her eyes burning into him.

"I'm huge? A blimp?" she asked.

He laughed sheepishly. "What? I don't…who would say something like that? You look amazing," he said, clearly sucking up. Wade was covering his face mouth with his hand, trying to hide his laughing. John and Randy were hysterical behind Justin. The whole scene was just priceless.

"I want to hurt you right now," she said.

"I'm so happy you're back, my bestest friend in the whole wide world," he gushed, hugging her again.

"Uh huh." Jamie finally caved and wrapped her arms around Justin. "Have you been well-behaved?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I hung out with Carissa a little bit. She hit me a couple of times," he informed her.

"Did you deserve it?"

Justin looked shocked. "What? Me? I never deserve it. I'm always good, she just…yeah. I deserved it," he admitted with a nod.

Jamie laughed. "Oh Justin. You're something else, you know that?"

"I try. So, are you two back together? I see Wade's still alive. That's a good sign," he observed.

"Yes, we are," she replied, as Wade wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her head.

"Thank you, Justin," Wade said, giving him a nod.

Justin was beaming. "Aw, you guys. I do what I can for two of my favoritest people in the world, especially Jamie."

John came over and hugged Jamie, pulling her away from her boyfriend. "I've missed you, Firecracker," he said.

"Aw, I missed you, too, Johnny Boy."

"Don't ever leave me again."

"I had to separate these two," Randy said, pulling John away from Jamie and giving her his own hug. "John attempted to Attitude Adjust Justin while we were waiting," he explained, as he pulled back.

Jamie's hands went to her hips, and she glared at John. "What the hell would you do that for?" she asked, her voice venomous.

"He was saying that you were his, and I told him that you were mine first," he tried to defend himself.

"Wow. I didn't know I was property that you two kids could fight over."

"I told you so," Randy said, shaking his head.

John glared at Randy. "Shut up, Orton."

Randy pulled a Viper glare at him and hissed. John immediately backed off, giving the taller man a sheepish smile.

"Anyways, I'm pretty sure we've got ourselves a venue to get to," Jamie said. "Let's get our bags."

"Okay," Justin agreed, grabbing Jamie's hand and holding it in his, as they walked over to the baggage carousel.

"Justin, let go of her," Wade ordered.

He gave him a puppy dog face. "But I love her."

"And so do I. In fact, she's my girlfriend."

"Only because I made her get back with you," he shot.

Jamie pressed her lips together, trying to stifle a laugh, seeing as Justin was getting awfully ballsy with Wade. And Wade did not look pleased with it either.

"Let go of her hand, before I fold you and shove you into a suitcase and fly you to another country, making sure you have no ID or money to get back," he threatened, causing Justin to let go of Jamie's hand, which Wade quickly held in his own hand. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his arm, as they walked.

"I feel like you're gonna end up punching someone before we even make it to the arena," she whispered.

Wade laughed. "Probably. And it'll probably be Justin."

She nodded. "I know we weren't gone for very long at all, but I am happy we're back. This is too much fun to miss."

Wade gave her a smile. "I agree, doll."

As soon as Jamie and Wade's bags were spotted, the guys grabbed them, and everyone walked to the parking lot, where the Ford Expedition that Randy had rented was parked. "So, how did you manage to bring these two goons with you?" Jamie asked her friend, seeing as Randy was the only one that was supposed to be picking them up.

"You know what it's like. John knew I was coming to get you two, so he begged and begged and followed me around like a puppy, so to shut him up, I agreed to let him come. Then, Justin overheard me agree to let him come, so then, he insisted that I needed to let him come, and it got so annoying between the two of them, that I really didn't have a choice, and in order to shut them both up, I brought both of these idiots along," Randy explained.

Jamie nodded. "I had a feeling it was something like that."

He smiled. "Of course."

Jamie and Randy were sitting in the middle row of the truck, Justin was situated in the back row, though his chin was resting on the row that Jamie and Wade were in, while Randy was driving, and John was occupying the passenger's seat.

"Justin, can you move your head?" Wade asked.

"Jamie smells good. And I missed her. And I want to be as close to her as possible, forever," he refused.

"Oh Lord, I'm going to end up hurting you by the end of the night," Wade groaned, causing Jamie to laugh.

"I certainly love me some violence," she said.

Justin wrapped his arms around Jamie from behind. "But I love you. Why would you want this brute to hurt me?" he innocently asked.

"Because it's fun to watch you. And you scream like a girl."

"I do not!" he defended himself.

Wade quickly clamped a hand onto Justin's shoulder, causing Justin to scream loudly, proving Jamie right. Wade let go of Justin and faced forward, smiling.

"I will stop this car and make you walk back, Justin. Stop screaming in the car," Randy scolded, eyeing him from the rearview mirror.

Justin smiled sheepishly. "I love you."

Randy rolled his eyes. "It's not mutual."

"Hmph." Justin sat back in his seat, his arms folded over his chest, as he pouted, insulted by Randy's words.

"Aw, my poor boy," Jamie cooed, turning around and placing a hand on his arm. He caved and smiled at her.

"I feel like I'm the school bus for a fucking daycare center, right now," Randy breathed, shaking his head.

"Welcome to my life," she retorted, turning to shoot a smile in Randy's direction, who returned the gesture.

"I don't know how you do it, lady."

"Neither do I. But between feeling like I'm raising John and Justin, I feel like I've got plenty of parenting experience at this point."

"Hey!" John protested, turning in his seat.

"Hi," she sweetly said.

"You know that's not true."

"Oh really?" she asked, bobbing her head.

John remained silent and turned back around.

"Exactly my point."

"Sometimes, I feel like you'd be the better leader of Nexus," Wade commented with a smirk.

"Really? Because I feel that way all of the time. You're just a bigger dick, so it works out better for you," she replied.

"I'm a dick?"

"On-screen, I meant," she corrected herself. His stern expression didn't waver. She gave him a smile and planted an affectionate kiss on his chin. Wade couldn't hide his smile and pulled her against him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she reciprocated.

"Ew, gross," John teased.

"Suck it, Cena," she growled at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? If you'd like me to do that, then we're gonna have to discuss this whole pregnancy thing because I'm pretty sure if I can suck it, as you so eloquently put it, there are gonna be some big problems in that delivery room."

She rolled her eyes. "You're a douche," she breathed.

John smiled.

"I would suck it," Justin said.

Jamie turned to look at him, a disgusted expression on her face. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Oh wait. No. I just…I meant that I would just do whatever you told me to…I didn't…" He laughed awkwardly. "Whoops."

"I'm just gonna pretend you never said that, and we're gonna strike that from the record, okay?" she suggested.

He nodded adamantly. "That sounds like a great idea."

"Yeah…"

John snorted while he was laughing. "Justin wants to suck it. I'm gonna tell everyone when we get back!" he teased. Randy backhanded John across the chest.

"Cut the shit," he warned.

Justin pouted again. "I don't like you right now, John."

"I guess you won't suck it for me then, huh?" he continued his pestering.

"Cena, shut up. Leave him alone. He was just trying to one up you and make it seem like he would do whatever I would tell him to," Jamie scolded. "I swear, it's like I'm already raising children," she breathed.

"But he said-"

"John!" she snapped.

"Sorry."

Wade laughed. "At least we know you'll be great at disciplining our children," he pointed out.

"I dunno about that. These two imbeciles aren't my children. They just follow me around like I'm their mother."

Randy nodded. "True story."

"And mommy's back!" Justin cheered.

"Yeah…"

* * *

**A/N: I know this was mostly a filler, but I want to move time along a bit. Besides, who doesn't love a little humor, especially with Justin? Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm thanking you in advance for the reviews and hits and all that fun stuff! Hopefully I'll be updating again soon, but I can't really make any promises, seeing as today is my one day off for this week, and I don't have a day off next week, seeing as I'm working on getting a promotion, so work has been pretty hectic, but if I get the spot, it'll all be worth it! :o) Also! I have a poll up on my profile page. I posted ten short, short stories (Short Stories Collection 1). The poll is to vote on which one you guys would be most interested in seeing as a full-length story. You can vote for more than one, though, as I'll probably end up using more than one of them, anyway. If you have any ideas or suggestions for any of the them, you're more than welcome to post it in a review or PM me :o) Love you guys! I hope 2011 is treating everyone well! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	39. Chapter 39

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 39**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie and Carissa :o)**

* * *

Wade woke up and immediately knew something wasn't right. His initial reaction was to turn around and make sure Jamie was okay. The problem with that was when he turned around, he found that she wasn't there. He sat up, a surging of panic taking over him, as his heart began racing. Everything was probably fine, but he was still overprotective and worried about his pregnant girlfriend. He glanced over at the clock. It was just passed four in the morning. If she wasn't in the bathroom, she should be sleeping. Wade threw the covers off of him, leaving him in just his black sweatpants. He got up out of the bed. He walked out of the bedroom into the main room of the suite.

Relief took over, as he saw Jamie sitting on the couch, watching television. He walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Holy shit. You scared the fuck out of me," she spoke, startled, bringing her hand to her chest, as her breathing had gotten a bit heavier, as she didn't realize Wade had entered the room.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he apologized. "I just woke up, and when I didn't see you next to me, I got a little nervous. Are you alright?"

She gave him a small smile. "You're so protective of me. It's adorable. I'm okay, baby. Just couldn't sleep…again," she replied, resting her body against his. Wade's arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her.

"You should have woken me up. I would've kept you company."

"Yeah, but you're a borderline insomniac. And you were out like a light. You've been so busy lately with the baby stuff that I just…I dunno. I wanted you to get some sleep for once," she explained.

Wade smiled. "That's very kind of you, darling, but I'd much rather be awake if you are. That was if you need anything I can take care of it. You're thirty-three weeks pregnant now. I don't want you doing any unnecessary work."

"You're so sweet, Wade," she said, softly.

"I try."

"You're the best, you do know that, right?"

A smile formed on Wade's face. "I'm really not. I'm just trying to take care of my family," he replied.

"Yeah, but whenever you have a day off, you bring some of the guys who are off and fly home with them to take care of the nursery stuff, while I'm here hanging out with Carissa, watching TV and eating like it's going out of style. I feel so friggen lazy that it's making me think I'm a jerk."

"First of all, I want to take care of this nursery before we're home for Thanksgiving because then, we can take care of the easy stuff like decorating, without having to worry about you breathing in paint fumes and stuff like that. So, you're not allowed to be at the house for the time being. Secondly, I want you to be as lazy as you possibly can and eat a whole lot and do that kind of stuff for the time being. I don't want you doing anything too strenuous. You're having our baby in about seven weeks. So, trust me, I prefer knowing that you're being lazy, and our baby is safe. It makes me feel a lot better. Hell, I'd prefer it if you stayed in bed all day every day."

"You know I couldn't handle doing that," she replied.

He nodded, kissing the top of her head. "Yeah. I'm surprised that you manage to stay in bed…most nights…without getting up constantly."

She giggled. "This baby is really not fun anymore. I mean, it was fun when I had this cute bump, and everyone was cooing over it, and it wasn't exactly uncomfortable or anything. That's when it was awesome. Now, I have this huge stomach, which is really only benefiting me in that it can act as a table, which is cool. But I can't sleep. I can't ever get comfortable. And the baby won't stop kicking me," she whined.

"Aw, darling. Can I do anything to help you out?" he asked.

"No. Once the baby comes out, it'll be better."

"Are you nervous about giving birth? I mean, I know we've gone to a few classes to prepare us, but…I mean…it looks painful…"

Jamie looked up at Wade, glaring at him. "No, I'm really looking forward to having a baby come through my vagina," she sarcastically replied.

"Touché," he commented, realizing he'd touched a nerve.

"Look at how fucking fat I am," she groaned, pulling her shirt over her stomach. Wade gently placed a hand on it.

"I don't think you're fat. I think you look so great. You've barely gained any weight besides your stomach. Well, and your tits have clearly grown…a lot. But other than that, you look that same. From behind, you can't even tell that you're pregnant," he replied, trying to be helpful.

"But then I turn around and BAM! Hello Shamu!"

"That's not true." All of a sudden, Wade felt movement in Jamie's stomach. "I think the baby's kicking."

"What's new?" she asked. "Do you know, if you actually watch it happen, you can see the outline of the foot? Or if the baby is punching me, you can see a hand? It's like something out of 'Alien'. It's really disturbing," she told him.

Wade moved his hand and saw the outline of a foot kick from inside Jamie's stomach. "Holy shit. That's the baby's foot. That's our child's foot," he said, in complete disbelief, causing Jamie to raise an eyebrow.

"Baby, this is something I deal with everyday," she replied. "Besides, it's really more creepy than anything."

"Well, I think it's incredible," he replied, watching her stomach, waiting to see the baby's foot again.

Jamie smiled. "You know, as creepy as it is, the fact that you're so mesmerized by this is really adorable," she said.

Wade laughed. "You think I'm adorable?"

She nodded. "I do."

He leaned in and kissed her. Jamie wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her, as she deepened the kiss. Wade pulled her into a sitting position on his lap. He gently held her in his arms, knowing she was uncomfortable as it was with having her stomach in the way. It certainly didn't bother him.

"Oh my God! You two are having sex!" Justin yelled.

Jamie and Wade looked up at him like he was crazy. "Are you an idiot or something? We were kissing," she said.

Justin gave her a smile. "Oh. Whoops. Sorry. I guess I just assumed the worst," he replied.

"The worst? Listen, you're excited about this baby coming, so if we never had sex, there would be no baby."

"True story. I get that. But I didn't see it happen, so I can pretend that it was just a miracle," he explained.

Jamie slowly nodded, pressing her lips together, to suppress the laugh that was threatening to come out.

"Okay…I'm going to the bathroom," Justin said, before walking into the restroom of the suite.

"Justin, so help me God, you better fucking close that door. You're not three years old. Close the damn door," she scolded, through gritted teeth.

Seconds later, the door was shut. "You're going to be the world's greatest mother. You've had so much practice with Justin. I mean, he's still not perfect, but he's learned to listen to your instructions, at least," Wade said.

Jamie laughed. "Right? I feel like this whole parenting thing is gonna be easy after dealing with Justin," she agreed.

Wade kissed her temple. "I love you."

"I love you, too. You know, hunnie, you can go back to bed. I'm fine in here. Hell, I came in here so I didn't wake you up."

"I know, but…it's hard for me to sleep if I'm not next to you. I like to be near you, in case anything happens. I mean, what if you start having contractions early, and you're alone? I can't risk it," he replied.

"But if I was having premature contractions, I'd probably be yelling, and I'd wake you up," she pointed out. Wade nodded. The bathroom door opened, and Justin walked out. "Get back in there and wash your hands," she said.

"I knew I forgot something," he said to himself, before getting back in the bathroom to wash his hands.

Wade laughed. "You're something else."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "It happens. But seriously, you can go to bed. We have Raw tomorrow night, and you have a match," she pointed out. "It's gonna be busy. Plus next week, we have the Legends on Raw, which is very exciting…for me, at least. Not to mention, you're gonna need your sleep now because this baby is gonna keep us up when he or she comes around."

Justin walked out of the bathroom again. "Goodnight, Jamie. Goodnight, Wade," he said, going back into his room.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," she said, before the door closed behind him.

"How about we go back into bed and put the television on in there?" Wade suggested, his hand on her lower back.

"Okay," she agreed. Jamie stood up. Wade got up after her and took her hand in his. She shut the television off, and they walked into their bedroom.

Jamie climbed into bed, laying on her left side. Wade laid next to her, his arm wrapping around her.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Of course, sweetheart. You can tell me anything at all," he replied, turning on the television with the remote.

"I really do love you so much," she admitted.

Wade looked at her, his focus immediately only on her as opposed to the TV. "I know, and I hope you know that I love you more than anything on this earth. You and our baby are my world," he reciprocated.

She giggled. "I know. You tell me that all the time. But I know I don't always tell you things like that…about how I feel and stuff, and I just wanted you to know how much I really do care about you."

He smiled. "I know you do, Jamie. Trust me. I can tell just by the way you look at me, and the way you act most of the time. You might not realize it, but you show me that you love me in your own way, and I get that."

Jamie pressed a kiss to his bare chest. "Okay, good. Now, what are we gonna watch?" she asked.

"As luck would have it, the greatest show on earth is on," he said.

"'Jersey Shore'?" she asked, with a hopeful smile.

"Not by a long shot. 'The Office' actually," he replied.

"You watch that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, I do. Steve Carell is hilarious."

"Oh my God. I really love you so much more now. That show is hilarious," she said with a huge smile on her face, as he turned the show on. "I love this episode!" she declared, excitement in her voice. "And it's just starting! This is so awesome. This is the one where Dwight starts a fire in the office so that everyone takes his fire drills seriously, but it's actually on fire. So amazing."

Wade smiled at how excited she was over the show. "Look at that. We've got something else in common."

"Besides the whole being in love and having a baby thing? What a small world," she said with a smirk.

"Wise arse."

She nudged him. "Jerkface, I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Jamie was backstage in her locker room. It was the special Legends episode of Raw, so she was about to go visit some of the people she'd not only grown up watching but had also helped train her, at different points in her career.

"Hey beautiful, how are you?" Carissa asked, walking into the room, dropping her bag on the couch.

"Hi. I'm okay. How are you?" she asked, walking over to her friend, giving her a quick hug.

"I'm good. Are you excited about tonight?"

"Yeah. I know Dusty, Ricky, Ted and Bob are here, and I haven't seen them in forever," she said.

"That's pretty exciting."

"I know."

"Where's the baby daddy?" she asked.

Jamie shrugged. "Probably in his locker room. That's where I left him before I came in here."

Carissa nodded. "How are you two doing?"

"We're better than ever. I just feel bad because he hasn't gotten any sleep lately because I'm up all night. I can't sleep, and he refuses to let me stay up all alone," she explained with a frown.

"That man is so crazy about you."

Jamie grinned and nodded. "He really is."

"Aw. Good. You deserve it."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Jamie called, unsure of who was there. The door opened, and she turned around. "Oh my God!" she yelled and immediately hugged her visitor, WWE Hall of Famer Jim Ross.

"It's been way too long. How are you, Jamie?" he asked, happy to see the woman he had mentored during her time in FCW. The first time he saw her in the ring, he wanted nothing more than to have her signed to a contract and put on television.

"I'm good. How are you? I didn't know you would be here," she gushed, excited to see him.

"I'm good. Yeah. I'm doing some commentary tonight during one of the matches," he explained. "And I've seen that you're pregnant. I had to stop by and offer my congratulations," he said.

She smiled. "I read about you finding out I'm pregnant in your blog," she told him. "Thanks so much."

"Of course, sweetheart. So, who's the lucky man? Because the Jamie I remember wasn't exactly a woman looking for a man and a baby. Hell, every man was afraid of you, from what I can recall."

"Yeah. I got drunk and slept with Wade Barrett. And now I'm pregnant," she told him with a smile and nod. "But we're actually together now. He moved into my house with me. Things are really good. I'm due December 30th."

"That's so great. I'm so happy for you both," he said.

"Thanks. If you're in New York at any point, as of the first week in December until…God knows when, you should come by and visit. I'll be home."

"I'll make sure I stop in New York. I'll bring some food over, and we can catch up. It's been so long since I've seen you. You look wonderful, and you're one of the best Diva's I've seen in a very long time."

Jamie smiled. "Thank you so much, Jim. That means so much to me. Do you know Carissa?" she asked, pointing to her friend who was near her.

"I've seen her in action. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said, shaking her hand and giving her a smile.

"The pleasure is mine. I've watched you for years. It's so great to finally meet you," she said, giving him a smile.

"Well, thank you. Anyway, I've got to go see some other people. But I'll definitely make sure I see you two ladies again before the end of the night," he said, giving Jamie a kiss on her cheek.

"You better," she called with a smile, as he left the room.

"I didn't know that you were close with Jim Ross," Carissa said.

Jamie grinned. "I know a lot of people. Jim's actually the one who really pushed for my contract with the WWE. He's a great guy."

"That's awesome."

"It is. Come on, we have to go find Rick and everyone."

"Yeah. Let's go," Carissa agreed, before the two left their locker room and decided to find their mentors.

* * *

Wade found Jamie and Carissa sitting in catering with a whole bunch of the legends, including Ricky Steamboat, Dusty Rhodes, "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, Jim Ross, "Cowboy" Bob Orton, Sgt. Slaughter and Rowdy Roddy Piper.

"There you are, sweetheart," he said, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey Wade. Guys, this is Wade, my boyfriend…and baby daddy…and the leader of Nexus, of course," she introduced, though Ricky and Dusty knew Wade quite well from his time in FCW.

"It's nice to meet you gentlemen," he said politely, giving them a smile. Ricky stood up and gave him a hug.

"It's great to see you again, Wade. I'm really proud of you. You've done so much in the past few months," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Rick. I really appreciate that."

"And congratulations. I see you're going to be a dad."

Wade nodded and smiled. "I am," he said, placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "In six weeks or so, we'll have a baby."

"Good for you guys. I'm really happy for the two of you. Being a parents is the greatest job in the entire world," he encouraged.

Dusty nodded. "Yeah. Congrats, Wade."

There was a collective round of 'congratulations' from the legends. Wade nodded and thanked them. Jamie stood up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "How are you, baby?" she asked.

"I'm good. I was looking all over for you before. Then, Justin mentioned something about you looking for some of your friends, and I found you here."

She smiled. "Yup. I was hanging out with everyone. We were talking about the baby," she said, rubbing a hand on her stomach.

"Doesn't she look so great pregnant?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. Randy told me that she was handling the pregnancy very well," Bob agreed with a smile, as the Viper walked into catering.

"I did mention that," he said, walking over to the group of men he had known for his entire life.

"Hey Rand," Jamie said, smiling at one of her closest friends.

He pulled her in for a hug. "How are you feeling, Jame?" he asked. "Are you hungry or thirsty or anything?"

"I'm okay. Thanks, though," she said. "Wade's been checking up on me, too." Wade nodded.

"Good," Randy reacted.

Jamie gave him a smile and a wink.

* * *

"I didn't realize that you knew all of those guys so well," Wade said, as he and Jamie made their way into their bedroom, after the show. They had stayed a bit later than usual, so she could say goodbye to everyone that she had missed, making them all promise to visit her after the baby was born. That was before everyone made plans to meet up the next night, as they still wanted to catch up some more.

"Yup. When I started to train, apparently word had gotten out about me. Jim Ross is the reason I got signed to be one Raw. But before that, everyone had apparently come to see me in the ring at one time or another. I mean…I don't think I'm that good, but it's certainly an honor to have everyone visiting me, and now I'm friendly with all of them."

Wade nodded. "Wow. That's impressive. You're so close with a bunch of the legends. That's crazy."

Jamie smiled. "It certainly makes me feel special."

Wade had put the bags down and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "You have no idea how much I love you," he told her.

"I think I have a clue because I love you, Wade."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. "If we weren't having a baby already, I'd want nothing more than to have babies with you."

"We can always have more," she said with a wink.

Wade smiled. "I'm confident that we will. We're going out to dinner tomorrow night with everyone, right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Well, I told everyone we'd be there," she replied. Tomorrow night's dinner was with a good majority of the legends from the Raw show. It was something they were planning to do to finish catching up before everyone went their separate ways. Jamie was looking forward to it.

"Okay, good."

She smiled. "Are you sleepy?"

"A little bit. Are you?"

"A little."

"Alright, sweetheart. Then, let's get ready for bed. Tomorrow, we've got some promotional work in the morning because we're doing that signing at the Best Buy around here," he pointed out.

Jamie nodded. "Okay." The two kissed again, before she got her pajamas out of her bag, before making her way out of the room and into the bathroom.

Wade smiled, watching her leave their room. He was really looking forward to the next evening's dinner. He had big plans for it and really hoped that everything was going to go as planned.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm what does Wade have in store for dinner? Thanks for all of your reviews for the last chapter. You guys always know how to make me soooo happy :o) I hope you enjoyed this one! This is dedicated to the love of my life, my poor sick miamitravel, who rules my world, and I can't wait for our trip to Tampa next month! Love you sis! I hope everyone remembers that if you haven't voted in my poll yet, you still can and should. You get to choose one of the next stories that I post. Fun stuff. It closes February 2nd, so make sure you do that. I like to give my faves some control, since you're the ones who are reading what I'm writing. Anyways, I hope everyone is doing well. I know I've got a lot more work in my future, as I was promoted last week and officially don't have a life anymore lol Love you guys! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	40. Chapter 40

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 40**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and Carissa.**

* * *

"Thank God I got this outfit," Jamie groaned, examining herself in the mirror. She had on a sleeveless Babydoll Maternity dress from A Pea in the Pod that was black with white piping. She had on four-inch black, open-toed pumps.

Wade walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder, pressing an affectionate kiss to her skin. "You look beautiful," he complimented with a small smile.

"Thanks." She turned around in his arms. "You look pretty handsome yourself, Mr. Barrett," Jamie said. Stu had on a burgundy button-down shirt, paired with black dress pants. He leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Actually, you look really, really hot." She gave him a wink.

"I think someone's hormones are taking over…again," he teased her, finding her to be amusing.

She shrugged and laughed. "I can't help it, baby. All I want to do anymore is screw you all day long. It could be the hormones…or it could be the fact that you're just so hot," she replied, smirking.

Wade laughed. "You're too funny."

Jamie pouted. "I'm not trying to be funny. I'm trying to get you in the mood, too," she protested.

"You know when it comes to you, I'm always in the mood, sweetheart," he pointed out, giving her a kiss.

She smiled. "I know."

"Are you almost ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "Do I really look okay?"

"Would I lie to you, sweetheart?"

Jamie eyed him suspiciously. "Probably not."

Wade smirked. "I wouldn't lie to you, Jamie. You know how much I love you. I wouldn't risk it."

"Good point. I'm looking forward to seeing everyone," she told him.

"Me, too. I didn't realize how many people you knew," he replied.

"Well, I don't really know how it happened, exactly, but when I was in FCW that's really how I got introduced around," she explained with a shrug. "I wasn't exactly one of those star struck chicks, either. I know Dusty told me everyone said that I made an impression because I didn't make a big deal out of meeting everyone."

"You didn't care?"

"No, I cared, but I just never really showed it."

Wade grinned. "You're something else, Jay. Seriously."

"What did I do?"

"You're just you. It's the greatest thing about you. Well, one of the many great things about you. You're always genuine."

Jamie smirked. "I just treat everyone the same way. Even you. If I have to kick your ass, I will."

He laughed. "I bet you would," he winked.

"Can we have sex right now?" she anxiously asked.

"Later, we can. We have to leave for dinner, sweetheart."

"Fuck," she growled. "Jeeze louise," she mumbled, quickly placing a hand on her stomach.

Wade's eyes widened. "Oh my God. Are you okay?" he worriedly asked, thinking that something was wrong.

"Relax, babe. This kid is just being violent. Clearly having a father who enjoys kicking people in their faces isn't exactly and ideal situation for my uterus," she explained, matter of factly.

Wade let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank the Lord," he breathed.

She glared at him. "It's still not exactly the most comfortable thing for me," she sharply replied.

He smiled. "Sweetheart, I didn't mean it like that. You know I never want you to be uncomfortable."

Jamie eyed him skeptically. "Yeah. Yeah," she pouted.

Wade pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "You know that I love you."

She grinned. "Perhaps I've heard that rumor."

"Don't be coy with me, little lady."

"Baby," she cooed with a giggle, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you ready to go?" Wade asked, softly.

She nodded. "Yeah," Jamie replied. "I'm hungry again."

"Well, you're eating for two," he pointed out.

"True story. That means, I want food, so let's go fatten me up some more," she instructed him.

Wade laughed. "Okay, then. Let's go."

Jamie grabbed her bag, as the two left their bedroom, the suite and ultimately the hotel and made their way to dinner.

* * *

Jamie and Wade were sitting at the restaurant. She was sitting between Wade and Ricky Steamboat. Her eyes were glued to her boyfriend's plate of food. Wade's eyes darted over to her.

"See something you like?" he asked.

"How's your broccoli?" she curiously asked.

He nodded. "Very good. Thanks for asking. How's your…" Wade noticed that she had finished her food already. Everyone else in the party who noticed the exchange was trying to hide their laughs, as the majority of them were parents already and had dealt with a pregnant significant other. "Would you like to try a piece?" he finally offered her.

"No, that's okay. It's your food, baby," she replied, her eyes still glued to his plate of food.

Wade stuck his fork into a piece of broccoli and pointed it in her direction. "Here," he said.

"Thank you, baby," she gratefully replied, biting the food off of his fork and eating it. "Baby says thank you, too, daddy," she said, giving him a smile.

"Anything for my two favorite people in the world," he replied, placing an affectionate hand on her stomach.

"You're the best."

"You two are a really wonderful couple," Ricky commented.

"Aw, thanks," she said, smiling at her friend and mentor.

"Can I just sat that the two of you are so obviously perfect for each other?" Jim Ross spoke up.

Jamie wrapped her arms around Wade's bicep. "I like to think we are," she agreed with his observation.

"How much longer until that baby's here?" Elaine Orton asked.

"Six weeks or so," she replied.

"My Randy tells me that he's very excited to be an uncle to this baby," she told Jamie with a smile.

"He's the best," she said, winking at her friend, who was sitting with his parents across the table. Randy gave her a smile. Jamie rubbed her hand across her belly. "I think we're all very excited for the baby."

Everyone agreed with her. "Being a parent is the greatest. You don't realize how much you really love your baby until he or she is in your arms. Nothing else matters anymore," Elaine told her.

"It's scary," Jamie admitted.

"Oh it is, and it only gets worse as your baby grows up," she told the younger woman, glancing at her son.

"Yeah, but that's only because as your kids grow up, they become more independent, and you realize that you have to trust their decision-making skills, even when they make bad decisions," Ricky added.

"It's the scariest but greatest thing ever," Dusty commented.

"How are you handling it?" Bob Orton asked Wade.

A smile crossed his face. "I'm really excited to become a father. She's the love of my life, and the fact that we're having this baby together just makes me so happy," he replied, enthusiastically.

"It's really tough being on the road and having a family," Ted DiBiase told him, having had experience in that department.

Wade nodded. "Absolutely."

"On the bright side, since Jamie's a wrestler, you'll probably have enough of a chance to be together," Elaine pointed out. "Are you planning on getting back to work after you have the baby?"

Jamie nodded. "I'd want to. Wade doesn't really want me to, but he knows how much it means to me," she replied.

"I honestly think it'd probably be easier if you got back into working," Elaine agreed with her. "You'll have the baby there with you, and the two of you will have time together. I'm sure you wouldn't have any problem finding someone to baby-sit for a couple of hours, so the two of you can be together."

"Exactly," Jamie agreed.

"Are you two planning on getting married at any point?" Jim Ross asked.

She shrugged. "In the future, I can see it happening. I love him, and it's not like I'm planning on leaving him any time soon…or ever."

Wade smirked. "That's an interesting question," he piped up, feeling the stirring of butterflies in his stomach.

"Oh? Why's that?" she questioned.

"Because it's something I've been thinking about lately."

"We've discussed it, so I've thought about it, too," she agreed.

"I mean, you do know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, right?" he asked her.

She nodded. "And you know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, correct?" she mirrored the question.

Wade nodded. "Good. That's what I like to hear." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head.

"I remember how lovesick you were over Jamie back when you were in FCW," Ricky commented with a smile on his face.

Wade smiled. "And I'm lucky that we finally managed to get together, after all of this time."

"I'm lucky," Jamie replied. "And I think I'd be even luckier if I had another piece of broccoli," she said.

He laughed. "Be my guest, sweetheart."

* * *

Everyone had finished eating. The group was just sitting around and talking before they planned to leave.

"So, things are really good between the two of you?" Ricky asked.

Jamie nodded. "Wade's so amazing."

"Good because after everything, it's just so nice to see you two are finally together and happy."

"Thanks," she graciously said.

"Hey everyone, it's truly been such a wonderful night catching up with everyone, but there's something I still want to take care of before this night comes to an end," Wade spoke, standing up. Everyone focused their attention on him. Jamie turned from Ricky to face him confused as to what was going on.

"Jamie, I'm in love with you," he began. "And I'm so happy that we're together and having this baby together. And I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you." Wade got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" he proposed.

Everyone gasped, not expecting this happy surprise. Jamie stared at him in complete and utter shock.

"Oh my God," she whispered, bringing her hands to her face. "Are you serious?" she asked him.

Wade nodded slowly, his eyes locked on hers. "Of course I'm serious," he softly answered.

She began nodding. "Of course I'll marry you," she agreed.

"Really?"

"Yes!" she finally squeaked. Wade stood up and pulled his new fiancée into his arms. Jamie hugged him and pressed her lips to his, while everyone with them applauded the newly engaged couple. When the two pulled apart, he slipped the five-carat, oval-shaped diamond engagement ring in a platinum pave setting, on her left ring finger. He pulled her in for another kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so happy that you just said yes," he whispered.

"Did you think I'd say no?" she asked him.

"I dunno. I guess I was just nervous." Jamie pulled back and cupped his face in her hands.

"Wade, I love you so much. I never could have said no to you," she replied. The happiness that was in both of their eyes was unmistakable.

"Congratulations," Ricky said, pulling her into a hug. He shook Wade's hand when he and the future Mrs. Barrett pulled apart from their hug. Everyone came around, congratulating the two.

Randy waited to speak to Jamie, after everyone else did. He pulled her aside. "Jamie, I'm so happy for you," he said, hugging her.

"Thanks, Ran," she softly said.

"Of course. You're like a sister to me, and I know that Wade really loves you. He's the kind of guy I'd want for you to marry."

"Aw, you're the best," she replied, giving him a smile.

When Jamie and Wade had left the restaurant, after they had said goodbye to all of their friends, they made their way to his rented truck. He helped her into the passenger's seat. He got in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition.

"Baby," she spoke.

"Yes?" he asked, turning to face her, a smile across his lips.

"I can't believe you proposed to me."

"It wasn't really that much of a surprise, was it?"

She nodded. "I had no idea at all."

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"I've never been happier in my entire life," Jamie replied.

"Me neither," he agreed. Wade started the truck and took her hand in his and held it, while he made the drive back to the hotel. During the drive, he brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to it. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she reciprocated, tightening her grasp on his hand.

The drive to the hotel was fairly short, as the two were thinking about what the future held for them.

* * *

Wade parked the truck in the lot, and the two quickly got out and made their way up to the Nexus suite. Jamie was exhausted, seeing as going out to dinner took a lot of energy out of her. The second the door opened, Jamie and Wade saw Justin sprawled out on the floor, a bunch of empty bags of Skittles all over the floor. The saw him separating the Skittles into plastic cups, by color.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing?" Jamie asked.

"Separating Skittles. I'm taking the cups with the red and purple ones and giving them to you," he explained.

"Oh? Why are you doing that, hun?" she questioned.

"Because I know they're your favorite colors."

A smile crossed her lips. "That's really sweet of you, Justin. Thank you."

He shrugged. "I was bored, and Kelly went out with some of the girls tonight, so I just wanted to do something that I thought you'd like, and I know you like Skittles, and I figured you might want them," he explained.

"Well, I like that a lot. That's really cool of you to do for me."

He shot a smile and wink in her direction. She returned the smile, though she didn't return the wink.

"You know, Just, we need to talk to you," she said. "Well, we need to talk to everyone, but I think we can tell you the news first."

Justin jumped up from his spot on the floor. "What's going on?" he curiously asked. "Am I in trouble? Or do you know some good gossip?"

"You're not in trouble, and I think you might like this," she replied.

"What is it?"

Jamie showed him her ring. "Look at this."

"Ooooh. That's really shiny and pretty."

"Do you know what it is?" Wade asked.

"A ring…duh."

"I know it's a ring. Do you know what kind of ring?"

"A really big one."

"It's an engagement ring," he corrected.

"Oh." Justin remained silent for a few moments. "Wait a second." He looked between the two. "Are you two engaged?" he finally asked, his voice barely more than a whisper, though no one else was in the room.

Jamie and Wade enthusiastically nodded. "Yes, we are," she replied, finding it hard to contain her excitement.

Justin's mouth fell open. "Oh my God!" he cried out. He screamed with excitement and hugged the two.

Heath and David ran into the room. "Is everything okay?" Heath asked, slightly panicked.

Jamie smiled. "Yeah. Everything's good. We have an announcement," she said, her voice giving away her happiness, which was rare. Jamie was never this enthusiastic over anything.

"What's going on?" David asked.

She thrust out her hand, once again showing off the ring that adorned her finger. "Oh my God! You two are getting married?" Heath asked, obviously surprised, though he was clearly happy about the news.

"We are," Wade replied.

"Oh my God. I forgot to tell John. I have to tell him," Jamie said, kicking her heels off. "I'll be right back." She quickly left the room.

Jamie walked down the hallway, a spring in her step and a smile on her face. She stopped in front of John's door and quickly knocked on it, waiting for a response, though she was particularly impatient.

The door opened a few moments later. "Hey 'cracker."

"Did you seriously just call me cracker?"

John realized what he had said. "Oh…whoops. I meant it as a shortened form of 'Firecracker', but I'm not gonna do that anymore," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah…don't shorten that one. The last thing you need is a reputation for calling people 'cracker'," she joked.

He nodded. "Why do you look all happy? You're usually pissed off and causing someone's life to be slightly more difficult…which is something I've always found to be quite entertaining."

"I have something really big to tell you," she said.

"Oh? Would you like to come in?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Please."

He moved out of the way. "You're being polite…this is not something I've ever seen. I'm actually scared." Jamie walked inside. John shut the door behind her. "Now, what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Something happened tonight."

"Oh? And that would be?"

Jamie's smile kept on growing, as she showed him her hand. "This!"

He cocked his head to the side slightly, as he took her hand in his. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked.

"If you think it's an engagement ring, then, yes. If you think it's something else, then, no," she replied.

"Wade proposed?"

She nodded. "At dinner tonight."

"With everyone?"

"Yup."

"And you said yes?"

"Obviously."

"But I thought you never wanted to get married."

"I also never wanted to have kids and be in a committed relationship," she pointed out. "So, things change."

John smiled. "Wow," he reacted, in complete shock. Once he realized what was going on, he quickly pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "Congratulations, Firecracker." He picked her up and spun her around.

She giggled. "Thanks, Johnny Boy."

John put her down. He had a huge smile on his face. "I can't believe this. This is so great."

"I'm gonna be Jamie Barrett. Isn't that insane?" she asked. "Like I'm gonna have a husband and all."

He nodded. "I know. I really never thought that I'd see the day when you got engaged. Do you remember how much you hated him, especially when the storyline with you two first started?"

"I know. I seriously hated him."

"And now you're having a baby with him. You two are getting married now. Oh my God. You are so not the Jamie you used to be. And I mean that in a really, really good way. You fell in love. I really…I never thought I'd see the day when my Jamie would grow up and settle down and start a family."

"Right?"

"Yeah. I'm so happy for you. This is awesome. We're gonna have so much fun at your wedding. Did you two pick a date?"

"We got engaged less than an hour ago…so, no," she replied.

"This is so cool."

"I know! I'm gonna be a wife. I mean…I didn't even think I'd be a girlfriend or a mother…but now a wife? We're gonna be a legit family."

"Trust me, I'm just as shocked as you are."

"You can be my maid of honor," she joked.

"I hope I get to wear a pretty pink dress," he replied, smirking.

"Definitely. I'll make sure it's something that'll enhance your man boobs," Jamie said with a laugh.

"You're so sweet. Thanks. So, who else do you have to tell?"

"Carissa!" she replied.

"We'll go there in a minute. Let's chat for a bit. I miss you."

Jamie smiled. "Okay," she replied, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! That's exciting. Our favoritest couple is engaged. Woot Woot! Hope everyone enjoyed that :o) Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, thus far :o) I'd love to know your thoughts! I'm about to go take a nice little nap, so love you all! XoXoXoXo**


	41. Chapter 41

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 41**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie and Carissa :o)**

* * *

Jamie knocked on Carissa's hotel room door. She was beyond excited to share the big news with her best female friend. There was no answer. Jamie knocked again. A few moments later, the door opened, revealing a sleepy-looking Nick.

"Hey Jay. What's up?" he greeted with a yawn.

"I need Carissa. It's important," she greeted.

"Well, hello to you, too."

"Hi Nick. I need Carissa. It's important," she corrected herself.

Nick laughed. "Come on in. I'll wake her up," he invited.

Jamie smiled and walked inside. "Thank you," she said, as Nick shut the door. He made his way over to the bed that he and his girlfriend had been sleeping in and gently shook her sleeping form.

"Carissa, baby, wake up. Preggo's here. She wants to talk to you," he softly said, as Carissa's eyes fluttered open.

She immediately shot up. "Oh my God. Is she okay? Is she in labor already?" she frantically asked.

"No, baby, I'm right here," Jamie said, quickly calming her friend down, giving her a wave and a smile.

"Oh God. What's going on?" she asked, groggily.

"Well, tonight at dinner, something very big happened," Jamie explained. "It's huge, even."

"And what's that?"

Jamie shoved her hand in Carissa's direction. "Wade proposed to me!" she exclaimed, her entire face lighting up, as the words left her mouth.

"Oh my God! Seriously?" Carissa squealed, jumping up in the bed, taking Jamie's hand in hers, checking out the gorgeous ring adorning her finger. "This ring is amazing! Oh my God!" Carissa jumped out of the bed and hugged her very pregnant best friend. "Congratulations, sweetie!" she gushed.

"Thanks."

"Congrats, Jay."

"Thanks, Nick."

"And how excited is Wade about this?" she questioned.

Jamie grinned. "He's very happy. I'm so excited about having a baby and now being engaged. It feels like we're gonna be a legit family."

"Aw…I can't believe it. How did he do it?"

"We were just hanging out at dinner with everyone. I was actually chatting with Ricky Steamboat. Wade just up and got everyone's attention, and he uh…he said he loves me, and he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. Then, he just asked me," she recalled.

"You must have been shocked."

Jamie nodded. "I was. Hell, I'm still shocked now. I can't believe that he actually got down on one knee and asked me to marry him," she admitted. "It's…it's just so crazy, you know?"

"Yeah. You look so happy, though."

"I am. I know I was never big on doing the whole marriage thing, but I dunno what the hell he did to me. I want to be his wife."

"I'm really happy to hear you say that."

"Me, too. I'm so excited. Anyway, I'm gonna go back to the room, but I really wanted to tell you the good news," she said with a smile.

"Aw. Okay, mama. Get some sleep. Tell Wade I said congrats, and well hang out tomorrow," Carissa said, giving Jamie another hug.

"Okay dokie. Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight."

"'Night, Nick."

"'Night, Jay."

With that, Jamie left the room and made her way back to the Nexus suite. She realized at this point that she didn't have her keycard. Jamie knocked on the door, which was opened a couple of moments later by Justin.

"Thank God you're back," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Do they beat you or something when I'm away?" she asked, slightly confused as to why he was being so affectionate.

"They might as well. Whenever you leave me, they tease me about how much I suck up to you, but I'm not sucking up. I just love you," he explained. Jamie couldn't help but smile at his sweet words.

"Aw, Justy," she said, returning his hug.

"So, if you're getting married to Wade, does that mean you're gonna leave me?" he asked her with a pout.

"No way. I'm still gonna wrestle, when I'm back from my maternity leave, and even when Wade and I actually get married, I'll still be here. You know I'll never leave you," she assured him.

"Okay. Good. Sometimes they make me think that you're gonna leave me, but I know they're just doing it to make fun of me."

"Who does it? Is it Wade?" she asked, sounding slightly ticked off. Truth be told, Jamie would slap her fiancée upside his head if he was intentionally trying to hurt Justin's feelings. She may have found her friend to be a bit of a pain in the ass, but she really cared about his feelings when it came down to it.

"Well, not really. Not as much as Heath. Sometimes Wade does it, and he laughs when everyone else does it."

"Okay, well, I'll talk to him. And I'll warn the other guys that if they fuck with you, I'll hurt them," she said.

"Thanks, Jay."

She gave him a smile, happy that the two has really become so close in the past few months. She let go of him. "I'm gonna go find my fiancée," she said with a beaming smile, when she said the word 'fiancée'.

"Aw man. Alright," Justin said. He gave Jamie a kiss on the cheek and leaned over, pressing another kiss to her belly.

"You're adorable," she commented.

"Thanks. I love you, Just."

His face completely lit up when she said that to him. "I love you, too," he replied, a wide smile on his lips.

Jamie gave him a quick wink and made her way to the bedroom she was sharing with Wade. She went inside and saw Wade laying in the bed, in a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Hey handsome," she greeted.

"Hey sweetheart," he reciprocated. "I take it you told Carissa the good news?"

"I did."

"And how did that go?"

"She and Nick are really happy for us," Jamie told him. "Can you do me a favor, baby?" she asked, as she began taking her clothes off.

"Of course, doll."

"Can you please make sure everyone gets off of Justin's back about the way he acts towards me? I know he comes off as a suck up, but he really isn't sucking up. The poor guy thinks the world of me for some reason."

"I think the world of you…"

"And you get to stick your dick in me. He doesn't, and he still loves me very much," she pointed out. "I just don't want everyone teasing him and being douchebags to him. I know I'm usually hurting his feelings because I'm just a downright bitch, but I really just don't want everyone on his case."

"Alright," Wade replied. "If anything happens when I'm around, I'll defend him," he offered.

She put on a pair of shorts with a oversized t-shirt. "Thank you," she said, giving him a smile, as she crawled into the bed and straddled his body. He rested his hands on her pregnant stomach.

"I got my two babies with me," he said, a small blissful smile decorating his handsome face.

She grinned and rested her hands on his chest. "And we love daddy," she cooed back at him.

"You're so beautiful, you know that? I love the way you look pregnant," he told her, his voice soft.

"So, you're not gonna love how I look after I have the baby, and I'm not pregnant anymore?" she asked, jokingly.

"You know I think you're the most beautiful woman in the entire world, pregnant or not, I'm completely attracted to you, always have been, always will be," he said, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"I can't believe that we're engaged," Jamie said, her eyes resting on the ring that now adorned her finger.

"I can't believe you actually said yes. I've been waiting so long for this to happen," he told her.

"I never wanted this…that's what's so crazy about the whole thing. I never wanted any of this, but now it's all I need, and it's all I ever think about anymore," she told him. "I just want to be with you, and I love you so much."

"We're always going to be together," he said, pushing her hair behind her shoulders, his eyes locked on hers.

Jamie placed her hands over his, as they remained on the sides of her neck. "I can't believe that we're gonna be having this baby soon. I feel like I've been pregnant for forever already. It's just like…I can't believe how things have really happened for us. It's almost like the way it happens in movies, you know?"

"I know. You fucking hated me for so long," he remembered. "Then, we made love that one night, and now…we're engaged and having a baby soon."

"I know. We're a really good couple, though. Everyone loves us together," she said. "I love you, and we're gonna be good parents."

"You know, you never used to tell me you love me, and now you say it constantly," he observed.

"I know. It's your fault," she said with a smile.

"That's true. But you're right, we're gonna be awesome parents," he agreed with her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired," she replied. "And I keep having those stupid Braxton Hicks contractions, still, but I don't think they're going away any time soon."

"What do they feel like?"

"They're really just like…sharp cramps, I guess. They're preparing my body for the whole, exciting labor thing, which I'm really looking forward to," she explained, sarcasm coating her words.

He nodded, understanding her point. "That does sound like it's gonna be a whole lot of fun," he replied, mirroring her sarcasm.

"Yeah, lots. Baby, I know it's hard because of the huge belly I've got here, but I think that we need to have sex tonight. I'm really horny. We just got engaged. I think we need to celebrate…and by celebrate, I mean have insane sex."

Wade laughed. "Well, let's be honest here, I'm sure you can tell that you've got me quite turned on already."

She smirked. "I wasn't gonna say anything, but I did notice."

He smiled and brought his hands onto her rear end, holding her closer against his hardness, which caused his eyes to roll back in his head. "You drive me absolutely crazy," he moaned.

"I do my best," she said, giving him a smile, before leaning in and pressing her lips roughly against Wade's.

There was a knock on their bedroom door. Jamie quickly pulled back and groaned. "What the fuck," she muttered. "Stay right here."

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

She got out of bed and walked over to the door, opening it. There stood Heath. "What the fuck do you want?" she asked.

"Don't need to be so kind," he retorted.

"I'm trying to get laid."

"Gross. Justin said that you wanted to kick the shit out of me," Heath said, sounding like a tattling child.

"That's true," she replied. "If you make fun of Justin because you think he's sucking up to me, I will kick your ass. You know they say pregnant women have crazy strength, and I will use it against you, if you're going to hurt Justin's feelings," she replied, giving him a smirk, as she brought a hand onto her hip.

Heath stared at her for a few moments, thinking. "Alright, then. I guess I'll just back off of him, then," he said, nodding.

"That's what I thought. And trust me, you don't want me to find out that you're doing it behind my back. I will fuck you up, Wendy."

"Why does everyone call me Wendy? That was like forever ago, and no one can get over it," Heath protested.

"Because you're a dickhead."

"I thought we were friends."

"And we are. That's why I think it's important that I keep you in check. You're a douche, and you have to be put in your place. Stop teasing my Justin," she warned him, giving him a death stare.

"Hm. Well, okay, then. Good talk. Goodnight," Heath said, giving her a sheepish smile and slowly walking away. Jamie shut the door and turned back to Wade, who looked like he was ready to ravage her.

"You have to no idea how sexy you are when you're putting people in their place," he growled.

Jamie smirked and waddled back over to him. She climbed on top of his, straddling him yet again. "Now, where were we?" she asked, before pressing her lips back to his.

* * *

**A/N: Just watched my poor Wade lose at Elimination Chamber. So not fair! Anyways, I hope you're enjoying this story so far! I love hearing from you guys, so if you'd like to let me know how much you're enjoying or not enjoying, please review :o) I know there wasn't too much action, and it was a bit short, but this was the post-engagement fun. Let's keep in mind that the real fun will be happening soon enough when Jamie and Wade have a baby...I can't wait! Lol! Also, make sure you vote in the poll for the second short story collection! I'll be on vacation in Tampa for the next few days, so I won't be doing any updating, but I'll be back on Thursday. So, we shall see if I get any writing done on the plane...but I'll be with my Carissa, so who knows? We'll probably end up in trouble...I can see it now...lol anyways, love you all! XoXoXoXo**


	42. Chapter 42

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 42**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie.**

* * *

Jamie frowned. She had been dreading this day since she knew of its forthcoming arrival. It was the day Wade was leaving to return to the WWE's Raw tour without her. The clock only read 1:38 AM, so there was still quite a while until they even had to leave for his 11:15 AM flight.

Once all of the arrangements had come into completion, it was determined that she would be alone in the house for only two days before his parents came to stay with her. Jamie was really looking forward to being able to get to know her future in-laws and spend time with them, but she was really going to miss having Wade around with her. That was something his parents presence couldn't fix.

She had been up all night, upset about it. The thought of not being with Wade was absolutely killing her, which to Jamie was quite an interesting shift in events. She loved Wade. Jamie had copped to that. But to find herself so dependent on him? That was something really scary for her to accept.

Jamie was sitting up in the bed the couple shared. Her eyes lingered on the sleeping form of Wade. His back was to her. Now, it was a well known fact that Jamie wasn't a crier, not by a longshot. She didn't show emotion, even when it was warranted. That just wasn't her thing and never had been. It was highly disconcerting for her to feel emotional over any situation. But she actually felt physical pain in her chest at the thought of not being with him. Jamie closed her eyes tightly, trying to will the lump in her throat away. Her hands came to rest on the huge baby belly protruding in front of her. She felt the very vaguely familiar warmth of tears escape her eyes. She tried to control her shaky breathing and sobbing, so as to not be too loud and wake Wade up. She knew that he had his own troubles when it came to sleeping, but he was always quick to wake up when it had something to do with Jamie. She didn't want him to see her like this.

But as much as she tried, Jamie couldn't hide it from Wade. He knew her much better than that. He wasn't asleep, either. He was wide awake. Wade didn't want to leave his pregnant fiancée for anything, his wrestling career included. He now understood what the other guys went through when they had to leave their wives and families. It was simply killing him. But what made it impossible to continue staying quiet about his feelings and let his lack of sleep be known, was hearing Jamie cry.

Wade turned around. "Baby?" he asked.

Jamie gasped, surprised that he was awake. She quickly wiped the tears trailing on her cheeks away. "Hey you. I thought you were asleep," she said, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

He sat up next to her. "Do you honestly think a longtime habitual insomniac is going to be able to sleep the night before he has to up and leave his pregnant future wife?" he asked with slight sarcasm.

"Touché."

"Are you crying?" he questioned her, his voice soft.

"What? Me? No way. You know I don't cry," she tried to laugh him off and make it believable.

"You can be honest with me, Jamie. You do know that, right?"

She nodded, though she didn't utter a word, for fear that she would inevitably break down, and she didn't want to do that.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Wade pulled her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head. "Sweetheart, I love you so much," he said. "And I'm going to miss you so much."

"Can we not do this?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Okay," he agreed. The two remained in silence, her head on his shoulder, a million thoughts running through their minds.

Finally, after about ten or so minutes, she decided to speak up. "I'm really scared," she admitted. "I can't even begin to tell you how scared I am."

"Why?"

"I'm not used to not being with you. I'm just…I don't know if I'm more afraid of you being gone, or if I'm more afraid of how dependent I've become on you. I didn't realize it before, but I guess now that you're leaving, it's finally starting to hit me that…I'm really…just…attached to you in a way that I never thought I would be," she explained, trying desperately to maintain her quickly fading composure.

"First of all, you have nothing to worry about. I love you more than life itself, and there's nothing that could ever change that. Secondly, you're going to be just fine here. You can relax. My parents will be here, and they'll take wonderful care of you. I will be coming home to be with you whenever I can. There's no reason for you to worry, sweetheart. And lastly, my love, you are vulnerable. I get that, but I can assure you that I am, too. You've got me wrapped tightly around your little finger. And I swear to God and everything on this earth, that I love you so much, Jamie," he told her.

"You're gonna end up making me cry, you know," she whispered.

"I'm not trying to, I promise."

"I know that."

"You two are gonna be in very good hands. And we'll be able to talk all of the time. I promise, sweetheart, everything will be okay," he assured her.

"I just don't want to be away from you at all. God, I sound like such s stupid little girl," she growled. "I fucking hate that."

"You don't sound stupid to me, Jamie. You're my fiancée. We're also having a baby. I would hope that you would miss me."

"I know. I feel so helpless, though. I don't want you to go," she said, her eyes tearing up.

"Trust me, I don't want to leave. For the first time in my entire life, I don't want to go," he agreed with her. Jamie climbed on top of his lap, straddling him. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck. Wade wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much, and I promise that we're gonna be okay," he promised her.

"I'm just upset. I don't want to be away from you."

"Darling," he whispered soothingly. "Keep in mind that we've also got the Raw show coming up here in like two weeks. So, I'll be able to spend a couple of nights back here at home with you."

"It's gonna be so weird," she said, lifting her head up. "We've spent like everyday together since…before I even got pregnant. I'm gonna miss being with you so much, Wade. It's gonna suck."

"It'll all be okay. I swear, it will. You can relax and focus on having our baby. And when the baby comes, I have a few weeks off, and we'll be able to spend more time together. It'll all be great," he said, resting his hands on her thighs.

"I know, Wade. I just don't want to be alone. I know we're still together, but I'll just be alone," she groaned, her eyes refusing to meet his.

Wade lifted her chin with his finger. As their eyes locked, the tears began falling down her cheeks. He pulled her into his arms and gently rubbed her back. She cried into his shoulder. It was so hard for him to have to watch her cry and not break down himself. Jamie practically never cried, and when the time came that she did, Wade knew she was absolutely dying inside. That hurt him so badly.

"There's no reason for you to cry, sweetheart. You're never going to be alone. I'll be away for a bit, but you know that all I want is to spend every second of my life next to you. Nothing between us is going to change. Think about it this way: how long are we really going to be apart in the big picture? We're gonna be spending the rest of our lives together. You're gonna wish that you had time like this away from me," he spoke, trying to lighten the mood, though it didn't work.

Wade frowned, when he saw that he didn't even get her to crack a grin. He kissed the top of Jamie's head. She pulled back. "I'm sorry," she apologized, wiping he eyes with the backs of her hands. "I guess my hormones are just…out of whack."

"You don't have anything to apologize to me for. You can cry to me," he assured her, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"No. I can't cry. I don't cry. It's not me. I don't do that kind of thing. I don't show emotion or anything like that. This is so stupid of me," she mumbled.

"It isn't," he argued. "If you're upset, you can come to me and cry about it. There's nothing wrong with that. That's what I'm here for. Maybe you don't cry to anyone or confide in anyone, but that's what you can do with me. That's what I'm here for. I'm going to be your husband. And I'll do anything to make you see that."

Jamie climbed off of his lap. "I have to pee. I'll be back," she quickly said. Wade eyed her suspiciously, as she walked into the master bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Jamie sat on top of the closed toilet bowl, allowing her tears to fall out of her eyes. She didn't think that she could handle being without Wade for such a long period of time. Granted, he would only be gone for the next six days, but for Jamie, it felt like he would be gone for an eternity.

Meanwhile, Wade was still sitting in the bed, his heart aching badly. He didn't want to leave Jamie for selfish reasons, but the fact that Jamie was so broken up about it made everything so much worse. He didn't want to leave her and especially so far into the pregnancy. He knew that his parents would, without a shadow of a doubt, take incredible care of her, but it didn't make him feel any better about leaving.

Jamie was trying to calm herself down. She didn't want to spend the last night before Wade left, in the bathroom crying for the duration of it. She knew that Wade didn't think of her any differently for crying, but it was something that she really didn't like doing. She took one final look in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she definitely looked like shit. She shook her head at how stupidly she was behaving. Taking a deep breath, Jamie left the bathroom and crawled back into the bed.

"Are you alright?" Wade asked her, concerned.

"I'll be okay," she said, softly, cuddling up against him. He laid down and wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm just being such an idiot about this whole thing. I know that. I just…I'm very emotional."

"Trust me, I might not be crying, but I am, too. I'm so miserable knowing that I'll have to leave tomorrow," he told her.

She nodded. "I know that." She ran her hand over her stomach. "Baby Barrett and I are gonna be okay. We're gonna miss you so much, baby."

"You need to get some sleep." He gently rubbed her belly. "The both of you," he clarified, motioning to the baby.

She gave him half of a smile. "Alright. I love you, Wade."

"I love you, too," he reciprocated and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Jamie and Wade were at the airport. It was time for him to go through the security gate. His bags were next to them, as they stood facing each other. She was desperately trying not to cry.

"I guess this is it," she spoke, her voice soft and shaky.

He nodded. "It is," he agreed, solemn.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," she said, wrapping her arms around his torso. Wade held her in his arms, his eyes glued to her. There were a couple of people who had obviously recognized the couple, but luckily, they admired the couple from afar.

"I already miss you so much, sweetheart," he replied. "I'll call you as soon as I land, alright?"

She nodded. "Have a safe flight."

"I will. Have a safe drive home," he told her.

"I will." Jamie buried her face in his chest, trying, once again, not to cry.

"I love you," he whispered, as he leaned down and spoke into her ear. "I love you and our baby so much, and I'll be home in six days to see the two of you," he said.

"We love you, too," she reciprocated.

"Whoa! What in the bloody hell was that?" he asked his head snapping up, as he jumped back slightly.

"Baby Barrett kicked you," she said, nonchalantly, looking up at her future husband.

"That's just great. Our child is either going to be a football player…well, soccer, since we're in America, I guess, whatever. Or a future WWE or Diva's Champion."

"I know. Tell that to my stomach. Those little cute kicks that they used to be are really starting to hurt me," she said.

"Well, you're a really strong mummy," he said, giving her a smile.

"Go catch your flight. I love you so much. And I will be going home to cry about it," she said, trying to muster up as much strength as she could.

"Don't cry. You'll see me in less than a week."

"I know…I just…" She took a deep breath. Jamie snaked her hands up onto Wade's face, her thumbs gently caressing his cheeks. "I love you," she whispered, trying to blink away the tears pooling in her eyes.

Wade's hands covered her own, taking hers in his and pressing an affectionate kiss to each set of knuckles. In trying to blink away her tears, one managed to escape her eyes and roll down her cheek. "Darling, don't cry," he whispered, finding himself getting choked up.

"I know. I'm trying," she said, feeling another warm tear run down her face.

Wade gave her a partial smile. "You'll be perfectly fine, sweetheart," he spoke, his voice thick with emotion.

She slowly nodded. "Just call me when you land, so I know that you're safe," she said, her lower lip trembling.

"I promise I will. I'll call you as soon as we're allowed to put our cell phones back on," he assured her.

"Alright."

"I love you so much," he said, leaning down and pressing his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

Wade pulled her in for a final kiss, her arms wrapped around him tightly, clinging to him, as his hands cupped her face. Their lips parted, placing barely a couple of inches between them. He pressed another quick kiss to her lips.

"Be safe," he said.

"I will," she agreed. "You, too."

"I promise." A small smile formed on his face. "I love you, Jamie."

"I love you, Wade." The two finally pulled their bodies apart. He grabbed his bags and leaned in for yet another kiss.

"See you later," he said, giving her a wink.

She managed a small smile and blew him a kiss, as he made his way over to the entrance of the security check. Seeing as Jamie had driven him to New York's much smaller Macarthur Airport, there was barely a line. He slowly went through the metal detector, as his sneakers, hoodie and bags went through the scanner. Jamie remained where she had been standing, her eyes glued to him.

Once he had gotten through, he put his sneakers and hoodie back on. As he made his way towards the escalator that would bring him to the gate, he blew her a kiss and mouthed the words 'I love you,' before giving her a small wave. She reciprocated his actions, as he disappeared out of her line of vision.

Jamie took a deep breath and turned to walk towards the exit. She opened the door and walked outside, hugging her sweatshirt to her body, as the New York air was fairly cold at this time of the year. She crossed the road and walked over to her car. Unlocking it, she opened the door and sat in the driver's seat, shutting the door behind herself. Jamie finally closed her eyes and allowed the tears to flow freely out of her eyes. The emptiness that she felt in her heart ached. It had been a few minutes that the two were apart, but she was already missing him badly. She placed her hands on her belly. "We're gonna be okay. Daddy will be home soon," she said confidently.

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Jamie gained some composure. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, before starting up the car and making the drive back to her house, where she wasn't prepared to spend her time alone.

* * *

As soon as her cell phone began blaring 12 Stones' "We Are One", Jamie snatched it off of her night table. The screen read 'Wade'. She immediately took the call.

"Hello?" she eagerly greeted, sitting up in bed.

"Hey sweetheart," his voice spoke.

"How are you?" she asked. "How was your flight?"

"I'm alright. The flight was fine. How are you? How's the baby? Are you two okay?" he began listing off questions.

"We're okay. We just miss you," she replied with a frown.

"I miss you both very much, too."

Jamie allowed a smile to slip on her lips, as the void she had felt when Wade had left was temporarily filled by his voice. Her hand caressed her protruding stomach. "I can't wait until you come home. Even though it'll only be one night, but I can't wait for it to come already," she said softly.

"Me neither," he agreed. "Are you home?"

"Yeah. I'm in bed."

"Is the baby kicking?"

"Not at the moment, but you'd think doing somersaults in my uterus wouldn't be so much fun, but apparently it's the highlight of this baby's day."

Wade let out a chuckle. "Aw darling. I miss you so much," he groaned.

"I miss you, too."

"What are you doing for the rest the of the day?" he questioned.

"Resting, I guess. It's hard to do much. The baby is just wearing me out."

"Aw. Alright. I'm gonna get of the plane. I'll call you when I get to the arena, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye sweetheart."

Jamie ended the call reluctantly and put her phone down on the night table. She was laying on her left side, facing Wade's side of the bed. She grabbed his pillow and hugged it to her chest, allowing his scent to fill her nose and give her slight comfort. She gave a smile to no one in particular and rested her head on the soft pillow. She closer her eyes and prayed that sleep would take her over shortly.

* * *

**A/N: Such a dramatic, depressing chapter. And now Jamie will be without Wade. :o( Awww. Sorry for the delays in all my updates. I've been sick, which definitely sucks. But I appreciate everyone who has been reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting Firecracker (and the others). Hope you enjoyed this one. I know it was void of a feisty Jamie and more of an emotional Jamie, which we're not completely used to seeing, but it happens. And please, if you haven't yet, please vote in the poll! It's gonna close in a few days. I love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	43. Chapter 43

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 43**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters other than Jamie…well, I technically own Wade's parents in this one because I've made them up…but I don't own his real parents. The real ones own themselves. Oh, and none of this really happened even though I like to tell myself it is my autobiography, but it's not.**

* * *

"How are you feeling, darling?" Helen Barrett asked Jamie, as the soon-to-be new mother sat on the couch with a sigh.

"I'm okay. Just sick of being pregnant already," she groaned.

Helen laughed. "I remember how aggravating it was when I was pregnant with Wade. You just want your baby."

"Exactly. And when I have the baby, Wade will be here."

"You miss him a lot, don't you?" she asked, sitting next to her future daughter-in-law.

Jamie nodded. "I do. I've never been away from him for so long. It sucks so much," she breathed. "I can't get used to it."

Helen frowned. "Aw, well, I know that he misses you so much. My son is absolutely head over heels in love with you."

A smile formed on her face. "Helen, I honestly never thought that I'd say this about anyone, much less about Wade, considering the fact that I used to hate him…or so I thought I did, but I am so in love with him that…I can't even begin to explain how I feel about him," she admitted.

"Well, that makes me very happy," she said with a comforting smile.

"Me, too," she agreed.

"I'm happy that you two are together. I remember when he first saw you, a couple of years back. He called me and said 'Mum, I've met the woman I want to marry today.' And I said, 'oh, you have a new girlfriend?'. And he goes, 'Well, not exactly. In fact, I'm pretty sure that she hates me, but I will marry her one day.' I was completely baffled, but…here you are, giving me my first grandchild, engaged to my son. And I really couldn't be happier about it. You make him very happy," Helen told her, a genuinely happy glint in her kind eyes.

"I never wanted any of this, you know? To be getting married and having a baby," Jamie admitted, her eyes on the floor.

"Really? Why not?"

"Well…after what I dealt with growing up, I just never really trusted men or myself as a parent."

"Oh?" Helen looked a bit confused.

"Wade didn't tell you all about my dysfunctional life?"

The older woman shook her head. "He didn't dear. He aid that you had it pretty rough when you were growing up, but that's about all I've heard."

"Oh well, to make a long story short, I was raised by my insanely abusive father. He used to…hit me a lot. And I never trusted a man in the kind of role where I was supposed to be able to, whether it was family or romantic or anything. And as for being a parent, I was just always afraid that I would end up beating on my kid because that's all I've really known," she explained. "But it turns out that you raised the most amazing man on earth, and I trust him with my life. And I love this baby so much that I could never hurt him or her."

"I had no idea that you'd gone through all of that, Jamie. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. That's awful," Helen said, her eyes showing emotion, upon hearing what her son's fiancée had experienced in her already short life.

"It's alright. I made my peace with my father, before he died," she spoke nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Well, I can assure you that I might not have known you for very long, but you're a good person. And Wade would never hurt you. He's crazy about you, and you're going to be wonderful parents."

Jamie smiled. "Thank you, Helen."

To be completely honest, Jamie couldn't have been happier to have Helen and David staying with her. They treated her as if she was already a part of the family. She was relieved that Wade's family really liked her and were normal people. She felt like she belonged for the first time.

Granted she loved his parents, as if they were her own parents, but Jamie desperately missed Stu. She felt like she was missing a part of herself with Wade away. He called so much, but it just wasn't the same.

* * *

Wade was not himself. Everyone could tell. Even without him saying a single word, it was clear. He was missing Jamie big time.

"Hey man. Are you alright?" Heath asked Wade, as the Nexus's leader silently sat on the couch.

"Me? I'm fine," he replied, seemingly distant.

Heath sat next to his friend. "Missing your lady?" he asked.

Wade nodded. "I know that I would miss her, but I just…I didn't think I would feel so empty without her around."

"I miss her, too. We all do. Obviously you miss her more."

"Yeah…"

"Justin's pretty upset, too. He keeps talking to her picture…that he put on a doll, and he's acting like it's really her. He bring that doll everywhere he goes," Heath explained.

"Oh dear Lord. I'm starting to think that there's something seriously wrong with him," Wade breathed.

Heath grinned. "It wouldn't surprise me."

As if his ears were ringing, the locker room door opened, and Justin walked in, carrying a brunette Barbie doll with Jamie's picture taped to her face. The doll was wearing clothes in Jamie's style, with something stuffed inside of the shirt to make her look pregnant. If Wade wasn't so disturbed, he would be quite impressed with effort he put in. "Hey guys. Jamie and I were just hanging out in catering. You know those pregnant woman love food," he said, a cheery smile on his face.

"Justin, take a seat. I think we need to have a little talk," Wade said, trying not to laugh at the scene before him.

"Okay. Can Jamie stay here for our talk?" he asked.

"If you would like her to, sure."

"I'll give you two a little privacy," Heath said, getting up from the couch.

"Us three," Justin corrected him.

"Yeah…" Heath left the locker room, shutting the door behind himself, leaving Wade and Justin alone.

"So, what's up, Wade?"

"We need to talk about Jamie," he began.

"Okay." He sat the doll on his lap. "Are you okay with this, Jamie?" he asked the doll.

"Well, here's the problem, Justin…she's a doll," Wade pointed out.

A smile crossed his face. "She is…she's a real sweetheart," he replied.

"No, I don't mean a doll like that. I mean this is a Barbie doll," he clarified. Justin furrowed his brow in confusion.

"No, this is Jamie, your baby mama," he replied, as if Wade was an idiot.

"No, Justin. This is just a toy. You dressed her up like Jamie, but this is not her."

"You're a liar, Wade! How can you talk about the woman that you love like this?" he asked in disbelief.

"Justin, can I see her?" Wade asked.

"No!" he answered, abruptly. "You're acting like a crazy person. I don't want you to hurt her. She's pregnant!"

Wade rolled his eyes and grabbed the doll from Justin and pulled up the shirt. A piece of cotton fell to the floor. "See?"

Justin looked horrified. "Oh my God!" he yelled. "She's a doll!"

"Thank you!" Wade breathed.

"You lied to me, Jamie!" he cried.

"Oh my God, Justin, she's a child's toy. If you would like, I can call Jamie, and you can talk to her."

Justin cocked his head to the side. "Can I really?" he asked, hopefully with a smile on his face.

"Yes." Wade pulled his cell phone out and quickly dialed Jamie's house number.

"Hello?" his fiancée's voice greeted.

"Hi, sweetheart," Wade greeted her.

"Wade! How are you doing, baby? I miss you so much!" she gushed.

A smile involuntarily formed on his lips. "I'm alright. I miss you, too, Jamie. How are you and the baby? Are my parents treating you alright?"

"We're good. They're amazing. I'm so happy that they're here," she replied.

"Good. Good. Listen, love, I actually would like you to speak with Justin. He believes that the doll he dressed up in your likeness is actually you. And I'm explaining to him that you're at home."

"Alright. Put him on, " she spoke, a laugh in her voice.

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Wade handed the phone over to Justin. He took it and put it to his ear. "Jamie? Jamie? Is that you?"

"Hi Justin!" she greeted.

"Oh my God! Jamie, I miss you so much! When are you coming back? I need you here! You're my favorite. Please come back," he begged her.

"Aw Just. I'm gonna be gone for a while. I'm still not having the baby yet. I love you very much, and I promise that I will try to visit as soon as I can, and I hope that you come and visit me in New York, while I'm stuck at home waiting for the baby to come," she told him.

"Really? I can visit you?"

"Of course. We're best friends, aren't we, silly?"

"That's true. We are definitely best friend," he agreed.

"But you can't carry around a doll and pretend that it's me," she pointed out.

"I thought that she was you…just a lot smaller and definitely a lot quieter."

She held back her laugh. "Well, no more of that, alright, my dear?"

"I won't," he replied. "I'll get rid of that doll."

"Thank you. Can I talk to Wade again?"

"Alright. I miss you, and I love you."

"I miss you, too, and I love you, too, Justin."

"Bye, Jamie."

"Bye Just."

Justin handed the phone back to Wade. "Hi darling," he spoke.

"Hey baby," he greeted again.

"Hi Wade," she said, a smile in her voice.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm okay. I'm just really bored of being pregnant, you know? This kid keeps kicking me, and it hurts like hell. It's not cute anymore."

"Aw, Jamie. I wish I was with you right now," he groaned.

"Me, too," she whispered.

"I love you so much. I can't wait to be back home with you," he told her.

"I can't wait either. I hate going to sleep alone. I miss picking on you all of the time. I miss being on the road and hanging out with everyone. Obviously, I miss you more than everyone else," she explained. "It sucks always being home. Thank God your parents are here with me."

"They're really treating you well?"

"They're so amazing to me," she replied.

"Good."

"I can't wait to see you," she softly spoke.

"Same here, baby."

"Two more day until you're back home with me," she pointed out. "It feels like forever, but I can't wait."

"I know. I can't wait either. In less than forty-eight hours, we'll be back together again."

"Your parents are going to bring me to the airport. I was going to go alone, but they offered, and I can't say no to your mother," she told him.

"Well, at least you won't be making that drive all alone, now. I feel better knowing that, at least."

"Yeah. How is it there? How is everyone? How's John? I spoke to him yesterday, but I definitely miss him."

"Everyone's good. Everyone misses you. John is good. He misses you, too. We've been hanging out a bit more since you left, you know," Wade said.

"Good. I'm happy that my man and my best friend in the whole world are hanging out. At least I know the both of you are in good hands, while I'm away."

"Well, we do what we can. We love you, Jay."

Jamie smiled, wishing that she could hug Wade right about now. "I wish that I could hug you," she admitted her thoughts.

"I wish I could, too."

"When's your match?"

"About an hour away."

"Alright. Go get ready. I love you. Have fun. Be safe. I miss you, and I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, sweetheart. I love you and miss you. If you need me at all, for any reason, just call. I'll do whatever I can for you."

"You're the best."

"Love you, darling."

"Love you, too."

Jamie and Wade disconnected their phone calls. Both could not wait for the next two days to pass them by. It was getting harder and harder to be apart. Jamie wanted Wade with her, and Wade wanted nothing more than to be with his pregnant future wife.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not that long, but it's almost baby time, so I'm pretty excited. One of my best friends is actually in the hospital now, about to have my little nephew :o) Yay! It's baby crazy time. Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Love you all! XoXoXoXoXo**


	44. Chapter 44

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 44**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie. I own the unborn baby. I kind of own Helen and David, but I don't own Wade's real life parents. Other than that, I think I've covered everyone in this chapter. If not…well, I'm sure you can figure out who I do own and who I wish I owned, but unfortunately, do not.**

* * *

Jamie was beyond excited. She was waiting for the flight carrying her future husband to arrive in the airport. She could not wait to see Wade, even if it was only going to be for one short night. She and Wade had been apart for six long days already, and both were suffering terribly. Jamie had on a pair of Paige Denim Laurel Canyon maternity jeans and a Michael Stars short sleeve cowl neck super soft maternity t-shirt in camo with a pair of plain black Uggs. She had a black maternity cable-knit sweater coat on over her outfit, as it was pretty cold in New York this time of the year. She was pacing around the airport, unable to calm down. She was much to happy to be seeing Wade quite shortly that she could barely maintain her composure, and she was also growing quite impatient with each passing moment.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Helen asked, knowing full well that Jamie was about to lose her mind, waiting for her son to arrive.

"Yeah. I just can't wait to see Wade. It feels like I haven't seen him in forever, and it hasn't even been a full week yet," she replied.

"I bet he's the same way," David spoke with a chuckle.

Jamie smiled. "He's probably driving everyone on that plane absolutely crazy," she agreed.

"If I know my son, he definitely is," Helen said with a laugh. "He's going to be so happy to see you, dear."

"It's gonna be nice to have him home with me again," she breathed.

"It will," David said with a nod.

Jamie looked at the screen listing the arriving flights, praying that she would find that he was minutes away from being with her again. "He landed," she yelped, unable to prevent the smile that formed on her face. "I can't believe that I'm going to see him in a few minutes." She was absolutely beaming with happiness. Jamie's hands came to rest on her stomach. She felt the baby kick underneath her hand. "Ow."

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" David worriedly asked.

"The baby's kicking. It used to be a little kick, but now it's painful," she explained. "Would you like to feel it?"

"Sure," he agreed.

Jamie put David's hand where the baby was kicking. "Oh wow. What a little kicker we've got here," he said, before pulling his hand back.

"Would you like to feel?" she asked Helen.

"Absolutely," she eagerly agreed. Jamie put her hand on the same spot and a few moments later, the baby kicked again. "Well, there's not a question in my mind that this baby kicks like Wade," she said.

"Definitely."

"And I've seen your matches, too. You're quite the kicker yourself, Jamie," Helen agreed with a laugh. "If the baby wanted to be a wrestler like mummy and daddy, he or she would be like a superhero with you and Wade as parents."

Jamie nodded. "True story."

"Do you want to have a boy or a girl?" Helen questioned.

She shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. I'll be more than happy with either, as long as the baby is healthy and happy, I couldn't really ask for anything more than that," she replied, honestly.

"Very true," David agreed with Jamie's reply.

"I'm really excited about being a grandmother," Helen admitted. "I can't wait for you to have the baby."

"Me neither," Wade's father spoke up.

Jamie smiled. "I'm on board with you two. I can't wait to be a mommy."

"I'm telling you, it's such a difficult, stressful job, but it's the greatest thing ever," Helen told her future daughter-in-law, a dreamy smile on her face.

"I think everyone is getting off of the plane," David pointed out, as he had noticed there were a bunch of people walking in their direction, obviously from an arriving flight.

Jamie clapped her hands together in excitement. "Oh my God," she spoke, her impatience growing even moreso.

The second Jamie's eyes finally came to rest on her fiancée, she immediately ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He dropped his bags and caught her, holding her against his body.

"Hi sweetheart," he spoke, his lips nearly grazing her ear.

"I missed you so much, Wade," she whispered.

"I missed you, too, darling," he reciprocated. He let go of her and gave Jamie a smile, before pulling her in for an affectionate kiss. Her hands rested on his face. His bags were a lost thought, as he embraced his fiancée in a much needed hug. When they finally pulled apart from their kiss, Wade immediately knelt down and gently placed his hands on Jamie's stomach. He brought his lips onto her shirt-covered stomach.

"Aw sweetheart." Wade stood back up and gave Jamie yet another kiss, as he wrapped his arms around her. Her arms snaked their way around his torso. "I'm so happy that you're here," she told him. "I've been so lonely without you with me all of the time, Wade."

"I know, sweetheart. I've felt the same way." She nuzzled her face into Wade's chest, taking in all of the sensory stimulations associated with the man she was absolutely head over heels in love with.

The two finally pulled back from each other. Wade walked over to his parents. "Mum, dad," he greeted.

"Hi Wade," Helen spoke, wrapping her arms around her son.

"Hi Mum." The two pulled apart from each other. "Hey dad," he greeted, hugging his father.

"Hello son."

Once they pulled apart, Wade's arm wrapped around Jamie again. "I'm so happy to be back," he breathed with a relaxed smile on his face.

"I'm happy that you're back," she said, with a smile, resting her hand on his chest.

"Me, too," he agreed.

Helen smiled at her husband, happy that her son had clearly found his true love, his soul mate. The two looked as if nothing else existed in the world besides their growing family. Wade kissed the top of her head. Jamie looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and gave her lips a quick kiss.

"Are we ready to go home?" Wade questioned with a blissful grin on his lips.

"I am," Jamie replied.

"Let's go back to the house," David agreed, wrapping an arm around his wife. The group of four left the airport, ready to unwind at Jamie's house.

* * *

"I'm looking forward to dinner tonight," Jamie spoke softly, as she and Wade rested in bed. He was a bit jetlagged from his flight. Being nearly ready to give birth to their first baby, she was always ready to take a nap.

She was on her left side. Wade was facing her. His hand was resting on her stomach. "I am, too," he agreed, his voice practically a whisper.

"It feels like you're not really here. I've missed you so much. You have absolutely no idea."

"I was so mad when Vince told me that I had the FCW appearance scheduled and wouldn't be home two days ago," he said, as he had originally planned to be home two days earlier.

"On the bright side, soon enough, you'll be home with me for a couple of weeks," she pointed out with a smile.

"That's very true. So, my parents haven't driven you mad yet?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No, not at all. Your parents are amazing. They've been taking really great care of me," she replied.

"I'm happy to hear that. You know, they think the world of you. They tell me how much they adore you every single time I've been on the phone with them," he told her.

"That's so sweet," she said, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"I almost forgot," he said, sitting up in their bed. "Justin wanted me to give you a gift that he got for you." Wade stood up and walked over to one of his bags. He opened it and took out a poorly wrapped gift, with clearly way too much wrapping paper and too much masking tape covering it.

"Oh wow. Do you know what it is?" she asked, sitting up in bed, as Wade mad e his way back into his spot next to her and handed the gift over.

"Honestly, I have no idea, sweetheart," he answered. "In fact, I'm quite interested in knowing what he got for you."

Jamie hesitantly began unwrapping the gift, which revealed a framed, autographed picture of none other than Justin. She smiled and stifled a laugh. "Oh wow. Only Justin. Shameless self-promotion," she reacted, rolling her eyes.

"Oh dear Lord. Remind me to slap him upside his head when I see him again," he breathed with a laugh.

Jamie put the picture on her night table and laid back down, facing her fiancée again. Wade also laid back down and gently rubbed a hand over her belly.

"I'm so happy that we're having this baby soon," she said, placing her hand on top of his. "I really can't wait."

"Me neither." The two locked eyes. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. He brought his hand onto her face, caressing her cheek gently. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I don't want to leave you tomorrow," he admitted.

"I know. I don't want you to go either, but we'll make it," she confidently spoke. "It really sucks, but we'll be just fine," she said.

"We will."

* * *

Jamie and Wade were at dinner at the Grand Lux Café in Garden City, New York with Helen and David. The group was having a wonderful time. They were joking, laughing, talking and having a really nice night out.

"I'm so proud of you, Wade," Helen began, a genuinely happy smile on her face. "You've got yourself a wonderful future wife with a baby on the way. You have a successful career that makes you very happy. Your life is just coming together perfectly, and no one deserves it more. I'm so happy."

Jamie wrapped her arms around Wade's bicep. He rested his free hand on top of her arms. "Thanks, mum. I really appreciate that," he said, before placing a kiss on his fiancée's head.

"I mean it. You and Jamie are absolutely perfect for each other. And I'm so grateful that you have such a wonderful woman to spend the rest of your life with. It's nice to know that my son is in good hands when I'm back home."

"Thank you, Helen," Jamie said. "And I just want the both of you to know that I really appreciate the two of you coming to stay with me. I'm sure that it's a pain to have to get on a plane and basically relocate your lives for a few weeks to stay at my house, when you have your own lives to live," she said with a smile.

"Oh sweetheart, you're our family. It's not inconvenient at all. We're so happy to be here for our future daughter-in-law when she needs us," Helen assured her.

"Besides, there's nowhere we would rather be than with our family, and Jamie, you might not have realized it yet, but you are a very important part of our family," David said.

"That really means a lot to me, especially because I don't really have my own family. It feels so refreshing to have people with me, who treat me like I'm a part of their family," she told them.

"Darling, you are a part of this family, and you're a part of the family that we're building," Wade spoke up. "You've got yourself two families here."

"It makes me really happy that you're all so welcoming to me, and it also makes me happy that we're starting our own family," she said.

"As am I, love," he agreed.

"I hope you and Wade are planning on giving us plenty of grandchildren," David said with a smirk.

"We are," he replied with a confident smile.

"Oh, are we?" she asked, giving him a joking glare.

"You know you want to have lots and lots of children with me," he replied.

Jamie grinned. "It's a possibility," she said, teasingly. Wade leaned in and quickly kissed her on the lips. "Alright. Maybe a few kids," she finally relented.

"That's what I thought," he said, giving her a wink. He slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him in the booth.

"You two are definitely in love," David told them, certainty in each word, as it escaped his lips.

Wade nodded. "We are."

"Absolutely," she agreed.

* * *

Wade and Jamie were in their bed that night. They knew that they only had a few hours left, before he would have to go back to the airport and back to work, again leaving her home with his parents. His arm was around her, as Jamie's head rested on his shoulder.

"This was a great day," she softly spoke

"It was," he agreed. "I got to spend it with you."

The two turned their heads to face each other, their faces barely an inch apart. "I love being with you. I used to hate being with you, but now, I would do anything to spend every second of every day for the rest of my life with you," Jamie admitted. "I can't handle not being with you all of the time."

"I know. I mean, my situation is a little bit different, but still, I always want to be with you. Always have and always will," he told her.

"Normally six days away from someone wouldn't seem like such a big deal, but six hours is just too long."

He nodded. "Soon enough, we won't have to be apart at all," he whispered, before catching her lips with his own.

"I can't wait."

"Then, we'll plan Christmas, and since everyone will be at the show, we can invite everyone, and it'll all be perfect. Then, I'll be home in time to be with you when you have the baby, and we'll have a few weeks together with our baby."

"I think we're gonna have a lot of fun with this baby. And your mother has been talking to me about a lot of the things that go into being a parent. She even got a doll and has been showing me how to hold the baby and change diapers and stuff like that. She's really been amazing. And I've got all of these baby books that I've been reading," Jamie explained what she'd been up to.

"Have you ever been near a baby before?"

"Well, I've held babies and stuff like that, but I've never really cared to know how to do these things properly. But now we're having our own baby, and I want to make sure I'm doing everything properly," she told him.

"I'm really happy that you're so into getting this parenting stuff right. You're going to have to help me out, though, because I don't really know how to do everything, and I want to be able to help you out," he told her.

"You're so sweet."

"I want to be a great father and husband," he admitted. "I have to take care of my family, and I know I make really good money, but there's more to being a patriarch than just bringing home money. I have to be able to take care of my wife and my children, too."

"I'm the luckiest woman on earth."

"And I'm the luckiest man ever."

* * *

**A/N: I know, this one was totally mushy and cheesy, and probably not nearly as much fun as some of the other chapters, but I'm setting up for a lot of fun and excitement in a couple of chapters. We're getting down to crunch time. Almost time to have a baby! Yay! As for my other stories, I'm working on updating everything. I have a one-shot nearly almost completely written. There's a lot going on right now lol But have no fear, I'll be updating soon, my loves! I don't mind reviews, so if you'd like to encourage me to update sooner, reviews usually do the trick ;o) Anyways, I love you all very much, and I hope you enjoyed the fluffy, lovey dovey chapter! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	45. Chapter 45

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 45**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie and Carissa…even though Carissa technically owns herself, but I like to think that I own her ;o)**

* * *

Jamie was moping around on the couch. She was missing her man, and he had only been gone for two days, but she found her heart aching without him around. She wasn't exactly sitting around crying, as she knew that in less than a week, he would be back again. But she felt that it was necessary to be lazy and miss him in her own way.

Earlier in the day, Helen and David had brought Jamie to her OBGYN for her weekly check-up. They found out that the baby was doing really well. They all heard the strong heartbeat, which made mommy, grandma and grandpa very happy. Jamie found that it was a lot easier on her, mentally, to know that the baby was healthy and getting ready to come out. But she was definitely getting impatient.

On the bright side, Jamie was expecting a visitor shortly. She knew that Carissa had a couple of days off, but she didn't think that her best female friend would be coming over to hang out with her. Luckily, Jamie was wrong. And she couldn't have been happier to receive the phone call informing her of the visit.

Jamie thought that I would be really nice to have some time with her friend, especially because she knew that once the baby came around, her time would be spent taking care of her baby, with significantly less time for hanging out. She was eagerly anticipating the forthcoming ring of the doorbell and the sight of her best friend.

Hey cell phone dinged, signaling that she had received a text message. Jamie checked her phone.

'Almost there,' Carissa's message read.

A smile formed on Jamie's face. "Thank God," she breathed to herself.

"Sweetheart, when is your friend arriving?" Helen asked, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch, next to her future daughter-in-law.

"Very soon. She texted me and said that she's almost here," Jamie replied.

"You seem very excited."

"I am. Carissa's my best girl friend."

"Aw good. I'm glad. It'll be nice for you to have a friend here. And, then, in four days, Wade will be back home."

"I really can't wait for him to come home already. I hate it when he's away from me, especially because I'm so used to having him around with me all of the time…and I love him so much."

"He loves you, too, Jamie. I'm so happy that you came into Wade's life. I've never seen him so happy in his entire life. I'm so grateful to you for making my son such a happy man," Helen said, giving Jamie a smile.

"Helen, if I didn't have your son in my life, I would be the same miserable bitch that I always used to be. I'm so lucky that I have him in my life. You raised such a wonderful man," she told her mother-in-law to be.

Helen hugged Jamie. "You're such a wonderful woman, Jamie. When Wade told me and David all about you, I knew that we would love you, but I didn't realize how much I would truly adore you. I already feel like you're my daughter."

"You and David have been taking so much great care of me. I really appreciate everything that you two have done for me. I was so nervous when I first met you both, but you guys made me feel like I belonged."

"You're a part of our family, sweetheart. The woman that my son loves is automatically a woman that I love."

Jamie smiled. The doorbell rang. "She's here!"

"I'll get the door," Helen immediately offered, jumping up from the couch and heading towards the front door.

She was happy that she connected so well with Helen. Her future mother-in-law was such an incredible woman and treated her like she was one of the family. And it was nice to feel like she had a family for the first time since her mother had died.

"Jamie!" Carissa's cheery, familiar voice entered her ears. Jamie smiled. She got off of the couch and waddled towards her friend. The two women hugged each other.

"Hi!" Jamie greeted her.

"How are you, sweetheart?" Carissa asked.

"I'm good. Ready to have this baby already," she replied with a smile, as the two pulled back from each other.

"Aw. You look fabulous," she said.

"Thanks, love. Have you met Helen?" Jamie asked.

"I did," she said, turning and smiling at her friend's fiancée's sweetheart of a mother.

Helen smiled. "I'll leave you two ladies to catch up with each other," she said, before making her way up the stairs.

The two close friends sat down on the couch. "So, how's everything going?" Carissa asked. "I mean with the pregnancy, Wade, his parents."

"The baby's doing really well. Almost ready to come out, thank God. Wade and I are doing really well. We hate being apart, but we're still happy. We love each other. And I miss him so much. His parents are just…amazing. They've taken such great care of me, and I know I can be a handful. They've made me feel like a part of the family," she explained. "They're just incredible people."

"Good! I'm so happy to hear that."

"How are you and Nick?"

"Good. We're doing really well. He's moving in with me…finally."

"Really? That's so awesome," Jamie said, happy for her friend. "He's finally really stepping up and committing…not that he wasn't committed before, but this is like…something really solid."

The two continued to catch each other up on what had been going on in their busy lives, happy to be hanging out with each other again.

* * *

Jamie picked up her ringing cell phone, after noting the name on the caller ID. She put it to her ear. "Hey baby," she greeted her fiancée, a smile on her face.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you doing?" he greeted, enthusiastically.

"I'm good. I've been hanging out with Carissa. How are you?"

"I'm alright. I miss you so much. And I miss the baby," he replied.

A frown formed on Jamie's lips. "We miss you, too, baby. How's everyone doing?" she asked.

"Everyone's really good. We all miss having you around. And I'm sure that you can imagine that Justin is absolutely devastated that you're gone. All he does is whine about how much he misses you and wishes you were here."

She chuckled. "He called me before. He likes to give me the rundown of every single day that we're apart; what he eats, who he talks to; what he sees; his very disturbingly infantile thoughts…all of it. It's actually really annoying, especially when I'm trying to sleep. But I still think it's kind of cute."

"That sounds like Justin," Wade said with a smile in his voice. "I miss you so much, darling."

"I know. I wish that you were here. I missed you at the doctor's office this morning. Your parents were there with me. We got to see the baby and hear the heartbeat. It was so amazing. The baby's really healthy and getting ready to come out and meet his or her parents," she gushed. "I hate it when you're not around," she told him.

"This place sucks without you," he commented.

"I can't wait until you're here. A couple of more days, and I get you for three whole days."

"I know. We'll have a lot of fun."

"We will. And…to be honest, I'm majorly horny…like all of the time. I want you really badly," she breathed into the phone.

"Trust me, sweetheart, I want you very badly, as well. When I get home, you'll be in for it," he assured her.

"Good. I'm gonna hold you to that."

Wade groaned into the phone. "I'll be making up for lost time," he said, finding that he was becoming more turned on with each passing moment.

"You better," she replied.

"Alright, love, I have to get ready for my match," he told her. "And I also have to get these thoughts I'm having about you out of my head before I go into the match with a tent pitched in my trunks."

Jamie giggled. "Alright. Good luck with that. Be safe. Have fun. And I love you, Wade."

"Thanks, my love. You behave yourself, and I'll call you later, alright?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I love you so much," he spoke, his voice sincere.

"I love you, too," she reciprocated.

"Bye."

"Bye." They ended their phone call, both of them missing the other more than they could stand.

* * *

"So, are you upset that Wade's away?" Carissa asked, the two women lounging around on the king-sized bed Jamie and Wade usually shared.

She shrugged. "I mean, I miss him so much, and I would do anything in my power to have him here with me, but the bright side of it is that in us being apart, our relationship is still so great. And it's really nice to know that even though we're away from each other, our relationship is still going really strong, and we still love each other very much."

Carissa smiled. "Well, that's good."

"Yeah. It makes me really happy," she said.

"I hope that Nick and I end up like you and Wade," Carissa admitted.

Jamie smiled. "You two absolutely will. Wade and I never thought that we'd end up like this, ya know?"

Carissa nodded. "And now look at you two. You two can't keep your hands off of each other."

The brunette laughed, placing her hands on her very pregnant stomach. "Well, that's very true. So much, in fact, that we're gonna be parents soon."

"I can't wait for you to have this baby already," she breathed.

"Me either. I'm so sick of being fat and pregnant. I want to have this baby already. The little one is kicking me like crazy," she spoke, nodding her head.

"Aw."

"The only thing that I'm not looking forward to is actually pushing his kid out, you know? I've seen 'The Miracle of Life', and it looks more like a horror movie than anything. It looks really friggen painful. And, then, my vagina will probably never be the same again. Wade will probably never want to sleep with me again," Jamie thought aloud, suddenly becoming more fearful of what was to come.

"You're absolutely crazy. Wade's still gonna want you," her friend assured her. "He couldn't even keep his hands off of you, if he tried."

"Sometimes, it's still scary to be so pregnant and not married."

Carissa furrowed her brow. "Why? You're engaged, and your man is absolutely crazy about you."

"Yeah, but he's in deep now. He's got a baby on the way with a woman who has caused him quite a bit of stress since he got involved with her."

"Wade loves you more than anyone or anything in the entire world. He would die for you without even thinking twice about it," the blonde pointed out. "I know that for a fact. And let's be honest with each other, Wade's been in love with you for years. He's still over the moon because he's got you with him. And let's not forget that he did put a ring on your finger. He's gonna marry you," Carissa reasoned with her. "And I've never seen two people who belong together the way that you two do."

Jamie bit her bottom lip. "I love him. I don't know why I didn't give him a chance earlier. I could've been with him this whole time."

"Well, at least you've got home now."

"True. I can't wait for him to come home."

"He'll be home before you know it."

"I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo much closer to the big day. I know it's killing me, but soon enough it will be baby time! The suspense is killing me, too lol Hoppy Easter every bunny! lol I know, I'm such a cheese ball! I hope everyone has a wonderful day. Personally, I'm not a church-goer or anything (even after all of those years of Catholic school lol) but I still always feel like today is special in some way. So, to all of those that celebrate, enjoy the time with your family! I love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	46. Chapter 46

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 46**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie, in this chapter. Technically I own Wade's parents because I made them up, but the real ones own themselves. Everyone else owns themselves. This didn't really happen, and all that fun jazz.**

* * *

Today was the exciting day. Everyone was coming back to New York for Monday Night Raw. Jamie was beyond excited to be seeing Wade again. She had a great two days hanging out with Carissa, and as usual, loved Wade's parents. But there was nothing quite like being with the man she intended on spending the rest of her life with. He was her favorite person, and she always wanted to spend her time with him.

The second Jamie's eyes came to rest on her fiancée, the biggest smile crossed her lips. Her eyes brightened, as Wade quickly walked over to her, dropping his bags and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her lips, as the two were finally reunited. Even a day apart from each other felt like forever. But whenever they were reunited, it was as if all was right with the world again.

Most of the roster was taking a later flight into New York, but Wade took the earliest possible one that he could because he wanted to be with his pregnant fiancée a lot more than he wanted to be able to sleep in. Taking a flight at five-thirty in the morning was certainly not even questionable to him. He had a bit of insomnia, so he was on zero sleep, not to mention that even if it wasn't the insomnia plaguing him, Wade was eagerly anticipating coming home to Jamie that he probably wouldn't have been able to sleep, anyway. In any event, the Englishman was exhausted, but Jamie made him forget all about that.

"Wade," she finally spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, as she buried her face in his chest. His arms were protectively wrapped around her.

"I've missed you so much, sweetheart," he replied. Her arms tightened around him, as the words left his lips.

"I missed you so much. You have no idea," Jamie told him. Wade kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"I'm so happy I'm home," he admitted. The two pulled back. "And how's my other baby doing?" he asked, gently placing his hand on her very, very pregnant belly.

"The baby is perfectly healthy," she replied with a smile.

"That's what I like to hear."

"Your parents have taken great care of us," she replied.

"My parents…" he spoke with a laugh. "Completely forgot anyone else was here, once I saw you." The two pulled apart, as he walked over to his parents, embracing both of them and saying hello.

Jamie stood in her place, just staring at the man she was in love with. She was overwhelmed with excitement. Seeing him made everything in her life completely perfect again, and that was just mind boggling to her. After everything that had happened, she was changed because he loved her and did everything to prove that to her. Considering that she had a very rough upbringing, she had shut people out for so long. And for the first time since she was a young child, Jamie felt genuinely happy. Her life was coming together in a way that she had never expected.

She was immersed in her thoughts and hadn't realized that Wade had been calling her. "Jamie, sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked, worriedly, walking over to her. When she hadn't been responding to him, he immediately became concerned. She seemed to be consumed by her own thoughts and that worried him.

She shook her head, as if clearing her mind. "Sorry. I was just thinking," she finally spoke.

"About what?" he asked, bringing his hands onto her shoulders.

"Well, I'm just really, really happy for the first time I can remember, since I was a kid, before my mom died. And I'm just…so happy."

A smile spread across his lips, as his frown lines disappeared, relief flooding his body. "I'm glad I can make you happy. That's all I ever want to do."

"I know," she replied. "And it makes me happy to know that there's someone in this world who would do anything to make me happy."

"It's true. I love you, Jamie, and I just want to make you happy," he sincerely spoke, his eyes locked on hers.

"And I just want to make you happy."

"You don't understand, sweetheart. Just by you being with me, being engaged to me, being pregnant with my child and loving me makes me the happiest person on earth," he assured her.

"I love you," she whispered.

He pulled her back into his arms. "I love you, too," he reciprocated.

* * *

Jamie and Wade were back at her house. They had encouraged his parents to go out and spend some quality time together, seeing as they hadn't really been alone, as they were focused on taking care of Jamie. The couple opted to remain at home and relax, wanting to catch up on what's been going on in the past few days they were apart.

"You look like you're about to pop any minute now," Wade commented, while the two were hanging out in the living room. He was sitting up on the couch. She was laying down with her head on his lap.

"Correction: I am ready to pop," she breathed.

Wade grinned. "I can't wait, doll."

"Me neither. As much as I love our baby, I'm so ready to feel like a normal human being again."

"You're far from normal, pregnant or not."

"Hey!" Jamie protested, nudging him in the abdomen with her elbow.

Wade laughed. "Oh love, you know I'm not using that as an insult. You're more incredible than anyone I've ever met. You make my life worth living," he told her.

A smile crept onto Jamie's face. "I love you so much," she said. With much difficulty and finally help from her future husband, Jamie sat up. She climbed onto his lap, straddling him. Jamie rested her hands on his shoulders. She could've gotten closer to him, but her stomach was in the way.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I'm so happy that I have you here."

"As am I. I didn't realize how hard it would be to be on the road without you."

"Well, I knew that not being with you would suck…a lot."

"Well, don't get me wrong, I knew it was going to be completely awful, but I just didn't realize that it would actually hurt me to be away from you. It's hard being away from you, and it's hard to be there without having you with me to spend my time with. It doesn't get easier either, the more I leave."

"Aw! Look at that…you actually miss me," she teased him with a laugh.

A frown etched itself on Wade's lips. "Darling, did you honestly think that I'd not miss you?" he asked her, almost sounding hurt.

"I'm kidding. I knew that you would miss me. How could you not? I'm so much fun, and I'm charming…not to mention completely gorgeous, especially now that my stomach is so huge," she replied with a twinge of sarcasm in her words.

"I've always thought that you were so beautiful…and quite frankly, I think you're even more beautiful pregnant."

"I know. You always say that." Wade placed a hand on Jamie's protruding stomach, his fingers gently caressing it.

"This child is going to be the happiest baby ever."

"Oh?"

Wade nodded confidently. "There will never be a child on this earth, loved more than ours already is."

"You're such a softie. It's adorable."

"Listen, I love you, and I love our baby. If that makes me a softie, then, so be it. I can handle that."

"Help me sit next to you," she requested. Wade took her hands in one of his hands, his other hand on her back, guiding her into the seat next to him. She swung her legs over his lap. "Thanks. Sorry, it's hard to move. I'm like a beached whale."

"You're far from a beach whale."

"Well, anyway…I hope you know that I love the fact that you're such a teddy bear. It makes you even sexier."

Wade smiled. "You think so?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. Wade rested his hands on her legs.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. Jordan…or as I prefer, future Mrs. Barrett?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I am."

"Well, you're doing quite a great job." He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Thanks," she replied with a wink.

"Are we still doing Christmas here?" Wade asked.

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

"It just popped into my head."

She shrugged, accepting that response. "I'd like to do it…as long as the baby is still in my belly."

Wade smiled, placing a hand on her stomach. "You're so adorable."

She smiled. "You know that we still haven't discussed baby names," she changed the subject again.

"We haven't," he agreed.

"So…we probably should. We've got less than like three weeks."

Wade nodded. "Unless we want to name our child 'untitled'," he replied, eliciting a smirk and an eye roll from Jamie.

"Cute. Alright, then. What names do you like for a boy?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. What names do you like?"

"Do I have to do all the work here?" she asked with a laugh.

Wade gave her a smile. "Baby, do you have any idea of what names you like?"

"Well, do you want the baby, if he's a boy, to be Wade Jr.? Or do you want a different name?"

"I'd prefer to not have a junior."

"Okay. How about…Quentin? Or Brian? Or Jason? Or Nicholas?" she listed suggestions.

"Nicholas? Hm…that's not bad."

"Not bad? Or do you actually like it?"

"I like it. What else is there?"

"I like Zachary."

"Zach? I like that one, too."

"Okay. So, we've got some ideas. What about for a girl?"

Wade shrugged. "Listen, darling, I honestly never thought this was going to happen. I didn't think that we were going to end up here. So, I just never planned on baby names and things like that."

"Alright. Well, I like the names Ryan, Aubrey, Olivia, Leah, Sofia, Emma, Stella…" she listed.

"I like Sofia and Emma."

"Maybe we could use one of those, then."

"Or we could name her after the Nexus. Like…Alexis Nexus," he joked with a chuckle.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Dear God," she breathed, shaking her head.

"Oh come on…that's a little funny."

"No," she flatly replied, a smirk pulling on the corners of her lips, while she tried to fight it.

"I'm not stupid. You're trying not to bloody laugh," Wade replied, giving her a smug smile.

Jamie finally caved and laughed. "Fine…it's a little funny. Imagine that, though. We go on Raw with Alexis the Nexus Baby. She'll be like a Diva in her own right."

"With you as her mother, she'll definitely be a diva."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm kidding, love."

"You better be. I may be very pregnant, but I will still kick your ass. I don't care how big and scary you might think you are, I will hurt you. Don't underestimate the power of a very pregnant woman," she warned him with a grin.

Wade laughed. "Actually, I'm pretty sure that you would kick my arse, sweetheart."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I would." A smile quickly broke out on her face. "You keep making me smile when I'm trying to pretend to be scary and threatening."

"Trust me. You can be plenty scary."

Jamie smiled. She wrapped her arms around Wade's arm. He kissed her head. "I love you, babe."

"I love you, too," he reciprocated.

"I'm so happy that you're home," she softly spoke.

"Me, too. I don't enjoy waking up alone in bed and not being able to see you all of the time," he told her.

"I definitely miss seeing you, hugging you and kissing you. I love being near you. Not to mention, I hate being a pain to your parents because I can barely do anything anymore," she told him.

Wade smiled. "You're crazy. My parents love helping you out. You're like a daughter to them, at this point…well, daughter-in-law. They absolutely adore you."

"Your parents are just incredible. They've just been so good to me," she replied. "I actually feel like I'm being taken care of by parental figures for the first time in a very, very long time."

"Aw, sweetheart." Wade pulled Jamie completely on his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "I can't wait until we have our baby and get married."

"Me neither."

Jamie smiled, as Wade leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "You're the most incredible woman on earth," he whispered.

""Oh? How so?"

"Because you're the only woman who has ever made me feel this way…ever. You have no idea how much I absolutely love and adore you. Jamie, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She smiled. "You've really changed my life. I'm not even the angry psychobitch that I used to be."

"Well, usually," he replied with a teasing smirk.

Jamie pouted. She punched him lightly on the arm. "That's hurtful," she protested.

"I'm just kidding, sweetheart."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she caved, her fake anger disappearing, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: This was really just a filler to bring us to the next chapter. I'm sorry its been so long :o( I've focused most of my writing energy on writing Out of Control, but I have so many stories that I need to update. I have a good chunk of chapter 47 written, so hopefully that will be up and done soon. Hope you enjoyed this little lovey dovey filler. I promise, the next chapter gets fun :o) I love you guys lots and lots! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	47. Chapter 47

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 47**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie…and Carissa. Even though, Carissa technically owns herself, I think she has no problem relinquishing ownership of herself over to me.**

* * *

The big day had finally arrive. Monday Night Raw was finally at Nassau Coliseum. Jamie was backstage, in the Nexus locker room. She and Wade had made it a point to be early, so that everyone had time to hang out with the very pregnant Diva.

Jamie was sitting on the couch. She had on a pair of dark denim maternity jeans with a black, long-sleeved v-neck top. It showed off quite a bit of her cleavage, which made Jamie feel much better about the huge belly situation. She wore a pair of black Uggs. Wade was getting his stuff ready for the evening's show, though, he wasn't yet wearing his trunks. He had on a pair of jeans with a while Polo, which Jamie found to be a very flattering outfit for him. Of course, she'd been extra horny with the pregnancy messing with her hormones, and she usually wanted to jump Wade's bones anyway.

"You look really, really sexy," Jamie spoke, her eyes locked on her fiancée.

A smirk crossed his face. "Oh really?"

She nodded slowly. "Very sexy."

"I'm not even in my trunks."

Shrugging, she spoke, "Well, you look good almost naked and fully clothed, so I guess I'm just a very lucky lady because I'm marrying a hot piece of English ass."

Wade cocked his head to the side slightly. "Now, I'm just a piece of arse to you?" he questioned her, sounding amused.

Jamie winked at him. "You're a hot piece of ass, babe," she replied, teasingly.

"Well, that's not very nice," he pouted, folding his arms over his chest. The way his muscles bulged in his arms and the fabric of the shirt stretched across his hard body caused Jamie to instinctively lick her lips.

"Can we have sex right here?" she asked.

A laugh escaped Wade's throat. "I'm sorry. What was that, sweetheart?" he asked her.

"You. Fuck me. Now," she slowly spoke.

"Darling, the others are going to be here in about twenty minutes," he replied.

"Twenty minutes is more than enough time. Please?" she begged him. "We can do it in the bathroom, just in case."

He smiled. "We did it three time yesterday, and you still want more, baby?"

She eagerly nodded. "Yes, please."

"Alright," Wade agreed. "Let's just go to the bathroom. The last thing I need is for the guys to walk in and see us having sex."

"Yes!" she cried, pumping her fist into the air. Wade held his hands out to Jamie. She took them, and he pulled her up to her feet. She waddled her way into the bathroom, with Wade following closely behind her. The second they were inside, Jamie closed the door, and he pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips against hers.

Jamie kissed him back, her hands immediately finding their way onto his belt, which she quickly fumbled with and managed to get open. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pushed them down over his hips.

"You really want to get down to business, don't you?" he asked with a laugh.

"I'm so horny, baby," she said, against his mouth.

"Alright," he said.

"You don't even have to be affectionate and loving with me. I just need you in me really badly," she spoke, her voice begging him.

"Alright, sweetheart." Wade turned Jamie around. She pulled her own jeans down. Wade pushed her underwear to the side and pulled himself out of his boxer briefs. She grasped the sink in front of her. Wade positioned himself perfectly, before sliding inside of her.

"Oh my God," she let out a groan, still holding onto the edge of the sink but holding on harder than before.

Wade let out a loud, throaty moan, as his fingertips dug into her. He began thrusting harder into her. He threw his head back, his eyes shut tightly.

"Baby," she groaned, her eyes watching him in the mirror.

"You have no idea how much I fucking love you," he growled.

A smile spread across Jamie's lips. Their eyes met in the mirror, and he slowed his thrusts for a few moments. "I love you, Wade," she sincerely spoke.

"I love you," he replied.

Within moments, the romantic woman in her disappeared. "Now, please fuck me," she demanded.

"Who am I to deny a beautiful woman?" he rhetorically replied, before picking up the pace.

"Oh…" she loudly gasped, her knuckles turning white, as she neared her release.

"Shit," he moaned. Jamie bent forward a little bit more, allowing for more leverage on Wade's part.

"Baby…please…" her voice begged. Wade reached one hand around, bringing his fingers onto her clit, rubbing it. She let out a final guttural moan, before Jamie's core clenched his length, as her release gripped him. "Fuck," she groaned. Within seconds of her release, Wade felt himself reach the edge.

"I'm gonna…" He couldn't finish his statement, as he finally released himself inside of her, as she continued to grip him, almost milking him.

As the two finally caught their breath, Wade pressed his lips to the side of Jamie's neck. She smiled, before redressing her bottom half, while Wade did the same. She turned around and faced him. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down, kissing her.

"Thank you," she spoke against his mouth.

"Thank you," he replied with a wink and a smile.

"Hello?" Justin's voice rang out, as he entered the locker room. Jamie and Wade left the bathroom. "Oh my God!" he yelled, running over to Jamie and hugging her. "I've missed you so much, Jamie!"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Hi Justin," she greeted him, with a smile on her face.

When he pulled back, he was clearly beaming with excitement. "Oh my God! I'm so happy that you're here."

"So am I."

"Because you're happy to finally see me, right?"

"Partially."

He pouted like a child. "Partially?" She smiled. "I'm just kidding with you…it's mainly because I get to see you," she told him.

Justin smiled again. "You look so pregnant," he commented.

"I'm very pregnant. I'm gonna have the baby in about two or so weeks," she explained to him.

"Wow. That is soon."

She nodded. "Yup."

"Are you excited?" he asked her.

"I definitely am," she answered. "I really can't wait for the baby to get here already."

"Me neither. I hope that you name it after me."

"Well…we'll see about that. So, anyway, how have you been?"

"I'm good. Just missed you a whole lot."

"Aw. Has everyone been nice to you, Just?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Wade's really been looking out for me lately. He said it's because if he didn't, you would kick his ass, but still…I'll take what I can get."

Jamie laughed. "Well, at least he's been taking care of my Justin." Wade wrapped his arms around Jamie from behind, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm just trying to keep my lady happy."

"And you're succeeding," she replied.

"You better not be hitting on my woman," Justin shot at the much bigger man.

The Englishman glared at the South African Sensation. "Excuse me?" he spoke, his voice calm, though showing some faint hints of hostility.

Justin laughed sheepishly. "What? I didn't say anything," he replied. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"So, are you excited for your match?" Jamie asked, sitting on the couch with her legs resting over John Cena's legs. Wade was almost ready for his Number One Contender's Match against John Cena and Randy Orton.

"I'm certainly looking forward to it," he replied, checking on his hair that Jamie had done for him.

She smiled. "And what about you two lovely ladies?" she asked. John and Randy were hanging out in the Nexus's locker room because of Jamie's visit.

"Yeah," they replied.

"Go easy on my man, okay? I need him in good health because there's a baby on the way, and I need to get lucky tonight," she warned them, budging John in the arm.

John laughed. "Why? Are you gonna kick my ass?" he asked, throwing a smirk in her direction.

"I will," she growled, glaring at him.

"Alright. Alright," he relented. "I'll go easy on him. Don't want you not getting laid…because clearly you haven't done enough of that lately, mommy-to-be," he teased her, poking her in the stomach.

She slapped his hand away. "You, too, Orton," she shot at her other friend, who was watching in amusement.

"Don't worry," he spoke. "Lord knows, I don't want to have to deal with a pissed off, angry, pregnant Jamie."

"Good answer," she replied.

Randy smiled. "You know…you look really good, kid," he complimented her, in complete sincerity.

"Thanks," she said, placing her hands on her belly.

Jamie's brow furrowed, as she winced in pain. "Ow."

"Are you alright?" Wade asked, running over to her and kneeling next to her. He was clearly very worried.

She took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a crampy kind of pain. It's been happening a bit lately. No biggie. It's supposed to happen when you're pregnant. I've been getting all kinds of pains for the past couple of weeks."

"Are you sure about that? Maybe we should get you to the doctor," he suggested, not wanting anything to go wrong with his future wife or their baby.

She let out a laugh. "Don't be silly, baby. It's completely normal. Don't worry about it. I'm absolutely fine."

"Alright," he finally breathed, not fully convinced that she was okay but trying to trust her judgment.

Smiling at Wade, Jamie brought a hand onto his face. "Just relax, sweetheart. If I thought that something was wrong, I can assure you, I would the first one getting myself to a doctor, I promise," she told him, sensing his hesitation.

He nodded. "I know that. I just get nervous. This is our first baby, and I don't know what to expect, and I don't want anything at all to go wrong."

She nodded. "I understand. You're so adorable. I love you," she said. Wade gave her a quick peck on the lips, before standing back up.

"Can I say something?" John asked.

"Dear God, I don't care what you have to say, John," Jamie groaned, before giving him a smile. "Just kidding. What's up, Johnny Boy?"

He glared at her momentarily. "I was going to say that I'm really happy for the two of you. I remember when this whole thing first started…and you hated Wade and were a complete bitch to him. The poor guy just tried so friggen hard to make you happy. And now look at the two of you…you're engaged and getting ready to have a baby with him very soon. I'm really happy for you guys," he told them. "Seriously."

"Aw…thanks," she said, wrapping her arms around him and hugging her best friend tightly.

Wade smiled. "Thanks, John."

"Of course, man."

Jamie winced again. "This kid is being very unruly," she groaned.

Wade gave her another concerned look. "Sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, baby," she insisted. "The baby's just moving around a lot and hitting into my ribcage and stuff…and kicking my like David Beckham."

"Time to go to the gorilla, guys," one of the workers said, sticking his head into the locker room long enough to speak, before disappearing.

"Alright. Someone help me up," she requested.

Randy immediately took Jamie's hands in his and pulled her up off of the couch. "There you go," he spoke.

"Thanks, Ran," she said. Jamie waddled over to Wade and wrapped her arms around him. "Be safe, okay, baby?" she told him, softly, leaning her chin on his chest.

Wade pulled her closer to his body. "I will, sweetheart. I love you so much, and I'll be back soon."

"Alright."

He leaned down and gave her an affectionate kiss. "Go hang out with Carissa for a while."

"She's coming over in like two minutes to hang out."

"Okay. Good. Nexus is gonna be banned from ringside, so Justin will probably be back in here to hang out with you."

"Sounds good to me."

Wade gave her another kiss, before the two pulled apart from each other. "I love you so much, darling," he whispered to her.

"I love you, too," she reciprocated.

The two finally pulled apart. She received hugs from both John and Randy, before all three men left the locker room for their upcoming match. Within moments, Carissa walked into the room.

"Hey mama," the blonde greeted.

"Hey lovey," Jamie reciprocated. She waddled over to the couch and tried to sit down but struggled a bit. Carissa held onto her hands, and Jamie finally managed to sit down. Her friend sat next to her.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"To be honest, I'm getting these really bad cramps. I keep telling Wade to relax because he's getting all nervous about it, but these cramps really hurt. I've gotten pains before, but these are a lot worse," Jamie admitted.

"Hmmm…are these pains constant? Or does it start and stop?" she curiously questioned, wanting to figure out what was going on.

"They start and stop. It's like my stomach is tightening up."

"Are you maybe in labor?" Carissa suggested.

"Nope. My water didn't break or anything."

"Alright. We'll just keep an eye on you."

Jamie smiled. "So, where's Nicky?"

"He's hanging out at catering with a bunch of the guys."

"Fun. Fun."

"Are you happy to be here? Or is it making you miss being on the road?"

Jamie shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I'm definitely happy to be here, and I definitely do miss being here all of the time, but I'm happier that I'm having a baby, though. You know what I mean?"

Carissa nodded. "Yeah. That's so exciting."

* * *

Jamie's eyes were glued to the television in the locker room, while she was watching Wade's triple threat match. She had Carissa sitting on one side of her, and Justin was sitting on the other side. They kept trying to talk to her about what had been going on lately, but she was too focused on her future husband's match.

"So, rumor has it that we're going to your house for Christmas," Justin spoke, trying to make conversation.

"As long as I'm still pregnant and haven't had the baby, yet, then, yes, the rumor is true," she replied.

"That's awesome."

Carissa smiled. "Aw. It's like we'll be having our own little family Christmas," she commented.

Randy Orton went for an RKO on Wade, but he ducked out of the finished, just in time. Jamie let out a breath of relief. Even though it was choreographed, and she knew that odds were that nothing would go wrong, that small chance that something bad would happen still scared the hell out of her.

"Are you alright?" Carissa asked.

"Yeah. I just get worried sometimes. I don't want him to get hurt," Jamie explained her anxiety.

"Aw, sweetie, he'll be just fine. Don't worry."

"I know…I just can't help myself."

Jamie brought a hand onto her stomach, as she felt yet another sharp, crampy pain. She winced. "Shit," she breathed.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked, noticing the pained expression on her face.

She nodded. "Yeah. It's just another cramp. It happens to me every once in a while," she explained.

"Are you having the baby?"

She let out a chuckle. "No, Just. I'm not having the baby yet. We've still got two weeks, at least, before the baby comes."

"Okay. Good."

Justin wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the head.

"Aw. You're such a sweetheart," she commented.

"Thanks."

Jamie's focus went back onto the match within seconds. She was still completely terrified that something bad was going to happen to Wade. And she hated being paranoid because she had spent plenty of time in the ring herself. But she had never dealt with someone that she loved so much risking himself for the sake of a match. To her, it seemed that the further along she was in her pregnancy, the more she worried about her baby's father and her future husband.

"Muffin, are you sure you're alright?" Carissa asked, noticing how on edge her best friend was, while watching Wade's match.

"Huh? Me? Yeah…I'm fine," she nonconvincingly replied.

"You look like you're about to have a coronary."

"I just hate being such a worrywart. But I don't want anything to happen to him. I love him."

"Aw, sweetheart. Wade knows what he's doing out there. And he's a lot safer in there with John and Randy than anyone else."

Jamie nodded. "Yeah…I know."

And that's when it happened. As Wade was climbing up onto the second rope, the plan was for John to catch him, before he dismounted. They were going to fight it out, before John suplexed him off of the second rope.

But when John hit him, Wade lost his balance and fell backwards out of the ring, from the second rope, landing awkwardly, getting knocked out cold.

The expression on John's face immediately gave away the fact that he was completely shocked and scared. Randy took it as his cue to immediately end the match, even though they still had some spots left. He quickly rolled Cena up into a small package and got the three-count and the victory. Of course, Orton wasn't exactly looking to celebrate, so he played it off as no big deal.

The medics immediately came running out to look at Wade.

Jamie sat on the couch in complete and utter shock. She felt her heart drop and immediately felt sick. "Oh my God," she whispered.

"Okay, Jamie. Don't panic," Carissa calmly spoke, knowing exactly what must have been going through her best friend's head.

"Yeah…Wade's probably fine," Justin chimed in.

"No…he's not," she whispered. Jamie stood up and began waddling towards the door, but before she actually reached it, Jamie froze in her tracks. And pain shot through her entire body. She took a deep breath.

"Jamie…what's wrong?" Carissa frantically asked, running over to her best friend, seeing that she was clearly in pain.

Jamie was clutching her stomach. "Oh God."

"What is it, Jamie?" she asked, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Oh God," she repeated, her eyes squeezed together, as a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"Jamie…" Carissa spoke again, becoming even more scared with the situation at hand with each passing moment.

"Carissa, I need Wade right now."

"We'll get him for you."

"No, you don't understand. I need him right NOW."

"What's wrong, baby?" Carissa asked.

"My water just broke," Jamie replied.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Her water broke! That means it's almost baby time! Woot! Woot! But Wade's injured...this can't be good. Ohhhhhh I'm so excited lol I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it :o) I love you all! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	48. Chapter 48

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 48**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie. And I own Carissa…because, in real life, she's my wifey!**

* * *

"You're what?" Carissa asked, in complete disbelief.

"My water broke," Jamie repeated.

"Oh my God!" Justin cried. "What water?"

"Justin, that means she's having the baby."

"What?" he yelled.

"I need Wade," Jamie spoke, her face contorted in pain and worry.

"Justin, call 911."

"What? 911? How can you expect me to call anyone at a time like this? This isn't the time for socializing!" he frantically shouted, his voice cracking.

"Because we have to get Jamie to the hospital! Call 911 right now!" she yelled, her eyes burning into him.

"Okay. Okay."

"Carissa, I need Wade," Jamie spoke again.

"I know, mama. Don't worry. Let's get you out of here," Carissa spoke, calmly, wanting Jamie to relax.

The brunette nodded slowly. Carissa opened the door and held onto her arm, while Jamie leaned against the wall.

"Okay. The ambulance is on its way. They said it'll be like less than five minutes," Justin said, walking over to the two.

"Okay. Just help Jamie walk, okay?"

"Should I get a wheelchair from the medical office?" Justin asked.

"Yeah. Good thinking, Just," Carissa replied with a nod.

Justin ran out of the room, in search of a wheelchair for Jamie, who was in a lot of pain when her contractions hit her.

"Just breathe," Carissa encouraged her, taking the brunette's hand in her own.

"Oh my God," she groaned, in pain. "Carissa, I love you, but I really need Wade. I can't do this without him."

"I know. Don't worry. The doctors will check him out, and, then, he'll be with you."

"Is he okay?"

"I'm sure that he is. You need to focus on yourself and the baby," the blonde encouraged her. "That's what Wade would want, sweetheart."

Jamie nodded slowly, as she shut her eyes, and the tears began flooding down her face. "I just want him to be okay, and I want him to be with me when I have the baby."

"I'm sure he will be, muffin. Listen, are you in pain when you're not having contractions?" Carissa asked, wanting to make sure that the baby was okay, and the already fucked up situation wasn't going to get any worse, by the baby being in distress.

Her hand was on her stomach. "No. Only when I'm having contractions," she replied. "Other than that, I'm just upset."

"I know, mama. Don't worry. I'll take good care of you."

Jamie nodded slowly. "I know you will."

Within moments, Justin came back with the wheelchair. "I got it!" he yelled, as a medic was running behind him. Justin had clearly stolen the wheelchair from him, in order to be the hero.

"Mr. Gabriel, please come back here!" the medic yelled after him.

"It's an emergency! Don't you understand?" he cried, looking back at the man chasing behind him. As a result of not paying attention, Justin tripped, and the wheelchair flew out of his grasp. Luckily, Carissa caught the runaway wheelchair. Justin wasn't so lucky and fell. The medic had tripped over his fallen body, but luckily caught himself, before he fell, as well..

Carissa helped Jamie into the wheelchair, while Justin laid on the floor pouting. The medic took control over the wheelchair, while Carissa walked over to Justin.

"Get up. Come on," she directed him.

"I think I need that wheelchair," he breathed.

"Why?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"It hurts so bad."

"Justin, first of all, Jamie is in labor. Not a good time to fuck around with me. Secondly, if you want to get checked out at the hospital, you'll miss the baby being born. So, get the hell up and cut the shit," she growled, through gritted teeth.

"I'm injured!" he whined.

"Justin!"

"Okay. Okay. Fine. Jeez Louise," he breathed, getting up.

"Alright. We called the ambulance already. They should be here any minute," Carissa explained to the medic.

"Okay. Let's go over to the ambulance entrance," he replied, wheeling Jamie away. Carissa and Justin followed behind.

When they approached, the area was completely full of people, as Wade was being brought out on a stretcher, as well.

"Jamie? What are you doing in a wheelchair?" Nattie Neidhart asked, noticing that the injured man's fiancée was being wheeled over by a medic.

"Is Wade okay?" Jamie asked, ignoring her question.

"I think so. He seems to be awake," she replied, still confused.

"Wade!" Jamie called.

"Ms. Jordan, we're going to put you in the ambulance," the medic spoke. Wade was loaded into his own ambulance, having not heard Jamie call for him. Tears flooded her eyes again.

"I just want him to be okay," she softly spoke. As Wade's ambulance pulled away, his mother ran over to Jamie.

"Jamie, sweetheart, are you alright?" she worriedly asked.

"I'm in labor," she replied.

"Oh Lord," Helen breathed. The medic and paramedics helped get Jamie into the ambulance.

"Go with her, Mrs. Barrett. I'll drive Justin and myself there, and we'll meet you at the hospital," Carissa told Jamie's future mother-in-law.

"Alright, dear." Helen got in and sat next to Jamie. She held her grandchild's mother's hand, understanding her pain immensely.

The ambulance doors were shut, and they took off.

"Carissa! It was an accident. I'm so sorry. Is Jamie okay? She probably hates me right now!" John spoke, worriedly running over to the blonde Diva.

"Relax. I don't think she blames you. Jamie's in labor," she told him.

"What?" Randy yelped, walking over to her, hearing the last part of Carissa's reply to John.

"Yeah. After Wade got hurt, she got really upset, and her water broke."

"Those pains she was getting before…" John thought aloud.

"Yeah…contractions."

"Oh shit! We have to get to the hospital!"

* * *

David Barrett was sitting next to his son at the hospital. He was diagnosed with a concussion. Nothing too awful. No broken bones or critical injuries. Not that a concussion wasn't cause for concern, but it was still a relief, considering the other injuries he could have sustained.

"Where's Jamie?" Wade asked, laying in the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Still at the arena, I would imagine," he replied.

"Someone needs to call her, and tell her I'm okay. She worries, and I don't want her to go mad," Wade spoke, his voice conveying his worry for his future wife.

"Son, calm down. I'll call her. Hang tight. I'll be in the lobby."

"Thank you."

David nodded and walked off, he turned his phone on, and within moment, his wife picked up.

"David! Have you gone mad? Your phone was off! I've been trying to get in touch with you!" Helen shouted at her husband.

"Sorry, love. I didn't realize it," he apologized.

"Is Wade alright?"

"It's a concussion," David replied.

"So, he's going to be okay?"

"The doctor thinks so."

"Well, then, he needs to get up here quick."

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes. No. Well, no…nothing's wrong, but Jamie's in labor," she replied. The urgency of the situation was clear in her voice.

"What? Where are you?"

"We're at the hospital already."

"Oh! Okay!"

"Hurry up and get Wade here!"

"Okay. Okay. I will," he replied.

"Thank you. Just come up to the maternity ward and go to the lobby. There's already a few people waiting there."

"Alright."

"I love you," Helen said, her excitement over becoming a grandmother very apparent to David.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," he reciprocated with a smile, before ending the phone call. He quickly made his way back over to his son.

"How is she?" Wade asked, as soon as he saw his father had returned.

"Um…son, she's here. We need to get you released…" he spoke, not wanting to get Wade all worked up.

"You're not telling me something," Wade spoke.

"Well, please, promise me you won't go mad," he prefaced the big revelation.

"What the hell is going on? Is Jamie okay?" he frantically asked.

"As it so happens, Jamie went into labor. So, she's in the maternity ward here, right now," David replied, finally revealing the situation.

"What?" he yelped, in shock.

The doctor walked over. "Mr. Barrett, I-"

"I need to get to the maternity ward immediately," Wade interrupted him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused.

"My fiancée is here, and she's in labor. I need to get to the maternity ward right now," he forcefully spoke.

"Oh. Alright. Before I sign you out, just please take it easy. You need to rest as much as you possibly can. I understand that won't be very easy, especially with a baby obviously on the way but please."

"Yeah. Sure. Can I go?"

"Let me just get the paperwork, ready, alright?"

"I have to go now!" Wade yelled, frustrated. "Listen, this is my first child. I need to be with my fiancée. Can you please just…let me go?" he asked, forcing himself to be a bit calmer when he spoke.

The doctor nodded. "Mr. Barrett, I completely understand. I will get your paperwork immediately."

"Thank you," he spoke.

The doctor disappeared. "Son, you really need to relax."

Wade's eyes darted over to his father. "Jamie is in labor right now. I need to be with her. I'm not missing the birth of our child because of a stupid fucking concussion."

"I understand. But getting angry isn't going to help the situation at all."

"I don't really care. I need to be with Jamie right now. I can't miss this…I won't. I don't care what happens. I'm going to be with her."

"You won't. I know Jamie well enough to know that she won't have the baby, if you're not there."

"I need to see her. She's probably bloody terrified."

"Your mother is with her," he replied.

"But I'm not. And I'm the person who should be with her. Her husband should be with her. And I'm stuck in this fucking bed."

"You're not married," David pointed out.

Wade shook his head. "I don't care. We will be married. Dad, you don't understand. I love her more than anyone and anything. And she needs me right now. I need to be with her for this."

"You'll be with her shortly, Wade," David assured him.

"I hope so," he replied, breathing loudly in frustration.

* * *

**A/N: It's baby time! And Wade is freaking the hell out lol Hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Let me know what you think :o) I'm planning on updating some more soon! Best readers everrrr! Love you guys! XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	49. Chapter 49

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 49**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Jamie…and I kind of own Wade's parents, but only because I made them up. The real ones own themselves. I do hope to own their son one day, but I'm not entirely delusional :o)**

* * *

"Helen, did you speak to Wade?" Jamie worriedly asked her future mother-in-law, the second that she returned to the room.

"I spoke to David, love. He said that Wade has a concussion, but he's alright now," she replied, walking over to the bed. "They should be here soon. Well, according to David, they will be, at least."

Jamie breathed loudly, slightly relieved, laying back against the pillows on the bed. She was still upset that Wade was injured at all. "Do you know how he's feeling? Like, I know medically, he has a concussion, but does he feel alright? Is he in pain or anything like that? Is anything broken? Is it only a concussion or is anything else wrong with me? Does he need me to be there with him? Do you think I should go see him? I should probably go see him to make sure that he's okay," she spoke very quickly, desperately wanting answers, as to her future husband's condition. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, but Helen gently put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from going anywhere.

"Relax, sweetheart. I don't any details just yet. You stay here. David said that they would be here soon," Helen calmly spoke.

"I just want Wade to be okay," she softly said.

"I know, but he's going to be just fine. He would be most concerned for you and the baby."

Jamie sighed and nodded, slowly, bringing her legs back into the bed, laying back on the bed. "I'm just scared. I don't want him to be hurt."

"It's alright. He's going to be here soon."

She nodded again. It didn't help her to just hear that he was okay. She wanted to see him and hold him and be there for him-whether it was a concussion, a skinned knee or anything at all. There was a knock at the door. Jamie and Helen looked over. Nick and Carissa were standing there. They walked into the room. The blonde Diva immediately gave her best friend a huge hug.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm just worried about Wade," she replied.

"Aside from your man, how are you feeling, baby and Jamie-wise?" she clarified her question.

"Still in pain during the contractions, but other than that, I'm okay, I guess. The baby is good…probably ready to come out."

Carissa nodded. Nick walked closer to Jamie. "So, pretty lady, you're gonna be a mommy soon…hell, in a couple of hours! That's pretty damn exciting, huh?" he enthusiastically spoke, a smile on his face.

Jamie gave him a smile. "Yeah. I can't wait to have the baby," she replied.

"I bet you and Wade are gonna have a really cute kid."

"Thanks."

He winked at her, giving his girlfriend's best friend a kind smile, as he was trying to distract her from her current stressful situation. "You look really good, you know?" he complimented her.

"Oh really? I'm in pain, stressed out and the size of a blimp."

"Yeah, but I think you look like a soon-to-be mom. That's really exciting."

Carissa gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? I mean, I agree, she looks great, but your explanation is just…weird."

Nick shrugged. "I dunno." He wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"You guys are so cute," she said, before grasping the bar on the side of the bed, as another contraction hit her. She breathed through the pain, trying to will it away, while she wished Wade was with her.

Once the pain had subsided, she let go of the bar.

"Are you alright, dear?" Helen asked.

Jamie nodded, resting back against the pillows again. "Yeah…it's over…for now…"

"You're doing a wonderful job," Helen encouraged her.

The brunette smiled. "Thanks."

Helen took Jamie's hand in her own and held it, giving the woman in labor a warm smile. Wade's mother's constant, unwavering support made Jamie feel quite a bit better about the situation. It was nice to at least have a parent-like figure with her, especially when Wade was being dealing with his injury on another floor in the same hospital. She was stressing out, but at least she had Helen taking care of her.

* * *

After what felt like years, Wade was finally released from the hospital's care. It had really only been about forty-five minutes, but to him, it had been much, much longer than that. The second that the discharge papers were signed, he was literally running towards the elevators, his father behind him. He pushed the button repeatedly, though he knew it wasn't going to actually speed the elevator car up at all.

When it arrived on the maternity floor, Wade practically flew out, his father in tow, who was holding Wade's release papers from the doctor.

As soon as he entered the maternity waiting room, Wade recognized plenty of faces. John Cena, Randy, John Hennigan, Melina, Heath, Justin, Kelly, David, Michael, Husky, Zack Ryder, etc. were all present, sitting around and waiting for some updated news on Jamie. John Cena immediately ran over to him.

"Are you okay, man? I'm so sorry," he immediately spoke.

"I'm fine. Where's Jamie?" he replied, not caring much about what had happened earlier, in the ring.

"I'll show you, Wade," John offered, leading him to her room. "Are you seriously okay, though?"

"It's just a concussion. I'm going to be just fine," he replied, not even slightly concerned about his injury.

"Good…alright. Here's her room," John said.

Wade ran into the room. "Sweetheart! Jamie, are you alright?" he frantically asked her, as he made his way over to her bedside.

As soon as Jamie saw Wade, she burst into tears. He quickly wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. "Oh my God. Are you okay?" she asked him, through her sobs.

"I'm fine, love. Are you okay?" he asked, gently rubbing her back, as she continued crying into his chest.

She nodded. "I was just so worried about you. What happened? What did the doctor say?" she questioned him, pulling back and looking at him, the tears still flowing down her rosy cheeks.

"It's just a concussion. He said I just have to rest, but I had to see you and be with you for this."

"I was so scared."

"Don't be, darling. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

"How do you feel?" she asked him.

"I have a headache, but I don't care. I just want to be with you right now," he replied, sincerely, pulling her back into his arms. She nuzzled her face against his chest. Wade held her, relieved to finally be with his fiancée.

"I just…I was so worried about you," Jamie told him.

"It's alright, baby. I promise you, I'm going to be absolutely fine. I want you to be okay. What has the doctor said so far?"

"We've still got a ways to go."

"Okay, but you and the baby are doing well?"

Jamie looked up at him and smiled. "Yes. And we're a hell of a lot better with you here." He leaned down and kissed her. She pulled back and yelped in pain, clutching her stomach. Wade quickly taking her small hand into his much larger one. She squeezed it, while Wade was rubbing her back.

"You're so incredible, sweetheart," he spoke, his voice soothing her.

When the contraction had finally passed, Jamie eased her grip on his hand. "This sucks. It hurts so much," she told him, frowning.

"Trust me, if I could do this part, instead of you, I would, my love. I don't want you to be in any pain at all," he sweetly spoke, meaning the words that escaped his lips.

Jamie smiled. "Aw babe. You're the best. I'm gonna deal, though. It'll be completely worth it in the end. Besides, I'm gonna have to get used to this now, if we're gonna end up having more babies," she told him.

"You're in the middle of being in labor, and you're already thinking about having more children?" he questioned her.

"Let's be honest with each other, we're gonna end up having more babies," she spoke, a smile pulling at her lips.

"As long as the babies are with you, we could have a million children, and I would be perfectly accepting of that," he replied.

"I love you so much, Wade."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

"How are you feeling, dear?" Helen asked. Jamie turned her attention to the woman who had been taking great care of her, while Wade had been getting taken care of on another wing of the hospital.

"Emotionally? A lot better than before. Physically? I feel like my uterus is gonna explode," she replied, grinning.

"Well, considering where we are and what's happening, that seems pretty appropriate," she said with a smile.

"I'm so glad that we're going to be grandparents," David finally spoken up, as he'd been in the room watching the exchange between his son and daughter-in-law to be, a smile on his face.

"Me, too," Helen agreed.

"Well, I'm very happy that Wade and I can give you grandbabies…or a grandbaby…for now, at least."

David smiled and walked over to Jamie, giving her a hug. "I'm so proud of you, Jamie, and I couldn't be happier to call you my daughter-in-law."

Jamie's eyes welled up with tears. "That's so sweet. I am so lucky to be part of such an amazing family. And I'm so happy and grateful that you and Helen have been so accepting and welcoming to me." The tears began pouring down Jamie's cheeks, yet again. "I'm so sorry that I'm crying. I'm just…emotional, I guess."

"There's no need to apologize, love," Wade softly spoke, as David stepped away from her.

"I didn't want you to cry," her future father-in-law said.

"It's not your fault," she quickly told him. "I'm just really hormonal right now." Jamie wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "I can tell you one thing, I will not miss being a huge crybaby all of the time."

Wade laughed. 'Don't worry, Jamie. You'll be pregnant in the future, when we expand our family. So, get used to the emotions."

She let a laugh escape her and pulled Wade down to her, planting a kiss right onto his smile.

"Knock! Knock!" a voice greeted from the door. Everyone looked over and was greeted with smiled from Melina and John.

"Hey guys!" Jamie greeted. The couple entered the room. Melina quickly enveloped Jamie in her arms.

"Hey mami! How're you feeling?" she asked her good friend, sweetly, a smile on her face.

"Well, I can assure you that being in labor is quite an interesting experience," Jamie told the Diva.

Melina smiled. "It would seem that way. Trust me, John and I aren't going to be making any babies for quite some time," she replied, winking at her longtime boyfriend, who smiled back at her.

John scooted in towards his friend, as soon as Melina moved over. He hugged Jamie tightly. "I'm so proud of you, kiddo. I can't believe that you're finally gonna be a mom…and so soon," he spoke.

"Aw, thanks, John."

He smiled. "I can't wait for the baby to come already."

"Me neither," Jamie agreed, smiling.

"You guys are gonna be such great parents to this baby," Melina said, excitedly, hugging Wade.

"Thanks," he said, returning the hug.

* * *

Jamie was still in the hospital bed. She had scooted over a bit, and Wade was resting in the bed with her, his arm around her. He was gently rubbing her stomach. "I love you so much, Jamie," he whispered, kissing the side of her head.

"I love you, too, Wade," she reciprocated. "I feel lucky that you love me so much, and I could only ever want to be with you and have your babies."

He smiled. "I can promise you that you're the only woman I will ever have a life and family with," he told her.

"You're, by far, the most amazing man that I have ever known. Do you know that? I've tried so, so hard to push you away, but you stuck around anyway. You put up with so much bullshit from me, but you've still remained by my side this whole time. And you're gonna be the greatest father ever."

"Jamie, you've been through a lot in your life, but you've come so far, sweetheart. And I couldn't be any luckier to call you my future wife and the mother of my child. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, and I'm going to do everything that I possibly can to make you so happy."

Her eyes filled with tears, as had been the case for most of the day, with her hormones out of whack. "I'm so in love with you, Wade, and you already make me so happy. Even I can't explain what you mean to me."

"Aw, darling," he cooed. "We are going to have a very, very happy life together, I hope you know."

"I know we are," she said, shutting her eyes tightly, as yet another contraction hit her. Wade immediately took her hand in his, allowing her to squeeze it, for the duration of the contraction.

"You're doing such an amazing job, love," he told her. "I'm so proud of you. You're incredible."

Once it subsided, as they always did, Jamie relaxed her tensed body. "I hope this hurries up. It's exhausting."

"I know, baby. And you're doing a great job."

"You're the best," she said, letting go of her death grip on his hand, which he was surprised was in a bit of pain. He knew Jamie was a hard hitter, but he didn't think her grip was going to actually hurt his hand. He always thought those television shows and movies with women breaking their boyfriend's/husband's hands during labor was a silly exaggeration, and though his hand wasn't broken, he did understand that the strength of a woman in labor was certainly nothing to laugh at.

There was a knock at the door, which was an ongoing occurrence throughout the duration of the day. Jamie and Wade turned to see none other than Vince McMahon standing there. Wade immediately stood up. "Hello," he greeted.

"Hey Vince," Jamie greeted, waving at their boss.

"How are you?" he asked, walking over to the side of the bed.

"Alright. Just ready to have this kid already," she replied.

Vince smiled. "I could imagine. And how are you holding up? Looking forward to fatherhood?" he asked, turning to face the English Superstar.

"Definitely," he replied. "But I am a little nervous. This is the first child either of us are having."

"That's not surprising at all. First time fatherhood is pretty nerve-wracking," Vince agreed.

"Oh he's going to be just fine," Jamie said with a smile, before her smile quickly turned into a wince, as another contraction hut her. Wade took her hand, and she squeezed it. He kissed the top of her head.

"You're doing such a wonderful job, love," he encouraged her, while she was dealing with the pain.

As it finally wore off, Jamie laid back against the pillows, before turning back to Vince. "You see? He's just the best, and he's going to be such an awesome father," she said to her boss.

The chairman smiled. "I do see that. And Wade, how are you feeling?"

"Besides nervous and really excited?"

"You have a concussion, right?"

"Oh! Yes! Sorry. I completely forgot about that…I guess I'm just a little bit distracted," he replied with a laugh.

"I'd imagine. You know that means you can't wrestle, right?"

"I'll be fine. Don't even sweat it."

"I won't risk that. So, we can start your time off early, then. We'll just write you off for now, as you're injured, which you legitimately are. And we'll play it off as a much more serious injury than it really is, that way you can remain with Jamie, especially at this point during fatherhood," he told them. "And trust me, in this business, you really don't much time to enjoy being a parent, so enjoy it."

Jamie smiled. "Really, Vince?" she asked, a smile on her lips.

He gave her a smile in return. "Of course. Listen, Jamie, you're difficult, to say the least, but you're also one of my favorite people in this company…hell, in this entire business. And I'm really proud of how far you've come since I've first met you. And Wade, I have really high hopes for you. You're a future champion. So, the two of you should take this time to be parents, and enjoy it. When the time comes, I'm sure that the both of you will be back on the road and in the ring," he said with a confident smile.

"Thanks, Vince," she said with a smile. He gave her a hug.

"Good luck. And if you need anything, you know my number," he said, genuinely meaning it. "I'm so happy for you."

Vince pulled back and turned to Wade. The two men shook hands. "Thanks for coming by, Vince," Wade said, respectfully.

"Me pleasure. Please, feel better. Like I said, let me know if either of you need anything at all," he said.

"I appreciate that," he replied with a nod.

"Alright. Good luck you two, and I'll see you both soon," Vince spoke, before leaving the room.

Wade's eyes were focused on his fiancée, as he was completely silent. He was happy that he was going to have some time to learn how to be a parent with Jamie. Becoming a wrestler, he always feared what would come of his family situation, when he finally settled down, but he was happy that he didn't have anything to worry about this time around. He was excited to be able to be a hands on father.

Jamie looked up at him smiling. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, babe," he reciprocated.

"So…um…what happened?" she asked him.

"What are you talking about?"

"In the ring…your concussion," she replied, as Jamie scooted over in the bed again, so he could lay next to her. He did so and wrapped his arm around her, the two resuming their position from before Vince came into the room.

"Oh. I just lost my footing and when John hit me, I just went flying backwards," he explained. "But I'm alright, love."

"Are you sure? Because you took a really nasty fall, babe. I mean, I practically lost my mind when it happened. Granted, my water ended up breaking…so…I clearly couldn't handle that well, at all."

Wade smiled at her. "I love you and our baby. I would never ever let anything bad happen to me, when I have the two of you to take care of. I can promise you that, sweetheart," he assured her, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Oh shit," she groaned, as another contraction hit her. Wade quickly grabbed her hand, allowing her to once again squeeze it, to help relieve some of her pain, as she was distracted from their conversation. "Oh my God."

"You're doing a wonderful job, my love," he encouraged her. "I'm so proud of you, Jamie."

"Yeah. Yeah. This fucking sucks a lot," the brunette growled, squeezing Wade's hand tighter. Finally, the pain let up, and she let out a sigh of relief. "That's definitely the least amount of fun I've ever had."

Wade chuckled. "I had a feeling," he spoke. 'But we're getting much closer to finally having our baby."

"It's like our final time alone with each other before the baby comes," Jamie said with a smile.

"It is. I can't believe that we're going to have a baby in a little while," he thought out loud.

"Me neither. I never thought that I would have a baby, and now I'm in labor. It's so crazy how things change," she said, softly, resting her head against Wade's shoulder. He pressed another kiss on her temple. She looked up at him and smiled lazily. "I love you, Barrett." He leaned in, giving her another kiss, but his on the lips. "Thank you for being here with me. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love you so much, Ms. Jordan. And I'm really excited for us to start our family," he said.

"Me, too. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else," Jamie said, relaxing her body against Wade's. "But I just want you to be okay."

"I'm just fine," he assured her. "Don't worry about me. I'm okay. My concern is with you."

"Yeah, but the baby and I are perfectly fine. You, on the other hand, have a concussion," Jamie pointed out. "I'm just…giving birth…I have no injuries…or worries…aside from a kid coming out of my vagina…which is a bit of a concern, but it's what is supposed to be happening…like in the 'Lion King', they say…it's the circle of life."

Wade laughed. "Even in labor, you're completely adorable. You really couldn't get any more perfect to me," he gushed. "I'm a very lucky man."

"I can't wait to marry you," Jamie whispered.

"I can't wait either," he agreed, before giving her another kiss on her lips.

* * *

**A/N: Getting much, much closer to baby time. At least Wade was there with more than enough time to spare. Thanks for all of the reviews. You know how to make a girl happy :o) I have the world's greatest readers ever, and I love each and every one of you soooo much!**

**I know I'm way behind on most of my stories. But I'm working on it...and of course, while I'm working on updating the other stories, I've also started writing a Colt Cabana story and an Alex Riley story, both won't be posted for quite some time. And I also have an Evan Bourne two-shot coming up, as per the request of the lovely and amazing miamitravel.**

**Anyways, enough of my gabbing. Let me know how you're enjoying the story so far! I love you all so much! XoXoXoXoXo**


	50. Chapter 50

**Firecracker**

**Chapter 50**

**Disclaimer: I own Jamie…and one other character in this chapter…you'll figure out who that it, I'm sure.**

* * *

"Holy fucking shit. Why is this child not coming out of me already?" Jamie asked, completely frustrated. It had already been over seventeen hours of agonizing labor, and the doctor kept telling Jamie that she wasn't ready to push the baby out, though she begged to dispute that.

"That baby isn't ready to be pushed out yet, love. I know it is going to happen, though. I promise you that it will. The doctor said you're eight and a half centimeters dilated. So, we're getting quite close to that time. You're doing such an amazing job, sweetheart," he encouraged her.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh save it. If I was doing such a great job, the kid would be coming out of me already," she snapped, her patience having had left the building about three or four hours ago.

"I'm sorry, love," he breathed, opting to ignore her attitude. He had read up on the pregnancy and the whole childbirth scenario. He had pretty much expected this to happen…especially knowing Jamie before she was even pregnant. If ever there was a time that she was going to have an attitude, it was going to be now.

"Can they just give me a c-section or something already?" Jamie asked, completely exhausted.

"No, love. You asked the doctor that about three hours ago."

"Bullshit," she muttered, folding her arms across her chest, momentarily, before unfolding them, trying to get comfortable. "I have to pee," she said.

"Alright. Let's get you to the bathroom," he said.

"Okay." She sat up, but then, laid back down. "Nevermind that. The feeling went away."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I forgot that I went ten minutes ago. I don't have to go again, yet," Jamie breathed. "I think for our next kid, we'll just adopt or something. I'm sure there's some high school chick who'll get knocked up and give us her baby," she decided out loud. "Because this is just fucking ridiculous."

"We can do whatever you'd like to." He was sitting in a chair next to her hospital bed, his hand holding hers, his thumb gently caressing the back of her hand. Even though his presence…well, everyone's presence…hm….well, everything in the entire world, at the moment, was annoying the living hell out of her, the constant feeling of his caress did help her relax just slightly.

"Good because my body is not gonna have any type of role in these bullshit shenanigans ever again. This is way too complicated…and it hurts a hell of a lot," Jamie groaned, as another contraction hit her. She gripped Wade's hand tightly in hers, as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Fuck," she cursed. He leaned over a bit and placed a small kiss on her hand. He really felt for her, and he hated seeing her in so much pain and so frustrated.

"I love you, Jamie," he softly spoke, his eyes on his fiancée, truly adoring her, as each second brought them closer to having their baby.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm sure you're so in love with me…looking like this…and especially, the very pleasant attitude I've got right now," she retorted, rolling her eyes, once the contraction had finally ended.

"Actually, knowing that you're having our baby so soon is just…incredible. And personally, I think you look beautiful," he replied, gazing at her. It didn't matter that she was sweaty and crabby and stressed out. Wade always thought she was the most beautiful woman on Earth. Now was no exception.

"Don't feed me that shit," she groaned. He nodded slowly, pressing her lips together. She frowned. "I'm sorry, Wade. I'm being such a bitch to you. I don't mean to be. I know this isn't completely your fault," she apologized.

Wade gave her a small smile. "There is no need to apologize to me, love. You're in a lot of pain, and you're going through a lot-physically, mentally and emotionally. I have no hostility towards you."

"You're always being so sweet to me, Wade, and here I am-being a complete cunt…again," she replied.

"Jamie, there's no need to get upset over it. It's really not a big deal. I don't feel anything but love and admiration for the mother of my only child…and my future wife. Honestly," he promised her.

"You always know how to make me feel better," she whispered, resting her head back against the pillow.

"Love, you need to have some water to keep you and the baby hydrated," Wade said, motioning to the cup of water on the small table next to the bed. "Would you like to have some, sweetheart?"

"Um…I guess," she replied, wanting to be defiant, but her logic overriding her aggravation, for the sake of her child's health.

Wade picked up the cup and turned the flexible straw towards her lips. She took a few sips of the cool water, trying to concentrate on how good the liquid felt, as it cooled her body down a bit. Jamie finally rested her head back on the pillows. "Thanks, Wade." She rested her hands on her stomach, almost willing the baby to come out, though it wasn't exactly working out very well. "This hurts so much," she told him.

"I know, baby," he agreed with her, placing the cup back down. "But you're doing such a great job, and I'm really so proud of you. You're giving us a baby," he told her, a smile adorning his lips.

"Thanks, Wade," she said, reaching out and taking his hands in hers, holding it tightly, happy that she had such a great support system, while she was dealing with the trials and tribulations of being in labor.

* * *

It had been a total of twenty-one hours of tiring labor, when Jamie and Wade were finally able to hear their baby's first cries. Jamie immediately burst into tears, and tears were threatening to pour out of Wade's eyes, as well. They both waited to hear the doctor's declaration of gender, which quickly followed the baby's cries.

"It's a girl!" he told them.

Smiles were on Jamie and Wade's tired, emotional faces. "We have a daughter," she whispered. The baby was quickly given a check up by the nurses, as the umbilical cord was cut, and moments later, the baby girl was swaddled in a pink blanket and handed to her exhausted, though extraordinarily happy mother. "She's so beautiful," Jamie spoke, tears continuing to run down her cheeks, as she held her baby for the first time. She looked up at Wade, noticing that his welled up tears had already begun running down his cheeks. "Wade, I love you so much. Thank you for giving her to me."

"Thank you. I love you, Jamie." He pressed his lips against hers briefly, before they both turned their attention to the newborn in her arms.

"She's so perfect," Jamie admired the beautiful baby girl, who had stopped crying and looked up at her parents curiously.

"She looks just like you, Jamie," Wade said, unable to remove his eyes from his new daughter.

"She has your eyes," she replied, noting the baby's beautiful gray-blue eyes. She had a few wisps of light brown hair, a tiny nose and big baby cheeks. She really was such a beautiful baby.

"We're parents," Wade whispered.

Jamie smiled. "I'm a mommy. You're a daddy. And she's our daughter," she spoke, feeling as if this were all a dream.

"I know. I can't believe it." The baby let a smile escape her curious face, her eyes intently focused on her parents.

"Me neither." Jamie brought a finger onto her daughter's chubby cheek. The baby reached up for her mother's finger, but she didn't grasp it. "Hello sweetheart," she cooed, tears still flowing down her cheeks. "You were the little one kick around inside of me." Jamie let out a chuckle. "You want to hold her?" she asked Wade.

"Oh…no…I don't want to drop her or anything," he quickly replied. "Besides, you're doing such a good job anyway."

"No, you have to hold her. There's nothing like holding your own child," she insisted. "Please, babe."

Wade hesitated, before the nurse smiled at the couple. "Here, I'll help you out," she sweetly said, gently taking the baby from Jamie and showing Wade how to hold her, which he did, without dropping her. He smiled at his daughter.

"Hi sweetheart," he softly spoke to the baby in his arms. "She's so tiny."

Jamie nodded slowly. "How incredible is it?" she asked, feeling her heart swell with love and happiness, upon seeing the endearing sight in front of her.

"It's absolutely amazing. I knew that I would be happy about this, but I could've never imagined that it was possible to feel this way. I love her so much," he spoke, the look in his eyes one of pure pride and love.

"Wade…we have a family now. We're…we're a real family," she said.

"I'm just so…overwhelmed with happiness…and love. I love you two more than everything in the entire world, Jamie. And I swear to God, I will do everything that I possibly can to keep you two happy…forever," he promised her.

"I know, Wade," she said. "I couldn't ask for anyone else. You're the only man who has ever loved me unconditionally, and I have no doubt in my mind that you're going to keep me happy everyday of my life, and I also know that you're going to be an amazing father, Wade. I wouldn't…I just…I love you so much," she said, her voice cracking, as she watched her future husband holding their newborn daughter.

"Jamie…words can't even describe how I feel. This is the greatest moment of my life," Wade said, sincerely.

"Alright. I'm going to have to take the baby for some test…just some routine check ups to make sure she's one hundred percent healthy," the nurse said, keeping her tone sweet. Wade awkwardly handed the baby to the nurse, who took the baby to a small examination table, leaving Jamie and Wade with each other.

Wade leaned down and pulled Jamie into his arms, kissing the top of her head, affectionately. "We have a baby," he spoke, still seemingly in shock over the events that occurred in the past few minutes.

"I know," she said, looking up at Wade. He pressed his lips to hers. "I love you," she spoke against his mouth. "So much." He smiled into their kiss.

"The feeling is mutual," he reciprocated. "I love you. You're the love of my life, and you always will be," eh spoke. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. When he pulled back, he gazed at his future wife adoringly. "You did such an amazing job, and we're…we're always going to be together."

She nodded slowly. "Forever," Jamie whispered. He pressed his forehead against hers, bringing a hand to cup her cheek. Their lips met in another loving kiss. "Do you want to go make the official announcement to whoever's in the waiting room?" she asked him.

"Of course," he replied, as the doctor was checking the baby out.

The nurse smiled at the couple. "She's seven pounds, four ounces, and twenty-one inches long," she informed him.

Wade nodded. "Right. I'll be back quickly," he said, giving Jamie yet another kiss, before leaving the room. He walked towards the waiting room, surprised to see a good number of people waiting around for the big news-though he was pretty sure that everyone played telephone tag when Jamie was ready to push the baby out. He saw his parents, John Cena, Randy Orton, Carissa, Nick, Justin, Heath, David, Michael and Husky among others. All eyes were on him the second that he appeared in the room.

"It's a girl!" he declared. "She's seven pounds, four ounces, twenty-one inches long. She's beautiful. She's perfect!" he announced to the group. His parents immediately ran over to him and hugged their son.

"How's Jamie doing?" Helen asked, her eyes brimming with happy tears.

"She's great. She did such a great job," he spoke, still in shock that he had just become a dad in the past few minutes.

"I'm so proud of you two, son," David said, hugging his son.

"I'm a father," Wade spoke in disbelief.

John Cena and Randy Orton walked over. "How is she?" John asked, a proud smile on his face.

"She's really good. She's happy," Wade replied with a smile. "And the baby…she's…she's just amazing. She looks just like her mother," he said. John and Randy hugged Wade. "I'm gonna go back over to her. Thanks for coming here." With that, Wade quickly walked back into the room, where Jamie was holding their daughter.

"Oh look. There's daddy," Jamie cooed at the baby. Wade walked over to his newly expanded family.

"Hi," he softly said, placing a kiss to Jamie's head and a softer one onto the baby's head. "How are my two favorite ladies?" he asked.

"Healthy and happy," the new mom replied with a tired smile.

"You need some sleep," he softly said.

"I know. I just don't want to let go of her…ever," she whispered.

"I don't blame you, love."

"She's perfect, Wade," Jamie said, her eyes glued to the baby.

"She is."

"We have to name her."

"We picked a name already."

"Are you sure that you want that to be her name?" Jamie asked.

"Did you change your mind?" he questioned.

"Not at all, but I didn't want us to name our daughter something that you don't like," she replied.

"Jamie, I love the name we chose," he told her.

A smiled formed on Jamie's face. "Sofia Katherine Barrett," she whispered.

"I love you both so much."

"We love you, too," she replied, The baby's eyes intently looked at her parents, almost studying their new faces. The nurse walked over to the group.

"I'm going to bring in a little bassinette for her, so that she can sleep in here with you for now. And Ms. Jordan, you need to make sure that you get as much sleep as possible," the woman spoke. "Trust me, I have four kids, and when they were babies, I got no sleep." She gave Jamie and Wade a kind smile.

"Do you wanna hold her, Wade?" Jamie asked. "I don't want to hog her from you."

"It's alright, sweetheart. You can keep holding her."

"Isn't she just…amazing? I can't believe that we made her," Jamie said, forcing her eyes away from Sofia, onto Wade.

"I know. She's so tiny," he breathed.

Jamie smiled. "We're really parents now."

"This is one job that I know we're going to be great at."

She nodded. "Yes, we are."

"I can't believe it's all finally happening for us."

"Me neither. Now we're going to have to figure this whole parenting thing out," she breathed.

"We can do it," he replied, kissing her head. "We're gonna figure it all out together, sweetheart."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! The baby has finally arrived! I hope you all enjoyed that. Now, it would seem that everything is perfect, wouldn't it? I guess, we'll just have to find out, but I did want to share the lovely news that the baby had finally come into the world! :o) Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think! I love you guys! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


End file.
